Love Everlasting
by Venusbites
Summary: 'Shiro and Yazu, two mated half-brothers living together in the modern era. Yazu is a half demon or hanyou that was made handicapped by a terrible accident in a fight with his brother Shiro, a full purebred dog demon or diayoukai (meaning great demon) from the Shiro Inu clan. Original work.


"AN IMMORTAL LOVE NEVER DIES."

' **Shiro and Yazu, two mated half-brothers living together in the modern era. Yazu is a half demon or hanyou that was made handicapped by a terrible accident in a fight with his brother Shiro, a full purebred dog demon or diayoukai (meaning great demon) from the Shiro Inu clan.**

 **Their Father Togaou, a dog demon General, presumed to be deceased long ago during the Feudal Era due to protecting Zoyi his human mate left them the inheritance of three swords Ryokan, Typhoon, and Kazan.**

 **Ryokan, a sword that can resurrect the dead and heal only certain wounds, is Shiro's inheritance which in the Feudal Era he resented since it has no destructive power. Jin, Shiro's own sword that destroys the ability to regenerate and also carries the power of ice lightning. Kazan, Yazu's sword that carries the power of molten lava and the ability to fling diamond lava at will. Kazan can a sword of flames was coveted by Shiro as it is more powerful than Jin. Typhoon, Togaou's sword that brings about the power of both air and water that creates a cyclone of the raw power of a typhoon. Typhoon was lost during the death of the King of Demons Togaou, known by most as the Shiro Inu General, in his battle against a legion of humans to save his human bride Zoyi and his one-year-old hanyou son Yazu.**

 **Can two brothers of the same Father and different Mother's make a way in life for themselves?'**

" _I dedicate this story to my fellow fangirls and fanboys of the Geek community. I also_

 _dedicate this book to my son and niece who both have been helpful with their advice._

 _I love you all.'_

 _Vyper/Vyperbites_

 _Vyperbites or Vyperbites_

 **Chapter 1**

Flashback…

There is love that lasts a lifetime and one man knew this kind of love. It was a precious rare gift he was given. It was something he never knew until she was gone.

Lord Shiro of the Shiro Inu Clan was powerful and beautiful. A man of few words and knew more of battle than of love. His Father was a Great Demon as well as his Mother who were both royalty thus making him strive to be beyond even their expectations.

Shiro never truly understood the concept of love. It was a weak emotion and one that seemed to bring trouble with it. Shiro watched his own powerful Father succumb to the weakness of love and in such died because of this seemingly cursed emotion.

Then there was his Mother who like he was of winter nights, cold and distant to such trivial things as affection and compassion. However, his Mother had known love or something like it with his Father even if it was a fleeting thing, perhaps more obligation than love itself. Shiro knew well the concept of obligation, responsibility, and honor to one's family. That was until Father died. In some ways it was said that Shiro's heart died on that fateful night.

Love is such a simple word. A meaningless phrase uttered by men to seduce women or a phrase used by women to appease their children, their husbands, or a friend. Love was considered a woman's word for they were the nurturing souls of the world. The word love itself never fulfilling the true meaning of what lies beneath the beating heart.

However, a once in a lifetime event can change a man and dictate a new destiny only to end eventually in heartache, despair, and all the things a man strives to avoid when one wants his life to be determined by conquest in battle and power by the sword.

This story in fact is about a sword, forged by a fang of what was once one into two. This sword, the brother sword of earthly power given the gift of heavenly obliteration of the fear of death, was this man's inheritance. It was and is the sword of life itself and healing. A sword no man who wishes for true power desires to possess unless it alone makes him invincible and can be used as a weapon against one's foes otherwise it is nothing more than a weight that holds him back from gaining all that is desired when searching for true power. Yet, this man who held this sword indeed because of this very weight upon him was given the world.

Memories past and present haunted Shiro. Why did Father leave him the heirloom Ryokan and why couldn't he just walk away when she lay there rend from the attack of demons? Why did he heed the call of a sword he never wanted?

Shiro had not known her name, he just knew her as the dirty child that came to him to care for an injured man who did not need her assistance. Shiro could have healed on his own and even without sustenance would have survived. He was the son of two diayoukis, the son of the Great and Powerful Dog General. Certainly his wounds would heal without the aid of a little village child, but still the girl refused to let him be.

Now Shiro knew he could be evil, but his Father taught him well enough to not strike down an innocent child since there was no honor in that and the little girl was defenseless. He would not harm her, but really he did not need this dirty little creature to pity him. It was already humiliating enough that he let his guard down losing an arm to his brother. It would not happen again. It was just a good thing he was full demon and the arm immediately grew back.

The worst part of the situation was that this child did not fear him. Did she not have family that warned her of the dangers of demons? Still Shiro allowed the child to give him water although he had stated he did not need her assistance.

When the child returned one day with bruises, cuts, and a swollen eye he inquired on how she got them. The child smiled at him. It was ridiculous and Shiro honestly did not know what compelled him to ask her such a question. It was not his concern. Shiro had but one concern and that was gaining power. It was irritating enough that he had to sit in one place for so long to heal since this delayed his original goal which was obtaining Kazan the brother sword to Ryokan his healing and reviving sword. Kazan would make Shiro immensely powerful.

Looking down at his own personal sword Jin with its golden blade Shiro wondered why he bothered pursuing a sword that was not his own. However, back then all Shiro had wanted from his Father were the two swords of power Kazan and Typhoon.

Thinking about those days of course Shiro realized how foolish he had been. Still, what if Father had left him Kazan and Typhoon? What if things were different? Than perhaps he still would not be reminded of her, her scent, her face, her laughter.

So many times Shiro had planned on leaving Lin in a human village. For a while he left both his charges and yet always he came running to save the child. Shiro would never admit to it, but saving her had become a regular occurrence. If only he had walked away when those humans were going to take her away, perhaps his heart would not ache as it did every time this day came. Every year he came to this spot and left flowers for the one that held his heart in her tiny hands. Every year he came on the same day, the day she left him alone without her sunshine in this cold empty world.

There were still dreams of her dancing, singing, and picking multiples of flowers. She cared for everyone bringing joy to their lives. Lin made him look forward to returning from battle and the second time she died he felt like his whole life went with her. It was as though not only her soul departed, but his own.

Mother brought her back to life with the soul stone Shiro felt joy. It was a short lived joy since soon after evil Hokijin a black widow demon had taken Lin into his body and there was no option other than to destroy him in hopes Lin would still be alive. Once again his world was turned upside down and all for a little girl. It couldn't, wouldn't happen again. This time he would indeed leave her safe in a village with humans and thus he did.

Shiro however found he could not leave Lin for long as he returned several times to see her, to know she was growing and safe. So many times she begged to have him take her with him, but Shiro refused to allow his life of battle to place his beloved child's life in danger again.

This word he had avoided, this thing he never wanted in his life consumed him. Love came into his life even when he did not desire it. Compassion and kindness were given to him and thus he took these things greedily, hungrily and eventually his world changed. Shiro became the things he hated about his Father the most, compassionate and loving however it was limited. Shiro limited himself to only feeling these things for the few in fact it was mainly for one.

Lin was his world and she slipped out of his fingers as mortal lives were always short, too damn short. Shiro wanted more of that feeling of love in his life, but it was pointless if it was not from her and it left a void in his heart, in his life. His very existence had breathed his precious Lin and it was over. He could never bring her back to life no matter how many lifetimes of waiting.

Reincarnation was a joke. Shiro had waited what seemed like forever for another like her, with the same scent, the same smile, the same laughter. There would never be another Lin in his life. When she passed to the netherworlds his world went with her.

That was the price for love, the heartbreak, the agony, the weakness of emotions flooding in like a tidal wave. The pain ever present and yet remembering her life was always the best memory he ever had. She was never a regret although there were a few. Every man in existence has a few regrets in his life, but no Lin was not among them.

"When I die will you remember me Lord Shiro?"

Lin had asked.

"Don't say such things…"

Of course I will remember you…. I always do.

Modern Day…

Shiro had been mated to Yazu for many years, but neither one expected what was to occur in their long lives together. The memories of Lin seemed to fade after over five hundred years. Yazu had a horrible accident that made it so his legs would no longer work without assistance so he was reduced to living his life in a wheelchair or using braces to help him get around.

Yazu's late wife who died in the Feudal Era and had the power to transverse time with her powers through portals she could only go through although human. Her name was Kiki and she left her diary out for another human to find. A famous Manga writer found the diary and wrote a story about the half demon Yazu and his misfit pack of friends including his half-brother demon mate so they couldn't even use their real names most of the time in public nor show their true forms. It was a living nightmare and they did not even get royalties from the popular series.

Living a rather humble life, Shiro was only able to acquire a rather small, but quaint, villa styled condominium that was just built on a lot that was still awaiting an asphalt path and small park on the other side of a rather small aluminum fence that was rather flimsy against the piles of rock and rubble.

Moving to America years before the World Wars, both men had settled on just trying to blend in with the public in the melting pot of the New World. They were lucky enough that their pale skin made them look more American than Japanese since many Japanese Americans were placed in compound concentration camps due to the distrust Americans felt after the attack on Pearl Harbor. It is a sore spot that neither man really never got over, but considering it was only humans had to suffer there was little they could complain about.

Shiro changed his appearance during his work hours as a mechanical technician sporting short black hair and at home changed back to his true form which was an elfin form with ankle length silvery white hair and ice blue eyes where he spent most of his time helping his mate with the exercises that were required to keep the circulation in Yazu's limp limbs. Then Yazu would make dinner and they would spend the evening glaring at one another across the table after another argument about how useless Yazu felt.

Yazu desperately wanted to do more than just sit around all day, cleaning what he could and doing a few calisthenics since he could do a few things with his upper body. After a while though, he just stopped doing anything at all other than cooking for his mate. As a half demon he did gain some weight and was looking rather puffy. Shiro was getting tired of Yazu's lack of motivation, but after their son had grown up and left them Yazu had not been the same.

"Shiro, what is the problem? I just don't feel like going out tonight."

"You never feel like going out. I want to go see a movie outside of this house Yazu."

Shiro ground out.

"Then you have to carry me down the stairs and into the car. Then you have to get my chair. It is a lot of work and a pain in the ass. Plus, I don't like going out. You know that so why do you always have to push things?"

Shiro ran his fingers through his long silver white hair a trademark from being a full-fledged Shiro Inu demon. He was tired of Yazu's lack of enthusiasm in getting out and seeing the world for a change. He was becoming a lump and that would just not do.

"I do not have a problem doing such things for you as lifting you or helping you get about. I have been doing such for years. Perhaps though you will quit thinking about only yourself and perhaps give me a bit of consideration. I want to go somewhere and I saved up for this. It is not often I ask you to leave our home for my sake."

Yazu moaned and turned away.

"I am so unattractive. I haven't even combed my hair. Why don't you make some friends so you can go out with them instead?"

Shiro knew that this was Yazu finally giving in. Grabbing a hair brush he ran it through Yazu's tangled locks careful not to pull. Yazu of course just sat like a rag doll, no self-confidence left in the young hanyou.

"Why do you stay with me Shiro? I am nothing to fuss over."

Shiro ignored the self-pity that his mate was feeling. It was just a way to try to avoid doing something he didn't want to do. Sliding his fingers gently over his mate's hair he felt such love and at the same time such anger at Yazu. He had no reason to give up on everything and everyone.

"I stay because I love you. I don't know why some days, but I do Yazu. I really wish you would do your calisthenics and keep yourself healthy. You would feel better about yourself if you would not give up so easily on the things that would help you the most."

Yazu just looked at the floor and waited for his mate to carry him down to the car.

Shiro was wearing blue jeans, a black t shirt with some band's name upon it, and tennis shoes while Yazu was wearing a pair of blue sweats and plain white socks forgoing his shoes until Shiro came back with them in hand putting them on his mate as he always had done.

Ever since he had gained so much weight Yazu always wore sweats and sometimes wore them for days refusing to shower until Shiro harped on him about it and lately that was every day. Yazu wanted to just die, but Shiro refused to allow Yazu even that.

"There, now we are ready to go."

Shiro stated curtly as he lifted Yazu into his arms as though he weighed nothing at all.

Going to the movie was actually quite a good plan, but Yazu tried to pretend it was no big deal with people staring at him as he was pushed along by his mate. Shiro insisted that they both go in their human forms. Instead of sporting the long black mane of hair that Yazu had as a human the spell made him more of a golden blond and made him almost look feminine. To the public he looked quite young, but nothing could hide the weight that he had gained. He went from a healthy 150lbs to over 200. His face was a bit rounder and of course that did not help with making him seem older.

His dark haired brother in his human disguise looked like a very handsome overstressed young man who seemed to force his smiles to be polite. After all they had to try to fit in and it would be another 100 years before they changed their appearances again. They would just move about every so many years until they could eventually settle for longer than 2 years at a time. Shiro was always restless so he rarely wished to stay in a place for a long period of time.

"Well that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Shiro stated as they sat down at a local IHOP to have some coffee and perhaps a slice of pie.

"No. It wasn't."

Yazu stated feeling a bit more relaxed although he still felt as though eyes of people were boring into the back of his head.

"I just wish they wouldn't stare so much."

Shiro sighed.

"Indeed. I do not agree with it, but humans are curious creatures and some do wish to be helpful. It was nice of that young couple to hold the doors for us."

Yazu nodded. He really hated not being able to do more by himself. His stupid legs just had to not work out of everything. It had to be horrible to live without an arm and Shiro did it without complaint for a long time. However, not being able to walk to the store or go out without assistance just sucked.

"It was nice of them. However sometimes I am tired of all this help. I really want to do stuff on my own. I want to go to college or get a job. This is just so damn inconvenient and you had to move us to the second story of that new building."

Shiro refused to argue about this again.

"It was the only one available as you well know. Yazu I will not argue with you; can we not have just one night that we do not fight?"

Yazu sighed and looked at the menu. Everything looked good. He wanted a grilled cheese sandwich with fries, but then Shiro would mention all the grease in such things. It wasn't like apple pie alamode was a diet food.

"Yazu get what you want tonight. I won't chastise you."

Yazu relaxed a bit. He would still get his damn pie then, but first he ordered his favorite. The waitress patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Sure thing sweetie."

God, she was younger than him and Yazu was tired of everyone calling him sweetie, honey, or some other sickeningly sweet sentiment.

"Why do they do that?"

Shiro really wasn't paying attention.

"Do what Yazu?"

"Never mind Shiro. So when do you think our son will contact us with the news of a grandchild or is he ever going to get married? I swear that boy is just like his Mother. We should have just married that bitch rather than mating her like we did. It is a good thing we were able to unmate with her."

Shiro really didn't want to talk about their former female mate. She was a thorn in his side. He sometimes wished that they never had agreed to mate her, but men could not bear their own children. Even for demons and hanyous they had to have a female counterpart.

"I would rather not talk about that right now, but you are right about our son. He needs some direction in his life.'

"However I was going to ask you if you were in the mood tonight. I would really like for us to have a real relationship Yazu. You have been holding out the last few days and I am tired of watching pornography to deal with my urges. You are my mate and I shouldn't have to be reduced to begging."

Yazu looked away.

"I am not…"

Shiro raised his hand and slammed it down on the table causing their coffee cups to shake.

"No more excuses Yazu. Even if I think you should care more about your weight and appearance it is not what matters the most or I would have left you long before now. I thought we meant more to each other than just this outer shell or is that all that matters in this world anymore? I am a man damn it all and I have needs too."

Yazu looked around hoping no one noticed.

"Ok. I am sorry. Just don't make a scene ok? The last thing we need is more people staring at us."

Shiro was trying. He had wanted this night to be special and hoped Yazu would finally see that he was special to him. All they had was each other.

"Here hun…"

The waitress returned with Yazu's grilled cheese and fries. Shiro had a refill on his coffee and the apple pie alamode was placed between them with two dessert spoons.

"If you two need anything else don't hesitate to ask."

Shiro nodded and gave the woman a brief thanks.

Yazu dug into his grilled cheese with some happiness. It seemed that food understood him when nothing else did. He loved food, even when he had it with Kiki so long ago. She died of old age along with Opal, Daichi, Lin, and all the others. They were all human and even the elders had passed on. There was nothing they could do about the past, but Yazu thought about such things constantly since he had nothing else to occupy his time with. At least that is what this depression was doing to him, making him believe he was too useless to be in this world.

Shiro drank the rest of his coffee and insisted that Yazu at least get an iced tea since he limited drinking soda a long time ago. The carbonation made him ill and it was almost a sickening sweet. Yazu was going to get water or lemonade, but iced tea with lemon hit the spot.

"You know Yazu, I could find another to take your place, but I would not. I just state that to try to get you motivated. I did not ever mean to hurt your feelings."

Yazu knew that was true. It still hurt none the less.

"I know you do. It does hurt, but when I tried to do the calisthenics it is really hard. I just feel like I don't have any energy anymore. Living on the top floor doesn't help, but I know why we moved there. I just wish we were in our old place where I could at least get out of our home on my own."

Shiro nodded. Things were just really tough right now. He didn't want to tell Yazu that they may be moving again or that his job had been replacing people systematically so he was always on edge that he may lose his job especially when they needed the health insurance so badly. It seemed like the whole world was in a slump and trying to find another job seemed almost impossible even with his qualifications. He just couldn't put that stress on his mate right now.

"I thought about going to therapy again, but I know it would conflict with your work schedule Shiro. You finally got a day position and they only have therapy during the daylight hours."

Shiro thought about that.

"We could have a nurse or someone drive you there and back. Eventually you are going to have to depend on others besides me. I can't do everything for you Yazu, but I can at least advise you on what you should do. I would be happy to see you do your therapy sessions again."

Yazu perked up a bit.

"Do you think that our insurance would cover it?"

"I will give you the number for our insurance. You call and find out. I don't know how, but we will figure out a way for you to go. It would be good for you to get out of the house for a while."

Yazu smiled a little. At least he would be around people who like him had a hell of a time doing shit like he used to. It was just so damn lonely being stuck in the apartment all day long and he hated cleaning. There were piles of his art stuff and piles of cloths. For a small quaint condominium, it was fairly clean other than the few piles of stuff and the dust that Yazu could not reach in order to clean it off. There were even a few of his paintings put up by his mate.

Shiro was simply too tired when he came home from work to have to deal with the house too much. He would get on Yazu about it, but it never seemed to help. The piles would still be there and the dust. Perhaps if he was making more money if he could ever move up in this company they could afford for Yazu to have a nurse come in to help him with the cleaning and help Yazu get out more often. With no one home Shiro worried all the time that Yazu might do something foolish and hurt himself. He felt the need to call Yazu during his lunch break to insure that his young lover was still well and alive. He already went through two scares with Yazu trying to overdose to kill himself. It was hard to trust his mate to his own devices.

"Are you done?"

Shiro asked after Yazu devoured his meal and then most of the apple pie. He was finishing off his iced tea then nodded yes.

"Thanks. This was nice."

As the two men arrived back at their home, they found that some new neighbors were moving in below them. It was going to be a rather noisy evening with people moving things in and out of the condo. The worst part is they all looked like a bunch of hooligan kids.

"How many people do you think they are going to try to squash into that place Shiro?"

Shiro frowned.

"I hope not all of them. I am in no mood to have to deal with them blasting their music and having parties every night like our last neighbors."

Lifting Yazu out of the car he locked the doors being extra cautious since he didn't trust anyone. He would bring the keys down and unlock the truck for Yazu's wheelchair after he got Yazu situated safely in their home.

"I don't like this."

Yazu stated referring to the new neighbors as Shiro set him on the couch.

"Me neither, but if I can talk the company I work for into allowing us to move to another site we will not have to live here long. Eventually I hope to buy us a house of our own, but we will have to worry about that later."

Going back down to get the wheelchair Shiro saw a few of these people checking him out as if to sum him up. Shiro chose to ignore them and locked up the white suburban they picked up. It was not a new vehicle, they had bought it used, but it did get them around. Eventually Shiro wanted to get something a little newer to save on gas. It was almost like you had to get a loan just to fill up the gas tank.

Walking up the stairs with the wheelchair, the new neighbors turned around and got back to the business of moving in.

Shiro tried to ignore the smell of cigarettes as he walked past the packers and up to the second floor. He really hoped that he could get Yazu in the mood because he wanted to relieve some serious tension.

Opening the door, he set the wheelchair to the side and sat next to his mate on the couch. Yazu was watching some Animal Planet show on TV. Shiro could swear that was all Yazu would watch lately, either that or Cartoon Network.

"Can we see if a movie is on?"

Shiro asked and Yazu shrugged handing Shiro the remote.

"I think that AMC is playing another repeat of Terminator 2."

Shiro only got the basic package so there really wasn't much on, but he did love the History Channel and sometimes would watch Discovery. On occasion he would watch the news.

Changing the channels Shiro finally just settled on the comedy channel which was playing another Adam Sandler movie.

"I am going to take a shower. Watch what you want Yazu."

Shiro got into the shower after taking off everything. He should have washed when he got home from work, but had decided that could be done later. He would have normally taken one with Yazu, but the shower chair took up too much space for them to do it together. However sometimes Shiro would help Yazu wash himself. He loved touching his mate. Shiro just wished that Yazu would at least try to take better care of himself. He knew that part of Yazu's problems were his fault for moving to the second floor, but if Yazu wasn't going to clean the house the least he could do was take care of his body.

Yazu waited for Shiro to get out of the shower. He knew that Shiro wanted to be intimate tonight, but Yazu just didn't feel attractive to his mate. In his mind he was too fat for his mate to pay attention to his body. He knew that Shiro preferred healthy skinny people and Yazu knew he let himself go. Still his mate stayed with him and treated him with special care.

Shiro came out of the shower only wearing a towel. His long hair flowed down his back in long dripping silver waves. His perfectly sculpted ivory body made him look like a Greek God except for the package between his legs which was enough to make even the most well-endowed man feel rather insignificant.

Yazu looked up from the TV and then shut it off. Sighing he waited for his mate to carry him into their bedroom. He didn't want to take off his shirt though so he didn't bother. Instead Shiro came over and removed it anyway.

"Come now, I have seen you naked before so quit trying to hide from your mate."

Yazu pouted a bit as Shiro tossed his shirt aside. Shiro then lifted his lover and carried him into the bedroom. By the bed there were a few oils on a nightstand. The small lamp by the bed was the only thing lighting the room giving it an almost golden glow.

Yazu felt Shiro's lips caress his own as Yazu gave into his lover's gentle embrace.

Shiro used his tongue to trace Yazu's lips then slid his tongue into Yazu's mouth as their tongues danced against one another. As they did such Shiro ran his fingers under Yazu's sweat pants sliding them into his boxer briefs to caress his Yazu's aching member and give his balls a gentle squeeze as he manipulated them between his fingers.

"Yazu I want you."

Shiro stated as he gently bit his little mate's full bottom lip. Yazu moaned at the soft touches as Shiro moved his head down licking and suckling Yazu's heated flesh.

Taking a nipple into his mouth, Shiro sucked and licked it until the tiny nipple was nice and firm. Then he did so to the other.

"Ahhhhhhhh…. Shiro…."

Yazu moaned softly as Shiro continued to torment Yazu's body with pleasure.

Moving lower Shiro divulged Yazu of his shoes, socks, sweat pants, and boxer briefs. Moving to Yazu's feet Shiro desperately wished that licking those long limbs and sucking on his lover's toes would be something Yazu would feel, but knew he would not. Still there were plenty of other charms he could enjoy.

Sliding between those legs Shiro licked up and down that hard shaft a few times before he took Yazu into his mouth. Sucking and using his tongue in such wicked ways it wasn't long before Yazu was clawing the bed trying to hold on before he released. He wanted this to last, however with Shiro's talented tongue he could not last as he jerked up and spurted into his lover's eager mouth.

With a soft popping sound Shiro pulled his mouth off of Yazu's hot creamy shaft after swallowing the gift of his beloved's creamy fluid.

Shiro smirked at his young lover and then reached for the oils. The one thing that was good about these modern times was that the adult stores had plenty of seduction supplies to last the two of them for days and many were edible. Shiro loved to also eat whipped cream off of his lover. Tonight it was peach flavored oil that had warming properties.

"Shiro…don't you want me to reciprocate before we…."

Shiro placed a finger on his lover's lips.

"Yazu do not stress so. I want to be inside you and soon. We can play longer another time."

Yazu nodded as Shiro poured the oil onto his fingers and then used it to slide his fingers gently into that tight orifice. Bending down he licked and suckled that tight ring until Yazu was writhing once again.

Shiro, after scissoring and stretching that tight hole with three of his fingers, slowly entered Yazu's tight body.

Yazu winced at first. It always hurt a little at first and then soon Shiro was fully encased inside of his wanton body.

At first Shiro started with slow strokes after lifting those limp limbs over his shoulders positioning Yazu's hips so that he hit that sweet spot inside his lover every time. Then he picked up his pace as he then started to really fuck his lover.

It was as though Yazu was on fire as he felt so damn good that he never wanted it to end. Shiro was so damn beautiful when he was in full rut. Shiro's long silver hair was like a curtain over them both, his mouth slightly open as he panted and growled as he finally came into his lover's tight passage.

Breathing heavily, Shiro remained where he was for a moment. Then slowly pulling out and gently placing Yazu's legs back onto the bed Shiro pulled the blankets over them both and curled Yazu into his body as they went to sleep.

 **Chapter 2**

Yazu was still sleeping soundly when Shiro woke up. It was Saturday and he did not have to go to work again until Monday morning. Problem was that Shiro couldn't sleep in even if he wanted to.

Yawning Shiro stretched his naked body and then looked through the drawers for his boxer briefs, socks, and a pair of light gray sweats so that he could go running. Perhaps later he and Yazu could do some dog shopping.

Yazu perhaps would be a little happier if he had a companion when Shiro could not be there. Shiro had wanted a particular breed of dog as a pet since he saved up for one. There was an ad in the paper for an English bulldog pup that was actually not too expensive. It was said they are good apartment dogs and they tended to have a fairly easy going nature so that Yazu wouldn't have to walk them too far since they only could do small walks due to their bulky statures and short legs. Bulldogs were rather amusing as well and their happy go lucky nature would definitely cheer most people up.

The only fear Shiro had about buying anything for $1000.00 was that his job was still on the line although his supervisors told him not to worry about it. He was actually in line for some more technical classes and perhaps even a promotion. That of course meant someone else screwed up and they were firing someone. He hoped it would not be one of his friends that he made at work since he did not care much for having to meet new people; then again, most of the time when the company promoted someone they did not tend to live in the same place as they used to work.

Jumping deftly over the flimsy aluminum fence, Shiro disappeared running down the trails along the steep ridge that started the path down to the construction site where there were a few workers starting to plant trees and others awaiting cement trucks to build up the sidewalks and gutters. Their forms already set and ready to go.

Shiro practically flew right past them all as he sped up to what would be considered a natural human pace. Moving too fast would cause him to seem like he disappeared one moment and then appeared like magic in a new spot. Besides, this slower pace felt good and allowed him to go for a good couple of hours giving Yazu time to sleep in. Just in case Yazu woke up early, Shiro left his wheelchair close to the bed so that he could just slide into it without assistance.

There wasn't a day that Shiro did not attend to his body not allowing even an inch of fat upon himself. As a Lord he had to not only be physically fit, but he was also to protect his mate and one could not do that properly if one was careless about oneself.

Yazu's concerns about his weight were mainly because of Shiro and his obsessions with image. However, Shiro had failed Yazu in some ways by trying to push his own beliefs down his mate's throat. It was not fair to criticize his lover so often and it did not make Shiro feel good. He hated having to harp on Yazu about his appearance. Shiro just wanted Yazu to be healthy and strong.

It had taken Shiro a long time to understand that mental health was also important. He thought for a long time that Yazu was just being lazy, but fact was Yazu was extremely depressed. There had to be a way though, besides medication, that Shiro could help his mate out. All the doctors kept pushing medication as the answer to Yazu's problems and Shiro did not like that one bit. Nothing unnatural should go into his beloved's body and the side effects of such things made Shiro even more concerned about having Yazu on anything that might cause some harm to his body. Still, Shiro was almost ready to give in since Yazu's depression was not getting any better and that would not do.

As he ran, Shiro kept trying to think about ways that Yazu could get out more. He thought about taking Yazu camping, but the rough trails would not work for a man in a wheelchair. River rafting looked too damn dangerous and Shiro put his foot down when Yazu would bring that up since he had nightmares about Yazu drowning. He knew he could save him, but that wasn't the point. Shiro's job was to protect his mate at all costs.

Shiro knew that he could not provide Yazu with the lifestyle that he had in the Feudal Era. Father's entire castle had been destroyed in the fire when the humans destroyed it. Shiro's Mother had decided to die refusing to move from her home during the World Wars and was killed by the nuclear blast that had killed so many of their people. Yazu and Shiro were all that was left of the once powerful Shiro Inu Empire.

The two men had diamond lava shards that had been cut up into perfect diamonds, but after the Kazan was brought to America the shards that were once worth so much money became dust instead. It was only a temporary thing apparently and once there were no subjects or people to protect, Kazan as well as Ryokan and Jin ended up locked away in a safety deposit box collecting dust along with their other swords and weapons.

They had used up all the jewels, silks, and other trinkets that they had left to just survive over the years. Their old kimonos were put in storage along with old weapons and other such collectables that would probably never see the light of day. They were only kept for sentimental value and both brothers refused to sell them no matter what they might be worth in a museum since most of these things were mementos of their great and powerful Father.

Shiro's empire slowly crumbled as he watched the world change and eventually they were reduced to this life; a life where they were no longer upper class, but somewhere in the middle and struggling to remain so.

They did not own the condo they were living in. The brothers were renting since they were saving up to buy a house and like everyone else had some serious credit issues since for a long time they used credit cards to pay off everything. It was all catching up to them both not including the excessive doctor bills that 80% health coverage they had for years did not always cover Yazu's health needs. The insurance they had now covered more than the one prior to it, but for the 10 to 20% that was not covered the bill was still rather high.

The only way to keep from drowning in debt was to have a strict budget and Shiro was a stickler for making sure all bills got paid on time. Of course then they were audited by the IRS and the state tax commission making it impossible to gain a home without paying off that $6000.00 debt. Shiro set up payment arrangements and auto pay to keep up with the mountains of bills that came every month. It wasn't easy living in a free country when everything cost so much.

At one point Shiro thought about buying a motorcycle and then he did so buying a Harley Davidson 1200 Sportster. But now that Yazu could no longer walk it was pointless to own the thing other than to take it to work on occasion. It too eventually ended up in a storage unit along with everything else that would not fit into their 2-bedroom condo.

The nice thing about the two-bedroom condo was that on occasion Kouga would come to visit. He and Mia moved two states away from the brothers and sometimes Kouga would just show up out of the blue for a visit. On occasion Mia and their kids would come with them, but most of the time it was just Kouga.

Shiro missed having Kouga over since an irate annoyed Yazu was a hell of a lot more fun than a completely depressed little brother.

Running along the sidewalk towards a 7 eleven store 10 miles away from the condo, Shiro debated on teleporting back home or just continuing his run for another 10 miles. It had been only 2 hours and Yazu was probably still asleep. Either way Shiro just didn't feel like running any further today. He wanted to make breakfast for his mate and do some shopping for some new cloths for them both as well as shop for a puppy.

Running back home did not take as long as Shiro thought it would since he ran a bit faster since it was all downhill until he got to the park, then it was a short steep incline upwards.

As he paced himself, Shiro noticed that his running trail at the park had been closed off with caution tape taking over the area. That was going to be a problem. Shiro then had to run back up towards that damn road where those two teenage girls lived that would ogle him sometimes making cat calls. It was so damn embarrassing, but he had to get home without looking too suspicious.

Practically flying up the road he purposely ran as quickly as possible past that white stucco house feeling some relief since the girls were not out today. His sweatshirt was barely showing any sweat as he raced up the large hill to the circle where Yazu awaited his return.

Shiro came into the house and smelled something burning. Rushing into the kitchen Yazu was on the floor passed out with the oven wide open as the smell of the burnt biscuits he had made filled the room with smoke.

Slamming the door of the oven shut and turning off the burner he quickly went to his mate's side. Yazu had fallen out of his wheelchair again except this time he hit his head on the counter knocking him out. Shiro cursed at himself since this was the night Yazu would be human for a time. Yazu's powers tended to wane during the day.

"Yazu…wake up…"

Shiro stated as he pulled his mate into his arms.

Yazu moaned a bit and felt his head. The cut had not healed.

"Sorry, tried to make breakfast, forgot the damn oven mitts, burnt my hand, almost dropped the pan, fell forward, and like a dummy I whacked my head on the damn counter."

Yazu softly ground out feeling like his head had been smashed with a baseball bat as Shiro grabbed a clean dish towel and proceeded to wipe off his beloved's forehead putting pressure on the small gash above his right eye. It looked like he hit the corner of the counter and there was a nice bump right next to it probably from hitting the floor.

"Hang on Yazu. I am going to get some ice for that. Perhaps we are not going to go shopping today. You are always a little clumsy during the day before your transformation."

Helping Yazu back into his chair Shiro took out a sandwich bag and filled it with ice. Then he put the ice in the dishtowel and made Yazu hold it to his head.

"Keep that on Yazu."

Shiro scolded as he got the oven mitts out and tossed the tray as well as the biscuits into the sink.

"I just cleaned that…."

Yazu muttered as the charred mess was now all over his once cleaned sink.

"I will clean it up later."

Yazu then knew he was not to argue.

"Well I didn't want to go out shopping anyway especially now that I am all beat up looking."

Shiro sighed as he looked at the cut. It was slowly healing.

"We may need to bandage that and we are going to take you to the hospital. No arguments this time Yazu. You will be seen just to make sure there is not a concussion. We can go clothes shopping tomorrow. I do however have an appointment for us tonight. Don't even ask what it is since it will be a surprise I think you will like."

Yazu huffed. He had enough surprises today thank you very much. Yazu did not want to go anywhere, but he knew that Shiro would force the issue so there was no point in arguing.

Shiro carried Yazu back down to the white suburban putting him into the passenger's seat then went back upstairs to get the wheelchair. Leaving the keys with Yazu, Yazu turned the key to start the truck and turned off the rock radio station Shiro had on. His head hurt and right now he didn't want to listen to anything including his big brother. Yazu just wanted silence.

Getting back to the car, Shiro put the wheelchair in the back and drove to the local Regional Hospital. They knew Yazu well and this would not be anything new. It was just the wait time that was annoying.

"Are you sure that Dr. Roberts couldn't fit me into his schedule? I would rather go to the clinic rather than to the Emergency room."

Shiro sighed.

"Yazu, I tried. I can't make your doctor open up a time for you until next week. You will still see Dr. Roberts, but fact is he wanted me to take you to the ER since you had such a hard fall."

Yazu pouted since he knew how long they had to wait for shit at the hospital.

"We are going to be gone then all fricking day. This really sucks."

Shiro gently pat Yazu's knee.

"It will be nothing new for us. That is why I brought your word puzzle for you to do and a book for me since I was well aware of how much time we may end up spending at the hospital."

Yazu huffed and sat back in the seat still holding the dish towel filled with ice. His damn head really hurt. Hopefully the doctors at the ER could give him something to at least numb the pain for tonight or at least until he returned to his hanyou, demon form.

Shiro pulled up to the front of the ER to get Yazu out of the car. Unlocking the back of the suburban, Shiro pulled out the wheelchair opening it up and setting it on the sidewalk. Then he went around to the passenger's side and lifted Yazu out of the vehicle carrying him over to the wheelchair setting Yazu into it gently.

"Yazu I am going to go park over in the parking garage. Just wait here for…."

As Shiro was about to finish his sentence a young male nurse came out of the building.

"Need some help?"

The brown haired man stated with a smile.

"Yes, thank you."

Shiro stated as the nurse nodded and pushed Yazu into the ER so that Shiro could go park.

"Sir, I am going to take you over to get your vitals checked and if you need help checking in just let me know."

Yazu just nodded, which ended up hurting his head.

Shiro walked into the waiting room looking at the sparse area since there were only two people waiting to be seen so perhaps they would not have to wait too long.

One of the patients waiting had broken his arm and was holding it against his chest. He was called into one of the rooms by a dark haired woman in purple scrubs leaving only an old man and woman seated across from him. The old man had an oxygen tank and tubes up his nose. It just reminded Shiro how fragile humans were and that he still found them to be fairly useless when it came down to counting on them to live longer so that he felt they would be worth remembering. The only human that mattered to him had been Lin and she had died so very long ago it was hard to even remember what she had looked like anymore.

Yazu was already getting his vitals done so that was good.

Shiro went over to the desk where they had to fill out paperwork as the ambulance arrived with a young man who looked like he was suffering from a gunshot wound. The man was soon whisked away for surgery.

"May I help you Sir?"

The elder woman nurse asked from her cubicle.

"Yes, my younger brother is getting his vitals done and so I have come to give you the insurance information as well as fill out any paperwork you may have for him."

"What is the patient's name?"

Shiro and Yazu used their pseudo names as usual. Shiro in public went by Alexander Tashio and Yazu went by Daniel Tashio.

"His name is Daniel Tashio."

The woman whose name tag said Sophie looked up the information.

"I see, can you give me Daniel's date of birth, address, and the last four digits of his social security number so I can confirm the information in our database?"

Shiro gave over the information, gave Sophie his brother's ID card, and gave her the insurance card after having to fill out the numbers onto the forms. Then Shiro signed each form and dated all of them.

"This is a Privacy Act statement and just in case the insurance does not cover Daniel's visit are you the one who is to take care of the bills for him?"

Shiro nodded yes and brought out the medical power of attorney and the general power of attorney so she could copy them into Yazu's file.

"Ok Mr. Tashio, I have everything I need here. They took your brother back already so go ahead and go to room 203."

Shiro nodded and then got up to go see his little mate. He hoped that Yazu wasn't giving the nursing staff a hard time.

Yazu was sitting in his wheelchair still when he got to the room. There was a hospital gown set next to him.

"Didn't want the nurse to see you naked Yazu?"

Shiro teased.

"It is my damn head that is hurting, not the rest of my body. No one is going to put me in a monkey suit with my but hanging out the back."

Yazu had his book in hand and was writing in his crossword puzzle with the pen Shiro brought.

Shiro grasped the book and pen from Yazu.

"They may have to do a CAT scan or MRI Yazu. Plus, you know how this works so do not be so stubborn. I will help you undress and tie the back so no one will see your cute little ass."

Yazu tried to grab his book back, but to no avail.

"They can do what they want to me with my damn cloths on. I don't have any fucking metal objects; I am only wearing sweats damn it all."

Shiro ignored Yazu's outburst and proceeded to undress his mate.

"Don't be such a big baby little brother. Humor the humans a bit for me. Maybe if we do so we will get out of this place early and you might even get a lollypop for your troubles. You know how much these doctors and nurses enjoy looking at naked people."

Yazu crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for Shiro to remove his shoes, socks, and pants.

"Can I at least keep my boxers on?"

Shiro smirked.

"I think we can do that, but if they say to take it all off I want your word that you will not argue with me about it; be good Yazu and I will make your naked body feel very good later on. Now hold out your arms."

Yazu lifted his arms up for the sleeves to slip on and then Shiro tied the back. Then Shiro lifted Yazu up to adjust the back of the gown and then looked in the drawers for a robe or another gown to cover his mate's back so that Yazu would not have to worry about his ass being seen by everyone.

Then Yazu was lifted onto the bed. Had he been doing his calisthenics he could have lifted himself up onto the bed, but since he gained so much weight that he could no longer lift himself without help. Besides, Shiro knew how clumsy Yazu was on this night and the last thing he needed was for Yazu to fall again.

After getting situated a bit, Yazu then put the makeshift ice bag back onto his head again.

"I am going to cover you up with this blanket to keep you warm. Now let me see your head."

Shiro stated as Yazu sat shivering a bit with that dish rag still on his head that was now all wet from the ice melting. It was just a cheap plastic bag after all.

"Do I have to keep this thing on my head still?"

Yazu mumbled out as Shiro tucked the blanket around him.

"No. I will ask the nurse for a cold compress to replace it."

Using the dry side of the dish rag, Shiro wiped off all the water on Yazu's forehead. Getting into the drawer where the bandages and Neosporin was kept Shiro looked for a bandage that would cover the cut. Instead he found some gauze squares and some tape. Using these things, he taped on a makeshift bandage over the small v shaped cut. Looking at the dish rag that was still coated with blood and water he threw it into the biohazard waste bin.

"Do you want me to use the nurse button so I can call for someone?"

Shiro shook his head no.

"I will go to the front desk and ask. That way it should come quicker."

Stepping out into the hallway, Shiro almost ran smack dab into the doctor who was coming in to see Yazu.

"Oh, hello Alexander, I see Daniel is in here again. Poor kid seems to have a clumsy streak each month."

Shiro recognized the doctor. It was Dr. Quinton who had seen Yazu just last week for a follow up when Yazu fell the last time.

"Yes, well this time he also has a burnt hand to go with it."

Dr. Quinton nodded and looked at his paperwork as both men wandered back into the room.

"Looks like you have a nasty bump again Daniel. Let me take a look at that."

Dr. Quinton took off the bandage to check the cut and the large bump on Yazu's forehead.

"Looks like you are going to need a few stitches and perhaps we will keep you overnight just to make sure that you don't have a concussion since that is quite the bump. I am going to set you up for a few tests first though. I will also get you some burn cream for your hand."

Shiro nodded and Yazu frowned.

"Yazu I am going to call and reschedule our appointment for tonight. I'll be right back."

Yazu nodded as Shiro stepped out for a moment.

"Can I eat Doc or is that off limits?"

Dr. Quinton chuckled.

"After the tests are done you can eat and drink again."

Yazu felt the growling of his tummy. He really wanted some food.

Shiro was glad that the bulldog puppy he wanted was still available and the people who had her would hold her for him until Monday night.

Going back to the room, Shiro saw that an IV was being inserted into his brother's wrist and they were also drawing some blood.

"Ok, all done sweetie."

Said the nurse as she patted his arm and left the room.

"The doctor said after my tests I can have something to eat."

Shiro smirked a bit since Yazu was indeed rather childish looking in the bed. He looked extremely happy too that he was going to be able to eat because even Shiro could hear the growling of Yazu's tummy from not getting breakfast this morning.

"I see, well I can go pick up something for us later while you are being tested. Just tell me what you are in the mood for and I will gladly pick it up for you."

Yazu sat back in the bed and held the new ice compress on his head.

"They told me I can't lie down or go to sleep yet. The Doc stated I have to sit up so I am not allowed to lie down. This totally bites."

Shiro pat Yazu's hand.

"Don't worry Yazu I will be here to keep you awake."

After a few minutes passed Dr. Quinton came back with a sucher kit and a bottle of Silvadene for Yazu's burnt hand.

"Ok kid I am going to lay you back for a minute and get you sewn up."

Using the Silvadene on Yazu's hand he told Yazu not to pop the blisters and handed the bottle to Shiro.

"Make sure he puts this on every day until the burn heals and keep his hand wrapped up."

Using some neon green fabric tape, Dr. Quinton wrapped Yazu's hand. Then opened up the sucher kit he cleaned off the cut, put some kind of numbing compound upon the cut, then put iodine around the wound, and proceeded to sew up the wound.

By the time the doctor was done he had sewn six stitches and then put gauze squares over the wound securing them with some white tape.

Checking Yazu's eyes, Dr. Quinton could not see anything that looked like a problem. Still he had ordered a few tests and then Yazu would remain overnight for observation since the poor kid had seemed to be quite accident prone at least once a month.

"Well, normally I would send you home kid, but you just seem to hurt yourself so often I need to make sure at least tonight you don't do it again. We will set out a cot for your brother. I also want to take another look at your legs and see if there isn't anything we can do to help you get around a little bit better."

Shiro frowned. He didn't like that one bit. Yazu's accident had happened over 100 years ago. He didn't want to think about it since it was his fault. Had he been more cautious it would not have ever happened at all.

"What are you thinking about Dr. Quinton?"

Yazu asked with a hope filled voice.

"Well modern medicine is a wonderful thing and we have been able to help paralyzed patients like you Daniel. I am going to make a few phone calls and see if we can upgrade your wheelchair for a new one. You would get around a lot easier on one of those scooter chairs they advertise on TV. Your insurance will cover it. I can also write a letter to your landlord insisting that you get permission to move to a ground floor condo."

Shiro frowned since they hadn't been there longer.

"I am sorry Dr. Quinton, but we just moved into the condo we are in and we are on contract until the middle of next year. Each unit is rented out by different landlords and we are in a much nicer place then the last one. I would prefer to keep Yazu in a safer environment then I was able to procure for us in the past."

Dr. Quinton smiled.

"Well the other option is finding out if your insurance will cover full time nurse care for your little brother. There are also a few organizations that help kids like you two boys get the help you need if your insurance doesn't cover everything we are doing here for Daniel. I am also wondering about possible surgery so we can get you new legs."

Yazu knew where this was going. He didn't like it one bit, but fact was he would really like to walk again. Prosthetics could be the answer to walking again, but every time he thought of doing that he was afraid since he kind of liked his legs to stay attached to his body.

Shiro spoke up at these comments since they disturbed him very much. He was too proud to do what the doctor was offering. He had a good job and the insurance would pay for what they needed. In fact, he had bought the used wheelchair that Yazu had and felt kind of insulted since he figured he did quite well for his brother as it was. Even mentioning surgery just really upset him to the point that he was almost ready to carry Yazu out of the hospital and never come back.

"I don't want Daniel to have prosthetic legs Dr. Quinton. I would however be grateful if he could continue his physical therapy with the braces that he was given. I also want him to go to the therapy groups for mental wellness. He doesn't have any friends at home and it would be good for him to get out more.'

"I agree with trying to find out if the insurance would cover nursing care since I cannot be home all the time for Daniel. I would like to know he is well cared for when I have to work. I am sure that Daniel feels the same way I do.'

"I will discuss the new wheelchair for my little brother, but for now the one he has works fine. We really do not need charity. We are doing well enough and I provide him with all he needs.'

"I do realize my little brother can be quite accident prone and I know that his current state of depression has made him give up on a lot of things including himself. '

"I know being on the second floor is difficult, but that is why we need the nurse since I work during the daytime and sometimes I must do things sometimes by myself on my days off. I know I should have been home taking care of Yazu rather than going out for my morning run. I regret that I was not there to catch Daniel when he fell. I won't let that mistake happen again."

Yazu nodded in agreement to some of this and then scoffed at the end.

"You can't always be with me Alex, I have to be able to get around and do things on my own sometimes otherwise I will go crazy. Quit blaming yourself all the damn time.'

"Plus it was just an accident. Such things happen a lot to me and by now I am used to it."

Shiro growled.

"You should never be used to going to the hospital all the damn time."

Dr. Quinton smiled at the two brothers who were both incredibly stubborn. Still he would find a way to help both of them out. Daniel deserved a new wheelchair so he could get around faster and eventually both of them would have to swallow their pride a little bit.

"Well if you boys change your mind, there are some options we can look into besides the prosthetics although I would highly recommend them due to the fact we have come quite a long way making it possible for many of our patients to walk again. Either way, I will still contact some people and see what we can do for you. I do think we can get you boys out of the contract with your landlord since they do not have a handicap friendly environment. There is funding for such places. I won't push it though.'

"You are still receiving Social Security benefits right?"

Shiro remained impassive. He would not argue with the doctor, but he would also not allow any foreign object to attach itself to his mate even if Yazu begged him for such a thing. Yazu's legs would not be cut off. If Yazu didn't want to use the braces to help himself that was his choice.

Shiro also was unsure about moving out of their condo. He preferred Yazu being inside a place where he was safe. If he was left to his own devices though, Shiro was worried about what Yazu might do to himself and worried about what other people might do to him. Yazu was very vulnerable and Shiro really wanted to control Yazu's life since Shiro loved him too much to lose him.

"Yes we still have Social Security for Daniel, but it is not very much."

Shiro stated firmly.

"Do you also receive Welfare benefits?"

Yazu felt embarrassed about that since the two brothers felt like they were begging for assistance if they went to the welfare office for any help. Shiro was too damn proud to go to anyone for help with their money situation. Yazu whittled Shiro down to at least accept help from Social Security. The only way he was able to convince Shiro to accept the money was to insure Yazu was using that money only for himself for things he wanted and the fact he was paying into the system through his job.

"No we do not. They are not needed. Besides, with my job we probably would not qualify for any assistance. Welfare is for people who need it. We do not."

Dr. Quinton nodded.

"Well, as long as you both know you have help available if you need it. I am going to give you some papers to fill out since the hospital has a program that can help you both cover the costs of Daniel's care so that you are not burdened with so many medical bills. It is the least I can do."

Shiro finally gave into that request because sometimes Yazu's medical bills were a problem considering labs were not always covered by the insurance or if they did cover something it was very minimal.

Dr. Quinton then left to go get the paperwork as another nurse popped his head into the room. Yazu knew Keith quite well. The young handsome human with flashing blue eyes and pretty curly short blonde hair had taken care of Yazu many times.

"We have your room ready Daniel. We just need to get a urine sample and in about an hour you will be taken to get a CAT scan and an x-ray. After that we will pretty much leave you alone for a bit. The doctor also has some medications for pain. Are you in pain?"

Yazu shook his head no only to feel some serious pain. He had indeed bonked his head harder then he thought and as he was slowly turning human the pain was a bit sharper as each hour had passed.

"Ya, I guess I am."

"No problem. Do you need to go to the bathroom yet?"

Yazu shrugged.

"I guess I could try. What is it with you guys and pee?"

Keith smirked as he helped Yazu get into one of the hospital's wheelchairs.

"Alex, don't worry about bringing Daniel's wheelchair up to the room. I will bring it up later. Just bring his clothes."

Keith opened a bag for Shiro to put Yazu's clothes in. Then when they got to room 345 he was ushered into what looked like a nice bedroom. The cot was even set out with fresh linens for Shiro to rest on, not that the guy ever slept much.

Keith opened the bathroom and was about to help Yazu pee into one of the cups, but Shiro stopped him.

"I will help my brother with that."

Keith smiled and nodded moving away to adjust Yazu's bed to the right height so he would be sitting up most of the night.

Shiro closed the door to the bathroom.

"Ok Yazu, let's get this over with."

Pulling down Yazu's boxer briefs Shiro proceeded to arrange Yazu onto the toilet. Holding Yazu's ice pack he turned around to give Yazu some privacy as Yazu relieved himself into the cup then held his penis down to finish after filling up the cup to the top line. He had done this a billion times it seemed like.

"Ok, I am done."

Yazu stated shaking himself off.

"You are not going to get your briefs back Yazu. I am going to put them in the bag with your other things."

Yazu pouted and Shiro smirked a bit.

Shiro lifted Yazu up and put him back on the wheel chair.

When they came back into the room Keith was waiting to hook Yazu up to the machine that would take his blood pressure every so many minutes and the finger clip that would check his oxygen levels. He also took Yazu's temperature.

"Well everything looks good here. Oh and we have a surprise for you Daniel."

Upon the small table by Yazu's bed was a basket of flowers, chocolate bunnies, and a stuffed animal white bunny rabbit with a card from the hospital staff.

"We thought this might cheer you up since you are in here often enough."

Shiro frowned. He hadn't got Yazu anything and felt kind of upset that the hospital would do this without informing him. Shiro would now have to outdo them when he had a chance to get out of here in order to get Yazu some food.

"Tell everyone thank you for me Keith. It was really nice of you to get me these things."

Keith smiled and left the room. After he left, Shiro adjusted the bed for Yazu to be comfortable and slid the bed sheets and pink blanket over so that he could get Yazu into the hospital bed.

"Great, now I feel like a two-year-old. These guys are completely nuts you know Shiro."

Shiro smiled as he lifted Yazu onto the bed and proceeded to tuck him in.

"They just care about you. I don't like how familiar Keith gets around you. I know he would try to steal you away from me if he had the chance."

Yazu snorted.

"Like that would happen in any lifetime."

Shiro sat in the chair next to his mate and held Yazu's hand.

"Yazu, I am sorry I wasn't there for you. When you fell I mean."

Yazu shrugged not worried about it.

"You can't always be around to protect me all of the time. I swear after my accident you have never been able to forgive yourself. I seriously wish you would."

Shiro frowned and looked at the ground.

"It was inexcusable. I do not make mistakes and yet I did. I don't know how you can forgive me so easily. What I did was unforgivable."

Yazu sighed and sat back.

"Well you didn't do it on purpose. I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago."

Shiro sat staring at the floor remembering what had happened and the ramifications of it all. He had basically ruined his little brother's life.

Flashback…

It was like a bad dream, except it was true. Shiro could recall the argument and all the details that had made it so his mate could never walk again.

The two brothers had been mated for many years, but their fighting did not cease. Yazu had been accusing Shiro of raping him and forcing him to be his mate. This of course was not true, but Shiro for many years just allowed Yazu to convince himself of this illusion he had built up about his elder brother. Shiro kind of resented being called evil incarnate and Yazu was tired of being called a weak half breed.

"Why can't I be mated to a woman Shiro? What is wrong with me remaining straight since I never wanted to be gay in my entire life. You did this to me and now I am ruined."

Shiro had enough of Yazu's whining and a human woman had kissed Yazu and Shiro saw this blowing the whole situation out of proportion.

Because of the kiss Shiro's temper got the best of him and the battled like they had done for many years. Therefore, it was nothing new and should have been just like every other time. Problem was every other time Shiro had been very easy on his brother using Ryokan to fight with since Kazan refused to form again if the two swords were fighting against one another.

Deep down Shiro had always loved his little brother, but he was in no position to show any compassion due to his status in life. The insults made Yazu fight harder and made the boy stronger so he refused to let up on Yazu no matter how much he hated constantly having to fight him.

Unfortunately, because he was distracted and frustrated with Yazu he pulled out the wrong sword. Instead of using Ryokan he had accidentally grabbed Jin, a sword that could cut through demons not allowing them to regenerate or heal fully.

Yazu was swinging his sword like a madman still refusing to wield it properly as Shiro had tried to teach him to do. Unfortunately for both of them Kazan was no longer fighting against its brother Ryokan so the sword transformed.

In the middle of the battle Kazan awoke and Yazu was about to perform the volcano blast. Shiro sent ice lightning after it only to blow up the earth between the two. Through the dust, Shiro could see Yazu jumping towards him with the large sword and thinking that he was using Ryokan Shiro sliced through the thick air cutting into muscles, bones, and flesh.

Yazu fell to the ground in agony. He was bleeding all over the place and if Shiro did not do something soon his little brother and mate would die from the blood loss not to mention the shock he was in.

"Yazu I am so damn sorry!"

Shiro threw the Jin aside and tried to use Ryokan to heal the wounds. The Ryokan only closed Yazu's legs from the cut, but did not have the power to completely heal his little mate's legs. It stopped the bleeding, but as far as Yazu's legs went, he would never be able to walk again. Ryokan's healing properties were incredible, but it could not always perform miracles no matter how much Shiro wanted it to at that time.

After losing so much blood eventually Yazu passed out. The Kazan had returned to the image of just a simple rusty old blade. Shiro carried his brother back to the castle. Not even the healers would be able to help his mate. Yazu's upper thighs that had been sliced open by his sword made Yazu remain paralyzed from the middle of his thighs down to his toes. There was nothing to be done and Shiro refused to let even the healers amputate them.

Yazu had to be carried everywhere on Shiro's back like Yazu used to carry Kiki until the first wheelchair was invented. It was a wooden contraption and not very comfortable, but it gave Yazu some freedom to move about without Shiro's assistance.

Shiro after a while stopped wandering his lands and spent most of the time trying to get his mate to learn to read as well as write.

Throughout the years Yazu became interested in art and found that he had a knack for it so he spent most days outside painting. He also for many years was able to lift himself back onto the wheelchair if he accidentally fell out of it.

Yazu kept his upper body strong for many years, but after their son Huyu had grown up and left them Yazu fell into a deep depression and basically gave up on himself. Shiro knew that part of the depression was due to Yazu's loneliness since Huyu had kept him company and also kept Yazu busy. That is why he scheduled an appointment to get a dog for Yazu. His mate needed a companion when Shiro was not able to be home.

Shiro wondered if he was ever going to get over the past as he shook his head trying to remove the memories, but nothing worked and they always showed up when he was not able to be there to help his brother when Yazu would fall. It was bad enough that it was his fault that Yazu was disabled, these falls though just made Shiro feel even worse. If he could he would stay with Yazu all day to insure his safety and help him around so he could make some new friends so that he wasn't feeling so alone and trapped in their home, but someone had to work. Shiro had to provide for his mate and therefore he had no choice but to leave Yazu on his own during the day.

"Yazu, I was going to keep this as a surprise, but I was wondering how you would feel about having a puppy."

Yazu sighed since he did want one, but it was a lot of responsibility and a puppy is like a child needing training and constant care.

"I want one, but we live on the second floor Shiro, how am I supposed to take it out to go potty or walk it? Just because I want one doesn't mean it is practical."

Shiro smiled.

"Well, I was thinking maybe Kouga and Mia could help for a while until of course we get a nurse for you.'

"Kouga and Mia will be moving into the condos across from us. Kouga stated he would be happy to help and he works the graveyard shift as a bouncer so he offered to come by during the day to help you out. If he can't, then Mia stated she would be more than happy to help you out."

Yazu snorted.

"Great, the wimpy wolf is going to be our neighbor. That guy is a pain in my ass. Are you trying to torture me or something?"

Shiro grinned knowing Yazu was happy about having Kouga around since the two of them were the best of friends.

"It will be fine Yazu. Now tell me what you want to eat so I can go and get it for you."

Yazu thought about it really hard. He really wanted his ramen noodles, but that wasn't something that would be easy for Shiro to bring back.

"I want Taco Bell. Just get me one of those gordita things please."

Shiro nodded and then kissed Yazu on his cheek.

"I will be back very soon. I think there is a Taco Bell just around the corner. Is there anything else you would like me to pick up?"

Yazu shrugged his shoulders.

"If you could pick up a brain for Kouga that would be helpful."

Shiro chuckled a bit at that comment.

 **Chapter 3**

Shiro drove around a bit trying to find a place that would sell him something special for his mate. Yazu really wasn't a flowers kind of guy, he would be happier if someone bought a set of Sais or some numb chucks.

Thinking about what Yazu liked the most Shiro looked at his GPS for a local art store. Michael's Arts and Craft came up upon the screen as the closest.

Pulling into the parking lot, Shiro grabbed a basket from the front of the store.

Looking down the many isles of art things he kind of felt lost in this place. Soon however he came across what he was looking for.

Grabbing a thick sketch pad, different kinds of erasers, a sharpening tool, and some rather pricey art pencils Shiro just knew Yazu would be happy to have them.

Still, it did not seem like quite enough so after purchasing these items he went over to the local Walmart. Figuring Yazu would probably like Ramen noodles when he came home, Shiro bought a whole case of them, a card with a rather romantic poem inside, and he bought a box of fine chocolates. It would be a good surprise for Yazu.

Shiro kept thinking about that nurse Keith. The guy was too pretty for his own good. Shiro really wanted to beat the hell out of the kid to make him unattractive, but knew that would just piss off his mate and Yazu didn't need any more stress just because his mate was a jealous bastard. Still, Shiro planned to make his gift to Yazu extra special so that the hospital staff's gifts looked foolish. He would not be one upped by a bunch of humans.

Leaving Walmart, Shiro finally stopped at the Taco Bell. Of course in the process of doing this he ran into Kouga.

"Hey, fancy seeing a guy like you here Lord Shiro. I thought a place like Taco Bell was the kind of place you avoided. So what are you here for?"

Shiro tried not to look too annoyed since he really did not want to deal with Kouga right now. In fact, Shiro really didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Yazu is in the hospital again and this is what he wanted to eat not that I have to explain myself to you since it is really none of your business."

Kouga frowned knowing why Yazu was in the hospital.

"He fell again."

Shiro wanted to roll his eyes and say 'duh' but that just wasn't in his nature. Being a Lord he could not be so uncouth and ill mannered. Shiro's little mate and Kouga could curse all they wanted to as well as act like two teenage brats. That was just not something Shiro ever would lower himself to do.

In many ways, due to Shiro's age, he saw both young men as just a couple of pups. Yazu was definitely his baby brother and in some ways Shiro felt he robbed the cradle since Yazu was barely old enough to mate when Shiro had claimed him.

"Yes Kouga, he did, he also burnt his hand, had to have stitches, and is now doing several tests so that the humans can make sure Yazu is well enough to go home tomorrow. Still, I am in no mood to chit chat with anyone today so let me alone wolf cub."

Kouga shuffled his left foot against the floor.

"You know it really isn't your fault that he fell. Shit happens and you can't always be there to save your little brother."

Shiro just nodded not wishing to discuss anything further and then proceeded to order food just for Yazu. His stomach really couldn't handle eating anything greasy and besides, he wasn't hungry. He just wanted to get back to his mate as soon as possible. Shiro was indeed overly stressed and that always did a number to his appetite.

"So, are you still interested in my offer to come by to check on Yazu? I mean I don't like the smell of dork face, but I am not a complete dickhead. I have kind of missed that moron."

Shiro frowned. He did not like anyone taunting his Yazu even if the two boys would insult each other on a regular basis.

"Watch what you say around me wolf cub. You know how I feel about your and Yazu's strange friendship rituals."

Kouga smirked since Shiro was always so straight laced.

"Do you mind if I come by to see him at the hospital?"

Shiro took his bags of food and Yazu's diet coke before he faced the wolf again irritated that the damn kid wouldn't leave him alone.

"Yes I do mind. You will see him soon enough. Now get out of my way."

Kouga took the hint and moved forward to get his own meal before he went home and took a quick nap before going to work.

Shiro drove back to the hospital and he felt rather lucky that he wasn't gone too long since his parking spot was still open. Taco Bell was only half a block from the hospital in their large parking garage, but he wanted to be as close to the hospital as possible so that if he had to go pick up prescriptions or anything else for Yazu he didn't have to go two stories up to get out of there.

When he got back to the room, Yazu was not back from his tests yet so he put his presents for his mate under his cot while he made his bed up although he knew he probably would not sleep on it. He would sit in the lounge chair next to the bed to make certain that his Yazu was ok.

The truth was, Shiro appreciated Dr. Quinton's concern, but he felt that staying at the hospital overnight was really unnecessary. The bad part about staying overnight at the hospital would be that they would not be able to change back to their demonic elfin forms. Yazu would of course be human in just a few hours so it would be all up to Shiro to keep the illusion up that they were human since on his human nights Yazu couldn't use his own demon power to help the spell work. It would drain a lot of his demonic powers to pull it off.

Shiro's powers would be replenished at home when the two brothers were not going out into the public. Shiro swore that the next time they changed their identification he would just make them both have their long silver white hair, remove his demonic markings during the day, and keep his and Yazu's doggie ears hidden. That would take up a lot less of his power and then he could relax a bit more.

Soon Yazu was wheeled into the room. Keith was laughing about something Yazu said and Yazu sat looking rather embarrassed as well as irritated.

"It wasn't that big of a deal Daniel. It is just a good thing that we were able to get you into the bathroom before it became a bigger problem and I promise I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing about what you said."

Yazu snorted.

"Ya, well you aren't the one who peed all over yourself so shut up Keith."

Shiro frowned and looked at Yazu who was beat red. He had a yellow stain up and down the front of his gown.

After Keith brought out a new robe and a new gown for Yazu to wear he left with a smile while Yazu sat on the chair feeling like an idiot. He still wasn't fully convinced Keith wasn't laughing at him and he definitely did not want to see his mate in this condition. It made Yazu feel very self-conscious.

"Yazu let me help you change."

Yazu sat back in the chair with his arms over his chest looking like he might cry any second. It wasn't funny, it was completely embarrassing and he didn't mean to say what he did out loud. It wasn't that funny especially when right afterwards you lose your bladder functions so easily.

"Keith didn't have to laugh at me. What I said wasn't even funny. It was his fault this happened. I tried to tell him I couldn't hold it that long."

Shiro nodded and cupped Yazu's cheek with his hand then bent down to kiss those trembling lips.

"No, he did not need to laugh at you. He should have taken you into the bathroom when you asked him to. I will talk to the doctor about that boy's behavior."

Yazu watched as Shiro grabbed a washrag and some soap from the bathroom. Then he came back and helped Yazu get out of his dirty things, then gently washed away the urine that had been on Yazu's skin before helping him into his clean gown and robe.

Lifting his mate upon the bed, Shiro helped Yazu get comfortable then he tucked his beloved in with a gentle kiss to his forehead before he handed Yazu the cold compress to put on his head.

"Please don't talk to the doctor about it. I don't hate Keith for laughing, it was just bad timing and you know how I tend to just blurt out things without meaning to.'

"I was in the middle of the CAT test when I suddenly had to go pee and so I said that if I had to hold still for much longer I wouldn't be in control of my actions and I might give them all a golden shower they wouldn't forget.'

" Then Keith said just to hang on for just a few more minutes and I said hang onto what? I can't even reach my dick in here to stop it if it decides to go off. Then Keith started chuckling a little bit and of course at that moment I peed on myself.'

"Keith said he was sorry he didn't take me earlier, but I didn't have to go earlier and it wasn't like they could stop in the middle of the scan to accommodate me at that exact moment. However, Keith was the one who was apparently supposed to take me to the bathroom before we did the CAT scan so I blame him for not doing his job because then none of this would have happened in the first place.'

"I mean I am just the patient so Keith should have just made me try and go rather than agreeing to do it after the test. He is the one who is supposed to be the health guru not me."

Shiro sighed and sat back in the chair feeling a headache coming on. Apparently Keith had the audacity to listen to his mate and actually believe him. That kind of stupidity was indeed something that seemed to run ramped whenever Shiro wasn't around to correct the problem. If he had been there he would have insisted taking Yazu to the bathroom first knowing that it was just fate that Yazu would suddenly need to go right at the most inconvenient time.

"So are you going to tell on him still?"

Shiro tried not to laugh at that question. Really there was no point in saying anything now except he was eventually going to corner Keith later to set him straight on a few things.

"No, I will not say anything to the doctor. Just make sure if they tell you to go to the bathroom that you do so without argument that way there is no repeat of this unfortunate incident.'

"Now, are you done with all your tests?"

Yazu pouted a bit.

"No, I still have to do another pee test and then the x-ray."

Shiro got up and cleaned off the wheelchair.

"How long did they say you had to wait?"

Yazu shrugged.

"They were busy so I don't know."

Dr. Quinton came into the room at that moment.

"So how is my patient doing?"

Yazu just sat on the bed not sure what to say since he was sure that the doctor heard all about his fiasco with the CAT scanner.

"Yazu is doing just fine. When can he eat since I know that my little brother is quite hungry since we did not have breakfast and we just missed lunch?"

Dr. Quinton smiled.

"He can eat now if he likes. We also will not need to do the x-ray so you boys can relax for a while."

Looking at Yazu's IV fluid he noted that a new bag would be needed soon.

"Ok Daniel, we are going to get you a new bag of fluids and I have some pain medication I can give you, but we don't want you going to sleep for at least six more hours."

With that Dr. Quinton left.

Yazu relaxed feeling better now. Shiro watched his mate's face light up with joy as Shiro took out his food that included one of those delicious caramel apple empanadas.

"I ran into your friend, Kouga at Taco Bell. He wanted to see you, but I told him no."

Shiro watched as Yazu practically inhaled his gordita.

"I am glad you said no. It would have been so damn embarrassing plus he is such a wimp he would probably pass out when I have to give blood again."

Shiro sat back in the chair by the bed.

"Please Yazu, for me, slow down and eat your food in a way you can enjoy it. You are not going to starve to death I promise."

Yazu took the hint when he almost choked on a piece of his food. It was just so long since he had eaten it seemed like and he felt like he was starving.

Shiro then pulled out the gifts he had for his little brother.

"I got you some things I think you may like since we have to sit here for the next few hours and I simply refuse to watch Cartoon Network all night with you."

Yazu wiped his hands on the napkins as Shiro pulled out the art supplies he picked up from Michaels.

"I thought these could keep you busy while I am reading. I hope I got the right pencils for you since usually you go with Kouga or Mia to pick up these kinds of things for yourself."

Yazu didn't know what to say. The pencils were ones that he had wanted to get several times, but had been afraid that their budget would not be able to handle such an item.

After giving Yazu the art stuff, Shiro handed Yazu the card and the box of chocolates.

"I also got you a case of Ramen noodles in the truck. I know how much you love them."

Yazu felt tears come to his eyes when he read the poem and note inside.

'Love is something that I don't always say,

But, it is something that I feel for you.

Open your eyes and see us in the day,

Always side by side in the morning dew.

We will be together forever my love,

Cuddling each other in the stormy night.

Sometimes watching the sky up above,

Until we see the morning light.

So if I do not say I care as often as you desire,

Know that I am always thinking of you deep within,

Filling me with passion's brightest fire,

As our love will renew itself again.'

'Yazu,

I know I am hard on you about things, but I do love you very much and just want for you to take better care of yourself. I want you to be both happy and healthy so we don't have to go to the hospital so much. I worry about you all the time and even though I will never say I fear anything out loud, your actions frighten me because I care so deeply about you my little mate.

I know that what I have done to you I cannot take back. I cannot fix it no matter how much I want to. No matter how much you forgive me I will never be able to forgive myself. Please know that your forgiveness is not ignored, I just can't ignore my responsibilities. I have failed you and I will not do so anymore.

I need someone to be with you at all times so I know you are safe since I am unable to do so myself. You know I would give up everything to be with you all day long, but someone has to work and I have needs too. Sometimes I forget my own needs because I know your needs are more important.

I would like you to consider my offer of having Kouga and Mia help you during the day so you can go out into the world more often. I don't like to think of you alone in our home all the time. It isn't right and I know you get lonely.

I will try to be home more and be a better mate to you. I want you to know that. I am thinking about taking you to another state so we can be married. I want to marry you Yazu. Hopefully after you read this you will give me an answer.

Love,

Shiro'

If Yazu could get off the bed himself to hug and kiss his beloved mate he would have right, then and there. Tears streamed down his face, but they were not of pain. A great happiness filled Yazu's heart. There was nothing that anyone could possibly give him that was better than this.

"Shiro? The answer is yes. I want to marry you too."

Reaching into his work jacket Shiro pulled out two titanium rings. They weren't fancy diamonds, but Shiro felt these rings suited them.

"I want to put this on your finger Yazu, would that be ok?"

As soon as Shiro slid the ring on Yazu's finger Yazu grabbed his mate pulling him into an iron like embrace.

"I love you, I love you, I love you Shiro!"

Yazu stated as he held his mate then gently let go. Shiro tried to straighten himself out a bit before Keith came into the room.

Sitting down in the chair he smirked a bit since indeed he had outdone himself and Yazu would no longer care about that damn stuffed rabbit and those chocolate bunnies.

Keith walked in the room with a new IV bag for Yazu. He felt really bad about laughing about what Yazu had said during the CAT scan. It had to be an embarrassing moment and it was not good that it happened.

"How are you feeling Daniel?"

Yazu just looked at Keith like he was a moron.

"I feel terrific…. not."

"Well, sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have laughed."

Yazu shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal anymore.

"It isn't anything to worry about now. It is over with so get over it already."

Yazu stated feeling rather annoyed.

"Well Dr. Quinton sent me up to give you some pain medication. I will be leaving soon so Andrea will be taking over for me soon."

Keith administered the medication through the IV and hoped that would help with the swelling as well.

Yazu groaned a bit at the news. Andrea had a big crush on his brother and would hang out in the room trying to get him to give in to a date. She had been told several times that Shiro/Alexander was only into men, but she didn't believe it because Shiro pretty much ignored her the whole time she was in the room.

"Keith, you will request another nurse to come care for Daniel. I will not have that woman fawning over me when she should be doing her job taking care of my little brother."

Keith frowned since that was a slight problem.

"We are rather short staffed Mr. Tashio. There isn't anyone elsewhere for who can come to care for Daniel."

Shiro's glare could freeze ice. He was not going to take a no for an answer.

"Then I shall take my brother and care for him at home."

Keith was about to say something when Dr. Quinton came in.

"Is there a problem?"

Keith politely excused himself from the room as Dr. Quinton came forward.

Shiro eyed the doctor warily.

"Yes, I will not have my brother ignored by the nursing staff. This is not an institution for dating patients or their family. I will not have Andrea care for my brother's wellbeing since she is more concerned about her own needs rather than the needs of her patient."

Dr. Quinton nodded since this had been brought up before.

"I see the problem. I shall see what I can do. There is another young woman who just started and I am certain Crystal would be more than happy to assist Daniel."

Once again Yazu's vitals were checked and Dr. Quinton made a few notes.

"I am going to set up some classes for you to take on how to use your braces again Daniel. I know you have gone through the training, but it doesn't hurt to get a refresher. I am also going to recommend you to the group therapy that is held at the clinic every Tuesday and Thursday from 11 am to 2pm.'

"I was able to set up nurse care for you since your insurance did cover it. That will start on the first of the month. Trevor Smith will be your in house nurse and will start in about two weeks. I hope that will help."

Shiro felt a little better except for the fact the new nurse was a guy. He swore if this Trevor person was a looker like Keith he would have to probably kill the guy. Shiro refused to put up with competition. It was bad enough that Keith got to get close to his mate; it was another thing for some guy to be hanging out in his condo with a vulnerable, gullible Yazu.

Yazu waited as Dr. Quinton looked at his legs again.

"You have been doing his exercises for proper circulation daily Alex?"

Shiro nodded the affirmative.

"Good. But I think we are going to up his normal physical therapy to add swimming to his regimen. I would like to set up something in the evenings. There is a group of folks who like yourself, Daniel, who work their upper bodies as well as other muscle groups. It will be good for you both to attend although it is normally couples who come to this program. Still, I think you both will fit in nicely."

Shiro felt good about this idea, but Yazu looked like he was going to pass out.

"I ain't wearing a swimsuit in public."

Shiro looked at Yazu and growled.

"If I have to put up with it you do too and you are going Daniel so do not think you will talk your way out of this."

Dr. Quinton understood and felt the need to put Yazu's mind at ease.

"You can wear shorts and a t shirt Daniel. There is no reason though to feel self-conscious. You are still a healthy young man, these classes are not meant to humiliate you, they are to help you feel better and water therapy is very good for you. I am sure as you go to the classes I have recommended that you will be pleased with the results if you are willing to take this help that I am offering."

Shiro nodded in agreement and Yazu knew he lost this battle. With a look of frustration Yazu turned back to the TV to turn on his Cartoon Network so he didn't have to listen to any more talk about what was best for him.

Dr. Quinton soon left the room after tucking Yazu back in. After he left a young female nurse came into the room.

"Hi, I am Crystal and you will be my very first patient at this hospital Daniel. I will be checking on you in the next few hours to insure everything is ok and check to see if you need any more pain medication. I am sure that Dr. Quinton prescribed only the best for you. You are one of his favorite patients. I also hope that we can be good friends."

Crystal had long auburn hair that was pulled up into a messy bun and wore glasses that looked like she came from the fifties

Yazu rolled his eyes while Shiro sat back feeling quite relaxed now that he didn't have to put up with Andrea.

Crystal checked the ice pack on Yazu's head to make sure that it had not all melted. Satisfied she took his vitals again and wrote everything down in a chart.

"Ok everything looks good. I will see you later."

When Crystal smiled she had a mouth full of silver braces and Yazu wondered how old this girl was because he didn't like the idea of being some medical student's project.

Leaving the room, Crystal put Yazu's folder back into the glass container on the door and took her paperwork with her closing the door as quietly as possible.

"Great, they sent a kid to assist me. If she tried to lift me I would break her in half. What was she, four foot nothing?"

Shiro smirked.

"Well at least she won't steal you from me and I won't have to put up with Keith until tomorrow morning. Maybe I will be able to sleep a bit tonight."

Yazu pouted.

"Like anyone of them would try to steal me away. I am the stay puff marshmallow man."

Shiro ignored that comment and opened his book to start reading. He did not feel like arguing with Yazu who was indeed attractive and the weight problem was his own fault. Shiro figured with the classes that Yazu was now assigned to, he would definitely lose some weight and maybe they would recommend a nutritionist to help Yazu with his weight issues. Lord knows Shiro had practically preached good eating habits to Yazu often enough. He even offered to have Yazu write a food journal online, but Yazu just didn't want to hear about it although he needed to desperately for his own wellbeing.

Someday Yazu would thank him for his advice. Someday...

Yazu sat on his bed waiting for the pain medication to start working. He was now fully human and felt the full impact of the fall. His head felt like someone tried to split his head open. He had to put his art stuff away since his head was throbbing too much to concentrate.

Shiro sat reading his book, Alex Cross, by James Patterson. He usually did not like fictional books, but this book was pretty good.

Crystal came back into the room to check on Yazu's IV and to give Yazu something to help him sleep now that the six hours had passed.

"Do you need something more for the pain Daniel?"

Yazu groaned since his head was throbbing.

"Ya…this really hurts."

Crystal looked over the chart to insure that the proper time had passed since his last intake of pain medication. It stated every four hours for pain so Yazu was due for another dosage.

"Ok, I will be right back."

Shiro looked up from his book at Yazu.

Yazu looked completely miserable. If Ryokan would just work to heal his beloved again he would have used it for this bump. Fact was Ryokan only worked when it decided that it needed to be used. It would not awaken for a simple bump on the head.

Crystal came back into the room with a new cold compress, water, some sleep medication in a syringe, and two 800 mg pain pills (basically Ibuprofen).

"These should help with the pain."

Yazu took the two pills quickly and then felt the medicine for sleep going into the IV tube.

"This sleep aid won't take too long I hope. I will come back and check on you later. Do you need anything else?"

Yazu thought for a moment.

"Can I get a toothbrush and stuff so I can brush my teeth? I feel a bit grungy."

Crystal smiled since that was a fairly simple request.

"No problem. I will get these things for you."

Shiro at that got up and stretched. Then he started cleaning up after his mate putting all the art supplies back into the plastic bag from Michaels. Kissing his beloved on the cheek he made his way to the bathroom.

Yazu decided he kind of liked Crystal. She was very professional and got straight to the point. Plus, she didn't call him sweetie or any of those stupid endearments. That was so annoying.

Yazu knew his mate was done in the bathroom at the sound of water running and the flushing of the toilet.

Shiro dried his hands and came out to check on Yazu.

"Do you think that medication will work better now that you are a human?"

Yazu shrugged.

"I hope so."

Crystal returned with the things that Yazu needed.

"Do you need assistance in getting to the restroom?"

Yazu almost bust up laughing and Shiro looked down at the tiny girl wondering how in the hell she would be able to help Yazu into his wheelchair and then back into the bed.

"I will assist him."

Shiro stated matter of fact.

"Ok then, if you need anything more please feel free to buzz for me anytime."

With that Crystal left the two brothers in the room.

Yazu couldn't help it and started laughing even though laughter hurt like hell. Even Shiro couldn't help letting a small grin appear on his usually stoic face.

"Do you think she could have picked me up?"

Yazu asked trying to stop imagine the possible outcomes.

"No, not without help anyway."

Shiro stated as he inspected the wheelchair and sniffed the air around it to make sure he got all of the mess from earlier cleaned off of it. Once he was satisfied he removed the blankets from Yazu and helped him sit in the wheelchair.

"You know, Yazu that your human nights are usually the nights I want to be intimate with you the most because of all of your interesting emotions as well as your exotic looks. You really are going to have to stop this unlucky streak so I don't have to suffer so much."

Yazu blushed a bit as Shiro placed him into the wheelchair sneaking in a small squeeze to that gorgeous ass he loved so much.

"It is not like I do this on purpose Shiro."

Shiro smiled and pushed Yazu into the bathroom closing the door and locking it.

Sliding under Yazu's hospital gown he caressed Yazu's upper thighs and genitals with soft gentle strokes that eventually became butterfly kisses.

Yazu gripped the wheelchair so hard his fingers whitened as Shiro took full advantage of his lover's exposed body.

"Shiro…we shouldn't be…. ohhhhhhhhhh…"

Yazu felt Shiro's mouth encase him and in doing such Yazu fell into the oblivion of perfect bliss.

As each stroke of Shiro's talented mouth and tongue tormented him, Yazu felt himself trying not to cry out as he bit his lower lip. It wasn't fair that this could not last longer and that he wasn't allowed to make too much noise.

Shiro removed the spell for only for the time they were together in the bathroom.

After Shiro finished Yazu off swallowing his essence, Yazu came to. The best part of it all is that he totally was able to forget about his head hurting with such a nice distraction.

"Shiro?"

Yazu asked softly as he caressed his lover's rock hard erection through his Levis. However, Shiro removed Yazu's hand gently.

"I will be fine my dearest love. Don't worry about me, I am more than pleased. We can continue this later when you are healed."

Shiro thought of Andrea hitting on him at that moment and it easily made his erection fade. That girl Andrea and his ex-mate made him wonder if he could ever be with another woman again. The two of them ruined his whole image of women in general.

"I love you Shiro. I really can't wait for us to be married, but can we do it after I lose some weight? I really want to change myself for the better. I just love food and lately I haven't felt like working out. I don't know why I have been so bad the last few years. I just feel so lonely, but I think with that idiot wolf Kouga and these classes I will be able to get back into the swing of things."

Shiro nodded and caressed Yazu's long ebony locks while Yazu brushed his teeth and washed his face.

"I can't wait to go home Yazu. It will be nice to not have so many people around us hovering over you like a bunch of vultures wanting to take your legs to make you walk with those metal and plastic contraptions. Ridiculous. It is not natural."

Yazu knew better then to push the prosthetics subject with Shiro. If it wasn't natural, then they didn't need it.

"I think Dr. Quinton is still going to give me one of those new scooter things to get around in."

Shiro sighed.

"Most likely we will have one sent, but I do not approve of these 'scooter' things. You should be able to go places just fine with the wheelchair I bought you. Sure it is old, but it works and those new wheelchairs are elevated too much. I would feel much safer having you in the wheelchair that I got for you. It won't break down, the battery will not wear out, and it doesn't take up so much damn space."

Yazu sighed.

"We will just try it out for a little while. If it doesn't help, then we will give it away to one of those charitable organizations. No one will know you gave it to them since it will be anonymous so that you can still go about being a feared demon Lord."

Shiro laughed at that.

"With what I have been reduced to, that title no longer has any meaning for me anymore. I am not a Lord of anything. We are just two men in love who are trying to make a life for ourselves in an ever changing world that will never accept us as we truly are. Father and Mother would be rolling over in their graves at the ridiculousness of our lives. We should be in a castle with servants, not in a two-bedroom home where only we care for our basic needs."

Yazu knew that Shiro was right, but they couldn't go back in time to change things and it had been good that the two brothers as well as the wolf tribes moved away from Japan during the World Wars. It was better to be in a country where they had autonomy from the rest of the world even if they did have to change with the world to fit in.

"I miss the battles sometimes. I still am happy that we were not drafted."

Shiro huffed.

"With you in this condition they could not have drafted you and since I am all that is left of the full blooded Shiro Inu demons they couldn't use me since I only have you to claim as family. Someone had to be there to take care of you otherwise I would have gladly gone to kill some humans. I might have enjoyed that part of it all at least.'

"Huyu wasn't even born until the early seventies so he didn't have to worry like we do. We told him that he is not to join any branch of service due to the fact he is our only child and I simply refuse to bury my own son. I think you and I had done enough fighting to last this world ten times over. Besides, I do not fight humans. It is a waste of time and energy although there are always a few I would love to dispatch."

Yazu smirked as Shiro took him back into the room.

"No one would know you killed anyone around here since you have your acid claws and that acid palm move that melts everything."

Shiro lifted Yazu up onto the bed and tucked him in.

"Do not tempt me Yazu. Believe me you might just eat those words you just stated if I did go on a rampage. I would rather not have hundreds of bubbling holes in the streets. I do like to drive and that would hinder that activity. There are very few things that I enjoy anymore so unless you wish for me to put a giant bubbling hole in the world you had better think about who you are speaking to."

Yazu yawned and cuddled deep into the blankets and pillows.

Shiro sat back into the chair next to the bed and started reading more of his book. He was already half way through it and was feeling rather disappointed that the gift shop would be closed now since he should have picked up a local newspaper.

"Goodnight Shiro. I love you."

Shiro responded to that with a grunt as Yazu slowly settled himself into a deep painless sleep.

 **Chapter 4**

Shiro watched as Crystal came into the room gently waking Yazu up for more vitals to be taken and more blood to be drawn then a new IV fluids bag to replace the last one.

It was indeed a fact that no one ever really was able to sleep a full night at any hospital. They were always checking on you every few hours only to take more vitals, poke you, or check the areas that they had already poked.

At around six o' clock in the morning Crystal was done with her shift and Keith was back.

Turning on the light Keith practically blinded both Yazu and Shiro who had been so accustomed to the dimly lit room.

"Good morning. How are you feeling today Daniel?"

Keith asked with a smile as he checked all of the gadgets that were hooked onto Yazu. Looking at his head he noticed the bump had gone down quite a bit. If truth be known, it was completely healed including the cut on Yazu's forehead. Still, Shiro kept up the illusion that these wounds were still present although not as bad as the night before.

"I feel fine ya big jerk. Can't you let the wicked rest for at least another four hours?"

Shiro watched Keith like a hawk. He didn't trust the guy since as far as Shiro was concerned the kid was flirting with his little brother.

Keith pulled something out of his pocket to give to Yazu.

"I wanted to make up for yesterday so I bought this. I hope you like it."

Keith stated almost blushing. It was a plain silver chain necklace.

Yazu felt Shiro's temper rise as Keith gave the velvet box into Yazu's hand.

"Thanks. It is nice."

Keith rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I didn't spend a lot on it, but I figured it was the least I could do."

Shiro sat in his chair feeling a hate he hadn't felt in many years. The gift was too intimate and Shiro had to control himself completely before he killed the kid.

"My girlfriend picked it out saying it was manly or some crap like that. I was just glad I brought her with me to the mall so I wouldn't pick out anything stupid."

Yazu smirked a bit, as Shiro looked up in surprise feeling like a dumbass for thinking that Keith wanted his brother. Then of course Keith opened his mouth and blurted out something that made Shiro once again sit on edge.

"My boyfriend and I broke up otherwise I would have taken him with me also. He sometimes had better taste then Jessica."

Shiro at that sat growling a bit, but it was so low that only Yazu could hear it.

"I didn't know you were bisexual. I am gay, but I did have bisexual relationships in the past. I found though that I prefer men over women. My brother here is the same way."

Keith was shocked and smiled wide.

"I sometimes feel the same way, but Jessica is pretty good to me and she doesn't mind that I may date men. I wasn't going to ask, but are you single by any chance Daniel? If you are I would really like to go on a date with you like to the movies or something."

Yazu blushed and Shiro had enough. He was going to kill Keith when he got him alone.

"Ummmm…. that is really nice of you Keith, but I am already taken. You see Alex is my half-brother and we have been together for a long time. He even asked me to marry him. See my ring, isn't it great?"

Shiro looked at Yazu like he lost his fricking marbles. You don't just go blurt out that you are in a semi incestual relationship with your brother even if they are only half-brothers. There are a lot of people who would consider their relationship taboo and would not try to ever understand their love for one another.

"Daniel, be silent."

Shiro stated as he stood up and walked over to Yazu only to look at Keith like he was going to kill him.

"So you two are a couple? That is good. My cousin was like that with me, but it didn't work out."

Shiro tried to figure out a way to somehow be civil to Keith although the many ways he could kill the boy came to mind like an out of control flood as his temper rose just like a roaring river pushing through obstacles that came into his path.

"Keith, this is not to be advertised all over the hospital. What Daniel has said to you is quite private and the last thing I want is a bunch of people bothering us.'

"I would also prefer if you just do your job rather than flirt with my little brother."

Yazu got pissed off at Shiro for telling him to shut up. Keith was his friend, nothing more and he was flattered that Keith did like him in other ways since it made him feel attractive for a moment. Couldn't a guy get an ego boost without Shiro flipping his lid on everyone?

"Alex, stop acting like a jealous bastard. We are just friends."

Keith excused himself from the room so that the two brothers could argue things out. He didn't want to be involved in a family dispute.

"Yazu, you are my mate. I will not have other males or females try to take you from me. I told you before that if I found out that Keith wanted you to be more than a friend that I might have to kill him. Just be grateful I am in a generous mood."

Yazu growled.

"Look, just because he wanted to go on a date with me didn't mean I would. You're the one who said I was attractive. I don't believe I am, but ya know it is kind of nice to have someone besides you think I am worth something."

Shiro refused to argue with Yazu.

"I am going to talk to that boy. I will be back and don't get too attached to that damn necklace."

Yazu wanted to run after his brother to stop him, but Shiro was already gone and fact was he couldn't run.

Shiro caught up with Keith who was getting ready to go see another patient.

"We are going to have a talk Keith."

Keith looked shocked.

"Can we do so after I take care of this patient? I have a break in about five minutes. Is that ok with you?"

Shiro nodded and sat in a chair waiting for Keith to finish up.

As Shiro sat he tried to figure out the best way to approach the kid without actually killing him like he wanted to do. Yazu was already upset and there was no point in making it worse.

Soon Keith came out of the room and bid Shiro to follow him.

Going down the stairs and outside of the building into a rather dark area where no one would see them Keith turned around shocking Shiro with his red eyes.

"Look dog Lord I am not here to start a fight over your little brother. I was just trying to be nice and if he is your mate why did you not mark him? If Daniel was marked, I wouldn't have even asked him to go out with me."

Shiro was shocked but did not show it. Instead he let go of just his own spell in order to look like he normally did. At that Keith bowed down.

"Lord Shiro, I thought you had died along with the rest of the demons in Japan."

Shiro was once again shocked, but now was curious as well.

"How do you know me?"

Keith smiled and stood up.

"I am the son of Kiri from the Panther tribe. I heard of you from my family. You saved my Mother from being killed when you could have killed her."

Shiro huffed.

"I did not intend to save anyone nor do I care to do anything charitable especially since I do not care for cat demons. I had to use Ryokan since it was the only way to completely defeat your Master. Your people only were allowed to occupy the west because you forfeited the wars between us, but no treaty was signed. I will not give you mercy just because you know of me."

Keith looked at Shiro with a small grin on his face.

"That is what my Mother said you would say. Anyway, even if it is you who has staked a claim on Daniel…."

"His name is Yazu."

Shiro corrected.

"Yazu huh…. I have seen several pictures of him in some anime show. Do you both get royalties off of that series?"

Shiro refused to change the subject.

"We are here to discuss my brother not to bring up foolish human nonsense that was made from an old miko's journal."

Keith could see he had to get straight to the point.

"Well fact is Yazu does not bear your mark so you cannot blame me for trying. He is a beautiful creature and I don't mind my men having a little bit of meat on their bones."

Shiro growled.

"He has my mark. I claimed him years before you were born. I place a spell on him during his human times as well as his demon times so that we fit in when we are seen in public.'

"As you well know a demon or even a half demon should be able to heal oneself. The difference is Yazu was human last night."

Keith nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well I can back off. I do ask though that I remain friends with him since it will be my cousin's job to take care of him as the in house nurse. I highly suggest that the spell you put on him shows that Yazu is claimed so that this mistake will not happen again."

Shiro growled lowly.

"Are you trying to tell your Lord what to do? I still can kill you if I so wish it."

Keith showed off his stripes as a cat demon.

"No, I am not trying to tell you what to do. I am suggesting that it would be in your benefit to show your claim on him. Humans will not understand of course, but demons and hanyous will. I also suggest you allow Yazu to keep my present since it will only cause a fight between you both and it is just my way of saying I am sorry for yesterday. I owed your Yazu that much."

Shiro watched as Keith left resuming his human like guise to fool the public. Deep down he had a true desire to kill the cat, but the damn feline had a point. It wouldn't hurt to show the mark since only demons and hanyous could see it. It was also going to make Yazu upset if he took the damn necklace away.

Going back inside after donning his own disguise, Shiro walked up the stairs to go back and check on his brother. He would allow Keith to be a friend to Yazu as long as that was all he was going to be. Yazu needed friends. He just hoped that Keith's cousin would not be a problem.

When Shiro got up to the room he saw that Keith was busy talking to Yazu about some video game they both enjoyed playing.

"I am not giving up the necklace Alexander."

Yazu ground out as he sat pouting on the bed.

"It is ok Daniel; you can keep it. I would however like you to wait for a special occasion to wear it."

Shiro secretly hoped that the thing would break into a million pieces, but that would be too good to be true.

"Can you put it with my art stuff?"

Yazu asked with those huge pleading eyes that made Shiro a sucker every time those lashes batted at him. Shiro swore Yazu could get anyone to do anything for him with those big puppy dog eyes of his.

"I can do that."

Shiro got up and took the box from Yazu wishing he could break it in half, but will as much self-control as he could muster, Shiro placed it into the bag. After that Keith left with a little smirk on his face since he saw Shiro's expression from him just talking to Yazu. The guy was indeed a jealous bastard just like Yazu said.

Soon the doctor came in and looked at Yazu's head.

"This looks much better today kiddo. I am going to recommend you keep ice on it until all the swelling goes down and those stitches will be fine. You don't have to come back here for me to remove them since they will disintegrate on their own."

The doctor also took out a lollypop from his pocket that he had bought at the gift store and handed it to Yazu.

"Here are the prescriptions I want you to take. One is for pain and the other is a sleep aid.'

"You're a good kid Daniel. Let's try to be careful so that you don't have to come back here again next month."

Shiro looked at the big lollypop and smirked.

"I told you if you were a good boy you would get one of those."

Yazu unwrapped the thing and started sucking on it.

"Huh, it tastes like an apple. Here have some."

Yazu thrust the lollypop at Shiro who lifted his hands up and declined the offer.

"I will just lick it from your mouth later my love."

Soon as the doctor left Keith came back in to remove the IV from Yazu's wrist and placed a bandage on it.

"Daniel, I will probably stop by sometime since your home nurse is my cousin. I hope you don't mind. Trevor is a great guy. He likes to play on the XBOX 360 too."

Keith stated more to Shiro than to Yazu.

Shiro nodded.

"That will be great Keith."

Yazu stated with a big grin on his face. He really liked Keith as a friend and it would be nice to have someone besides Kouga the idiot to talk to.

Closing the door Shiro sat Yazu up on the edge of the bed and then bent down to give him a long lingering kiss.

"I love you Yazu. Don't let your friend Keith talk his way into our bedroom, understand?"

Yazu rolled his eyes.

"Keith is a cat demon so I am not worried about anything. Like I, a dog demon, would lower myself to fuck a cat. We are dog demons. The only other demon that is slightly attractive is Kouga and he is an asshole with no brains so don't worry about it."

Shiro smiled and pinched Yazu's ear.

"Don't make me kill Kouga."

Yazu smacked his mate's hand away rubbing his sore ear.

"Geeze Shiro, give it a rest already. I told you Kouga has no brain. You were the one who mentioned fucking him someday if he didn't stop bending over in front of us. Just because he has a nice ass doesn't mean you want to go there. You never know where that thing has been."

Shiro chuckled a little bit. Yazu and Kouga's strange friendship was indeed amusing.

After Shiro got Yazu situated, Shiro helped Yazu get out of his hospital clothes and into his sweats. However, he didn't allow Yazu to have his boxer briefs back. Yazu was arguing with him about going commando in his wheelchair when a knock came upon the door.

Opening the door, it was Kouga with a big bouquet of wild flowers and a stuffed animal bear that said 'Get well soon'.

"Shiro don't yell at me or beat me up ok? This was Mia's great idea."

"Hn…I see."

Shiro stated softly in a disapproving tone.

"Hey idiot, what happened to I am the man of the house ya wimpy wolf? What did she do beat you up or somethin'?"

Kouga gave the flowers to Yazu and the bear.

"Gimme a break dork face, I have things rougher at home then you got it. I would rather deal with an asshole over a pregnant bitch who thinks I ain't sensitive enough or some shit like that.'

"So I smell you have a cat problem around here. Want me to flush him out and tear out his guts. I have time."

Yazu almost bust up laughing at that as Keith stood by the door hearing every word shaking his head and walking away.

"I would be most pleased if you did rid us of a certain feline, but unfortunately you will have to be civil to Yazu's new friend since he will be over later to introduce us to Yazu's new in home nurse. Still if they end up being a problem I will happily allow you to dispatch them expeditiously."

Shiro said with a slight smirk. He was all for the wolf taking that pain in the ass cat out of his life for good and he would even give Kouga a silver necklace for it.

Kouga walked behind Shiro as Shiro pushed Yazu's wheelchair out the automatic sliding double doors telling Kouga to stay with Yazu so he could pull the truck around to pick Yazu up.

Yazu and Kouga talked about their World of Warcraft characters and what they were going to do to level them while they waited for Shiro to pull up.

Yazu had a level 80 male night elf hunter named Bigmouth and Kouga had a level 75 male gnome warrior named Biteme. Kouga had just got the new expansion two weeks ago so he was trying to catch up to Yazu who had been helping him on some quests as well as some instances.

"My DPS totally sucks Kouga; that is why I hadn't been playing my hunter as often. I am thinking about making a horde character. Like a blood elf paladin or some shit like that."

Kouga nodded.

"Ya, I am thinking of going to the horde too. Maybe we can level up together. I can bring my laptop over when I come over these two weeks."

Yazu smiled at his friend.

"That would be cool."

Shiro got out of the truck and opened the passenger side door.

Picking up Yazu, Shiro put him in the seat of the truck seat belting him in and closed the door after making certain Yazu was comfortable.

"Kouga today is my day off so I do not wish for you to visit us at home. Tomorrow you can do whatever it is you two do since you will be watching over Yazu."

Kouga nodded and left.

Shiro put the wheelchair in the back and got into the suburban to drive home.

It was a quiet drive home as Shiro sat thinking more and more about Yazu's in home nurse Trevor. He didn't like that he was related to Keith or that Keith was going to come over sometime today. Finally, after dwelling on this for a good half hour he figured he better do something about this except he kind of wanted to meet this person who would be invading his home on a daily basis.

"When did Keith say he was coming over?"

Yazu shrugged.

"He said he had to pick up Trevor at around 5pm so they should be here around 5:30. Why? Do you want me to cancel? I have his cell phone number."

Shiro thought about it for a second before he answered.

"No don't cancel. I just hope this doesn't take long though since I want to spend the rest of the day with you. I want to stop at the pharmacy to pick up your prescriptions and go to a clothing store before we get home. I want you to wear more than just sweats all the time Yazu."

Shiro pulled into the Walgreens parking lot and parked in the handicapped spot. It was very nice of the humans to take into consideration those people who were handicapped.

Getting out of the truck, Shiro once again got into the back of the suburban and pulled out Yazu's wheelchair. They would probably be in the store for about 15 to 30 minutes depending on how busy the pharmacist was.

Placing Yazu into the wheelchair, Shiro pushed his beloved mate through the double sliding doors and headed straight for the pharmacy.

Yazu looked at all the things they had in the store as they went through the holiday aisle to get to the back of the store where the pharmacy was located. They had all their Halloween stuff out already. It was still August and so it seemed rather silly to have all these makeup kits out so early this year.

Shiro went straight to the pharmacist and handed over the prescriptions. They had used this pharmacy before so all their insurance information was there along with the list of allergies that Yazu suffered.

"Mr. Tashio, it says here that your brother is allergic to sulfa medications. The Silvadene has sulfa in it and may cause a reaction. I would use this sparingly and only if absolutely needed."

Shiro nodded in understanding at the young pharmacist behind the counter.

"Give us about 20 minutes to fill these for you."

With that Shiro and Yazu wandered the store looking around to see if there was anything they needed or wanted.

Shiro looked at the first aid supplies so he could pick up some more ice packs for the house. Grabbing a few he put them he put them in one of the hand baskets he picked up from the front of the store and made Yazu hold it while he wheeled his mate around the whole entire store twice.

Not finding anything else the needed, Shiro went into the waiting area with Yazu sitting next to the blood pressure machine. Yazu wanted to try it out again, but didn't dare ask his brother to do it since that meant more work for Shiro in getting him out of his chair and then back into it.

"Shiro, why do we have to go clothes shopping? You know I hate to go since I never fit into anything without looking like a fat marshmallow."

Shiro frowned at Yazu.

"You are going to go with me. I will not repeat myself on why we need to go again."

Yazu had a feeling he was going to have to go to the big and tall men's store. It was totally ridiculous since he would never wear one of those fancy suits Shiro wanted to pick out for him. Plus, he wasn't that tall. They always had to do alterations on his suits.

"Yazu you want to get married to me right?"

Yazu huffed.

"That is a dumb ass question. Of course I do."

Shiro smirked.

"I will not be marrying my mate while he is wearing only sweat pants. Plus, I believe that we are going to go to two different stores this time. We will go to Sears first and then we may go to the Casual Male store. I believe Casual Male isn't too pricey and they have some sports shirts you may like. You really do need a few more shirts and definitely a couple of pairs of jeans.'

"We both need new underwear and socks so that is something we will be looking at first."

Yazu was totally embarrassed since he didn't want to go to these places Shiro was talking about. He wanted to go straight home and get some sleep. He absolutely hated shopping for anything especially for himself. If Shiro didn't take him out to buy new clothes he swore he would live in the five pairs of plain colored sweat pants, t shirts, and sweat shirts that had been bought for him.

Shiro had a very hard time buying things for his mate only because they normally couldn't afford to splurge on anything even if it was a necessity. His job paid him well enough, but without a second income money was tight. Yazu's social security was only 974.00 a month, but with their medical bills the two men were just scraping by each month and Shiro was just too proud to ask for help.

The only reason that Yazu had been allowed to have insurance through his brother was that Shiro could claim his little brother as a dependent since he was physically disabled and needed full time care. The other reason was although they were half-brothers, Shiro put it on paper that they were fully related as 'brothers' from the same Father without mentioning that they were born from different Mothers.

Instead Shiro claimed that their 'Mother' had died which was actually true since Shiro's Mother had been killed in the 1940's by the nuclear bombs that were dropped in Japan. It was a rather sore spot for Shiro and Yazu knew better than to bring it up.

Yazu's Mother had died of old age when Yazu was less than 100 years old. He was still merely a toddler at that time and had been thrust out of the human's castle that had once sheltered him in hopes that the 'abomination' would die.

The human's cruelty did not go unpunished since, although at the time Shiro would not admit to it, he had protected the boy and killed everyone who had thrown his brother out on his own by various means in a rather grotesque yet artful way. Shiro was very creative when it came to killing people. He also burned down the castle which he regretted doing since he could have used it as his own to build his empire. Of course hindsight was always 20/20 and there was nothing he could do about it now.

Dr. Quinton had offered help from the hospital to the two brothers, but Shiro only agreed to that mess because he knew if he didn't get the help that he would have to sacrifice the three thousand and fifty-two dollar check that was his bonus to all the medical bills they owed.

That bonus was going to pay for him to marry his beloved mate in Washington DC, to buy Yazu's new clothes he desperately needed, to buy underwear that they both needed since their boxer briefs were washed so often the color was fading on them, new socks since most of theirs had holes in them, and to have a little left for a small honeymoon.

Two thousand dollars was going to go on the honeymoon which consisted of food, lodging, sightseeing, maybe some souvenirs, and if they were lucky he wanted to take Yazu to at least one fancy restaurant.

Shiro set up reservations with a Motel 6. He also had a rental car reserved and two plane tickets that he had ordered months ago with the money he was going to use to buy the dog. Then once the bonus check arrived some of that money went into savings for the bulldog puppy that Kouga would watch for them until they got back from their trip.

This whole trip was basically going to be their Christmas/Birthday present to each other. So it was very important to Shiro that they do their shopping this weekend because in two weeks he would be taking Yazu to Washington DC to marry his mate which was why (even if he hated the idea all together) he had to meet this Trevor person so that he could lay some rules down plus let him know not to come until they got back. That was of course if Shiro even approved of him.

After getting the prescription once again they were on the road to the mall; the last place on earth that Yazu wished to be.

"You know I grew out of the mall a long time ago."

Yazu muttered.

"Oh, come now, you are still young yet."

Shiro teased with a smirk on his face.

"Let me guess, we are going straight to my sizes. What about you?"

"I am too tall for normal clothes as you are well aware plus the dress shirts must be long in the sleeve in order for me to properly wear them. I will need to go to the big and tall section too. Just because you have a small weight issue does not mean the big and tall section is the pariah of the whole store. Some of us cannot be so picky."

Yazu snorted.

"Small weight issue my ass. I am also only 5 foot 6 Shiro. I am too short for the only section in the store that will fit me."

Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Yazu I bought a sewing machine for a reason. If you choose not to use it, then it is your problem. Everything is within reach for you and I wasn't forcing you to take sewing to make you a woman. It was so you can alter your clothing if you need to. It would behoove you to utilize the talents you have other than playing on that damn computer all the damn time. Your Warcraft character will live without you for a few days. I swear you and Kouga are two of the biggest kids that I know."

Yazu sighed since Shiro never played video games.

"You just don't understand. If you had a character you still wouldn't get it."

Shiro ignored Yazu's whining and parked as far away from the store as he could possibly get. He needed a long walk and Yazu needed the fresh air.

"Geeze Shiro, why the hell didn't you park in Egypt or something?"

Shiro smiled since he did like to walk a bit.

"I figured we both could use some fresh air and I need the workout. If you are good I might even allow you to wheel yourself for a while around the store."

Yazu just scowled the whole way into the store believing his brother to be the biggest asshole in the universe. Allow him to wheel himself about, why so he could just wheel his ass back over to some other boring section of the store since he always seemed to wander too far.

To be honest Yazu preferred Sears downstairs department so he could go to the craftsman section to look at tools with Shiro. It was much manlier then doing this clothes shopping crap.

Finding the section, he was looking for, Shiro went directly to the men's suit section. There were some nice suits in there and some dress shirts that were not too costly. Still, their prices were a bit high for them to buy more than just one suit a piece.

Shiro pointed out some rather nice blue shirts, but of course Yazu went straight for the burgundy one. Shiro decided on a crisp clean white shirt.

Yazu felt rather embarrassed in the dressing room while Shiro happily had him try on different slacks until they found a pair that fit. The pants were a solid flat black color with a matching jacket. Then there were belts, ties, and different sizes of shirts to try out. Since it had been so long since they went cloths shopping Shiro really wasn't sure of Yazu's sizes.

Of course Shiro didn't have to try jack crap on because he knew his sizes and he would look terrific in anything he put on.

"Yazu you look very handsome."

Shiro stated when he was donned finally in the suit he would marry his mate in.

"Why can't we buy clip on ties again?"

Shiro just ignored Yazu's question and started to undress Yazu to put on his original sweat outfit.

Now that he knew Yazu's size he could pick out some jeans for him, some sport shirts, some fun t shirts, new bags of socks, and of course their under things. Perhaps they would not have to go to Casual Male after all.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Shiro allowed Yazu to wheel himself around the store. Of course there was nothing he wanted to see so he didn't even know why this was supposed to be a privilege.

"So can we go home now?"

Shiro shook his head no.

"I am still curious about that Casual Male store. We can at least go see what they have to offer. I have a little money that we can maybe pick up a shirt or something. If they have nothing, we will just leave.'

"I was thinking about buying breakfast, but I am in the mood to cook so when we get home I will make us a nice brunch."

Yazu sighed. There was no point in arguing and fact was he was indeed hungry again. His stomach had actually started growling.

On the way back to the truck, Yazu continued rolling himself along wishing at some point Shiro would take over since his arms were starting to hurt. Still, he didn't want to look like a wimp so Yazu kept going.

Shiro of course knew Yazu's arms were starting to wear out, but as long as Yazu said nothing he would not do anything to help him since this was good exercise for his mate. Yazu really needed to do this more often.

Arriving at the truck Yazu was so fucking glad that they would park close to the Casual Male since he really didn't want to do this again.

At the Casual Male store Shiro was overwhelmed by the amount of clothing in the store and wasn't quite sure where to go. Eventually he found what he was looking for, but the prices were a bit high. He allowed Yazu to wander the store and look at the sales racks.

"Shiro, I am not really a 'sports' kind of guy and there are only a few shirts I would even want to wear."

Shiro looked some more and unfortunately they just couldn't find anything they wanted although it was a nice store.

Leaving the store Shiro drove straight home since they only had a few hours before Keith and Trevor arrived.

"Yazu, do me a favor and do not have a fit if I decide that this Trevor person is someone I do not want to have taking care of you. It is not just because I am jealous; it is because I do give a damn about you."

Yazu sat back and tried to relax. He was worried that Shiro might try to kill his in home nurse as well as his friend Keith. What if the guy was handsome? It wasn't like he could help the way he looked.

"Just promise me you will not maim or kill them Shiro."

Shiro lifted an eyebrow.

"What, do you think you could stop me? If they act in any way that may cause you to come into harm's way or if this Trevor person even acts like, he may have any interest in you that I deem inappropriate I will do what I must even if you do not approve."

Yazu just sat back and ran a hand over his face. Shiro was too damn calm. It meant bad things if Keith or Trevor said anything even slightly off key.

"You know burning dumpsters eventually will cause people to turn and look your way."

Shiro smiled almost laughing.

"Yazu, I am an assassin of the highest caliber. I could make anyone disappear at any time and I do not always burn the evidence in dumpsters. They just happened to be convenient at that particular time."

Yazu remembered the young gang members that had tried to steal Shiro's wallet and his brother's reaction. Their swift sentence was carried out so quickly that it only took Yazu to blink to figure out that Shiro had used his acid palm to destroy the whole lot of them. All he had done was flick his wrist and they had all perished in seconds.

Slipping into the ally that they had come out of Shiro used his ability to levitate objects to levitate the bodies into a large dumpster. With his youkai powers Shiro was able to cause the whole dumpster to burst into flames.

Yazu at that moment felt some fear of his own brother and how easy it was for him to kill anyone in his way.

In the past when they would fight against each other Yazu had though Shiro really wanted him dead. However, from witnessing his big brother's carefree attitude when he did actually intend to kill his prey, Yazu was amazed he was in one piece. Shiro could have killed him several times without blinking an eyelash.

Like Yazu's old gang of friends would say, Shiro was one scary guy and Yazu at that moment once again felt chills roll down his spine at the thought that the man he loved more than any other could turn on someone in seconds making them a mere memory while he walked away with a small smile on his lips.

"You really enjoy killing people too much Shiro."

Shiro shrugged.

"What can I say? I live up to my name. I really don't know why it still bothers you. You killed people too Yazu."

Yazu frowned.

"Uh…. I was like defending myself and had no real choice in the matter. You just seem to do it to pass the time."

Shiro smiled thinking about how fun it was to kill people.

"Well I have so much time on my hands and I might as well have a few hobbies. Unfortunately, no one can compare to me in power and only you had come close to defeating me. That is only because I underestimated your strength.'

"I still did not ever plan on killing you Yazu. Even if we did not love one another I would be completely alone and bored without you. I would have to do as Father had done and purposefully allow myself to be killed. I would not do anything of the sort since I am not Father nor have either of us lived as long as he."

Yazu huffed at that.

"You could have killed me with Jin."

Shiro almost hit the brakes on that in the middle of traffic. That comment not only startled him, but actually frightened him.

"Don't talk like that to me again. I don't ever want to think of that."

Shiro stated and Yazu was shocked that his brother's face was almost ashen.

Shiro had to pull over to the side of the road as his clawed fingers gripped the steering wheel. Yazu looked at his brother actually fearing for him. Yazu was pulled into a rather rough embrace.

"Yazu do you have any idea how much I would have lost had I aimed higher? I will not make that mistake again. You have no idea how bad…how much I hate myself…."

Shiro actually started sobbing. He had held it in all these years the one fear that would have destroyed his life to the point he would have indeed taken his own life. He came close to it when Yazu's legs were rendered useless. Shiro still had nightmares about that day.

"Shiro…."

Yazu felt crushed in his beloved brother's embrace.

"Shiro, I am sorry…I shouldn't have said that."

Shiro tried to compose himself, but could not. Yazu was his one weakness that he would at one point never have admitted to in the past.

Both brothers sat in the truck embracing each other for a long period of time before Shiro was able to pull out into traffic.

Yazu felt really bad about what he said. Shiro was silent the whole time it took for them to drive home. Shiro had to wipe off his face several times since the tears didn't want to cease although he tried to smile at Yazu and pretend everything was ok.

Shiro tried hard to breath and not break down again. The weight that had been on his shoulders felt like a ton once again and it was smashing down on him like a title wave. He actually felt his heart stop beating for a moment.

As they pulled up into their parking stall Shiro got out of the truck and vomited on the ground unable to stop himself. He actually felt sweat on his brow. He had to gain composure. Yazu could not see him this weak and he had to be strong for when their unwanted company arrived.

Shiro slowly went to the back of the truck to get the wheelchair. He had to calm himself before gathering his beloved mate so he set the wheelchair down and leaned on the truck for support.

Killing people had been so easy to do and he didn't feel anything for those he did dispatch. Most of them were evil anyway and would not be missed. However, when it came to his family he swore an oath that he would reluctantly protect them as his Father had wished.

Shiro did not shirk his responsibilities to his family although hate had run deep for his little half-brother that had gone from being the embarrassment of his blood to the annoying runt and finally at one point accepted as a brother.

There were so many times when he was younger that Shiro wouldn't have thought twice about snapping his little brother's neck and removing him from the face of the earth. Only now Shiro was able to see that he would have lost his whole world had he done such a thing.

Then there was that foolish comment of accepting him as a brother by stating he would kill Yazu himself someday only to save face. He had been an arrogant fool to think that would absolve him of his misdeeds to his baby brother.

Shiro had been downright cruel and cold to Yazu. He had almost killed his own sibling in battle always wondering why he did not ever take that final blow to kill the brat Prince. No matter how hard he tried he could not kill the one person he had vowed he would one day destroy.

A part of Shiro's heart had been stolen by those angry big eyes that were of the same color as his own and although Yazu had tried to hide it Shiro knew that Yazu's deepest desire was to be finally accepted by his elder brother. It was always there right in front of him and Shiro had turned tail walking away afraid that he might just give Yazu that wish.

There was so much regret and so much to make up for that Shiro knew he hadn't the years to change all that he had done in the past to Yazu. He was just damn grateful that Yazu had not given up on him like Shiro at one point had given up on his own kin.

After Yazu's wife Kiki had died Shiro sought him out. Lin had grown into an old woman and all of Yazu's friends had passed on to the netherworlds.

Both Yazu and Shiro remained as they both watched those they loved die before them. At that point Yazu changed. He and Shiro fought against each other constantly, both of them unsure of how to deal with their sorrow. It was easier to try to kill one another than to keep watching the world they knew die and change before them.

Yazu had become so much stronger than before and Shiro soon came to see his little brother as a beautiful exotic being when he did not open his mouth. Of course if Yazu was not crude in his speech he would not be the man he loved today.

Shiro and Yazu had come to a draw, but neither one wanted to let up. They wanted to fight until one of them died. Shiro finally stopped testing his brother and started seeing Yazu as a true equal except for one thing. Ryokan.

Ryokan is what made Shiro invincible. The sword itself made Shiro impossible to kill.

During that epic fight before he mated Yazu, Yazu was on his last leg and the molten wave flowed through the air for the last time as Shiro made the killing blow using all his demon power against the young brawler. Yazu lay on the ground dying when Shiro's beast howled for him to stop. Ryokan screamed at his side and Shiro looking down at the blood soaked boy found he could not strike again. Instead something inside of Shiro broke. As Yazu fell into unconsciousness Shiro used Ryokan to heal his little brother's wounds and carried him to a sacred place amongst the trees of the forest that they used as their battle grounds.

Yazu lay limp on the ground still not aware that he had been fully healed. Shiro held his brother in his arms really seeing him for the first time in his life. Yazu was part of his soul and to kill such a worthy opponent seemed sacrilegious.

Allowing his beast to come forth just a little, Shiro found himself in a rather awkward position. His beast wanted a mate. It had been waiting for what seemed like centuries for the one that would be worthy of him.

Shiro was rather confused at the time because in taking a male as a mate he was forgoing his rights to bear an heir to his legacy. Still it didn't seem to matter at the time. Instead, Shiro nuzzled that young beautiful childlike man in his arms and ended up marking Yazu as his own without Yazu's permission. Not that it ever mattered what Yazu had wanted because Shiro always took what was his even if there was this overwhelming objection that he should listen to his conscience at some point in his life.

Yazu was perfect and old enough to mate by only five years. Indeed, even in hanyou years Yazu was considered merely a child.

Shiro in demon years wasn't really that much older than his little brother, but he had the maturity that Yazu would never seem to acquire.

After marking Yazu as his mate, Shiro was really at a loss on what to do about it after the fact. So he ended up leaving his mate alone in the forest wandering off to watch over his lands again. The thought never occurred to Shiro that Yazu might come after him and might want to kill him for making him property of what he considered to be the asshole of the universe.

When Yazu woke up, for a moment he thought he might be dead as he lay under the trees and the bright light of the sun hit him. Then he felt pain. There was a very tender spot between his neck and clavicle. Smelling himself he realized he was alive and that he stunk of his brother.

Rushing to a hot springs Yazu had jumped in not even bothering to take off his kimono using soap roots and sand to try to clean off the smell of Shiro the bastard.

Shiro had found his mate soaking in the hot water not realizing that he could not just wander off after mating someone. It was a very tense moment that led into another series of fights except Shiro only used Ryokan to fight his mate and since Kazan refused to fight its brother it usually ended up being a brawl with the two of them wrestling each other to the ground until Shiro topped his little mate pinning him onto the forest floor.

Of course that was when things got really weird for Yazu who ended up being kissed, fondled, and other weird rather intimate shit that he didn't expect from Shiro. In fact, Yazu thought that Shiro hit his head on something rather hard to be acting like this.

Finally, Shiro explained what the mark on Yazu's neck was after Yazu was chased all over the damn forest by his crazy lunatic brother who suddenly had the hots for him who would practically rape him if he dared to get undressed.

Eventually Shiro did consummate their mating which forced Yazu to mark him. Yazu had felt pleasure during that incident, but refused to admit to it accusing his mate of being a rapist lunatic pervert bastard.

Yazu was literally terrified of his brother and not because the bastard could kill him. It was for a whole different reason all together.

Finally after thirty years had passed of the two of them playing cat and mouse Yazu finally relented to at least allow some things because he was tired of being chased down all the time.

Shiro was rather confused himself for a time, but then just accepted that the relationship with his brother was actually not that bad.

The two of them still fought on occasion and eventually Shiro came to love his little brother although he never really knew for sure if that love was returned.

The final battle they had that had damn near destroyed their lives was when Shiro caught Yazu helping a human woman who had been attacked by a bear demon. Instead of just saying thank you, she kissed him.

In a jealous rage Shiro went to attack the tiny human and Yazu refused to let Shiro kill the poor girl. The battle had started out like any other except for the fact Shiro was not really thinking with his head, he was thinking with this new emotion that he had never had before. This jealousy that was eating away at him since someone else touched what he considered his own.

If Shiro had been thinking straight at that moment he would have realized that Yazu's sword had transformed, but he didn't notice that right away until the volcano blast had been used which as usual Shiro used ice lightning to counteract.

It was like slow motion as Yazu jumped into the air with his sword ready to block Shiro's attack, but the unthinkable happened and Shiro had Jin in his hand.

Slicing through the air to try to stop his mate's attack he heard the ripping of flesh and bone. He had miscalculated Yazu's height in the jump and sliced open his beloved's legs as Yazu fell face down in agony. His legs had almost been cut clean off by his sword. Kazan went flying from Yazu's hands into a nearby tree.

For a moment Shiro just stared in horror at the blood upon the blade. The human woman's screams were drowned out by Yazu's cry of pain and the moaning that followed afterwards. Throwing the damned sword aside Shiro pulled out Ryokan and willed it to heal his mate, but there was nothing that could be done. It pulsed once closing the wounds upon his mate's legs sealing the wounds shut, but not fully healing Yazu.

Shiro ordered Yazu to get up, but when the pup tried he flopped back onto the ground. Shiro growled at Yazu to stand, but no matter how much he tried and cursed at Shiro he could not get up.

At that time Shiro thought that this was just an act until Yazu finally just lay there on the ground cursing Shiro to the seven hells. At that moment Shiro finally realized that he had completely destroyed the one thing in his life that he truly loved. Yazu would never be his equal again, there would be no more battles, and nothing would remove the shame he would have to live with for all eternity.

That shame once again washed over Shiro as he leaned against the truck trying to control the sobs that racked his body. Would he ever be able to forgive himself?

Trying to gain composure he pushed the wheelchair over to the passenger side and gently lifted his mate out. Locking the door, he kicked it shut rather hard leaving a dent in it and cursed himself for that too.

Carrying Yazu up to the condo he got Yazu situated as best he could before going downstairs for the wheelchair.

When he came back up he closed the door and sat down in a chair across from Yazu.

"Shiro, I really didn't want to upset you like this. Please forgive me."

Yazu begged as Shiro nodded. He felt the spell come off of him and Yazu so that they were now in their true forms. His tail wrapped itself around Shiro as though it wished to comfort him. Shiro petted the fur unconsciously.

"It is ok Yazu. I will be fine. I need to go get our things out of the truck and then I will make you some food. I think I lost my appetite."

Yazu hated it when Shiro would get like this.

"Look it is all in the past Shiro. It is over and you can't blame yourself forever. It was an accident."

Shiro growled.

"I don't want to hear it Yazu. You are right. I could have killed you. I need to reign in some of my emotions that is all."

Yazu scooted as best he could on the couch trying to drag his wheelchair over so that he could go and comfort his mate, but the damn thing wouldn't cooperate with him.

"Shiro will you come over here so I don't have to fight with this bastard thing, the fucker is being impossible."

Shiro finally looked up.

"Oh, let me help you…"

Yazu growled.

"No. I don't want you to help me with this I want you to come sit with me."

Shiro looked at Yazu with deadly yet sad eyes.

"Why? Why would you want a man who is a killer to sit next to you? Like I said I enjoy it. You're probably right about me enjoying myself too much by killing people. How can you trust me when I almost killed you?"

Yazu then lost it with Shiro and started yelling at him to get his head out of his ass and come over to sit with him.

"Fine I will come sit by you!"

Shiro ground out as he plopped next to Yazu.

"Happy now?"

Yazu grasped Shiro by the hair and yanked Shiro's face forward.

"Quit being a jerk and ravish me already."

With that Yazu kissed Shiro on the lips hard and kept telling him to shut up and enjoy it every time Shiro tried to open his mouth.

"Now take me to the damn bedroom."

Yazu growled as Shiro frowned at his mate.

"Why are you being so damn demanding Yazu?"

Shiro looked at Yazu suspiciously.

"Because you're my mate and you are acting like the accident happened yesterday. Get over yourself already. I swear if I could get up off this couch I would kick your ass!"

Shiro actually smiled a little at that comment.

"I would love to see you try that."

Yazu growled as he shoved Shiro onto his back and proceeded to tear at his brother's clothing trying to pull it off having no luck with the fucking belt that didn't seem to want to budge.

"What did you do superglue this onto your ass?"

Shiro looked slightly amused at Yazu who was fighting with his belt. Getting the hint, he lifted his beloved into his arms and carried Yazu into the bedroom.

Shiro removed all of his clothing. Then he divulged Yazu of his. This time Shiro wanted to make love to his mate, not just fuck him.

Yazu lay back as Shiro pulled out the massaging oils. Starting with Yazu's chest Shiro rubbed the oil into his young lover's soft skin.

Once Shiro had massaged all the entire front side of Yazu he rolled him over to massage his back. Yazu felt like he was in heaven.

Shiro then of course started massaging that beautiful ass he loved. Even with the weight, Yazu had a gorgeous firm behind. Partially from the exercises that Shiro had to do daily with Yazu's legs to keep the circulation going otherwise he would seriously have to consider the amputation and Shiro refused to have Yazu's legs cut off.

Reaching in between those slick globes Shiro slid a well-oiled finger into Yazu's ass, then used the other hand to manipulate his lover's hard member.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…. Shiro…"

Yazu ground out as Shiro kept touching that sensitive bundle of nerves until two fingers were doing the work making it even more intense while Shiro used a third finger to stretch that tiny hole so that penetration would not be a problem.

"After I am done with your body Yazu, you will have a turn doing such to me."

Yazu smiled into the pillow as Shiro slid into his tight ass. Yazu always looked forward to the days when his lover would top him sliding Yazu's hard shaft into his brother's extremely tight gorgeous ass.

Shiro moved at an easy pace rolling his hips and holding Yazu's with his clawed fingers. Soon Shiro grabbed a pillow and placed it under Yazu's hips to lift them to the proper height so he could really penetrate his lover.

"Unnnnnnnnnn…Shiro…. that feels so…ohhhhhhhhhh."

Yazu clawed the bedding and cried out his lover's name several times. Yazu loved it when Shiro would do him like this. Shiro's cock would hit that spot inside of him perfectly.

Soon Yazu felt that warm creamy liquid shoot up deep inside of his bowels and knew it would be his turn to do the same to his beloved mate.

Shiro pulled out with a slight popping sound. Then he rolled Yazu over onto his back.

Yazu was handed the oil as he used it to lube up his stiff cock and then watched as his lover slid himself slowly onto the hard phallus below.

It was so beautiful to watch Shiro do this. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth was slightly open with his hair cascading down his back in waves. Shiro's pale skin and flowing locks made him look like an Angel. Nothing Yazu had seen in his life looked as perfect as his elder brother especially at that moment.

Shiro put his hands on each side of his lover's head and then he started moving. At first it was a little bit uncomfortable since it had been so long since Shiro had been taken. But then he rolled his hips a bit and was able to achieve the pleasure he was looking for.

Yazu licked his lips and soon Shiro was kissing him.

Shiro thrust back and forth onto Yazu's hard cock at a steady pace he moaned and made low pleasurable sounds from feeling that hard shaft deep within.

Yazu watched as he licked his lips at that gorgeous body he wished he could just roll over and plunge into. This was good though, very good.

Shiro rocked back and forth as he made love to his mate. He never wanted to stop, but soon he felt Yazu release inside of him and knew play time for now was over.

Pulling himself off of Yazu, Shiro wandered into the bathroom to start the shower.

Yazu lay on the bed feeling such bliss he was almost wishing they would have canceled their meeting with Keith and Trevor.

Shiro came back and lifted Yazu into the bathroom setting him gently onto the chair. Then Shiro proceeded to wash Yazu's slick body of the oil.

After Shiro finished washing Yazu he washed himself a little bit also. It would not do for their 'guests' to smell fresh sex off the two brothers.

Turning off the water, Shiro helped dry off his little mate and then dried himself.

Shiro got dressed and told Yazu that he would be right back with his new jeans.

Rushing out to the truck, Shiro grabbed the bags of clothing that they had just purchased. Then Shiro came into the bedroom, throwing the bags on the bed.

Looking through the bags he pulled out a pair of nice dark blue jeans, a new pair of underwear, a new pair of socks, the belt, and a blue t-shirt with the Carolina Panthers logo on it.

Tearing off the tags on the new items, Shiro went into the bathroom and picked up Yazu setting him on the edge of the bed as he helped Yazu dress.

Yazu insisted on putting on his own shirt on so Shiro let him do that much while he pulled up the socks on each of Yazu's feet. Then Shiro put on the pair of tennis shoes that Yazu had been wearing earlier.

"You look very nice Yazu."

Shiro stated softly. Yazu shrugged not sure of what to say. He felt like a big blue pregnant man. Yazu figured though that with Kouga and Trevor helping him out during the day that he might be able to lose some weight.

Shiro of course looked gorgeous in his t shirt and jeans. The short sleeves of his Quicksilver shirt showed off his muscular arms and although the shirt was a bit loose, you could still see those well-defined muscles underneath. The jeans were also fitted perfectly making Shiro look taller than he really was. Shiro was six foot eight and the jeans made him look like he was 7 feet tall.

"Now I think I will make you some brunch Yazu."

Shiro stated with a smile as he carried his mate downstairs to the couch and handed Yazu the remote.

"Are you still not going to eat?"

Yazu had to ask since Shiro had lost his appetite earlier.

Shiro smiled. After great sex he felt more relaxed and was able to let go of the grief for a bit. He would deal with his emotions later. Right now all Shiro wanted to do was be near his beloved and enjoy the time he had before he had to go to work in the morning.

"I am going to eat. It will just mainly be sandwiches and some fruit salad."

Yazu heard the electric can opener and knew it was going to be tuna. It was not that Yazu didn't like tuna but he preferred more mayonnaise in his then what Shiro would use. Shiro of course would also add pickle relish and only one slice of cheese. Yazu loved cheese, but decided that he would accept what Shiro was making since his big brother was doing this for him.

Yazu flipped through the channels and was totally bummed that both Discovery Channel and History Channel had reruns on again. Yazu usually liked Modern Marvels, but unfortunately it was all about the candy making industries again.

Looking at the movie channels which consisted of AMC and TNT, since they only had the basic cable installed, it looked like Shiro may have to go to the Red Box for movies again.

Finally, Yazu found something entertaining on TV. He opted to watch Scrubs, it was supposed to be pretty funny and Kouga swore by it so Yazu figured he would give it a shot.

Shiro cut up the small melons he bought starting with a honey dew melon then working on a cantaloupe. He had bought a scooper to make the melon balls and was going to put them all in the half of a watermelon shell that he had bought. The pineapple was the biggest pain in the ass since it was tougher to cut. Then he added red and green grapes, some peaches, some blueberries, and red raspberries for more color. Shiro was tempted to put in a banana, but they would brown too fast so instead he made two bowls of fruit and used a half of a banana on each.

The sandwiches were placed on the stove as Shiro toasted them a little making the cheese melt. He hoped that this was enough since Yazu usually liked to have chips with his sandwiches.

"Do you want some Pringles with your meal Yazu? I have a new can of multigrain cheddar ones in the cupboard."

Yazu wanted the Pringles, but looking down at himself he figured he would forgo them for now.

"No thanks, maybe later."

Shiro soon had the plates set on the table and set out the four sandwiches that were now ready to eat.

"Do you want water or diet coke?"

"Diet coke with ice please."

Yazu pulled his wheelchair into place and then tried to carefully slide into it. It wasn't easy, but he was kind of tired of being carried everywhere.

Rolling up to the table Yazu could hear his stomach growling.

"This looks great Shiro."

Shiro smiled and took a bite out of his tuna melt. Indeed, it was rather tasty.

After eating a nice brunch, the two men sat back down on the couch to watch whatever else came on until 5:30.

As it got closer to 5:30 Shiro seemed to tense up a bit. He practically jumped when Yazu's cell phone rang. It was Keith.

"Hey Daniel, we are pulling into the parking lot. Which one are ya in?"

"Building 5 number 223."

"Ok, will be seeing you in just a minute."

Shiro frowned as Yazu hung up.

"They are five minutes early."

Shiro stated hoping in some ways that they would run late so that he had some ammo to throw at the two men who were going to invade his home.

"So, that is better than them being five minutes late."

Yazu stated as he waited for the knock on the door.

After they knocked, Shiro reluctantly let the two men enter.

Trevor was rather tall, but not as tall as Shiro. He was about 3 inches shorter and the guy was built like a brick house. His sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes made him quite the looker and Shiro decided he definitely did not approve of him.

"Well, this is my cousin Trevor. He will be the one taking care of you Daniel while Alexander is away during the day."

Keith stated with a wide smile on his face. Trevor shook hands with both men.

"I am looking forward to working with you Daniel. You can be assured that I will take good care of him Alexander. I am quite strict though and I will not coddle my patients. I have a schedule that we will be following daily."

Yazu frowned a bit at that comment.

"Also, you do not need to worry about my having anything but a professional relationship with your little brother. I, unlike my cousin here, am as straight as an arrow and happily married with three kids."

Shiro felt a little better now. Maybe he would just maim Trevor a little if he touched his brother too much.

"Well that is refreshing. Just do not touch Daniel too much or I might rip your arms off."

Shiro stated as Keith elbowed his cousin who looked rather upset at that comment.

"Do you think he really would do that?"

Trevor whispered to Keith.

"He is Lord Shiro dude. Just don't piss him off."

Trevor nodded and then looked at Daniel.

"Don't worry Alex; I won't be touching Daniel too much. By the way do I still have to call you guys by your pseudo names?"

Shiro changed his human form and Yazu's back into their demon forms.

"You may call us by our proper names when you are not in the public eye."

Trevor smiled then as he looked at Yazu. The kid was so damn cute with those doggie ears on his head.

"Told ya he was adorable Trevor, but remember he is a grown man not a little boy."

Keith stated as he looked at Yazu who frowned at them both.

"I am not cute."

Shiro smirked.

"Let me guess, you both want to rub his ears."

Keith was tempted, but the look on Yazu's face made it clear he wanted no one to mess with the ears.

"Well, they are rather charming. However, I will refrain from touching them Lord Shiro."

Trevor stated and Keith also took the hint.

"I need you both to know that Yazu and I will be gone for the week that you are supposed to be starting your care of my brother."

Yazu smiled as Shiro took his hand.

"Yes, we are getting married."

Trevor looked at Keith for a moment like he was a huge asshole. Keith knew darn well that he was in trouble.

"I thought that I was to start working with Yazu in two weeks. You did not tell me they were going out of town."

Keith rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't know when they were going to do this."

Trevor allowed his demon self to come forward. He was a lion demon except his eyes were blue since his mother was a snow tiger so therefore Trevor was another mixed breed.

"That means I will be out of work for a whole week. I could have finished up with my last patient during that week and now I won't get paid. Do you have any idea what this will do to my family with the economy being what it is these days?"

Keith sighed knowing his cousin was upset, but this wasn't his fault.

"You will still get paid for that week Trevor. It is covered by their insurance. Plus, I am sure we can find something for you to do. The hospital staff is always short people."

Trevor growled.

"That isn't the point Keith. I cannot be homebound for a whole week if they are fully staffed. I cannot work when there is no one to take care of and I am supposed to give a daily report on what I am doing for the patient or I do not get paid even if it is covered by insurance."

Shiro realized this wasn't his problem although Yazu looked a little stressed. Shiro put a clawed hand gently on his mate's shoulder to comfort him.

"I take blood from my patients, check their vital signs every few hours, and this will mess up my whole schedule. Now I have to call Dr. Quinton and figure out some optional way to make money for that week. You should have inquired beforehand."

Shiro spoke up.

"It was a surprise and Keith was not informed of what we were planning. I set this up, I take it there is an objection and therefore we will just find another nurse to take care of my brother."

Trevor shook his head.

"No, I will do this because none of the other nurses would be strong enough to help lift your brother especially down a flight of stairs. I am not trying to be insulting either, it is just a fact that I was specially picked for your case.'

"I won't shirk my responsibilities and I will find some way of working on the week you are gone. It is just that Keith was supposed to update me on anything new happening. Apparently he is as surprised as I am."

Shiro nodded.

"Well, I must cut your visit here short. This is my day off and I wish to spend it only with my mate. You two can find the door I assume."

With that the two men left and Shiro went back to cleaning up the dishes. Yazu though, sat wondering what kind of plan this Trevor guy had set out for him. It made him a bit nervous.

 **Chapter 5**

Tucking his mate in before leaving for work, Shiro kissed Yazu's soft full lips and then left a little note for Yazu on the table.

Kouga knocked on the door just as Shiro was getting ready to leave.

"Hey, is your brother up yet?"

"No, and do not wake him."

With that Shiro left after giving a spare key to the wolf pup.

"Don't you worry Shiro; I will take good care of him."

Shiro huffed at that as he got into his truck.

Kouga went over to the table and started setting up his computer. It was going to be a full day of questing and doing instances. He had his World of Warcraft up and was ready to play. Kouga wanted to get his gnome warrior Biteme to level 80 before the day was through.

Then Kouga raided the refrigerator finding the fruit salad and in the back of the fridge he found pudding. Chocolate vanilla swirl pudding and some rice pudding too.

Getting two bowls out and two forks, Kouga got the fruit salads together. Then he grabbed two of each of the puddings. Of course he also opened the bag he got and set out two Corona Lights. Then found a larger bowl and proceeded to pour a whole bag of barbecue chips in there.

Ignoring Lord of the Fluff's orders Kouga went into the bedroom and turned on all the lights.

"Hey dork face, get up."

Yazu grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Go away Kouga. Can't you see I am sleeping here?"

Kouga refused to back down though pulling the blankets off the bed and taking Yazu off with them.

Yazu looked at Kouga like he might kill him.

"You are so dead Kouga. If I could walk, I would kill your stupid ass right now."

Kouga just shrugged.

"You sleep too much mutt. We are going to level up our characters so I can at least be level 80 before I gotta leave."

Yazu could care less.

"You want to play Warcraft right now?"

Kouga lifted Yazu into his wheelchair although Yazu was only wearing his new dark blue boxer briefs.

"Yep, after I get you dressed of course."

Yazu rubbed his eyes with both hands and felt completely exhausted. He and Shiro had been up almost all night fucking each other silly. It was almost like Shiro had a 'demon' within that had to prove that he was the alpha again. Too much testosterone had been in the house for too long and Shiro had to play top dog again.

Yawning, Yazu shook his head and waited for Kouga to bring his clothes over. Kouga grabbed a pair of black sweatpants, a pair of socks, and a red t shirt with some tribal skull on it.

"You won't need shoes since we won't be leaving the kitchen table until we are done leveling."

Yazu frowned and rolled himself towards the bathroom.

"Wait for me in the kitchen Kouga, gotta take a leak."

Yazu manipulated himself around so he could get on the toilet.

Once he was done he looked at the bedroom. Shiro would not be happy that the bed was a total wreck. Going into the kitchen Kouga already had Yazu's lap top out and was plugging everything in.

"You know you are going to have to make our bed since you screwed it all up."

Kouga huffed.

"I will, what do ya take me for?"

Helping Yazu into his clothes Yazu ran a hand over his long mane of hair.

Going back into the bathroom Yazu took care of his hair, put some Old Spice deodorant on, and brushed his teeth.

Kouga waited patiently for Yazu to come out.

"Man I am glad I cut my hair. How can you deal with that mop on your head?"

Yazu ran his fingers through his hair feeling rather insulted.

"Shiro likes it long and so do I. Just cause you were an idiot and cut it all off don't mean I am gonna end up like you."

Kouga sat across from Yazu sighing running his hand over his Caesar cut hair.

"I thought about keeping it long, but then I would have to do one of those damn spells again to make myself look different. Now the only thing I have to keep hidden is my tail. My hair will grow back. Besides I get compliments all the time about my looks and even with Mia around I still get women who want to be with me."

Yazu shrugged.

"It's your life."

Kouga frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

Yazu just sighed and got ready to log in.

"I didn't mean anything by it Kouga."

Kouga growled.

"I will not allow you to sit here and pity yourself. Tomorrow you and I are going to the gym."

Yazu frowned.

"I don't want to go to some stupid gym."

"You are going Yazu even if I have to drag you there only in your underwear. You are the one who is constantly complaining about your weight so we are going to do something about it. You are stuffed in this place too much."

Yazu was a bit upset thinking Kouga was just picking on him, but deep down he knew Kouga cared about him.

"Did Shiro tell you the news? We are getting married in Washington DC in two weeks so I was wondering. Would you be my best man?"

Kouga looked up from his computer. He was shocked that with all the fighting that he and Yazu would do that he would ask him to be his best man. That was like admitting you cared about someone.

"You really want me there?"

Yazu smiled a bit.

"Well you know I could always get some other wimpy wolf, but you will do."

Kouga smirked.

"Sure, just have to find a way to fly out. I don't make much, but I have a nest egg that Mia and I put together for things like this. I will call her later today and let her know."

With that done Yazu felt a lot better. He was a bit nervous and excited at the same time. Yazu imagined the whole event and how it should be. He and Shiro in nice suits repeating their vows and then the kiss. The kiss would be passionate and perfect. Yazu just wished they didn't have to use their human disguises.

Logging onto Warcraft the two men started their game.

"Hey Kouga, after we do this if we have time I want us to make those horde characters we talked about. I think it could be fun to be a blood elf or a troll."

"Sure we can do that. Just remember, you are not getting out of working out at the gym tomorrow. We are still going to go do that."

"Well duh…."

When Shiro came home he saw Kouga growling and Yazu looking like he was frustrated beyond repair.

"Kouga are you even using your damn macros?"

"Of course I am! Fuck! That's it, we are wiped again. Stupid pug groups."

"Ya I know our healer sucks. This is the third time we have died. We need a better group so we can get you some kick ass gear."

"Man, this just sucks."

Shiro smiled at the two boys who were too occupied in their game to pay attention to him.

"Do you have any idea how much our repair bills are going to be?"

Kouga snorted.

"For you maybe, but my gear sucks. Let's go get our bodies and log off."

Yazu agreed since most of their group had already left.

"Maybe after we go to the gym tomorrow we can start up our hordes unless you still want to work on your warrior.'

"Fact is Kouga; we both need to join a decent guild so we don't have to pug anymore or at least not as often."

"You are right about that mutt."

Kouga stated as he started to put his laptop stuff away.

"Well at least we almost got you to level 80. You are level 79 now so with a little more questing we should be able to get that level up to 80 by tomorrow."

Kouga smiled.

"That is true. I still think we should try a few more instances before we completely give up on them. It is the only way I am going to get decent gear."

Yazu shrugged.

"Either that or we do some more battle grounds and earn some serious honor points."

Kouga got his stuff together and got ready to leave.

"See ya tomorrow Yazu."

Kouga waved as he walked out the door.

"Seems like you two had some fun."

Shiro stated looking at the table where only crumbs of chips were left.

"Ya it was fun."

Shiro started to clean up, but Yazu stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. I will clean up."

Shiro nodded as Yazu took the dishes over to the sink and got a rag to wipe off the table.

"So what would you like for dinner tonight Yazu? I have a frozen lasagna with meat or I can make some hamburgers. It is your choice."

Yazu thought about it as he was doing the dishes.

"Well we might as well eat the hamburgers since we set the hamburger out yesterday. We don't want that going bad in the fridge."

Shiro pulled out the George Foreman grill and plugged it in. Getting the burgers out, he sprinkled some seasonings onto the meat and started cooking them. Then Shiro placed two hamburger buns in the top to heat them up.

Yazu put his computer away and started setting the table.

"Are we eating more of that salad or are we going to have chips?"

Yazu asked.

"I was thinking about trying some of those new Pringles."

Shiro stated as he pulled out the pickle relish, ketchup, mustard, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, and then the Pringles.

"I'll just put this stuff on the table so that you can add what you want on your burger Yazu. Next time Kouga is over we should invite him to eat with us since we will have extras tonight."

Yazu shrugged.

"I will tell him. You know I asked him to be my best man."

Shiro lifted an eyebrow at that.

"We don't have the money to fly him out with us. Are you certain that is a good idea?"

"Kouga said that he has some kind of nest egg that he can use to go with us."

Shiro went over to the table with the finished burgers.

"Well, do not be surprised that Kouga may not be able to go so do not get your hopes up. The decision will also have to go through his family and there is the fact that if he goes he may only be able to stay one day since it would not be good to lose time at work. There is a lot of money to lose if he does come so you need to think of that too."

Yazu frowned a bit.

"I know Kouga and if he says he is going to do something he usually does it. Still, I do understand. It was just my way of telling him I gave a shit since he is my best friend even if he does stink."

Shiro smiled a little at that comment.

"Well, it would be nice to have some friends to support us while we are getting married. I just wouldn't be surprised if we had some kind of protest going on in the background with a bunch of humans picketing that we are going against God or our morals are screwed up. I find it distasteful that those who have flaws can point fingers at us so easily and if this God they worship so would allow them to judge others when they have not judged themselves in actions ten times worse than what we are doing."

Yazu nodded his head in agreement. People were so damn prejudiced against so many things. It was like having to redeem yourself all the time to society rather than to God or just ignore the stupidity of sinners who felt they were above their own belief system by doing things that were ten times worse than any gay couple had ever done in any lifetime. Love is not wrong in any form.

"Well, their prejudice will not stop us from being happy."

Shiro smiled at that and then started eating the dinner they had made.

Yazu was still hungry so he practically ate all the Pringles.

"I can throw on another burger if you want Yazu."

Yazu stopped stuffing his mouth with chips and swallowed.

"Are you going to have another?"

Shiro also felt a bit hungry too.

"Yes, I think I might have another. These burger rounds are quite good for being turkey burgers."

Shiro got up and cooked another two burgers on the grill.

"Are you going to go running tonight?"

Yazu inquired.

"No actually I wanted to take a walk with you and maybe go pick up some of that soft serve ice cream from Dairy Queen."

Yazu brightened up at that. He was definitely in the mood for ice cream.

"That sounds great Shiro."

What Shiro didn't say was that he was going to make Yazu push himself for as long as he could to work off some of their dinner.

Yazu tore through his second burger in no time flat. Then it was time to grab a cup of water and then put the dishes away.

"Shiro, do you think after I am done with my therapy I could go back to college?"

Shiro frowned a bit.

"You can do an online college here. I really don't want you to be crossing busy streets just to get to class. There are some good colleges online. What is it that you wish to go back there for?"

Yazu smiled wistfully.

"I want to improve on my art. I just don't know if we can afford it. I think there is a fund for handicapped people like me to go back to school. I can look at a few grants and some scholarships so that it doesn't interfere with our current budget."

Shiro thought about that for a moment.

"I would probably have to drive you to your class if you only plan on taking one and as long as you can find a night class. I would very much prefer you to stay here, but I do understand. We will see how things go alright?"

Yazu felt very hopeful at that moment that he could do this.

"I would like to sell my art and get a peddler's license so I could sell them maybe at the park once they finish building it."

Shiro thought that could be a good idea. Yazu was very skilled at painting landscapes and sketching people. Someone would have to be with him when he did such things, but Shiro could find no harm in doing what Yazu wished to do.

"Ok, we will talk about doing that for you, but only after the park is built and I survey it so that I know you won't get attacked by thugs. People like to take advantage of people's weaknesses and I don't want you getting robbed or hurt."

Yazu felt a lot better. Perhaps eventually he wouldn't need everyone's help all the time if he could learn how to use those blasted braces properly.

It was a fine night for a long walk. Yazu panted a little bit from the strain of using his arms again to wheel himself about.

"Are we almost there yet?"

Yazu stated panting heavily.

"We have about another three blocks to go. Do you need me to push you Yazu?"

Yazu shook his head no.

"No I think I can make it that far."

Shiro knew Yazu was just being stubborn, but he would allow this until they reached Dairy Queen. It was all downhill after they arrived so Shiro figured he would push Yazu after this since he didn't want the wheelchair to get away from his brother. Although Yazu was pushing himself, Shiro made sure to keep an eye on his brother just in case the wheelchair started going the wrong direction.

As soon as the low sloping hill was passed Yazu could see the Dairy Queen and smiled. He was almost there.

"I want a large sundae for this trip."

Shiro smirked a bit at that.

"Well, you have more than earned it. You know if we were to do this every night you may be able to work those muscles back into shape."

Yazu smiled.

"Are you serious? I could get ice cream every night?"

Shiro almost laughed at that comment. All Yazu's brain could comprehend was food at this moment and not the exercise that it took to get here.

"Well, not every night since we will try to take some different routes besides this one, but I think I might be able to budget in some drinks for us since most of the areas I plan to take you to at least have a convenient store along the way."

Yazu smiled. He would love to go out like this with his brother every night he came home. It was so depressing to be inside the house all the time.

"What about your runs?"

Shiro shrugged.

"I will just do my run early in the morning with enough time to shower and have some breakfast before I go to work. I can always find times to do my exercises and besides I like having time with you like this. It is pleasant and it is good for you.'

"You need to push yourself sometimes and I have to admit it is my deep fears that have kept you cooped up. You deserve to have a little more freedom and I will try to work on allowing you to do some things yourself. I am afraid that because of my guilt I have been holding you back."

Yazu smiled and thought about what Shiro was saying. It was true that Shiro wanted to keep him safe, but sometimes Yazu felt so claustrophobic with Shiro always being the one in control of everything all the time. Yazu was a grown man and he would be damned if he was going to live in his own self-pity forever.

"Thank you Shiro. Fact is though I have been holding myself back most of the time. Ever since Huyu left us I feel like there is an empty void in our lives. I miss having someone to talk to, but now that Kouga and that Trevor guy are going to be around I won't just have myself as company for most of the day."

Shiro smiled and felt a little better.

The two brothers finally made it to the Dairy Queen and at this point Shiro did have to take over the wheelchair. He had to open the door for his mate and help Yazu in since that damn metal strip was on the floor under the door making it rather difficult for Yazu to wheel over it.

There were so many good choices that Yazu was having a bit of a hard time deciding on the sundae he wanted. Shiro said to get anything he wanted, but Yazu wasn't even sure what he wanted. It would be great to have the banana split and a strawberry sundae with the chocolate covered waffle bowl. Fact was though he was only limited to one.

"I think I am going to have the banana split."

Shiro ordered it for him and just a regular sized soft serve ice cream with cone except the cone and ice cream were going to be put into a cup so he could eat them separately.

Yazu waited patiently by one of the tables while Shiro waited for their order to be completed. Soon the confections were done and then Shiro brought them over to the table.

Shiro handed the spoon to Yazu and his banana split. It was actually fun to watch his little brother enjoy himself without feeling like he had to scold Yazu about what he ate. That was as long as Kouga was taking Yazu to the gym and helping Yazu to get back in shape. In reality if Yazu did work out for at least a few weeks he would easily lose the weight he had put on or turn all that fat into muscle since his demonic blood would assist in changing Yazu's metabolism. Being a still fairly young hanyou, Yazu could lose it all if he did at least one hour a day of exercise.

"So you and Kouga are going to the gym tomorrow. I hope you don't mind if I perhaps join you both on my days off."

Yazu smiled a little. He wasn't sure about how he felt about having Shiro watch him while he worked out. In fact, he really didn't want to work out with Kouga, but it was better than sitting at home all day with nothing to do.

"Ok."

Yazu stated softly as he ate his ice cream and for once he was savoring it rather than gobbling it down in less than a minute.

"I can find better uses for that tongue of yours when we get home."

Shiro stated seductively as Yazu liked the ice cream off the spoon in a rather arousing sort of way not realizing how much that was affecting his elder brother.

"Huh? What did ya say?"

Yazu stated since he really was not paying attention.

Shiro just smirked a bit and then whispered it again into his mate's ear.

Yazu blushed a bit and smiled.

"Kiss me."

Shiro demanded as he pulled his mate forward for a long lingering kiss. Shiro gently used his tongue to taste those sweet full lips and then plunged his tongue into that warm inviting mouth. Neither one of them cared if anyone noticed them as Yazu's arms were around Shiro and the kiss continued on until Shiro eventually pulled away.

"I think it is time for us to go home."

Shiro said with a smirk since it was indeed late and he wanted to explore his lover's body before he went to sleep.

Yazu nodded as he threw away the plastic bowl and lid that had come with his ice cream. Shiro still had half of his treat left, but was finished so he threw it away much to Yazu's dismay.

"Hey, that was perfectly good ice cream ya know. I would have finished it off."

Shiro sighed.

"I know you would have. But my mind is on better things and you know you had enough. I promise that next time I will get a smaller serving so I will not waste it."

Shiro pushed Yazu down the hill carefully towards home. He looked forward to a good night of sex and sleep.

Yazu sat in the wheelchair wondering if that new scooter chair that the Doctor had been talking about would ever show up so that they could send it back. Yazu though in some ways didn't want to send it back. It would be nice to have something you could use to go further into town that no one had to push you on since everything on it was mechanical.

"Hey Shiro, if that scooter thing shows up, let me at least try it for a while before you give up on the thing ok? It would be nice to have it if it has storage so that if I do get a peddler's license I can take my materials down with me rather than trying to lug them all down with my old chair."

Shiro bit his lip. He had already received the call and had sent the blasted thing back stating they did not need it.

"It isn't coming. I canceled the order. I guess I could call them back and see if we can get you one if you really think you will like it. I kind of like our little wheelchair you are on. It has been good to us and it is not as hard for you to get into as one of those fancy scooters. I am just afraid that the seat will be too tall and you won't be able to use it like you do this one.'

"I can get a new pillow for this one and it might help you since this old thing has to be a bit uncomfortable. Just don't completely give up on this chair ok?"

Yazu smiled.

"I won't give up on this old girl. She gets me around and I am not saying that we won't keep this wheelchair. I just think it might be good to at least try this new scooter thing. I see people using them all the time."

"Ok, I will call them back then."

Shiro stated as he pushed Yazu all the way home.

When they arrived, the people below them were having a party of some sort.

"They are doing this on a Sunday?"

Yazu stated shaking his head.

"It appears to be so. It is a good thing I bought us those ear plugs from dealing with the last neighbors. Hopefully these people will have to leave also. Either that or if they keep this nonsense up I may have to clean house and make it look like a robbery and murder occurred."

Yazu shook his head at his brother. Shiro would probably accomplish killing the kids below off and he would probably enjoy it.

"Just don't leave too bad of a mess Shiro. I wouldn't want them coming to us to find out what happened."

Shiro huffed.

"The police will do that anyway since we are their neighbors. I just have to pin the whole thing on someone else. It won't be that difficult to take care of. I have been doing these things for years Yazu. I am an old dog and I only do new tricks when I damn well feel like it."

Yazu sighed as he was lifted by his brother up the stairs and placed in the bedroom.

"I will return with your wheelchair, but you are to stay here my love."

Shiro hurried downstairs to see a sight that made his blood boil. The kids and their friends were messing with Yazu's wheelchair.

Walking over to the chair he grabbed the kid that was getting ready to sit in the chair by his arm and broke it. The kid screamed in pain, but Shiro just threw him into a wall knocking him unconscious while the other kids dared to stand there and look at him in surprise.

"Hey, we were just messing. You didn't have to break his arm man."

Shiro's eyes glowed red and he allowed his full form to come into view startling some of the kids and scaring the crap out of the others.

"Run! He is a vampire!"

Some of the kids tried to take off running, but Shiro easily stopped them with his acid palm move. It was time to get new neighbors.

Shiro took what had been a small party and turned it into a massacre slaughtering the whole lot of them. No one messed with his brother's much needed wheelchair. That was something Shiro would not forgive or forget.

The boy who had rented this place watched all his friends and roommates die before the monster came for him.

"Look, I didn't see nothing right dude? I didn't know my friends were messing with your guy's wheelchair. I would have stopped them if I had known. Just please, please don't kill me."

Shiro lifted the little punk by his throat.

"Oh God, oh God…. don't drain me of my blood or maim me…. please…I am sorry…."

The young punk pissed on himself as Shiro held him up.

"No mercy."

Shiro's demon called out as it took over. Shiro bit deep into the young man's jugular and tore out a huge chunk of flesh and then spit it all onto the floor. The boy gurgled a bit before Shiro ripped his head clean off his shoulders.

"No witnesses."

It didn't matter one iota to Shiro who was a girl or a boy. He killed them all. He was covered in blood when he finished. That was when Shiro realized that Yazu would know of what he had done.

"Damn it all to hell…"

Shiro stated as he used levitation to collect the bodies and threw them in the house. He wanted to set them all on fire, but that would not work since he didn't want to set him and his brother's place on fire too. So instead he ended up levitating them all back outside and looked for a good spot to bury them in then burn them all.

Yazu was right about the acid pools being to noticeable. Bubbling acid just wouldn't work for this kind of job. He had to do something to make it look like it was an accident. Although, something like dead people with big holes through their bodies and various body parts missing would definitely be noticeable to someone. Plus, there was the condo to consider. The place was literally soaked with the blood of his victims.

The other problem was he had no one to pin this on. These killings would have been much easier had the bastards waited for a more opportune moment like when there is a serial killer on the loose or some shit like that.

Once again, Shiro had allowed his temper to get the best of him. He was going to have to figure out some way of getting rid of these bodies without anyone coming to him. Plus, he had to remove his own clothing so he wasn't dragging in blood from the victims.

Things were so much easier in the Feudal Era when he could just kill someone and no one really gave a damn or if they did give a shit he could simply kill that person too.

Looking at the floating bodies and body parts Shiro knew there was only one way to hide the evidence and it disgusted him to the point he wanted to vomit. It was too easy and there was no real creativity to it all although he was pretty creative when he killed them.

Calling on all his powers he turned himself into the large 50-foot demon dog he really was and started digging a huge hole. Then he used his large canine teeth to chew up the bodies and the pieces of human bodies. It was so disgusting he almost threw up. It was a good thing he wouldn't have to swallow. He just used his acidic drool to do most of the work. Then he spits out what was left of the humans into the hole. By the time he was done there was just a small bubbling mass at the bottom of the hole. The acid pit would just have to do for now since Shiro had run out of options.

Shiro turned around and started pushing the dirt over the hole and when he finished he turned back into his humanoid form. Once again, using his powers, Shiro called to all the blood as it flitted out of the condo and onto him as it seeped into his skin. It was an old demon trick and a way to get nutrients if one wanted them. Shiro really did not want the nutrients from humans, but there was no other way to get rid of the mess.

"Good God I am going to smell like human blood again."

Shiro muttered to himself. Perhaps that anger management class that Yazu raved about might help.

Walking back into the condo that these kids shacked up in, Shiro saw the place was a mess. He had killed people with frying pans, knives; pretty much anything he could throw at them at the time including a fairly nice oak table. The couch still had knives sticking out of it. He had basically made a tornado of knives and other sharp objects thrusting them into everyone in the room. It was much more creative than using his acid palm again. There were even pieces of wooden spoons stuck in the couch.

"Now to clean up this mess."

Shiro said to himself as he waved a hand and like magic everything in the house that had been destroyed and some things that hadn't been were chopped up into microscopic proportions and burned in midair. It would just look like the people who lived there moved out. He did the same thing to their vehicles except they melted into a big blob of metal on the ground. The smell of burnt electrical wires, burnt rubber, and metal filled the air.

When he was done, Shiro decided to take the metal blob and stretch it out turning it into a rather interesting sculpture. He figured he could use it on their balcony as a conversation piece since it kind of resembled a bunch of mushrooms. Shiro figured he may not be the artist that his beloved little mate was, but he wasn't all bad.

Satisfied Shiro locked the door and changed his fingerprints again so that no one would suspect him.

Looking at his watch he suddenly realized he had been downstairs for over an hour and had left Yazu on the bed.

Now was the time to freak out. Shiro grabbed the wheelchair and his sculpture then he ran up the stairs. When he got to the door he used his powers to open it so it would seem like he never left.

Shiro grabbed a rag and cleaned off Yazu's wheelchair from top to bottom before he heard Yazu screaming at him at the top of his lungs.

"Damn it Shiro! What is taking you so long? That's it; I am going to sleep ya bastard! See if you are gonna get any tonight Mister!"

Shiro came into the room and Yazu gave him a dirty look.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Shiro smirked as he took off his shirt.

"I was getting your wheelchair."

Yazu growled.

"It doesn't take a fucking hour to get my damn wheelchair!"

Shiro frowned.

"Those people downstairs were trying to take rides on it. I had to do something about it."

Yazu looked shocked for a second, then he clenched his fists in fury.

"You killed them all didn't you?"

Shiro snorted.

"Of course I did. They were messing with your wheelchair. What do you want me to do? Invite them over so they can steal it any time they want to so that they can go joy riding down the hill?"

Yazu wanted to scream at Shiro, but part of him understood why Shiro did what he did.

"You really need to go to anger management Shiro. And here I thought I had a horrible temper."

Shiro frowned as he started taking off his pants.

"My temper is not that bad. Plus, I was able to do something artistic I think you will like."

Yazu looked wide eyed at Shiro.

"I don't want to know the details on how you killed them Shiro…."

Shiro interrupted Yazu's triad.

"I am not speaking of the way to kill them although that was creative too. Come with me and I will show you."

Shiro walked over to the bed and picked Yazu up. Yazu however was not sure if he wanted to see what Shiro thought of as art. The last time he did that it was an abstract corpse of some person who had annoyed his older brother with a hand sticking out of the scull of the deceased robber looking like he was waving at you.

Shiro put Yazu in his chair and then stood in his blue boxer briefs next to his newest creation.

The Mangled Metal Mushroom Tree was rather shiny and it looked like an actual sculpture.

Yazu had to hand it to Shiro. For once his brother's art piece actually looked like something worthwhile to look at. Yazu was really tired of his brother's abstract art pieces being a mangled grotesque something or someone, but this for once was actually quite good.

"I think you might be able to sell that."

Shiro frowned.

"It is not for sale. It is mine. I made it and it will go on the balcony."

Yazu listened to the whole story about what happened and then about Shiro's eureka in making something vehicular into modern art.

"It is a bit big. You say you used a bright yellow Hummer, a red Ford Mustang, and a black and silver Mini Coupe? I have to say the colors are well placed. I think you have a winner here."

Shiro smiled widely. He felt very proud of himself as he took his new sculpture and placed it on the balcony next to the two fake trees making his Metal Mushroom Tree the center piece.

"So how are you going to explain the missing neighbors this time?"

Shiro sighed.

"That part was easy. I just made it look like they all moved out."

Yazu then smelled his mate.

"Holy cow you stink like humans. How long is it going to take before that wears off?"

Shiro shrugged.

"Don't really know. Probably just a day or two, but does it really matter?"

Yazu yawned and shook his head no.

"You have got to get to bed Shiro. You have an early morning and so do I."

Shiro picked up his mate and carried him up the two small steps setting him back on the bed. Then he brought in the wheelchair so that Yazu could use the bathroom in the middle of the night if he needed to.

Then Shiro frowned. Was Yazu serious about him not getting any sex tonight?

"So are you going to withhold your charms from me or am I acquitted of all charges?"

Yazu smiled at his lover. Shiro looked like a big kid who got in trouble and was going to be punished. It was too damn cute.

"I will not withhold myself from you Shiro. You know I love you. It is just that sometimes you totally forget that other people are around when you go on one of your killing sprees. I honestly think if you give anger management a chance that you will feel better and find more constructive ways to use your powers."

Shiro shrugged.

"I am a demon, what does this world expect me to do? I hate my job, but I have to do it in order to provide for us. I guess I just miss the old days when we would travel through the forests without a care in the world. I was respected, feared, and I was a Lord to the people around us. Now I am just another guy and I hate that. I hate lowering myself to become what society wants us to be."

Yazu pulled Shiro into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I love you and that is all that matters babe. We may not have titles, but we always have each other. Someday things might change for us, but I am content to be with you no matter our circumstances. You are what keeps me from doing crazy shit and you make me want to live. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Shiro pulled Yazu into a deep warm kiss.

"I love you too Yazu. I love you more than anything in this world."

Shiro gently laid Yazu back on the bed removing all their clothing as he crawled in between those long legs to kiss his lover some more while his thumbs rolled over Yazu's hard pert little nipples.

Then Shiro slowly made his way down Yazu's chest kissing, licking, and nipping gently until he reached Yazu's hard aching member.

Taking his lover into his mouth, Shiro sucked and licked Yazu until finally Yazu came hard into his beautiful brother's mouth.

Shiro drank all of Yazu's essence with fever.

"You taste like the fruit of the gods my dearest."

Shiro stated licking his lips. Yazu finally opened his eyes coming down from the rush of pleasure he felt.

"I want to taste you my love. Kneel in front of me so I can enjoy you."

Yazu stated as he pulled Shiro back into another deep kiss.

Shiro moved forward as he knelt in front of his little brother and Yazu took Shiro's delicious long cock into his mouth and relaxed his throat to take all of Shiro in. Slowly he sucked and licked Shiro's aching member until he heard Shiro moan.

Yazu ran his fingers over the top of Shiro's long legs and also took time to massage that perfect ass. Shiro indeed had a gorgeous behind and Yazu felt damn lucky to be able to tap it every once and a while.

Shiro moaned and then soon his release came. Yazu milked every savory drop of his well-earned prize.

Yazu smiled up at Shiro as he licked his own lips off of the sweet sticky white goo.

"You are scrumptious yourself handsome."

Yazu stated with a smirk.

Shiro smiled and then started tucking them both in.

"Maybe tomorrow morning we can do this again little brother."

Wrapping his arms around his lover, Shiro kissed his brother goodnight and soon both brothers were sleeping peacefully.

Shiro had set the clock for 5 am and it started the annoying beeping noise to wake him up right on schedule. Shiro needed to have enough time to go run and Yazu would remain asleep for most of the morning so he didn't worry about his little brother going anywhere, but still made sure the wheelchair was within proximity if Yazu needed it.

Putting on a pair of clean boxer briefs, a long red t shirt with a Harley Davidson logo on it, and a pair of long red and crimson battle loose Under Armor shorts he was almost ready to go.

Looking through the drawers for a pair of ankle socks, Shiro realized that they needed to do some laundry today since he only had one clean pair left. He would leave a note with Kouga so that Yazu and Kouga would need to do some serious laundry today.

Throwing on the ankle socks and a pair of New Balance running shoes, Shiro grabbed his Xtreme MP3 player and Skull Candy ear phones he turned on his typical running music which included two albums of Disturbed. Shiro really liked this hard rock music.

Doing a few stretching exercises and a short warm up routine Shiro was ready to go. When he got back he would do some abdominal work and lift some of the weights he got from a second hand store. Someday he would get that Bowflex machine, but for now the weights that they had would have to do.

Running out the door and downstairs he took his usual path jumping over that flimsy fence again to run down the sloping pathways and through the park. Shiro had to admit he really missed running in his true form across the sky, but this would have to do.

It was still fairly dark outside, but the weather was nice. A small breeze flowed over Shiro as he raced across the park. It felt wonderful to be outside again.

Shiro ran for what seemed like forever. He had pushed himself to go 20 miles at a break neck speed, but after looking at his watch Shiro pouted realizing he had gone just a little too far so he might not be able to get those other exercises in if he didn't hurry back home.

Turning around he started his run back home. Tomorrow he would set the clock to 4:30 am so that he could go this far without having to rush back.

Racing back home he almost forgot to slow up a bit since it would look really weird if he went invisible on people. Besides, he got a better work out when he went just a little bit slower.

Soon he was almost home and of course Kouga was just arriving in his jet black dual cab Dodge Ram.

Shiro groaned a little. He didn't need Kouga to be here so damn early.

Kouga waved at Shiro as Shiro slowed down to a stop staring daggers at the wolf cub. He didn't have time to chat and this screwed up his whole workout regimen.

"Why are you here so early wolf?"

Shiro asked as Kouga got out of his truck.

"I am taking Yazu to the gym this morning."

Kouga stated innocently.

"It is a little early for bullshit Kouga."

Kouga frowned.

"Ok fine, I got off of work early and didn't want to go home first. Mia and I had a fight last night and I am still in the dog house."

Shiro didn't care what the fight was about and didn't want to hear about it.

"Tell Yazu your sob story when he wakes up and leave me out of it."

Kouga shrugged. He already knew that much.

Going up the stairs Shiro opened the door and looked at the dust that was collected on his weight set. What was the point of having them if he was never going to get to use them?

Taking off his shirt and throwing it in the laundry room Shiro told Kouga to just stay in the living room and wait for Yazu. Getting his work clothes, Shiro went to the shower and proceeded to wash himself of all the sweat.

Shiro poked at his six pack and wondered how long that was going to last if he never got to work out like he wanted to. In his mind he felt like he was losing his edge and that would not do.

Turning off the water, Shiro stepped out and grabbed one of the long beach towels they had in their bathroom to dry off with.

Shiro would usually shake off most of the water, but he had to learn to adapt and take on some traits that were human. Besides, then the bathroom would be soaked with all that water.

Grabbing a hairbrush, Shiro proceeded to brush his ankle length hair until it was tangle free.

Shiro then went into the bedroom to change into his dark blue trousers, steel toe boots, long white socks, clean red boxer briefs, his dark blue work shirt, and a dark blue light uniform jacket. He had a baseball hat that had the name of the company he worked for in his closet, but refused to wear it and since it was optional he did not get in trouble for just going to work as he was.

Kissing Yazu gently on the lips Shiro whispered an I love you to his exhausted mate. Yazu was so beautiful when he was sleeping.

Going downstairs Shiro told Kouga about the laundry needing to be done and to start the dishwasher after he left. Kouga nodded and Shiro left a note on the table knowing that the wolf would probably forget and was absolutely certain that the cub wasn't even listening to him.

With that Shiro left getting into the big white suburban and drove off to work.

Kouga had sat long enough he figured. He wanted to get to the gym early so that they could get back here to play their game. He would make his World of Warcraft character level 80 today.

Going into the bedroom, Kouga could smell the odor of sex in the room as well as the smell of human blood.

Looking at Yazu he knew that Yazu would not turn human for another couple of weeks and the smell of the blood was not Yazu's. Kouga hoped that Shiro didn't go on one of his killing sprees again, but then again if he did who could really stop him?

Looking at Yazu sleeping so peacefully, Kouga was tempted to let him sleep, but if he did that they would never get anything done today.

Pulling off the blankets and turning on the lights, Kouga found himself turning bright red in embarrassment since this time Yazu was completely nude showing off an incredible ass that made Kouga for a moment wish he was Shiro.

Yazu stretched and yawned.

"Shiro, I am still tired. Do we really have to do anything right now?"

Kouga got the full Monty when Yazu rolled over. He couldn't speak. Kouga's eyes were glued to the gorgeous young body that Yazu had. Even with the weight he still was attractive.

Yazu finally opened his eyes to see a fucking pain in the ass wolf staring at him.

"What the hell Kouga? Can't a guy get any sleep with you around ya evil bastard?"

Kouga swallowed and shook his head. Rummaging through the drawers he threw a pair of boxer briefs to Yazu.

"Here, put these on."

Yazu frowned at Kouga who was turned around trying not to peak at Yazu who was struggling with the boxers trying to put them on without falling out of the bed.

"What is your problem Kouga? We are both guys so what is the big deal?"

Kouga sighed.

"Yazu, I am only going to say this one time and once it is said you are to tell no one including your overly beautiful brother what I am about to say. If you do, I will skin you alive."

Yazu looked at Kouga funny.

"Whatever, you are acting so damn weird."

Kouga finally turned around and felt a little better.

"I am bisexual. I mainly prefer women, but I have a small interest in men depending on my mood and how good looking they are."

Yazu smirked.

"So what? That isn't such a big deal and doesn't really surprise me. It really doesn't matter to me any ya dumb ass wolf.'

"I am mated to Shiro and therefore your skinny ass isn't of any interest to me. Besides, you know that Shiro and I are bisexual. We just prefer each other over any gender.'

" Shiro told me most if not all demons are bisexual. It is natural to be attracted to both genders. I mean hell, I was married to Kiki for a long time and part of me still loves her."

Kouga frowned.

"Well I knew that much. I mean you guys also had that female what's her name around so you could have children."

Yazu frowned as he slid into his wheelchair.

"Amy doesn't matter anymore and we never loved her. She was attractive at the time we met her until she showed her true colors. She is out of our lives for good and after the hell we went through with that woman I doubt I will ever want another female around.'

"The only good thing that we ever got out of that bullshit was Huyu. Fucking little bitch just wanted someone to pay for her life and lifestyle while she fucked around on both of us with other males. I absolutely hate Amy and I hope she rots in hell especially for attempting to try to take Huyu with her so she could make us pay for alimony and child support so she could use the money on herself because none of that was going to our son.'

"At least we won the custody battle with Shiro being Huyu's legal Father. Amy didn't have a place to live or a job and with her drug habit she was seen as unfit to be a parent to my boy."

Kouga didn't know the full details on why that woman left so soon after Huyu was born, but now it all made sense.

"Well anyway, you are bisexual, but that has nothing to do with you having a fit when seeing me naked. I am fat so there ain't much to be gawking at, besides if you were stupid enough to try anything with me you will become Shiro's favorite new abstract art piece.'

"Plus I wouldn't allow you to mess up my relationship with Shiro because you are a moronic pain in my ass and I don't date morons."

Kouga smirked.

"That is very true except you are the idiot thinking you only look fat to people. You are gorgeous even for a mutt faced dork that is obviously blind."

Yazu shook his head at Kouga the idiot of the universe. Yazu went to the drawers to find a pair of shorts and a t shirt.

The only issue now with Kouga blurting his sexual preferences out was now Yazu was slightly embarrassed to ask him to help with his white and steel colored battle loose Under Armor work out shorts. So instead he struggled into those as best he could.

"I'll need some help with my socks and shoes Kouga."

Yazu stated as he slid a 2x large TNP t shirt in Nile blue and cement colored Under Armor loose fitting shirt. It was a tiny bit tight around his abs, but Kouga figured if Yazu worked out every day with him that Yazu's clothes would fit better.

"This doesn't look good does it…"

Yazu stated sadly.

Kouga growled at Yazu.

"You look just fine. Besides we are just going to work out. This isn't a fashion show."

Kouga stated tersely as he slipped on a pair of ankle high socks and a pair of New Balance white and blue shoes that still looked brand new like they never left the box.

Looking at Yazu Kouga noticed that Yazu's shorts were twisted a bit.

"Don't think I am a pervert or anything Yazu, but I need to adjust your shorts. They are not on straight."

Yazu lifted himself up a tiny bit while Kouga helped turn his shorts straight.

"Thanks Kouga. I usually have Shiro help me with my clothes if I don't put them on right. I've just been lucky with my sweats I guess."

Kouga looked into Yazu's ice blue eyes seeing a bit of his pride being cut. It had to be hard to do all this himself every day.

"I am glad you are going to have a nurse come help you every day. I would do it, but Shiro said that I am a bad influence and I don't think I can live on only 5 hours sleep forever."

Yazu smiled.

"Well it is great having you over for these two weeks. I am kind of nervous about this Trevor person. He seems really strict and I am not really used to having people I don't know around me."

Kouga smirked.

"Well if he is too hard on you I will kick his ass if Shiro doesn't get to him first that is."

Yazu laughed a bit at that.

"I doubt you would beat my mate. He has first dibs on Trevor since the guy is nice looking. Shiro is rather pissed off that the only nurse they could find for me is a well-built tall male who happens to be cousins with Keith."

"Oh, is he that guy that hit on you right in front of Shiro?"

Yazu snorted.

"Well duh…. Sometimes Shiro's jealous streak worries me and that temper of his. I sometimes wonder if someday he won't turn on me if he gets pissed off because he simply forgets about everyone else around him during what he considers is a battle and what I call a killing spree. Shiro is still kind of stuck in the Feudal Era and never seems to want to let it go already."

"I feel the same way sometimes."

Kouga muttered under his breath.

Kouga lifted Yazu into the Dodge with little problem and then put the wheelchair in the back of his truck strapping it down with some bungee cords so it wouldn't slide around back there.

"So how far is this place?"

Yazu asked as Kouga drove scaring the living shit out of Yazu as he sped through the traffic like Mario Andretti.

"Not far. I got a membership at the Las Vegas Athletic Club. I figure there has got to be some stuff you can do there Yazu. They have elevators and stuff. Maybe we can even get you a membership if you decide you like it."

Yazu decided that if they didn't die on the way to this place then he probably would join up and see if Trevor would take him there. If not, it was supposedly open 24 hours a day so he could go with Shiro perhaps. At least with Shiro driving he didn't have to fear for his life.

When they arrived at the Athletic Club, Kouga literally squealed to a stop in one of the empty parking stalls. Yazu then finally undug his claws from Kouga's seat.

"So this is the place."

Kouga smiled. Yazu just sat trying to breath normally again.

"I don't know if I can take you as a guest so what I might do is just pay for you to be a member. Consider it an early wedding present.'

"They will want to take you on a tour of the place so I will push you around a bit for the first few minutes until you get your bearings. The tour shouldn't take long."

Yazu tried to relax for a moment after Kouga got out of the cab to get his wheelchair. It was a bit difficult to relax when your life flashes before you at breakneck speed. Kouga was going to kill someone at this rate and Yazu wanted to live longer. Perhaps he should decline the generous offer, but at the same time Yazu really wanted to get his weight down.

Kouga had the wheelchair by the passenger's door and opened it to get Yazu out.

Lifting Yazu into the wheelchair only took a second for Kouga since both Shiro and Kouga were full blooded demons able to levitate an aircraft carrier if they really wanted to.

Out in the daylight, Yazu's long strawberry blond hair looked radiant and Kouga had to admit that Shiro's spell still made Yazu very attractive.

"Ok, here we go."

As Kouga entered the Athletic Club Yazu felt very nervous. He didn't want people to stare at him especially with him weighing 200 pounds. He felt very self-conscious and wasn't sure if he should really be doing this.

"This place is great. They have an indoor track, weight machines, and they even have a pool. You would probably do good in a swimming class since your legs can just float around and stuff. It would be a good upper body workout and would definitely chisel those arms of yours."

Yazu looked at Kouga like he lost his fricking marbles.

"I am not going swimming."

Kouga shrugged.

"You don't have to do that; I just was saying it is an option for you. What we need to do is work on your upper body. They have trainers here so I betcha that someone in here will be able to help you work on your problem areas. Not that I see any problems with ya."

Yazu just frowned at Kouga while he was being pushed through the double glass doors.

Kouga went up to the front desk and got everything started while Yazu looked at the brochures of the classes they had.

When Kouga got back he was followed by a young man who reached his hand out to shake Yazu's. Yazu cautiously shook the man's hand feeling rather awkward.

"Welcome to Las Vegas Athletic Club Daniel, I am Scott and I would be happy to show you around the place if you would like."

Yazu looked at Kouga.

"Can't this idiot just show me around?"

Kouga sighed. Scott just stood there feeling very uncomfortable, but tried to keep his best Customer Service smile going.

"I will take him around. Thanks Scott."

Scott just smiled at the two men.

"That is fine by me. It was nice to meet you Daniel and I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me or any of our staff here."

Kouga frowned at Yazu.

"Why won't you let them take you on the tour?"

Yazu gave Kouga a look that said 'you are a moron'.

"I don't want to get to know people here Kouga. That may be your thing, but all I want to do is work out in peace."

Kouga pulled a card from his pocket.

"Well here is your new membership card. You will need this when you come in next time."

"That is if I survive the ride here."

Yazu muttered.

Kouga took Yazu around the facilities and finally Kouga took him to the weight room. Yazu looked at all the machines and scratched the back of his head wondering how he was going to get on and off the machines without having problems.

"Can we do the weights first?"

Yazu asked and Kouga shook his head no.

"Hell no, you need cardio exercises before we go do this stuff. We will work on strength training later. I think it is time you said hello to the indoor track."

Yazu looked at Kouga and realized he was serious. That meant pushing himself around the track a few times.

"Kouga, I don't know if I am ready for this."

Kouga pulled out his Xtreme player and gave Yazu his that he had been holding for him. Taking out two pairs of Skull Candy earphones he pushed Yazu onto the track.

"Ok now don't be such a wuss. You are the one who said you are tired of being fat. I never said you were fat so don't give me that look."

Yazu blanched a bit at that comment.

"I know I want to lose the weight; I am just so out of shape."

Kouga smiled.

"Don't worry so much dork face. Just go at a speed you are most comfortable with."

Kouga assisted Yazu with some stretching and then stretched his own legs out.

"How many times do I have to go around this thing?"

Kouga looked at the track as though he was going to conquer something great today.

"I am going for at least 5 miles at top speed and then slowing it up a bit for another 5. I figure ten miles should do it for me. So when I am done you will be done. We are not worried about distance or time. You just do the best you can Yazu and relax. Time will go by fast and you may find you enjoy the workout.'

"I don't want you to get hurt so you need to stop if it gets too painful for ya. The last thing I need is to lose my head to your brother. Knowing him he would probably shove my decapitated head into my own ass."

Yazu shuddered at the thought.

"Don't ever say that to Shiro or he might actually use that as a way to express his creative side."

Both men were on the track and Yazu started pushing the second the wolf took off running. It started out pretty smoothly, but Yazu was kind of embarrassed because people were passing him. Still, Yazu did not give up since he was determined to lose all these extra pounds he put on.

As Yazu made his first lap he felt pretty proud of himself so he kept on going while Kouga bolted past him it seemed like every few seconds. The bastard could sure run when he set his mind to it.

By the time Yazu made his 6th lap he was starting to feel pain in his arms and shoulders so he started slowing down a bit. By the 8th lap he was done. Yazu's arms were shaking from the workout he gave them and he wondered if he was going to be able to do any strength training today.

Stretching his arms again, Yazu slowly started to feel a little better while he sat on the sidelines watching Kouga finish up all his laps which didn't take long considering slow speed for Kouga was still damn fast.

When Kouga came out his shirt was covered in sweat although the wolf was hardly panting at all. The guy had always been a runner.

"How many laps did you get in Yazu?"

Kouga asked while he stretched his muscles again.

"I got 8 in."

Yazu stated feeling bad since he wanted to do more.

"That ain't bad, why you looking so sad?"

"I feel like a wimp. I should have been able to do more."

Kouga pat Yazu on the back.

"You did great. Especially for a guy who hasn't worked out much if at all at home. You gotta give yourself some credit. You came out here with me and you did the best you could. That is all anyone will ask from you."

Yazu shrugged.

"My arms hurt so I don't know if I will be able to do the strength training now."

Kouga smirked.

"Who said you were going to use your arms much for strength training? I am going to help you do some serious sit ups and help you tone up those abdominals. We can work on pushups and improving your arms later. This is your first day here so let's have some fun while we are here. I will get you and me a bottle of water first cause I don't need you to be dehydrated. That could also be why you are worn out. You gotta keep yourself hydrated. Do you guys have some kind of container you could take with you when we go out like this?"

Yazu knew that Shiro had one, but he barely used the thing since Shiro could go for more miles than anyone could count without ever having to hydrate.

"I think I could use Shiro's old one if I can reach it. He has it in one of the cupboards above the fridge."

Kouga chuckled.

"Make him get it for ya. You are not going to go reaching for stuff that you know you can't grab. You will hurt yourself doing shit like that."

Kouga pushed Yazu into the weight room going to one of the machines that works on the oblique's. The machine would rotate from one side to another then back again.

Lifting Yazu onto the machine Kouga made sure Yazu was comfortable. Then Kouga told Yazu to do ten on each side at a fairly low weight. Mainly it was just to get Yazu used to the movements of the machine.

"I feel like I ain't doin' a damn thing Kouga."

Kouga smiled.

"Don't worry I will add more weight onto it as we progress. Right now I just want you to feel comfortable with the movements. Do at least 10 on each side and then we will move on to the mats so you can do some curl ups."

Yazu pouted and felt very insulted that Kouga would think he couldn't figure this stupid contraption out. It wasn't that hard.

Kouga watched as Yazu worked out on the machine. Yazu was doing pretty good so Kouga had him stop as he added some more weight onto it until it was up to 50 pounds which was when Yazu really felt like he was getting somewhere on this machine.

"Ok, now I can feel it."

Yazu stated with a smile.

"Well, don't overdo it Yazu. This is only your first day here and we don't want you to hurt yourself. You may not feel it now, but your muscles will be stiff if we do too much more and we will be coming back tomorrow so we don't want you to be too sore to work out again."

Kouga helped Yazu back into his wheelchair.

"I am just going to push you over to where the mats are and then we will work on doing those curl ups. I only want you to do as many as you can handle. Go slow and do not push yourself too hard."

Kouga set up the blue mat onto the floor. Then he helped lay Yazu onto it.

"I am going to bend your knees and hold you steady. All you have to do is try to touch each elbow to your knees so you will work those obliques some more. Then we will work on your midsection."

Yazu found it was very hard for him to touch his elbow to his knee, but he kept trying until he could do no more.

"Very good job Yazu. You did 25 sets. Now we will work on your mid-section. You are going to do crunches. I want you to try to hold yourself up for 30 seconds then lay back down. You should feel a pulling sensation which is completely normal. It means you are working the right muscles."

Yazu tried not to lift his lower back as Kouga showed him how to do a proper crunch. Then Kouga had Yazu stop after a few sets.

"I think that is good enough for today."

Yazu was surprised that Kouga didn't want him to do more.

"What do ya mean it is good enough? I can keep going ya stupid wolf."

Kouga smiled and helped Yazu into his wheelchair.

"I know you can, but we are not here to push you too hard. I want you to just do a few things and if you listen to me you will be quite surprised with the results. The only thing you have to do is start eating healthier. You will never lose weight until you change some of your habits."

Yazu sighed knowing that was true and felt a bit irritated that Kouga, like Shiro, would nag at him until he stopped binging on food.

"Please don't lecture me on that again. I hear it all the time at home."

Kouga smirked.

"Well as long as I am in charge you will eat better. You will eat like a demon man is supposed to eat. Lots of meat and a lot less starches. If you are still hungry we will get you to eat a few more vegetables. Also, Ramen noodles are not the staple of life so you will need to cut back on them."

Yazu pouted. He didn't want his Ramen taken away.

"Yazu I am not going to take what you like to eat away; it is really up to you to do some serious changing if you really want to get rid of the weight. I am just saying I plan on eating less junk and more meat so when I cook I will be eating meat and vegetables. If you want me to cook for you then you will have to eat what I do."

Yazu nodded.

"I understand what you are saying Kouga. It is just going to be very hard for me."

Kouga put a hand on Yazu's shoulder.

"I know it is. You haven't had support from anyone except your brother who criticizes you about your weight, but he is allowing food to come into your home that you like because of the guilt he still feels about hurting you. I will talk to him even if I get my head chewed off, it is important to support you and sometimes say no to you by taking away the things that are not good for you. Sometimes hearing no is the most caring thing in the world to hear from the person you love the most."

Yazu smiled as a few tears came to his eyes. Kouga really was a true friend and he would stand by him.

"I am also going to tell you that if that Trevor guy is not a good influence on your daily habits that I will permanently replace him even if I only get a few hours of sleep. I am here for you."

Yazu nodded his head. Kouga was being so good to him and he indeed was his very best friend. Kouga was right about Shiro too, but Kouga really did not have the guts to tell Shiro to stop feeling guilty. That was Yazu's place and as a mate to Shiro he could sometimes get Shiro to listen rather than blow up at everyone.

"Can we get out of here now?"

Yazu asked trying to stop crying. He was becoming embarrassed.

"Ya, we are done here."

Kouga took Yazu downstairs on the elevator and pushed Yazu out towards the truck. Opening the passenger door Kouga helped Yazu into the cab. Then Kouga closed the door and put the wheelchair in back strapping it in again.

Closing his eyes for a minute Kouga tried to figure out a way to not fall in love with his best friend. He had been fighting the feeling for more years then he could recall. Yazu deserved to be happy and Kouga knew that Yazu had been depressed and alone for so many years although the humans and demons around him tried to help Yazu by giving him support in their own ways. Yazu was just not used to people acting that way around him without wanting something from him. Kouga really didn't want anything from Yazu other than the short time he was after Kiki. However, in the end of it all Kouga showed more support and love towards Yazu then anyone else.

Kouga was blunt and straightforward and always told Yazu what was on his mind even if it hurt sometimes. It was better to be totally honest with people then to live off of your emotions all the time. Kouga being true to his word was the one thing Yazu always could count on and he had been unfailingly loyal keeping Yazu's secrets inside not ever betraying his best friend for any reason. He would take everything he knew of Yazu to his grave if Yazu asked him to do such a thing.

As Kouga got into the truck and started it up Yazu reached over and hugged his friend.

"Thank you for always being there when I needed someone."

Kouga was shocked, but then shrugged it off as Yazu let go of him.

"Of course I will always be there for you dork face. Someone has to have the idiot watch."

Kouga stated playfully making Yazu laugh.

"You know Kouga you shouldn't talk about yourself that way."

All the way back to the condo the two friends insulted each other, but that was just their way of bonding and not even Shiro could take that away.

 **Chapter 6**

Once again Yazu held onto the seat of the truck for dear life as Kouga drove them back home. The guy was a great friend, but he was a completely insane driver.

Yazu wanted to tell Kouga to slow down, but by the time he would have for arguing that point they were already home.

Kouga looked at Yazu who still had his claws imbedded into the seat cushion.

"What is your problem Yazu? You look like you had just seen a ghost."

Yazu finally relaxed and tried to breathe again.

"I am just glad we got home safely since your driving scares the living hell out of me."

Kouga chuckled.

"I guess I do have a lead foot. Sorry for scaring you. I will try to slow down a bit tomorrow when we go to the gym again."

Yazu nodded.

"That would be nice, thank you."

Kouga smiled and got out of the truck. Opening the door of the passenger's side he lifted Yazu into his arms and carried him up the stairs.

Using the borrowed house key Kouga unlocked the door and set Yazu on the couch then rushed downstairs to get the wheelchair.

While Kouga was doing that, Yazu noticed the sticky note on the coffee table from Shiro.

'Kouga and Yazu,

I need you to do the laundry and start the dishwasher. Don't worry about putting the dishes away when it is done since I will do that when I get home, but I would appreciate it if you both would fold the clothes and put them away before I get home.

Shiro'

When Kouga came back into the house Yazu lifted the note for Kouga to read.

"I think we can throw a load in and then play our game until it is done."

Yazu looked in the laundry room. There were about two loads of laundry that needed to be washed. Most of the stuff was darks, but Yazu figured after he took his shower and changed into his clean clothes he would start the laundry.

Kouga was already ahead of him.

"I will start these whites while you take a shower. Just don't use up all the hot water cause I need one too."

Kouga stated before he went back to the truck to get his clean clothes and his computer case.

Yazu moved into his wheelchair then he wheeled himself over to the closet that had his computer in it. Then set it by the table.

Kouga came back into the condo with one gym bag and a computer case.

"Can you help me get up the stairs so I can take a shower Kouga?"

Kouga looked at the small steps and sighed.

"You guys really need to get you a small ramp so that you can get around better in this place. Maybe we can go to Home Depot or Lowes to get some wood and some carpet so we can build you a sturdy little ramp."

Kouga lifted Yazu and his wheelchair up the two small steps.

"That would be nice to have."

Yazu stated softly.

"I am kind of disappointed that Shiro didn't think of the idea of a small ramp first when he moved you guys here."

Yazu shrugged.

"He has been really busy and besides usually I don't get dressed twice in one day. I usually wear whatever I pick out for the whole day so I don't have to worry about going up and down the stairs."

Yazu went into the bedroom and got some clean new clothes to wear. Then Yazu got ready to take a shower taking off everything except he suddenly realized his shoes and socks were still on. So Yazu came out of the bathroom wearing his boxer briefs.

Going down the small steps carefully he found Kouga in the kitchen cooking up some steak strips and a pot of some kind of vegetables. It smelled pretty good.

"Kouga?"

Kouga turned around to see Yazu in his underwear and sighed.

"I thought you were taking a shower mutt."

Yazu looked down at his feet.

"I need help with my shoes and socks. Putting socks on takes me about an hour to do so usually I keep my socks on at night or Shiro helps me with them."

Kouga felt like an idiot since Yazu indeed would need assistance with his socks and shoes.

"It would be a good idea to get you some slip on Velcro shoes. There are some nice comfortable white or black Velcro tennis shoes over at Walmart. Maybe tomorrow we can stop by there and pick up a pair so that if no one is here for some reason or another you can try to put them on when you are putting on your socks."

Kouga took the shoes and socks off of Yazu's feet and then helped Yazu back up the two small stairs so that Yazu could take his shower.

With that done Kouga went back to cooking brunch for them both.

Yazu closed the door to the bathroom after setting his clean things out on the bathroom shelf.

Maneuvering to pull himself onto the shower chair he almost slipped. Luckily he was able to grasp the bar on the shower chair before he hit the floor.

Yazu then turned on the water and closed the shower door. It felt very good to take a shower, but he missed having Shiro's help since Shiro would always help him wash his hair and body so that he didn't miss a spot.

Soon though his hair was rinsed as best it could be and Yazu was able to wash most of his body of the sweat he had accumulated.

Getting out of the shower, Yazu towel dried his body and shook off the rest of the water. He felt ten times better than before.

Yazu then put on his deodorant so that he wouldn't have sweat stains on his clean clothes.

After getting dressed, Yazu combed his long silky hair until it was once again tangle free. Yazu however missed it when Shiro wasn't there to comb it. Shiro would always make his hair feel so nice and it was kind of like an intimate moment for Yazu.

Yazu put his clothing on although he had to fight with the sweat pants as always, but eventually he got them on and was ready to go eat.

Kouga turned around to see Yazu trying to go downstairs and rushed up to stop him.

"Yazu you keep forgetting I am here to help you. Don't be crazy and go down those damn stairs by yourself anymore. You will have me and that jerk Trevor here so until we get you that ramp, quit trying to scare the living hell out of me."

Yazu gave Kouga a very annoyed look at that comment.

"I have gotten down these stairs by myself for months. I only need help going up them."

Kouga sighed.

"Well you ain't doing that shit anymore. All it takes is one time for you to catch this blasted wheelchair on something and then you are going to fall and hurt yourself."

Kouga lifted Yazu and the chair down the two steps.

Yazu sat crossing his arms thinking this was the stupidest thing ever, but didn't feel like arguing with Kouga right now.

Wheeling himself over to the table, Yazu saw that Kouga had not only delicious food waiting for him, but also had their laptops set up and ready to go. Yazu could also hear the laundry going.

"What did you put in the laundry Kouga? Whites or darks? I know there were more darks so I wasn't sure if you were really going to do the whites first."

"Whites. Why did you need to add something to the laundry?"

"Yes, my work out gear from today. It is in a pile in the bedroom."

Kouga smiled and got up from the table.

"I will go get them while you log on."

Yazu was surprised at Kouga. He had changed a lot.

"Thanks."

Yazu stated as he got himself comfortable at the table logging onto it so they could continue with their game.

Kouga found the clothes on the floor and took them to the laundry room although to Kouga the smelled fantastic and not dirty at all. For the second time today he found himself completely jealous of Shiro and that was not good. Kouga didn't want to lose his friendship with Yazu or lose his head to Shiro. The only thing that he would have to try to contain was his love for Yazu. However, if Shiro ever parted with Yazu Kouga swore that he would take Yazu into his arms and never let go.

Kouga sat down at the table after adding Yazu's clothing into the washing machine.

Yazu was eating his brunch with fever. He enjoyed every savory bite.

"Thanks Kouga. It has been a long time since I have had cooked steak."

Kouga looked a bit shocked at that.

"Don't you guys worry about mad cow disease? I mean I cook my meat all the time after I heard about that. You guys really need to work on your diet."

Yazu shrugged. Even with the mad cow disease running around, they were not human. The demon side of themselves should eradicate any diseases that might come their way.

"You and Shiro watch the news too much. We are demons so why would we get something like mad cow disease?"

Kouga shook his head.

"Yazu you forget you are half human and that half needs just as much nurturing as your demon half. I am not trying to insult you or your mate. I am just stating I would rather be safe than sorry. These modern times are not like the past and it is possible for even demons to become ill especially with all the preservatives and junk they put into our food."

Yazu rolled his eyes while he continued eating his meal. Kouga was a health nut. He probably even shopped only at organic stores.

"If it is alright with you, I am going to take a shower."

Yazu shrugged as he took another bite of his steak.

"Sure, whatever ya want to do wolf. Just don't say I think you stink."

Kouga chuckled a bit as he patted Yazu on his shoulder and went upstairs with his gym bag full of his clean clothes.

Closing the door of the bathroom, Kouga slipped out of his work out gear and stepped into the shower. The water felt good on his skin as he washed himself.

Yazu enjoyed his meal and sat happily until the steak was gone. Then he looked at the vegetables. Yazu wasn't much of a vegetable fan, but he still ate the French cut green beans finding that they weren't all that bad.

Yazu then went to the sink with his dirty plate and then turned around to get into the fridge which had a 24 pack of diet coke taking one for himself and another one for Kouga.

When Kouga came back downstairs dressed in his black Levi jeans, a black pair of Harley Davidson biker boots, and a Hurley Griffin styled t shirt. He looked very good and Yazu couldn't help but notice wondering if he lost the weight if he could look that good too.

"I like your shirt Kouga. It's pretty cool."

Kouga smirked making those gray blue almost silver eyes really shine.

"I got this when I lived in San Diego, California. I used to drive down to the beach and go surfing. I loved it there, but it was not a cheap place to live and we just couldn't afford to stay there anymore."

Yazu nodded and opened his diet coke.

Kouga sat down and logged into the World of Warcraft. He was ready to play and get his character up to 80.

Shiro walked into the condo after a lousy day at work. He was not too thrilled with the idea of working around people who thought they could gossip about him behind his back in their foreign tongue assuming that because he did not respond it meant that he did not understand their language. He wasn't the only one though that had this issue. Many of the men he worked with seemed to feel great anger towards people who were rude enough not to speak in the American English tongue so that everyone could understand.

When Shiro and Yazu came to America they knew they had to speak American English in order to be able to become a citizen. It was completely unfair that these days that they had to supposedly learn Spanish as well to speak to the rest of the community. If that was going to be the way things were then Shiro would write to the politicians and force them to have everyone learn his Asian tongue since that was only fair as well as have special Asian channels on TV.

It seemed like American English was not good enough for people and that was wrong. Shiro watched as even the European and African Races were treated poorly because they did not know Spanish. It seemed like the whole United States was being racist against their own people and it made Shiro want to go back home to his own country if this is how hypocritical this government wanted to be.

Shiro knew if he was in charge that things would be a lot less disorganized, but his form of politics was more along the lines of a dictator who would enforce marshal law and that just wouldn't work in this country. Besides, he was kind of grateful that he didn't have to deal with humans in that capacity.

"Hi Shiro, you look upset. What is going on?"

Yazu stated to Shiro in concern.

"Same bullshit just different day. I think we seriously have a population control problem that I would be more than happy to fix if it would go unnoticed. However, in this endeavor I would not be able to do so without bringing unwanted attention to myself."

Yazu and Kouga both knew what Shiro's idea of 'fixing the problem' meant.

"So who do you wish to kill now?"

Yazu asked while getting ready to log off the computer.

"Don't worry about it. It isn't a problem that will go away any time soon. There is always a lack of respect to others when it comes to the human race. It is why I personally do not wish to deal with the majority of the flesh bags that walk amongst us immortals."

Kouga tried not to laugh at Shiro's comments about the humans. He unfortunately was right on and that is why he loved his job as a bouncer. It gave Kouga permission to beat the hell out of someone if necessary and it was legal.

"Shiro, didn't you go to college? I mean there has to be a better job for you than what you are currently doing."

Kouga inquired.

"Yes I went to college, but no one is hiring even with my degree. So I had to take something that would pay well and take care of us.'

"I don't necessarily hate the job because most of the time I do not deal with people. I just fix things and most people are intelligent enough to let me be. However, there were new hires today and the two of them think that they can badmouth anyone who actually works while they pretend not to speak American English so that they can get away with making everyone else do all the work. So they tried to get me to fall for their tricks and unlike those who were nice enough to put up with them I refused to do so.'

"They could not pull that shit on me and think they would get away with it so they called me an asshole and said that I was being racist because I refused to speak their language although I made sure they understood that I understood them perfectly. It was interesting to see the shocked look on their faces, but personally if I could kill them both I would have for their insolence. They are just lucky I let them live.'

"I actually gave them a lecture about languages as I called them both bastards in our native tongue and spoke to them in pure Japanese making them both pissed off because they couldn't understand what I was saying. I can play that fucking game too."

Kouga smirked at Shiro.

"Well, I need to get going here..."

Shiro placed a hand on Kouga's shoulder.

"You are dining with us tonight Kouga."

It wasn't just a statement that Shiro made to Kouga, it was an order and Kouga knew better than to question the King of Demons.

"Shiro, he needs to get some rest."

Yazu looked at Shiro like he was being an asshole.

"Yazu he will eat with us, then he may go. It is the least I can do since he refuses any compensation for his care of you. Kouga's service to me is invaluable since he cares for the one I love most."

Shiro stated as he lifted Yazu's chin and gave his lover a sweet lingering kiss.

"How was your day today my love?"

Yazu tried to find his voice again after such a wonderful kiss.

"It was great. We went to the gym and worked out a bit."

Shiro nodded as he listened to Yazu talking about his day at the gym while going thru the fridge looking for something to make for dinner. It felt like a steak night tonight.

"We also talked about getting a portable ramp for the stairs."

Kouga interjected after Yazu was finished with his comments. Shiro's eyes went wide. That was something that he should have gotten and he cursed himself a bit that Kouga would do this when he did not.

"Yazu was going down those two steps on his own and I swear he was trying to hurt himself again so I carried him back down. I was thinking about going to Home Depot or Lowes. I will probably check Lowes first since it is right next to the Walmart on Decatur.'

"We are also picking up some tennis shoes with Velcro straps so just in case Yazu had to put on his own shoes he wouldn't have to struggle with ties and such. It would probably help you too Shiro since they are easier to slide on then these fancy New Balance shoes you got for him."

Shiro frowned and realized he had not taken such things into consideration.

"Kouga I am going to give you some money to buy these things. You have been very helpful to my brother and me. Use the rest of it for something you guys want."

Kouga was going to refuse the money, but Yazu gave him a look that said to take it or suffer the consequences which were not very good if he refused.

Shiro opened his wallet and gave Kouga 80 dollars.

"That I hope should be enough for the things you are going to get."

Kouga took the money and put it away.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you both that I can go to your wedding. I have vacation time accumulated and my nest egg is large enough that I can spend a few days out in Washington DC if you want me to. Mia also wants to go if that is ok. Mia's eldest son said they would take care of the kids for us so that we can go."

Yazu smiled widely.

"It would be great having you both there."

Shiro smiled too. This way they would have witnesses for their wedding and the two wolves were good friends of Yazu's so anything to make his beloved mate happy was a good thing.

Getting dinner set up, Shiro got the griddle out and started cooking up three boneless steaks adding some spices to them as he went along. Looking in the pantry, Shiro found some potatoes which he washed, peeled, and then put them in a pot of boiling water. He then looked again in the fridge for some sour cream with chives and some shredded cheese.

Kouga and Yazu had finished the laundry hours ago so they had little to do other than talk to each other for a bit until dinner was ready since they both put their computers away.

Yazu scooted past Shiro to get the dishrag to wash off the table while Kouga went through the cupboards to find plates and a glass for Shiro.

"Shiro, Yazu told me you have a bottle above the fridge you use for working out. Would it be ok if he took it with him when we go to the gym so he can keep himself hydrated?"

"He can have it. I don't need it anymore."

Shiro stated with a smile although inside he felt his stomach churning and a headache coming on. Kouga was so thorough it made Shiro feel a little bit intimidated. He did not like the fact he forgot some very important things for Yazu that the wolf had pointed out. It made Shiro feel like he had not been a good mate to his beloved.

Kouga reached up above the fridge and grabbed the blue bottle. The bottle was perfect for Yazu to take with them and it even had a plastic straw in it. It was a bit dusty though so Kouga washed it off in the sink and then put some nice cold tap water into it before putting it into the fridge.

Then Kouga grabbed out three sets of silverware and three steak knives while Yazu got the plates from the dishwasher.

Soon the table was set and dinner was almost done.

"Shiro, do you need me to help you with anything?"

Yazu asked as he could tell by the look on Shiro's face that although he was pretending to be happy he was totally depressed.

"No, but thank you for asking my love."

Yazu gave Shiro a quick hug from behind and then went back to the table.

"So did you want to start up our new horde characters' tomorrow Yazu?"

"No, we need to get your warrior some serious gear before we start making another character. I want your main character to be totally stoked. We just have to run some more instances or do some more heroics to get you better stuff."

Kouga shrugged.

"Ok, but I want to start the horde character soon because I want to be able to have two main characters just in case we get bored with our alliance ones."

Yazu shrugged.

"We can do that if ya want wolf, but let's try to do one thing at a time first."

Shiro wished that these two would stop talking about their game and find another subject.

"So Kouga, do you have a suit to wear to the wedding?"

Shiro inquired while draining the hot water from the potatoes.

"Yep, I got a suit when I married Mia and it still fits so I am bringing it."

Shiro nodded as he added the sour cream and chives, some skim milk, and the shredded cheddar cheese to the potatoes as he mashed them up. Then he put them in a large ceramic bowl and the steaks on a nice long platter. He then went back to get the pitcher of lemonade from the fridge setting it on the table.

"Well dinner is served. "

Shiro stated as he put a big serving spoon into the potatoes and a serving fork for the steaks.

"Do you want some steak sauce for your steaks?"

Yazu cut up his steak and took a bite.

"No, this is great."

Yazu stated as he chewed the delicious morsel in his mouth.

Kouga put some mashed potatoes onto his plate and then took the smallest steak. He wasn't very hungry so he was just eating this to be polite.

"This really is good Shiro especially these potatoes."

Shiro smiled. He appreciated the compliment since he did love to cook.

"I will have to get your recipe for this Shiro. The meal is quite good."

Kouga stated as he cut up his steak and savored each bite feeling like a moron for not taking a bigger piece. This dinner was quite exceptional.

Yazu finished everything on his plate and went to grab seconds of the mashed potatoes, but they were all gone much to his dismay.

"Don't worry Yazu, we are also having dessert."

Opening the fridge, he pulled out some jello and fat free whipped cream.

"It isn't anything fancy, but you can have as much as you would like of this strawberry jello."

Putting a dollop of the whipped cream on top of Yazu's bowl of jello, Shiro watched Yazu's eyes light up.

Kouga about laughed his ass off looking at Yazu who was so damn child like it was funny as hell.

Yazu grabbed his spoon and dug right in tasting something other than the jello. It was fresh strawberries. Shiro had really gone out of his way to make this a nice dinner.

"This is so good. I love you Shiro."

Yazu stated as he took another bite of jello. Shiro chuckled a little bit as did Kouga. Those cute round chubby cheeks of Yazu's made him look like a kid who just got the best birthday present ever.

"By the way, how old are you Yazu?"

"He is 750 years old. Yazu is still a teenage child in the demon world as are you wolf cub."

Kouga wanted to retort on that insult, but fact was they were both hundreds of years younger than Shiro.

"What are you now Kouga? 890?"

Yazu asked teasing the wolf.

"I ain't that old ya moron. I am only 800 years old. I didn't lose ten years like you did from that battle that knocked you into a coma."

Yazu growled.

"Like that was my fault you brain dead idiot."

Kouga smirked as Yazu tried to vindicate himself. Shiro just looked at the both of them and grabbed an ear on each one of them pinching them.

"Ouch that hurt ya tyrant!"

Yazu yowled out and Kouga whimpered a bit.

"Watch your language around me pups or I will spank you both."

Kouga rubbed his ear and decided it was time to go home anyway. He had to try and make up with Mia which meant a trip to the flower shop.

"Well, seriously I have to go now. Thank you for the dinner, it was a nice treat."

Shiro nodded and figured Kouga knew his way to the door so he didn't bother saying goodbye. Yazu waved goodbye to him.

"See ya tomorrow Yazu."

Kouga stated as he walked out the door.

Yazu went into the kitchen with the dirty dishes to rinse them off for the dishwasher while Shiro emptied the clean dishes out of it.

"So, you guys just went to the gym and then played that Warcraft game the rest of the day?"

Yazu just nodded yes.

"You know part of the reason Kouga was asked to come by and help you these two weeks is to get you out of the house for a while. You should tell him to take you to the park so that you can paint for a while or just wander about. It isn't a big park, but it is better than staying indoors all day long. I really think you should not only go shopping for those things you need, but maybe go to a movie or something together."

"I will talk to him about that tomorrow Shiro."

Yazu stated with a smile.

Shiro gently ran his fingers through Yazu's hair before he went back to working on the dishes.

"Good. Has the wolf bothered you about anything else today?"

Yazu cringed a bit.

"Well, when he woke me up this morning pulling all the blankets off of me he got a surprise."

Shiro smirked a little bit.

"So what did he say about seeing you naked my love?"

Yazu felt rather uncomfortable with this conversation although nothing happened.

"He blushed and practically threw my underwear in my face telling me to get them on. He turned his back to me until I was in them. It was just rather stupid since we are like both guys."

Shiro did appreciate that Kouga turned his back giving Yazu privacy or he would have ripped out his eyes.

"Then what happened?"

Yazu didn't want to answer it. He had to though.

"Kouga told me he was bisexual, but I told him I wasn't interested in his scrawny wolf ass and that I loved you. After that everything was back to normal. I mean you're the one who told me that most demons are bisexual if not all of them Shiro. He didn't want me to tell anyone, but I figure he should know that I would tell you."

Shiro smiled.

"Well I am glad to hear that. It took him long enough to admit it."

Yazu looked shocked.

"You knew? What the hell! Why didn't you tell me?"

Shiro smirked.

"Well I didn't want to bring up my past lovers. I thought that might be hard on you so I didn't say anything at all. But now I think that you should know the truth."

Yazu's eyes went wide and he felt such jealousy that the stinky wolf had been his Shiro's lover that he wanted to pull his hair out.

"I'll kill him."

Shiro put a hand on Yazu's shoulder.

"It was a very long time ago Yazu, before we were mated."

Yazu cocked his head in curiosity.

"So did you love him?"

"No. That is why I did not stay with him. He loved me, but I would not ever return his love. It was only lust to me and when I was done with him I simply walked out of our relationship and never turned back. I thought love was just a foolish thing since everyone who had ever loved anyone had died. Our Father, my Mother, and Lin all have died.'

"I avoided falling in love until I finally saw you eventually looking past all the things I hated about you. You proved me wrong on more than one occasion and you were the one who made me wish to change a bit. Lin of course also helped in that capacity.'

"I honestly don't know how it all happened, but my heart seemed to melt like I was the Ice Prince that our Father thought I was becoming. Even when I was angry at you, part of me loved you very much. I just did not want to feel it.'

"One of my biggest fears was that I couldn't bear the thought of losing you so I made a stupid vow in front of everyone just so they knew I accepted you as my brother. I told them that you would die only by my hand. I did that to save face and had I realized back then what I know now, nothing could have stopped me from loving you completely."

Yazu licked his lips and tried to figure out how he was supposed to feel about all of this.

"Kouga is in love with you Yazu. I have known this for years, but because of your happiness around him I have allowed his love to be acceptable since he has not pushed himself on you.'

"However, today I realize how foolish I have been in overlooking so many things you need. Kouga has enlightened me and now I will look closer at things to insure you have everything you need so that he will not overstep his boundaries again. I forgive him today, but if he were to pull that stunt he did tonight again I would rip his tongue from his mouth."

Yazu looked confused.

"What stunt?"

Shiro smiled at Yazu.

"He brought up the things I missed as a way to show me how I have lacked in your care. Kouga made himself look like a better candidate to become your mate challenging me without being rude about it. The subtle hints were there that he wishes to be your mate and deserves to since I have overlooked your basic needs. I will not have anyone question my love or care of you unless they wish to die. I care for Kouga because he is a loyal friend to us both, but I will not be one upped by a wolf cub."

Yazu watched as Shiro's eyes took on a slight red color for a moment and then they went back to normal.

"You really don't have to worry about Kouga, Shiro he is just an idiot who doesn't know when to shut up."

Shiro finished with the dishes and kissed Yazu on his lips.

"I am not worried about him just as long as he knows you are mine. I love you and I will be damned if even you have any doubts of my feelings for you."

Yazu pulled Shiro's hair down until he could reach Shiro's face. Grasping that beautiful face in both hands he kissed Shiro like there was no tomorrow. When Yazu finally pulled away from the deep kiss he looked into Shiro's beautiful ice blue orbs.

"I love you Shiro. I will always love you and I will not ever question your care of me. I never have. In fact, I should be the one who is having a shit fit that you were sexually involved with my very best friend. Still, I understand that those things were in the past and they don't matter anymore even if it ticks me off. You are the only one I love."

That was all Shiro had wanted to hear all day long. Lifting Yazu into his arms he carried his beloved little mate into the bedroom.

Shiro laid his beloved down upon the bed and kissed him gently as he explored that delicious mouth and those beautiful pouty full lips.

"You are so beautiful to me Yazu."

Shiro stated softly as he gently removed Yazu's sweat top and then removed his own shirt. His long cascading silvery silk hair floated down upon Yazu like a soft feathery curtain. Yazu always wondered why Shiro's hair was so soft and his was a bit course. It had to be a full demon trait.

Light sweet kisses floated along Yazu's neck and chest. Then Shiro took a pert nipple into his mouth and licked teasing it until Yazu moaned and then he gave the other one the same treatment.

"I want to mark you again my love. Tonight I want to make you mine all over again."

Yazu felt the scent of Shiro engulf him and then he felt Shiro dry hump him with their pants on. All Yazu's skin felt this intense heat as he pushed up against his lover.

"I love you Shiro…."

Yazu whispered as he unbuttoned Shiro's pants and unzipped them pushing both his pants and boxer shorts down until Shiro's hard member was exposed. Then he took the large appendage in hand and stroked while Shiro continued to kiss his lips and suckle them like they were ripe cherries.

"Yazu…"

Shiro breathed out as Yazu continued his ministrations. Shiro soon gently pulled Yazu's had away from his cock and gently kissed each digit then sucked on them.

Yazu soon felt Shiro pull off his pants and boxers. With that done he took his mate's warm hard phallus into his mouth licking and sucking as Yazu's hips lifted off the bed for a moment. The feeling was so intense that Yazu was grasping the bed sheets while Shiro expertly teased the tip of his erect member then slid down the whole shaft swallowing him completely while keeping the friction going making Yazu cry out his name when Yazu finally released into Shiro's throat.

Shiro drank all of Yazu's essence and enjoyed every moment of it. Yazu was sweet like honey and Shiro wanted more.

Getting the oils, Shiro lathered his hand in them and started to tease Yazu's tight opening. Bending his fingers gently inside his lover he found the little nub of pleasure and excited those nerve endings making Yazu pant with each stroke.

"Please fuck me already Shiro…. I am drowning here…"

Shiro lathered his hard cock with the oils making him feel warm and ready for action.

"I am going to go slow Yazu since I want this to last."

Slowly Shiro entered Yazu's warm tight cavern. It did not take long to fill him completely and Shiro slowly breathed out as he waited for Yazu to relax.

"That always burns a bit when you do that Shiro."

Yazu groaned out.

"But it is well worth the little pain for the pleasure we both seek."

Shiro countered as he slowly started to pump into Yazu's body rolling his hips a bit to insure he touched that bundle of nerves that felt so damn good that Yazu would cry his name over once the friction begins.

Yazu relaxed fully and felt Shiro moving in and out with slow strokes as Shiro's hard member finally started to hit that wonderful spot.

"Ahhh…Shiro…. more…"

Yazu thrashed under his lover trying to lift his hips a bit to join them both even closer.

After a few wonderful strokes Yazu had a great idea. He would use Kouga's crunch technique and see if that made this even more pleasurable.

Yazu lifted himself onto his elbows which tightened up his insides a little bit causing Shiro's eyes to open a bit.

"Yazu, what are you…. ohhhhhhhhhh…."

Shiro cried out as he felt those walls tighten around him.

Yazu held himself up a little higher, but then Shiro was about to slip out so Yazu just stayed on his elbows at the same height he had before.

Shiro moved in and out faster as he started to really feel those muscles pulse against him and tighten.

Yazu was about to fall back down from the pleasure he was receiving, but was not about to lose that edge he had on his elder brother this time.

Shiro grit his teeth and growled. It felt so damn good.

Soon Shiro's hands were on either side of Yazu's head as he really started to thrust much faster feeling Yazu's hardening member against his abdomen.

He could not hold back any longer. Shiro was completely spent as his essence rode deep into Yazu's bowels.

"Ahhhhhhhh…. Yazu…."

Shiro stated with gritted teeth as the last of his seed spurted inside of his lover.

Yazu then laid back down letting his arms and abdomen relax.

Shiro looked down in both awe of his lover and anger.

"Where did you learn to do that Yazu?"

Yazu saw the slight red tinge to Shiro's eyes.

"It was just an idea since I had to do crunches today. I just wondered if I did them while we were making love that they might make you feel better inside of me."

Shiro's eyes went back to their normal color realizing he had better start watching his temper and not assume things about his precious mate. After all, Yazu did not smell like Kouga in those areas.

"Why did you get so mad at me Shiro? You don't think….no you wouldn't think I would do that would you? I mean I would never ever hurt you like that."

There was hurt in Yazu's eyes and Shiro cursed himself on being a jealous bastard. A tear fell down Yazu's cheek as Shiro pulled out of Yazu and looked down at his sweet little mate.

"I would always and will always be loyal to you Shiro. I love you."

Shiro gathered Yazu into his arms.

"I am sorry…. I didn't mean to assume anything. I really liked what you did too and I know you are loyal to me. I know that and I love you too."

Wiping away the tears that were falling from Yazu's large blue eyes Shiro kissed them all away whispering words of love to his little mate.

"Cuddle with me tonight Yazu, let me hold you tonight and wake with you in my arms in the morning."

Yazu felt rather sticky though.

"Can I clean up a little first?"

Shiro nodded yes. Going downstairs, Shiro got Yazu's wheelchair so that he would have it to get around.

"Do you wish me to carry you into the bathroom?"

Yazu shook his head no so Shiro put the wheelchair by the side of the bed so that Yazu could get onto it.

With that done Yazu got out of the bed and went into the bathroom while Shiro sat on the edge of the bed feeling like the biggest jerk in the universe for questioning Yazu's loyalty to him.

While Shiro was sitting trying to think of a way to make up to Yazu, Yazu was in the bathroom sobbing silently. Shiro had been his very first male lover and the only one he ever wanted.

Why would Shiro assume something so terrible about him when Yazu had been nothing except loyal to his mate. He hadn't even wanted another in his life after he and Shiro had mated even if for a while he was pissed off at his brother for forcing him to become his mate.

After the mating was done, Yazu started to have strange feelings for his brother and soon it became natural to wish to be with Shiro all the time. That feeling never changed and it was even stronger now that he did need Shiro around since there was so much he couldn't do on his own. Yazu completely depended on Shiro and loved him so much his heart literally ached with that feeling.

Yazu hurried to clean himself up and swore he would not do something new like those crunches during sex again without telling Shiro about it beforehand. He never wanted Shiro to second guess him on anything.

Soon Yazu came out of the bathroom looking tired and sad.

Shiro noticed this look of despair on his beloved's face and felt even worse.

Yazu smiled a bit trying to relax and relieve the tension in the room, but Shiro knew better as he lifted his mate out of the wheelchair and placed him on the bed kissing him gently a few times before he tucked Yazu in.

"I will not ever doubt you again Yazu. I am sorry that I get so jealous so much, but you are so very beautiful that I cannot help but be jealous sometimes. I want you as mine and mine alone. If I didn't have to work, I would spend every waking moment with you in my arms. Perhaps I am being over possessive of you because of my great love for you. I have never felt it so strongly in my life until we became mated."

Yazu watched as Shiro placed the wheelchair on Yazu's side of the bed so he could reach it if necessary.

"Shiro…. I won't ever leave you for anyone else. The worst case scenario would be if we decided we wanted kids again, but you know how I feel about that right now."

Shiro smiled at Yazu.

"You know we can always adopt. We don't have to have a female in our lives."

Yazu sighed.

"But if we adopted they wouldn't be of our blood and although I agree with adoption you know how hard it is for couples like us to adopt kids."

Shiro nodded in agreement as he slipped under the covers putting his hands behind his head in deep thought.

"I guess you are right. Perhaps we will someday get over Amy and maybe try again with a much more stable female. I don't know though because I wouldn't want to be mated to her like we did with Amy. It is such a pain in the ass to remove a mating mark although killing her would have made me happy."

Shiro moved Yazu over to his side and had Yazu lay his head on his chest as he ran his fingers through Yazu's long hair.

"You seriously need to work on not killing people for every little infraction although I do agree that the demise of Amy wouldn't have bothered me in the slightest."

"Hn…. perhaps that could be something worth doing, but I would rather not waste my creativity on someone so insignificant."

Shiro stated frowning a bit.

"Yazu, do you want more kids?"

Yazu shrugged.

"Eventually, what I would really like is to have our stubborn brat, Huyu, call us once in a while to let us know he is still alive before we have kids again."

Shiro chuckled a bit. It was true that their son had no idea on how to use a phone to call them from college.

"He will call, we just need to let him be and he will call."

Shiro turned off the light and kissed Yazu on the top of his head.

"Now let's get some rest. We have another busy day tomorrow."

Yazu cuddled into Shiro feeling warmth as Shiro tenderly wrapped Yazu in his arms hoping that morning would wait since he could be happy holding his beloved like this forever.

 **Chapter 7**

Kouga arrived to the condo a few minutes earlier than the day before. He had plans to go work out and then go shopping with Yazu. It was going to be a full day since he also intended to go window shopping a bit since it was such a nice day. Then after they were done it was two hours of Warcraft before Shiro came home from work depending on how the day went.

Shiro was in the shower when he heard the door open and close knowing it was Kouga. Turning off the shower Shiro wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out to confront Kouga about the other night.

Kouga leaned against the wall yawning a bit until Shiro came out wearing nothing except a towel. Shiro was indeed a fine specimen of a man, but he had seen that body before and knew what the consequences were if he let his heart get in the way of logic.

"Kouga, you are early. Have a seat."

Shiro stated motioning to the table and chairs.

"Yes, well I figured that I would talk to you about some things before you left for work."

Kouga looked into Shiro's gorgeous eyes and could not help finding the god like man before him attractive as always.

"Go on and speak your mind wolf."

Kouga knew that he was treading on thin ice, but he refused to back down now.

"You understood my words as a challenge to you, you are correct in thinking such thoughts. I do have a vested interest in Yazu, but I believe you are misinterpreting my intentions."

"How so? You are arrogant as always so why should I assume anything except the obvious Kouga?"

Kouga sighed.

"Look, you know I am in love with Yazu, but I harbor no ill will to you since I know he is yours and is beyond my reach. I did not bring up the subjects about his safety and comfort because I was supposedly challenging your mating rites. I was just trying to point out the few things that needed to be done since Yazu seems afraid to ask you for much of anything.'

"As his best friend I want to know why he is afraid to ask for help and I want to know why you moved into the second floor condo when you knew he could not get around on his own without assistance. It seems to me that you are trying to keep him from having any independence. Are you honestly seeing my point now or do I need to explain myself further?"

Shiro tried to keep his temper in check as he felt like he owed the wolf nothing especially not an explanation of why he made choices for his mate.

"You are crossing a very thin line Kouga and as much as I care for you I would rip your throat out without feeling any sorrow if you continue accusing me of not taking care of my mate properly. I should not have to explain anything to you and normally would throw you out of my home if I so desired it. However, due to our past and the fact that you are genuinely concerned about Yazu I will indeed tell you why we are in this rather annoying predicament.'

"Yazu does ask for help in many of his actions and when you are not around I know what to do so that my mate is well cared for. He knows this so there is nothing to discuss as far as his wellbeing is concerned. Yazu is shy around others since I normally do things for him on a daily basis. He is just used to me and my ways of doing things.'

"As for moving to the second floor it was because we needed a place to live that is not around so many humans and because our landlord does not require us to see him in person we may be able to stay here for longer.'

"This land is still being developed and because of this I do not have to concern myself with unwanted visitors. Yazu and I can keep our true forms in this kind of environment and it was affordable since we do not have the luxury that we once had in the past. At the time it was the only unit available at the price we were looking for.'

"You should also now be aware that these condominiums are owned by different companies and landlords. If I had my choice we would have been on a floor level condominium, things do not always work out as one plans and we had to depart from our old apartment due to the fact we have no way to force ourselves to age. We had been in the apartment for 40 years. You know that we have to change our identity after so much time has passed otherwise people would notice."

Kouga nodded in understanding, but he was not done yet.

"You overlooked the ramp he needs to get to the bathroom. Is he supposed to hold his urine all day long? The things I brought up yesterday…"

Shiro cut Kouga off with a wave of his hand.

"The things that he needed that I did overlook are things that will be rectified since you both are going to take the money I gave you to shop for them correct?"

Kouga nodded yes.

"If you see things like this that I have missed I would remind you to tell such things to me in person and in private rather than embarrass me in front of my mate. If you do such a thing again I will indeed rip you in half and not cry over your corpse."

Kouga swallowed and nodded. He had indeed created a rather embarrassing situation last night for Shiro and to any Alpha male it would be seen as a challenge.

"The only other question I have for you Shiro is why do you let Yazu eat whatever he wants? He is eating himself into an early grave. I know you feel guilty about the past, but fact was it was an accident. Yazu has forgiven you for years now. You can't just keep thinking you are a bad person and giving into his wants doesn't make things better for either of you."

Shiro growled.

"I don't need this kind of lecture from you. As far as my past goes you know that is a sore subject and you are lucky that I haven't thrown you across the room for being so tactless with me. My feelings have nothing to do with Yazu's lack of will power.'

"I know about his dietary needs and I have been changing things for him or did you not notice what I made last night for us to eat? On occasion I have given into his wants because I enjoy seeing my mate happy. He deserves as much joy in his life as he can get and if a damned ice cream cone will make him smile then I will give it to him whether you like it or not."

Kouga held himself steady as Shiro swiftly moved across the table and grasped his throat before Kouga could say anymore.

"Watch your tongue wolf or do you wish for me to rip it out?"

Shiro's eyes were turning red and Kouga had to focus on not moving if he didn't want to die.

"No…. I would like to keep it if you don't mind."

Kouga stated softly looking into Shiro's deadly eyes until his grip on his throat softened.

Shiro let go but his eyes were still flashing from red to blue.

"You may have it, but if you ever push me this far again I will indeed make an art piece out of your hide starting by ripping off that precious tail of yours."

Kouga instinctively shrunk back from Shiro as the man started to calm down.

"What the hell are you two arguing about now? Can't a guy get any sleep around here? I think you are both evil bastards that don't care if I get bags under my eyes from lack of sleep."

Yazu stated wearing only his boxer briefs. As he rolled to the top of the small steps, Yazu tried to roll down them as he always did. Unfortunately, he wasn't as awake or as aware as he usually was and therefore he found himself toppling face first onto the tile floor of the kitchen with the wheelchair crashing down next to him.

"Ok, this fucking sucks."

Yazu mumbled as he tried to pick himself off the floor. Shiro went running to pick Yazu up and cursed himself again for not getting a fucking ramp. This would make Kouga look good to his mate and it pissed him off to no end.

"Kouga, grab his wheelchair."

Shiro ordered as the wolf jumped up to help. Shiro picked Yazu up from the floor and carried him into the kitchen setting his little brother on his lap.

"Are you ok?"

Kouga stated when he looked at Yazu while Shiro was checking him for bruises and bumps.

"Ya, if my mate would quit fussing over me like crazy maybe I could like breath and shit."

"I am just making certain you are ok Yazu. I believe since I am your mate that it is well in my rights to insure you are not harmed."

Shiro held Yazu firmly on his lap as he glared at Kouga. He was waiting for that 'I told you so' line. However, it did not come.

"Now why were you both arguing over me and Kouga why are you still alive after insulting my mate?"

Kouga shrugged.

"I suppose it is because no one else would have the balls to put up with you except someone like me and it is hard to find friends if your mate is killing everyone you know."

Yazu laughed at that one. Shiro looked slightly amused.

"Shiro, maybe you don't need anger management after all. It takes a lot of patience to deal with an idiot wolf and by the way Kouga, if you even think of trying to get into my hot mate's pants again I'll kill ya. Trust me on that one since I can still fight a bit if I have to."

Kouga bust up laughing at that comment and Shiro actually smirked a bit since it would be amusing to see Yazu try to beat up Kouga.

"Well, I have to get ready for work."

Shiro stated as he placed Yazu into his wheelchair giving his mate a lingering kiss and walked over to Kouga giving him a bonk on the top of his head.

"Remember your place wolf."

Shiro stated as Kouga rubbed his head.

With that done, Shiro walked into the bedroom dropping his towel before he closed the door giving both young men a fine view of his muscular beautiful body.

"He did that on purpose."

Kouga muttered under his breath.

Yazu turned his chair so that he was facing Kouga.

"Ya, so. What did you do to piss off my brother anyway?"

Kouga frowned a bit.

"He thought I was challenging his mating rites to you Yazu. I was not doing so, I was simply trying to get my point across that there were needs that you have that he has not fulfilled and so he took it personally. I understand why he did so. Fact is Yazu if I am to care for you I need to be sure you have what you need so that I can do so properly."

Yazu huffed.

"I can take care of myself just fine. I just wanted some company so I wasn't alone and bored all day, but if you go around pissing off my mate I won't have you as a friend anymore even if Shiro forgives you. I won't be on your side since my mate has been through enough and he does not need you to upset him."

Kouga shook his head.

"Yazu you just fell down the stairs and you can't get up them without a ramp. That is just a fact. If you don't have me here who is going to help you get back to the bathroom if you need to go. Who is going to take you out of the house to get some sunlight on those pale cheeks of yours when Shiro cannot?'

"I was personally asked by your elder brother to watch over you and get you out of the house more often. I plan on doing just that. However, if I see something wrong I will inform your brother about it even if it upsets him. It is my duty to him and to you to insure you are safe. If I lack in that duty at all what do you think would be worse? If I failed you and then Shiro found out about it he would indeed have good reason to kill me."

Yazu frowned.

"So you are only here on his orders, not because you want to be here."

Kouga grasped Yazu's hand.

"Yazu I want to be here for you. The value of your friendship means more to me than anything. I would have done this for you even if Shiro had never asked me. I would have volunteered in a second had I known you might need anything from me."

Yazu pulled his hand back looking at Kouga like he just proposed to him or something. It was too weird. It was like Kouga, who was like a brother to him was hitting on him. All Yazu ever felt for Kouga was a completely platonic kind of relationship. He could not see Kouga as a future lover and was indeed shocked that his mate had been his lover at one point. Maybe after Shiro left for work he could talk to Kouga about it.

"Kouga if you tell me you are in love with me I will kick your scrawny wolf ass so I can get it through to you that just because we are best friends does not mean benefits are allowed. You are getting too damn touchy feely."

Kouga smirked a bit.

"Don't worry about me dork face. I don't see how your brother could stand those two big bug eyes and those loud fat lips of yours."

Yazu chuckled a bit at that comment.

Shiro came out of the bedroom dressed in his work clothes. Grabbing his lunch box out of the fridge Shiro was finally ready to go.

"I will see you both later."

Shiro stated after giving Yazu another long kiss and giving Kouga a warning look that meant he had better behave himself.

"Ok, seriously Kouga why are you trying to get my brother to kill you?"

Yazu looked at the big bump on Kouga's head as he crossed his arms waiting for Kouga to get his gym gear since Kouga insisted that he would help Yazu dress.

"I ain't trying to get killed ya moron. I am trying to help you."

"Well stop trying so damn hard. You know you have to use tact when talking to my brother or there is always bribery, but I don't think you have anything to give him since we are all broke around here when it comes to money and shit like that."

Kouga chuckled a bit at Yazu's strategies. Yazu may be mated to Shiro for years, but considering he is family he of course can do whatever he wants to Shiro and vice versa. Being a follower of the demon King was a totally different matter altogether.

"You know Shiro prefers people to be blunt and to the point. It is not tactless to do what Shiro demands of me."

As Kouga grabbed up Yazu's clean gym clothes he assisted with getting Yazu's gym shorts on so they were straight, put Yazu's socks on and his tennis shoes while Yazu slipped into his shirt. Then Yazu went straight to the bathroom for his deodorant and to brush his teeth so that his morning breath wouldn't kill people if he decided to talk to anyone.

Yazu went to comb his hair, but the second he lifted the brush to his head Kouga took it away.

"Let me help with that."

Yazu nodded allowing Kouga to comb his hair. Sometimes having long hair can be a pain in the ass.

"Do you want me to perhaps braid it?"

"Hell no. Just cause I am gay doesn't mean I want to look gay."

Kouga smirked at Yazu and then began to comb through those long silky tresses. Yazu's long hair was as soft as feathers; it just needed a little bit of oil to make it really shine.

"I have some of my hair oils in my gym bag. Let me go grab them."

Yazu huffed.

"Don't put fancy shit in my hair. At least not when we are going to the gym to get all sweaty and shit."

Kouga sighed and put the brush down.

"You know your hair would still be fine with the oils, you don't have to wash your hair every time we go to the gym. It is only your body that will need cleansing."

Yazu sighed.

"Fine, go get them I guess. But don't ever threaten to braid my hair. Shiro did that once and I got called a girl all fucking day because of it. I swear, some people are just idiots."

Kouga smiled and went to get the oils from his bag. The one he used on occasion was called Luster in a pink bottle and the other was just some generic vitamin oil that he had picked up at the store. Both made his hair shiny and made it smell good.

"Ok, I know this stuff is pink and it is in a pink bottle, but it ain't just for women to use. It makes my hair really shiny and it smells really good."

Yazu just shrugged as Kouga poured a small amount of the pink hair oil into his hand then rubbed his hands together a bit so he could just rake through Yazu's thick locks giving them just a little more shine.

"Ok, I think we will use this other stuff another time since this pink stuff really has done the trick."

Yazu really didn't care if it did. It just felt good to have his hair played with and he missed it when Shiro would sometimes wash and comb his hair for him.

If Yazu had looked in the mirror at that moment he might have killed Kouga for making his hair look pretty, but since Yazu was just enjoying the moment he did not bother.

Kouga wondered if those silver locks would look as nice as Yazu with strawberry blonde hair. The human spell that he used for going out made Yazu almost look like a beautiful young woman if it were not for the fact Yazu not only had an Adam's apple but also that rough voice that was all male.

"Can we go now?"

Yazu asked rather irritably.

"Yes we can leave now."

Kouga stated as he carried Yazu down to the truck and put him in the passenger's side getting him all seat belted in.

Going back upstairs to get the wheelchair Kouga kept a mantra going about him not being in love with the brat in his truck.

Once Kouga got everything strapped in he hopped into the truck and started it up.

"Kouga, I want you to tell me about your time with Shiro. How did you two become lovers?"

Kouga almost hit the brakes when Yazu asked this.

"Shiro told you this? Why do you want to know about that Yazu?"

Yazu shrugged.

"I am just curious. How did it happen? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'

"I know how I became Shiro's mate. It was all political at first since Shiro knew I would not steel his lands, I wouldn't want him for his money, and I wouldn't push Shiro to do anything he didn't want to.'

"I was an easy pick to become his mate because he basically didn't have to change his life to be my mate and fact was I had nothing better to do at the time although I fought him for years since I didn't want to be anyone's fucking beta.'

"I really didn't want to be his mate. I didn't want anything to do with Shiro for so many years I can't count them all and the only time he really pissed me off was when he practically raped me to consummate the whole thing. I don't think if the accident had happened that we would ever stop fighting each other."

Kouga was a bit shocked by this.

"Didn't you find him attractive when he took you as a mate?"

Yazu shrugged.

"I hated the guy and fact was he reminded me even after we were mated that I was an embarrassment to our family and the only good thing about me was that I had enough demon blood in me to be worth his efforts.'

"As far as his looks went I could care less. My brother has always been fucking perfect and beautiful. It made me sick that the fucking pretty jerk wanted to make me bisexual since I loved Kiki still. I wanted to be straight and I wanted to be with Kiki, but humans don't live that long.'

"Shiro reminded me of that almost every day of the short life of mortals and hanyous. His cynicism made me want to tear up his fucking gorgeous face and make him normal like the rest of us.'

"I wanted him dead for mating me. I wanted to be left alone and find some great battle I could die in just like he wanted to do. I mean was that asking too much?'

"I thought love was a joke since everyone I loved was taken from me. All I had left was a psycho brother who all of a sudden wanted me for something.'

"Shiro was a pompous full of himself vain asshole who wanted me to be his mate out of all the others who would grovel at his feet. I would never do that and he knew it so apparently I was a challenge to him.'

"It still amazes me that we do not fight like that anymore and that I actually love the big jerk. I really would be miserable without him."

Kouga frowned. He might be an asshole sometimes, but he would never have treated Yazu that way. Kouga and Yazu had an understanding from the beginning. They were contenders for Kiki's hand, but fact was Kouga always thought that Kiki picked Yazu because of Yazu's angelic looks. It seemed no one could win at love when the two brothers were around.

When Kouga first met Yazu, Yazu didn't look like the bad ass he really was. He looked like a soft little puppy dog with a bad attitude. But as he came to know Yazu he found happiness since scraping with Yazu was fun. It was like he was a little kid again and Kouga loved Yazu for that. Then everyone they knew in the little pack Yazu had, had all died. Din was the only one left and as far as Yazu knew Din was killed in the bombings of the Second World War. Kouga, Mia, Shiro, and Yazu moved to the United States to avoid the human's war. Since they only knew each other, it was a given that the small pack would become closely bonded to each other. That is how they became best friends.

"Well when I met your brother for the first time there was still hostility between us due to what I had done to his human subjects especially when I was going to kill Lin. However, I shocked him when I saved her life although we both acted like it was no big deal.'

"When he decided to become my lover I wasn't prepared for such a thing. I too had been a virgin to men and I wanted it to stay that way.'

"Shiro came upon me at a hot springs and basically demanded me to get out since Shiro wanted to bathe there and I apparently was stinking up the water.'

"I told him to basically go fuck himself as I lay back against the rocks enjoying the heat. I decided at that moment I should let my hair down so I could wash it too. Next thing I knew I was pinned against the rocks by your elder brother.'

"Shiro was getting ready to strike a killing blow I thought anyway, but I was still fast so if I had to I figured I could get away from him. Little did I know he was a true Diayoukai. I wouldn't have stood a chance to fight him, but I wasn't going to just sit there and take punches from the bastard. I just knew I wanted to stay in the hot springs and this big fucking dog was pissing me off since I figured the hot springs were in my territory so what right did he have in taking what was mine?'

"Those stupid Falcon demons had destroyed a lot of my territories and my men so if Shiro thought he could take more away from me I would have gladly died fighting him.'

"So, instead of beating the hell out of me like he could have he pinned my arms down and kissed me. It was weird and at the same time I felt like I wanted this. For once I wanted to be the one to submit since all I did most of the time was look for Hokijin racing across the mountains to find him and being a Prince of Wolves made me an Alpha to all my kind. I never really felt like an Alpha until I had to be one.'

"Shiro stated he realized I was an Alpha demon, but he was my King. I thought it was a joke at first until I saw he was dead serious. He ordered me to submit so that he could take from me what he felt was rightfully his."

"Sounds familiar."

Yazu muttered.

"I of course refused to submit although I was very attracted to him. He seemed to like that idea and pushed his body up against mine making me feel his arousal. He cocked his head to the side and then said… 'You are so much like Yazu'.'

"At first I was totally insulted by him comparing me to you. Then he forced another kiss and told me if I bit his tongue he would rip mine out.'

"So of course I fought him and told him I would rather die first and of course he didn't give a damn. Then he started to fondle me under the water.'

"Then he said 'I can give you more pleasure than any other creature alive' and that he was either going to force me to become his fuck toy or I could submit willingly. Either way he was going to fuck me.'

"I started thrashing in the water, but it was useless. Shiro took me that day and showed me pleasures I did not know existed. I of course fell for it all believing that he would continue being my lover for eternity. I was ready to give up my Alpha position, Kiki, and mate him.'

"The bastard made me fall in love with him and then he walked away from me for good after showing me more pleasure than anyone has cared to show in my life. I still kind of hate him for that.'

"Eventually I got over him and I figured I would still fight you for Kiki. That is what kept me going since I really did love her even if she didn't love me back.'

"When Kiki died I found that I could not fight you anymore. I had a promise to keep so I mated with Mia. I did not love her like I loved Shiro and Kiki, but it did bring peace to the tribes. I had done my duty for them all and let go so that you could finish what we started knowing that I could not defeat Hokijin. It was time for me to grow up and move on with my life.'

"When Kiki died I mourned her death with you. We became best friends then and watched over Opal and Daichi's children until we too had to move on again with our lives. Eventually we all met up again here in the United States and we became a pack again.'

"I have never really forgiven your brother for using me, but I am grateful that he did keep us in mind when he moved here so that we could be together as friends again.'

"I know you don't want to hear it Yazu, but I do love you. I always have and I always will. I wish I wasn't in love with you, but part of me is and I know it is a hopeless thing so I will take being your best friend as a blessing in my life. I swear you are the only person who truly understands me at all."

Yazu snorted.

"If you keep talking like that to me you know Shiro will kill you and fact is your love is unrequited. I love you as a very good friend, my feelings are very platonic. It is like if I had a brother who was normal you would be him.'

"I do understand that Shiro hurt you and that makes me angry. Deep down though, you know you are a glutton for punishment if you pursue things that you know will not happen.'

"My brother is an asshole. A psychotic killing machine that for some damn reason is very passionate and loving towards me. I am his weakness and we both know that.'

"From what you were saying about the time you shared with my brother it seems to me that he was using you as a tool to prepare himself for mating me. Shiro plans stuff all the time, but unless he really wants something he wouldn't go out of his way for anyone.'

"I won't apologize for my brother since then I would be doing it my whole damn life. He does things that make no sense sometimes and other times he just goes crazy for no good reason killing people for just being annoying.'

"You see even after all of these years I still do not understand my own mate. Sometimes he is impulsive and other times he shrinks away from the whole world. He is a unique personality that is never boring. The one thing I do know about Shiro is that he is dangerous. I don't want you killed because then I won't have a friend to talk to. So if you love me so damn much than do us both a favor and don't ever, ever, ever talk about anything we said today Kouga. I don't want to lose my very best friend."

Kouga smiled.

"Don't worry I won't talk about what we discussed today to anyone."

Yazu sat back trying to relax as Kouga drove. Although this time Kouga didn't go as fast, he still was a crazy driver. He cut people off and rushed through traffic freaking Yazu out.

Soon Kouga and Yazu were at the gym. Kouga hopped out and grabbed Yazu's wheelchair and then came over to the passenger's side of the truck to help Yazu into his wheelchair.

"So are we going to do laps again today Kouga?"

"Yes we are. I want you to try to do 10 laps today. I want you to do what you did though last time and do the laps at your own pace. Do not try to push yourself too hard."

Yazu let Kouga push him into the Las Vegas Athletic Club and they were greeted by Scott again. They showed their memberships and then took the elevator up to the indoor track.

Kouga took off running so fast that Yazu was surprised that no one noticed how he almost disappeared at times. Yazu just started at a steady pace and kept going until the 8th lap where he felt a bit sore. Then Yazu pushed himself around slowly for two more laps. When he was done his arms were shaking, but he felt very proud of himself for going so far.

This time Kouga waited for Yazu to finish watching Yazu to insure he didn't hurt himself.

Yazu wheeled himself off of the indoor track and met back up with Kouga.

"I did ten so now what do we do?"

Kouga pushed him over to the weight area and laid down one of the blue mats.

"We are going to work on your abdominals again."

Kouga had Yazu do his crunches again and then took him over to a machine that worked the obliques. When they were finished Kouga let Yazu relax while he lifted some weights to buff up his own arms and abdominals.

Yazu had to admit that Kouga was really muscular and not nearly as skinny as he was back in the Feudal Era. He actually was very good looking as well, but the fact was Yazu just couldn't ever see him as a lover and was still rather frustrated with his mate because Shiro had been with the wolf in intimate ways. It really wasn't fair since Yazu wished his brother had no lovers other than him.

Fact was though, Shiro had many lovers throughout his long life time and as a demon King it was perfectly natural for him to be sought after by potential suitors. If he hadn't been with anyone Shiro would not know the many ways to please his mate. So Yazu had just accepted it and figured that he had been with Kiki so he was no angel either, but he was indeed purer than his big brother.

Kouga finished up with the free weights and then he was done.

"Ok, let's go home and get ready to do some serious shopping. I want to get your new ramp put in as soon as possible."

Yazu was a bit nervous about driving all day long with Kouga. The guy was a maniac when he got behind the wheel. Yazu just figured that if he was going to die then it should be on his terms not in Kouga's fancy truck. Still, he had little choice except to allow Kouga to take him places. Yazu swore though that he was going to get Kouga a driver's education book so that he could remember that pausing at stop signs rather than stopping or slamming on the breaks was not a good thing.

When Kouga and Yazu got back to the condominium Kouga was a bit concerned with Yazu's silence the whole way back. Usually they would be talking about whatever, but Yazu seemed to be in deep thought.

Yazu couldn't help thinking of the past and of his brother with Kouga. It just hurt to know that Shiro had used Kouga as a substitute for the attraction he felt for Yazu before they were mated. He wondered how long Shiro had hid his feelings from him.

"Yazu are you ok?"

Kouga asked softly as they pulled into the parking space.

"It is nothing really just something I have to ask Shiro about later on."

Kouga carried Yazu upstairs and set him on the couch. Then he brought up the wheelchair and put it in the bedroom and after that he carried Yazu into the bedroom placing him on the wheelchair so that he could go take a shower while Kouga shuffled through Yazu's clothes to find a nice pair of Levi jeans, clean boxers, a pair of socks, and a black short sleeved Harley Davidson button up shirt with flames on it.

Yazu put a towel on his head so that his hair didn't get wet and washed himself up. He got a little sweatier this time at the gym, but not enough that he really needed this shower. Yazu figured he could have used a wet wash cloth and some soap to wash his body with instead, but the water felt so good against his skin that he really didn't want to get out. Still, he needed to leave some hot water for Kouga so Yazu turned off the shower and wrapped a towel half hazard around himself as he slipped back into his wheelchair.

"Ok, it is your turn Kouga."

Yazu stated as he came out unfurling the towel on his head and throwing it to Kouga. Kouga took the towel and did his best to avoid looking at Yazu's warm wet body. Then he got into the shower while Yazu used the towel on his waist to dry off the droplets of water that were floating over his skin.

Pulling on his grey boxer briefs he looked at the clothing Kouga had set out for him. Putting on the jeans wasn't going to be as easy as it looked, but since they were going out to go shopping it made sense to wear something other than sweats.

Pulling on the jeans was a bit of a pain, but Yazu got them on and buttoned and zipped them up. Grabbing the shirt, Yazu put that on easily. Then Yazu looked for his belt and struggled a bit, but finally he got it on.

Kouga came out only wearing a towel around his waist feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I forgot my gym bag."

Yazu just shrugged.

"Go get it then."

Kouga was kind of bummed that Yazu didn't ogle him a little bit, it hurt his ego. He had plenty of others both male and female ogle him thinking he was attractive. Why didn't Yazu think so?

Yazu looked at his claws wondering if he should trim them or not when Kouga came back up with his gym bag only to have his towel fall on the floor.

"Do you need me to leave the room so you can dress?"

Yazu asked politely.

"Na, we are both guys."

Kouga sighed as he put his red satin boxers on.

"Ok."

Yazu stated as he rolled himself back into the bathroom so he could comb his hair since putting it in that towel made it a bit of a mess.

The mirrors were too foggy for him to see so he used a small hand towel to clean the mirror off a bit. When he did that he saw his hair was glistening. It looked really good and Yazu figured that Shiro would really like this change; although it kind of made him look like an ego maniac as far as he was concerned since Yazu usually just did the guy thing and just brushed it then went on his way since fancy shit was for girls. However, Yazu thought maybe while they are at Walmart he could pick up some of that pink stuff to keep his hair like this since it didn't look all poufy anymore. His hair looked both silky and smelled nice.

When Yazu went into the other room he saw a slightly bummed out Kouga who was putting on his shirt.

"Thanks for that oil stuff Kouga. I want to pick some of it up, my hair looks really good. I think Shiro will like it."

Kouga shrugged.

"What is wrong with you now Kouga?"

Yazu growled at Kouga.

"Am I not attractive? What I mean is, Kiki picked you over me and it seems like every time I am around you and Shiro I can't compare."

Yazu rolled over to the bed where Kouga was sitting and punched him across the jaw.

"You really are a moron. Was that what that whole display was about?"

Kouga became a little bit angry at Yazu as he rubbed his jaw.

"What did ya hit me for mutt? It wasn't a display. I really did leave my damn gym bag in the kitchen on accident and the towel just fell off. I guess I am just weird because I thought you might at least be surprised seeing me without clothing on and have a similar reaction as I had to you."

Yazu snarled at Kouga.

"You are acting like a bitch Kouga! Grow up! Of course I noticed you have buffed out and you are a nice looking for a guy, but fact is the only male I am attracted to and will be attracted to forever is Shiro.'

"The truth is if he didn't corrupt me into being his love slave I would still be straight. I am not into guys like you and Shiro are. You totally forget I was forced into this and the only reason I even enjoy anything that Shiro does to me is because I am mated to the evilest man in the universe and I love him for that as warped as that may sound. I love Shiro with all of my heart and soul as a good mate should. I also love him as my brother. It is a fucking weird situation, but we understand that this is meant to be.'

"I have always wanted to have affection from my big brother since he was an ass most of my life, but I have come to love him more each day because of who he is not just because he is beautiful to look at."

Kouga looked confused.

"I don't understand how you can claim you want to be straight when your instincts should tell you that if any gender was attractive you would want to be with them."

Yazu sighed.

"You both forget part of me is human and my human side is pretty pissed that it got stuck being a beta to Shiro. Eventually all my sides agreed that we would love Shiro and be loyal only to him. That is the way I feel after years of fighting with him."

Kouga frowned.

"I always thought you were a beta male, but you talk like you were an Alpha."

Yazu rolled his eyes at Kouga. He was a big idiot sometimes.

"I was born an Alpha hanyou ya moron, not a beta. Shiro being who he is happens to be the only person on this planet that can make any straight male gay and make any Alpha a beta to him.'

"Whether you like it or not when you were his lover he made you his beta Kouga. You are an Alpha wolf and my scent alone should tell you that I am an Alpha male too.'

"You and I both know that Alpha males can have whomever they damn well please as long as no one with more power comes along to steel all your hopes and dreams away from you."

Kouga never realized that Yazu was an Alpha male and now things made some sense.

"So that was why you were loyal to Kiki all those years. I am surprised that after her death you did not find another human female to couple with. So you didn't want kids? I mean you could have had them with another when Kiki died. I guess Shiro wouldn't allow that."

Yazu frowned at Kouga assuming things again.

"I wanted to have children with Kiki and I was Alpha to my little pack of misfits. I wanted to be a Father so much watching Daichi and Opal's little family grow. But some things are just not meant to be.'

"Kiki and I could not have children, but if she had lived a demon's lifetime I would still be with her although I still believe Shiro would have mated me anyway. He had his political reasons and both my wife and I would have to submit to him even if we didn't want to.'

"Shiro may have even been able to use his sword to heal Kiki so that she could have kids with me. I don't know though since that never happened. Still, I would have been happy to be with Kiki even if we never had kids because I loved her that much.'

"Shiro understands this about me and still loves me. He knows I resent some things in our relationship and that is acceptable.'

"Shiro knew that I wanted children and he needed an heir to his throne, so we were stupid and picked Amy to be the one to give us children. Amy made me hate women for a long time, but I was still attracted to them and I will always be so. It ain't like our anatomy will change so we can suddenly have children."

Kouga still had a hard time believing all of this.

"Look, from what I know about our wolf hanyous and demons we are naturally bisexual. Your demon side had to submit to a more powerful Alpha and therefore it did what came naturally to you. I don't think your human side could stop that from happening."

Yazu shook his head almost laughing.

"I am not a wolf demon. I am an Shiro Inu hanyou. We are a different species although we are both a form of canine. My brother told me that full Shiro Inu demons are bisexual and I am not a full demon. I am the first and only Shiro Inu hanyou ever born.'

"I am just a half demon and I like being a half demon. So if anything were to happen like my leaving my mate I wouldn't come to you proclaiming anything other than friendship and then I would probably steal Mia from you pissing you off just like you did to me with Kiki.'

"Now do you understand me? I am not like you guys. I am what Shiro calls unique or in the past before we showed each other compassion a freak of nature."

Kouga started putting his shoes and socks on. Then helped Yazu with his still confused on why Yazu was so different then the wolf hanyous or any hanyou since all the ones he met were bisexual.

"Well, I don't totally agree with you or your brother Yazu. However, I do understand what your point is. You did not become bisexual by choice. Still, do you regret mating with Shiro? I mean he gives so much pleasure to his lovers why would you deny your attraction to the male figure if you find your brother to be so beautiful?"

Yazu blushed a bit.

"Don't ever tell Shiro this, but he looks like a beautiful female in some ways to me. He got his Mother's beauty, but Father's great power. It isn't like fucking a man to me. I am fucking a fallen Angel just without the wings.'

"Shiro is like a Greek god with a body that any man would love to have except Shiro is even more perfect than that. I don't really know how to describe him. I just know I love him more than my own life. I have never felt this much love before even with Kiki.'

"I looked up to my big brother all the time admiring his strength and all those attributes I do not have. In my hate of Shiro I have also loved my brother for years. I wanted to be the one to protect him someday and I tried so hard to be what he wanted me to be.'

"I even wanted him to make me a demon so that he would accept me as his brother with the soul stone. Now I don't need such a stupid trinket to be accepted by him.'

"Shiro loves me more than the world just as I am and I feel the same way about him so I guess if you think my instincts make me bisexual then I would have to say that they are quite content since I was lucky enough to be with a man like my Shiro.'

"I know for a fact if anything happened to him I would die with him gladly. I don't want to have a day go by without him in my life now that I know what true love really feels like."

Kouga nodded not wanting to argue with Yazu anymore. The guy was bisexual even if he said he was not in the past. He had lost ten important years of his life so how did he actually know what he was feeling at the time. Yazu had never given anyone a chance to show him the pleasures of male bonding until he was mated to Shiro.

In fact, Kouga wondered if Yazu had a chance to be intimate with others since he was such a young hanyou. Yazu had picked a priestess to fall in love with and she was human. Humans didn't understand demon ways and Yazu was stuck with a bunch of humans filling his ears with nonsense. Yazu really needed a reality check because there was no way in hell he had been fully straight for most of his life and the one to blame for that was his elder brother who did not want to take responsibility for his younger brother.

Kouga wanted to discuss this with Shiro but fact was it was basically irrelevant at this point and it would just piss the guy off. Kouga wanted to keep his head so he wouldn't bring that up and hoped Yazu would forget this whole conversation.

"You know Kouga, you still have Mia and you should feel lucky that she puts up with you since you keep flirting with me. Maybe you need to talk to her about your feelings."

Kouga snorted.

"I already have. She knows and it doesn't change anything. We had to mate one another since it was also a political mating."

Yazu looked at Kouga who seemed totally depressed.

"If you don't love her then why do you stay with her?"

Kouga sighed.

"Because wolves mate for life and because part of me does love her after all of these years. I am just not in love with her. You know me, always wanting what I can't have."

Yazu patted Kouga's knee.

"Look if it makes you feel better I think you have a great body especially your legs. I would love to look like you as far as your physic, but I am strapped to a wheelchair and it is kind of hard for me to do the kind of exercising that you do."

Kouga smiled at that.

"Thanks, I appreciate your efforts, but we both know who has the best body amongst us and your mate flaunts it."

Yazu smirked blushing a bit.

"Ya, I really don't know what he sees in me, but Shiro loves me so that has to mean something right?"

Kouga nodded as he stood up and helped Yazu down the stairs. It was time to go shopping.

Yazu once again hung on for dear life as Kouga drove him to the Walmart. The first thing he was to get was his new white Velcro shoes. Then they would go to Lowes and look at material to make a ramp.

Walmart was packed with people as usual. Getting a cart, Kouga pushed it along as Yazu followed him.

"Why do we need a cart when we are only getting shoes here Kouga?"

Kouga smirked.

"We are going to pick up some stuff for lunch, as well as a few groceries so that you can eat healthy so you can lose the weight you want to, and I figure we can get a few drinks. We also need to get you some of that Luster pink stuff unless you changed your mind on buying some for yourself."

Yazu shook his head no since he wanted that hair stuff to make him look good for Shiro.

"Ok. I just hope that there will be enough for us to get the stuff for the ramp."

Kouga pulled out his wallet.

"I have more money for our stuff. I was planning on buying your shoes and the stuff for the ramp. I didn't expect Shiro to pay for this since he already gave me a decent amount of money to take care of you. Of course I told him not to worry about it, but he insisted so I didn't argue."

Yazu then felt better since Shiro did care enough to pay his best friend something for taking time out of his sleep schedule to help him get out of the house.

First place Kouga headed was toward the pharmacy where the hair items were only two or three isles down.

Looking at the different items Kouga finally found what he was looking for.

"Here's the stuff, Luster Pink."

Yazu wanted to see how much it was, but Kouga just threw it into the cart and started walking away so they could go get the shoes. Then they would do a bit of grocery shopping.

Kouga wandered back to the shoe isles and finally found what he was looking for. They were hanging on the wall.

"I am going to take off your shoes and we are going to have you try on a pair of these. I want you to attempt to put them on yourself to see if you can do it."

Yazu nodded and mentioned he wanted to try the white ones first. He didn't much care for the black ones.

Kouga tried to match the new balance shoes with the twelve dollar Velcro white tennis shoes. It took a minute, but soon he found Yazu's size.

"So you wear a size 12. That shouldn't be too hard to find if we have to do this again. I doubt that we will since you will only have them on for going outside and it ain't like you are going to be running around and shit."

Yazu worked at putting on his shoes. First Yazu had opened up the Velcro. Then with one hand he had to bend down and pull his leg up and across his other leg. With one hand he worked on sliding on the shoe which was a bit difficult, but this was how he put socks on too so it didn't take him to long to get the shoe on. Then he pulled on the Velcro straps and strapped the shoe on.

"This idea you had isn't too bad. I can't tie my shoes since I need two hands for that, but this isn't so hard."

After putting the other shoe on Yazu felt a little more confident.

Kouga helped Yazu get out of his new shoes and back into the New Balance ones since he was in a bit of a rush. He wanted to get lunch together, build the ramp Yazu needed, and play some more Warcraft with Yazu now that he was a level 80 since he now needed to get better gear for his character.

When they got to the food department of the store Yazu could smell the fried chicken cooking and the other wonderful smells coming off of the meat isle. The smells from the little plastic containers of fresh bloody meat and fish that he could cook up and stir fry for dinner engulfed his sensitive nose.

Kouga was on the same wavelength as Yazu as they took advantage of the sales on the steaks, poultry, ham, and fish picking up a few packages of these different kinds of meat. Kouga made a mental note to avoid the bakery and the bread isles. Instead he went to the frozen vegetable section and picked up a few bags of different types of vegetables.

Then he went to the fresh fruit and vegetable section where he picked up pre made salads from Dole and some light ranch dressing. When they got to the cheese isle Kouga picked up some packets of shredded cheese for the salad he was going to make and went to the deli to have some deli roast beef and some peppered turkey sliced up. Looking at the tortillas he picked up a few of the whole wheat kind to make some wraps with.

They only picked up a few cans of refried beans and a bottle of salsa to make quesadillas. Kouga also picked up some healthy cereals and fat free milk. Then he got some drinks for them.

Going to the checkout stand the two men waited for what seemed like forever to pay for their items.

After paying for everything Kouga put it all in the back of the truck and then pushed Yazu to Lowes so they could pick up what they needed for the ramp.

Going inside of the store Kouga headed straight for the hard wood isle. There he found planks of wood stacked up, but that wasn't exactly what he was looking for. They were all too thin for what he needed so they kept looking around until they found someone to help.

"Hi, can I help you?"

A middle aged man asked with the name tag stating his name was Joe wearing the Lowes uniform.

"Yes, I need some thick wood to make a ramp for my friend here."

Kouga gave the man the measurement of the ramp so that he could help them find what they were looking for.

"Do you want this to be a permanent structure or portable?"

"Definitely portable since it is a rented condo."

Kouga stated as he followed the man along pushing Yazu since the floors were rather slick since they had just been waxed.

"You know you can get a portable ramp for a lot less than having to make one. If you go online to discount ramps dot com you can get one for fairly cheap. My father had a wheelchair and that is where we bought his ramp."

Kouga thought about it, but problem was if he ordered it online it would not be there for Yazu for a few days and Yazu needed the ramp now.

"We would need something today so we can't order it online."

Joe understood and had the boys follow him to the front to get a phone book.

"This place called Everything Medical on 1811 W Charleston Blvd might be just what you are looking for. You want a ramp that your friend here won't slip on. These ramps are what you need and they are portable. Your insurance might even pay for it. Here let me write this down for you."

Kouga turned to Yazu after taking the sticky note from Joe.

"Do you have your medical card with you Daniel?"

Yazu pulled out his wallet.

"Ya, I brought it with me. Alex makes me take my wallet everywhere with me and my cell phone."

"Thanks for the help Joe. We really appreciate it."

Kouga stated shaking the man's hand before leaving to go to this Everything Medical place.

"So do you think the insurance will cover it Yazu? Cause if that is the case then we can go to Blueberry Hill for lunch tomorrow and perhaps go see a movie."

Yazu shrugged.

"If they do that would be good, but if they don't then we still should have enough to buy a cheap one. It really isn't that big of a deal to me."

Kouga growled.

"Well it should be a priority. I will not watch you fall down those stairs again. It is ridiculous that there was no ground floor condo for your sake. I know Shiro is doing his best and has sacrificed a lot for you both, but there has to be some way of making you more independent rather than having people carry you up and down those flights of stairs.'

"What if the building caught on fire? You wouldn't be able to get out. There are a lot of safety concerns I have, but I know if I bring them up to your brother he will most likely remove my head from my body. You are just lucky that your male nurse can help you get around during the day and that I am here to help otherwise you would be locked up in that place all day long."

Yazu snorted.

"I was cooped up in our condo before Shiro made the arrangements with you and I was just fine."

Kouga read Yazu like a book. He was just defending his brother.

"Look dork face, I know you don't want to hear me bash your mate and I don't want to bash him either. You can't say you were happy since you couldn't get out once in a while. You are the kind of guy who likes his freedom and when Huyu left you had no one home during all those hours that Shiro was gone to work.'

"Part of your weight issue is you really had nothing else to comfort you except for food. You need your freedom. You need to get out and enjoy the world. I want to see you happier then you really are Yazu. I am your friend so I will not lie to you and I won't coddle you either. You are still a very strong person and I would like to see you do things like you used to.'

"Have you considered having more kids? Maybe even going to some of the wheelchair sports groups out there? Doing your art outside getting some sunshine on your face? I want to see you doing stuff and really living. You can't live a full happy life in that condo. I will keep checking to see if we can put you on a ground floor condo since they are building more of these suckers. There should be a way you can afford to move into one of them and have a garage like I do at the same rate you are paying now."

Yazu just frowned listening to Kouga's rant. Shiro did what they had to do at the time and Yazu knew Shiro would never ever do something that would hinder his independence if there was a way to avoid it. This was just a temporary place anyway. Soon as their credit was repaired they would get a loan and buy a house.

"Look Kouga, can we talk about something else for a while? I understand your feelings on this and I don't totally disagree with you. I just think we need to go get this ramp and then go home. My arms still hurt a bit and to be honest after Shiro has his wicked way with me every damn night at 2 am I tend to get a little tired. I could use a short nap."

Yazu yawned and Kouga chuckled a bit.

"I guess I really wore you out today."

Yazu snorted.

"I said that Shiro wore me out. I am certain that our exercises today wouldn't make me this fucking tired. I swear Shiro thinks that sleep is optional."

Kouga lifted Yazu into his truck and got ready to go. Then he hopped in and started to drive towards the address he was given.

When they arrived Kouga went in by himself not wanting to wake sleeping beauty since Yazu just fell right to sleep hoping he would live to see the next day since now he was getting used to Kouga being a maniac behind the wheel.

Going into the store he looked around until someone came from behind the counter to help him.

"Can I help you?"

Kouga ran a hand behind his head feeling a bit stressed at the prices.

"Ya, I am looking for a ramp for a friend of mine. Do you know if Insurance would cover the cost of one of these portable ramps?"

"Yes, is your friend with you? We can see if his insurance will cover it if he has his card with him."

Kouga hated to wake Yazu up, but this was important.

"Yes he is, give me a second."

Kouga got Yazu's wheelchair out and gently woke up his friend.

"Yazu, they need to see your insurance card."

Yazu nodded and yawned.

Putting Yazu in his wheelchair, Kouga rolled him into the store.

The woman behind the counter came back over to take Yazu's information.

Soon as she processed it the insurance approved and Kouga was glad because the ramp he wanted was over 200 dollars. He did not have that much on him, not that he couldn't get it, it would just be a pain to have to drive around to find an ATM machine.

Soon papers were filled out and they were driving home with a very nice ramp and that was even more expensive than the one he was looking at.

Yazu had fallen asleep again and Kouga felt bad that he would have to wake him up in a few minutes. Perhaps tomorrow he could let Yazu sleep in a bit before they worked out again. In fact, Kouga started yawning thinking a nap wasn't a bad idea.

Kouga drove to the condo a lot faster than he had planned due to his great driving skills. Kouga didn't know what Yazu's problem was with his driving, but Kouga just shrugged it off and yawned.

Getting out of the truck as quietly as possible Kouga was able to go to the other side and gather the sleeping pup without waking him. When he got to the door there was a sign on it that had to do with missing persons who had once lived in the apartment below. A woman was pasting them on every door as tears poured down her face. He grabbed it quickly then unlocked and opened the door as quietly as possible. Kouga took Yazu to the bedroom and tucked him under the covers so he could sleep comfortably. Not able to help himself he moved some stray hairs off of Yazu's face. It wasn't fair. No one should be that beautiful.

Kouga was tempted to kiss Yazu's cheek, but he knew if he did then he would want more and that wasn't right. It was just hard to turn away from those long thick black eyelashes that looked like soft feathers, those pouty lips that begged for kisses, the long silvery hair that flowed about him like a curtain of silver silk that was now flowing a lovely golden shade with a touch of red romance, and those soft cheeks that had a little bit of chubbiness to them making Yazu look like an innocent sweet child.

It was hard walking away from that face, but there were things to be done. Kouga went outside to get the wheelchair and the ramp. Then he made a few trips to the truck for the food and Yazu's new shoes.

After getting everything inside, Kouga put all the food away except for one bag of salad, the light ranch dressing, the ham, and the shredded cheddar cheese. Washing his hands thoroughly Kouga started to prepare lunch. Getting out the cutting board he opened the ham and started cutting half the ham into small cubes. Then he got a big glass bowl for the salad, added the ham, and then sprinkled on the cheddar cheese. Looking in the fridge Kouga had thought that he saw a cucumber and some tomatoes. Pulling them out he set them on the cutting board and plastic wrapped the leftover ham.

Kouga then cut up the cucumbers and tomatoes putting them into the salad. Measuring the dressing he put one half cup of the light ranch and mixed it into the salad finding out it needed a bit more he added just a fourth cup more. Then he sprinkled some black pepper mixing it into the salad and it was done.

Putting saran wrap over the top of the salad, Kouga put it into the fridge, then cleaned up after himself washing and drying the dishes by hand even though there was a perfectly good dishwasher that this stuff could go into.

Kouga went into the living area where he set up the ramp for Yazu when he woke up. It worked perfectly and although it was a bit long it wasn't really a trip hazard.

Getting Yazu's wheelchair, Kouga took it up to the bedroom and set it next to the bed so that Yazu could reach it.

Going back down to the main room, Kouga felt rather tired so he set his watch so he would wake up before Shiro came home. Grabbing the afghan off of the couch Kouga took off his shoes and proceeded to get comfortable falling asleep instantly. He figured it had indeed been a long day.

 **Chapter 8**

Shiro came home to find Kouga sleeping on the couch and the new ramp set up for Yazu. Careful not to wake the sleeping wolf, Shiro went into the bedroom to find his mate curled up in the blankets.

Sliding out of his work clothes, Shiro felt like taking a shower. His hands were a bit dirty and it would feel good to relax a little bit.

Shiro made his way into the bathroom and turned on the hot water after closing the door. Turning off the spell that made him and Yazu look human, Shiro allowed the water to flow over his thick long, ankle length, glistening metallic silver hair. Using the Pantene Ice shampoo and conditioner along his silvery locks made his hair look like pure silk.

Running his fingers over his rock hard body as he used the shower gel to clean up, Shiro finally felt clean.

Before getting out of the shower, Shiro shook himself off sending water everywhere inside of the glass doors. Then he used a towel to dry the rest of his body off.

Wrapping the towel about his waist, Shiro grabbed a comb and started to comb all of his long hair which took a little while to do since it was so long. If Yazu had been awake he might have asked him for help, but the pup looked so lovely in slumber Shiro did not wish to disturb his little mate.

Shiro grabbed some clean clothing putting on a pair of boxers and some dark blue Levi jeans. He debated on wearing a t shirt, but it was fairly warm in the apartment so he decided to go without figuring that their appointment to go see about getting the English bulldog puppy wasn't until around 7 pm so he figured he would relax for a while.

Going into the living room, Shiro decided that the wolf had slept enough. He wanted to watch the television to check on the news and Kouga was taking up the whole couch.

"Kouga wake up."

Shiro stated firmly as the wolf practically jumped at the sound of Shiro's voice.

Kouga looked at his watch and realized it was already five o clock he had to get going.

"Shit, didn't mean to sleep that long. I've got to get to my son's recital. He is supposed to play the violin tonight."

Shiro watched as Kouga rushed to put his shoes on and grabbed his unopened computer case.

"Before you go Kouga, I want to thank you for the ramp. It was a good idea and I do appreciate you taking care of Yazu for me."

Kouga was shocked. Shiro rarely thanked anyone for anything.

"Hell it is no problem. I like hanging out with Yazu and I am glad to help get him out of the house."

Shiro nodded.

"You are right about this condo being on the second floor. I still read your thoughts. If you can find out about one of the recently built condominiums on the bottom floor with the garage within my price range, it would be much appreciated.'

"I was a bit hasty in moving here and the main reason I wanted this place was because you never see the landlord so that made it possible for Yazu and I to live here longer. I am hoping you can find something similar in these new ones. It would mean a great deal to me if you are able to do that as well."

Kouga smiled.

"What about your lease agreement?"

Shiro shrugged.

"It is not handicap accessible so I can use that if the landlord tries to use the contract against us. I will win in court if he decides to cause a problem. I told him we might have to move sooner then what was placed on the contract due to Yazu's condition so he has been informed."

Kouga nodded.

"I just hope you don't have to fight with him in court over this.'

"I gotta go, so see you later. There is a pre-made salad in the fridge if you and Yazu wish to eat it tonight. I made it for lunch today, but we both were a little tired so we both missed lunch. I am sure when Yazu wakes up he will be famished."

Kouga left and had to shake his head a bit. He had seen Shiro naked several times, but when the man only wore jeans and nothing else he looked like a cover model for take me now. Licking his lips Kouga knew if Shiro ever asked him for sex (not that it would happen) he would gladly oblige him.

Kouga hopped into his truck and drove off.

Shiro looked in the fridge at the salad. It looked pretty good, but he really wasn't in the mood for rabbit food tonight.

As he went through the fridge, Shiro found a packet of steak strips and in the freezer some vegetables that would work in making a stir fry for dinner.

Pulling out the wok and the utensils that went with it, Shiro started cooking adding a little sesame seed oil and a little bit of canola to keep the meat and vegetables from sticking plus the sesame seed oil gave it a robust flavor. He added some teriyaki sauce and some soy sauce.

The wonderful smells coming from the kitchen hit Yazu's sensitive nose and he followed it waking up than sliding into his wheelchair.

Shiro smirked when he heard Yazu coming down the metal ramp. If anything could wake his silly little mate it was the smell of food cooking.

"Did you rest well Yazu?"

Yazu yawned and rolled over next to Shiro.

"Ya, whatcha cooking? It smells great."

"Stir fry. Our wolf friend figured you would be hungry since you missed lunch sleeping beauty. So I hope this satisfies some of your…hunger."

Shiro stated rather seductively. Yazu smiled as he ran his claws up and down Shiro's taunt tight perfect ass.

"You want some, I can tell. It has got to be that sparkle in your eyes that gives you away so easily and of course your carnal nature.'

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you are barefoot and bare-chested in my kitchen? I would have even gone as far as just having you play the naked chief tonight."

Shiro moved the wok to a cool burner and turned off the stove. Leaning against the wall, Shiro gave Yazu a bit of a strip tease as he ran his clawed fingers over his rock hard chest teasing his nipples a little bit. Then Shiro unbuttoned his pants and pulled his hardening cock out of his boxer briefs stroking it while looking straight into his lover's eyes.

"Damn…."

Yazu stated as he licked his lips. Rolling up to Shiro Yazu grasped those loose Levis and the boxer briefs pulling them off so they pooled around Shiro's legs. Then he took Shiro into his mouth and started sucking him like he was an all-day lollypop.

Shiro leaned back against the wall with his eyes half lidded as he moaned while Yazu deep throated his aching member. Shiro spread his legs open a bit so he wouldn't lose his balance as he gently fucked Yazu's mouth.

"That is so good Yazu…"

Shiro ground out as Yazu engulfed his lover taking all that he could hoping that Shiro would allow him to drink his essence this time rather than going straight to the bedroom for other play.

Yazu hummed a little bit so that Shiro could feel vibrations flowing up and down his large erect member. It felt so damn perfect as Shiro moaned and soon grunted his release.

Yazu drank the white creamy fluid with fever. That was just a snack though since Yazu hoped that soon they would get to the main course since he could feel his own cock become hard as it desired some attention as well although Yazu was trying to control it since he was also hungry for some real food.

Of course as Shiro was getting ready to carry his beloved into the bedroom, they received a phone call. Gritting his teeth, Yazu willed his erection to go down whimpering a bit since the caller id said it was Huyu. Of course their son who had never bothered to call them much would call at this moment.

Shiro went to make Yazu hang up, but Yazu slapped Shiro's hand away stating it was Huyu.

"I can't talk to strangers so you better identify yourself. I thought I had a son at one point, but he never calls me."

Shiro chuckled a bit as he kicked off the pants and went to finish up dinner. Play time for now was over.

"Hi Dad. It's just me, your son. I wanted to know if it would be alright for me and a friend of mine to crash at home for a couple of days."

Yazu looked at Shiro.

"I will have to ask your Father first, but I doubt it will be a problem."

Shiro quirked an eyebrow at Yazu who gave him those puppy dog eyes that made him bend over backwards to do anything Yazu wanted.

"What is it now? Does he need money or did he get kicked out of his dorm? He better not be failing school or I will personally kick his ass."

Shiro stated growling a bit.

"No, it ain't like that Shiro. He wants to know if he and a friend could stay here for a few days. Please let them since I would like to see our son and I doubt he will stay if his friend isn't allowed."

Shiro sighed.

"We don't have much room here, but I guess we don't really have a choice do we."

Yazu smiled and pulled Shiro's hair down so that he could get a kiss.

"Thank you. I love you so damn much."

Yazu stated grinning from ear to ear.

"Your Father says it is fine. When are you coming?"

Huyu sighed in relief.

"We are in the parking lot. I got our bags and stuff so don't worry about sending Father down to help us out. I think you will really like my friend too. He isn't weird about you two being a couple like some of the stupid idiots at my school. We will be up in a second."

Yazu scrambled to get Shiro's clothes.

"Put these on! He is already here."

Shiro rolled his eyes. Of course his child would call from the parking lot and not from school giving him no time to set anything up for the other kid he had coming with him."

"He better not be in trouble at school Yazu otherwise you know the consequences so do not be surprised if I act upon my instincts."

Shiro stated getting his boxers and jeans on then heading into the bedroom to find a shirt.

The knock came on the door and Yazu saw his son with some kid that looked very familiar to him. He had long red hair and brilliant green eyes.

"Ummmm…hi Dad."

The red haired kid said as he took of his motorcycle helmet. At that Yazu about fell out of his wheelchair.

Yazu couldn't believe it. The little punk was his adopted son from years ago. How long had it been? It seemed like a million centuries or hundreds of years since he had seen his adopted son. Yet there he was revealing his demon form which made the onetime pipsqueak almost as tall as Shiro.

"Din?"

Yazu stated quietly trying to ignore the tears that fell.

Huyu looked at his Dad and then his friend in shock.

"Din, this isn't cool to do to them yet. I told you to stay in your human like form until they were ready. They thought you died."

Yazu was unable to speak or move. All he wanted to do was to hug Din and never let him go. This was his kit, the one that drove him insane so many times he couldn't count them. It wasn't until everyone had died that Din left to be with his fox tribe for good since he felt the memories of his Mom, Kiki, were too hard to face after she died. Yazu understood and let him go, but it had been the one thing he had regretted and could not believe he was getting a second chance with the kit.

Shiro came out of the bedroom ready to yell at someone for letting all the cool air out of the house when he stopped and saw the kitsune.

Unlike Yazu, Shiro didn't shed tears, he kept all his emotions in check although part of him did want to hug the pup that was not only a young adult, but alive.

"How…when did you…."

Yazu tried to ask, but the proof of it all was still not registering yet.

"Yazu let the boys inside. You are letting out all the air conditioning."

Shiro stated firmly trying to get Yazu out of his stupor.

"Oh, sorry. Come in already."

Yazu stated as he wheeled himself back into the room. Din looked at the wheelchair and then back at Shiro.

"Why is my Dad in a wheelchair?"

Huyu hit his hand against his forehead.

"Din, I told you what happened. It was a fucking accident so don't start another argument."

Din looked at Shiro who nodded.

"I am so sorry Dad. I wish I wouldn't have gone with the foxes. When I got there, no one really made me feel like I was home especially when you left. Why did you let me leave? I should have stayed with you and then I could have helped protect you."

Yazu finally got his voice back.

"I thought you would be better off with your own kind Din. I did what I did because I thought it was best for you. How did you avoid the bomb during the human's World Wars?'

"Huyu when did you two meet and how is it that you know Din? Are you going to the same school? I mean…how is this possible?"

Din sighed and ran his hand along the back of his neck.

"I might need everyone to sit down for that story. First let us go get our stuff."

Suddenly Yazu saw the motorcycle helmets and then he pulled the door open witnessing the two offensive Ninja bullet bikes parked next to each other.

"Huyu and Din! Who told you that you could get those monstrosities! Do you know how many people are killed on those things?!"

Shiro stood behind Yazu's wheelchair.

"What happened to your car Huyu? I want a straight answer young man and if you traded it in for that piece of garbage I will make your time here a living hell."

Din wanted to chuckle, but the look on Shiro's face was enough to make him afraid of doing such a thing.

"No, I didn't trade the car in and I am a fucking adult now so quit embarrassing me in front of my older brother."

Shiro grabbed his son by the ear making Huyu whimper a bit.

"Watch your language young man."

Huyu slipped out of the human spell that made him look a lot like his Father when he had his spell on. The short black hair flowed into long silvery locks and his big hazel green eyes were the only trait that was from his Mother whom he never met and didn't care to know. He definitely took after his Father in looks, but did not carry Shiro's impressive height although he was still expecting another growth spurt once he reached his 100th year of birth.

"Yes Sir."

Huyu mumbled out pouting a bit from being scolded like he was still a little kid. That was part of the reason he stayed away for so long. He didn't want to be coddled by his Dad all the time and he didn't want to keep pissing off his Father.

"We just rented them for the trip out here. We both got our motorcycle licenses and wanted to ride these to see if we wanted to buy one someday or not. We are actually looking at Harley's but they are rather expensive to rent out. These ones were half the price Harley was going to charge us. I am seriously thinking about buying a Road King so I can travel far distances and be comfortable. Huyu was thinking the same thing as I was."

Din stated softly.

"I understand. I don't necessarily approve of either of you riding a motorcycle, but if it is a touring bike I would feel a little better.'

"Still, you will take those things back tomorrow and I will drive you both back to school to get your car Huyu. I haven't requested very much time off from work so I might be able to get some time to spend with you. I will just have to tell your Uncle Kouga that we won't need his help for the rest of this week. How long are you two planning on staying?"

Huyu blushed.

"Well Father, we graduated yesterday…"

Shiro felt his anger grow to monumental proportions.

"And why were we not informed? What are you too embarrassed to invite your own parents?"

Huyu took a step back from his Father.

"No, I wasn't embarrassed. I just wasn't sure how you would have reacted to Din and I thought this way wouldn't cause a scene."

Shiro didn't care if it did embarrass his son. He grabbed Huyu and put him over his knee spanking him in front of everyone.

"Father stop it! I am an adult now!"

Huyu cried out as he tried not to cry. Hell this was embarrassing. Din started laughing and Yazu closed the door.

"I wouldn't be laughing for too long young man. You are next."

Shiro stated as Din turned white.

Din tried to get away, but Shiro was too fast. He grabbed the kit by his hair and pulled him over to him. Of course Shiro having two arms after that battle years ago gave him an advantage.

After dumping his now teary eyed son onto the couch Din was bent over his knee and whacked just as many times as Huyu had been.

"Stop it Shiro!"

Din cried out.

"I am not Shiro to you pup. I am your Father since Yazu is my mate. You both are just getting what you deserve.'

"You both denied us the honor of seeing you graduate and neither of you had the courtesy to call us to let us know what was going on. I didn't raise Huyu to behave this way and I know your Dad didn't raise you to be like this either Din. I expect better from you both."

Huyu looked to his Dad for support.

"Aren't you going to say anything about this Dad? We are too old to be punished like this."

Yazu shrugged.

"You are getting what you deserved so no I don't have anything to say except that I am deeply hurt that you would want to graduate without us being there."

Tears formed in Yazu's eyes. It would have been a grand thing to see and his selfish prideful son took it away from him. He could almost forgive Din, but not Huyu who knew that it was very important to his parents to see their son graduate.

Huyu and Din suddenly felt very guilty for not explaining exactly what was going on and tried to ignore the pain assuming their Father's hand was permanently scarred to their back ends. Huyu got up from the couch and hugged his Dad.

"I am so sorry Dad. I didn't mean to hurt you both. I wasn't thinking straight and I should have called you anyway even if it did cause a bit of a scene. I really did miss you both and I know I don't call much. I have been so busy studying and getting ready for all those tests they give us. I know there is really no excuse good enough. I promise I will do my best to stay in touch."

Yazu held his son tightly in his arms.

"I have missed you too. I have missed you both so much."

Shiro smiled at the sight of Yazu as he kissed the cheeks of both of his boys. It was a touching sight to see, but there was a lot of explaining that the two boys would need to do.

Ruffling the hair on both boys, Shiro pulled them away from Yazu.

"Come now, Yazu, no more tears. It is time for our sons to explain a few things. Like how did you two meet and how was it that you avoided the wars Din? When did you come over to the United States? Did you ever try to search for us?"

Everyone took a seat around the kitchen table and Yazu wheeled himself over to his usual spot at the table.

Din sighed, it was so much to explain and how would he be able to do it without everything being drawn out since he learned a lot of things like over explaining things from his Uncle Daichi. He would have to explain it like Aunt Opal would or be blunt like his Dad. It was so hard to go back since his past was so very turbulent after everyone in their little motley crew of a pack either died or moved on with their lives while he trained with the other fox demons.

"Ok, might as well begin where we left off Dad."

Din then explained how he was with the fox demons after Yazu told him to go be with his own kind. The problem for him was he didn't feel like being a trickster any longer. Din wanted his fox magic to be more than just novelties and child's play. It was a dangerous time still since even after the Feudal Era there were many demons that he would have to face in battle and even some of his own pack of foxes he would have to fight someday.

"I specialized in my fire powers and wanted to make it so strong that no one could defeat me. I later disappeared from my fox family since they were teaching me nothing that I needed to learn to defend myself against foes like the powerful ones we fought when we were together Dad. I wanted to be strong like you and maybe even like you Father.'

"I soon realized that as much as I loved my genetic Father before he died, he was too weak to fight the demons that we were trying to save our lands from and I needed to be stronger than him since I refused to make the same mistakes that others had made before me.'

"So as time went by and as I got older I started hiring myself out to more powerful demons to learn their ways. I needed my whole body to be a weapon rather than just relying on my powers. It took many years for my teachers to mold me into what I am today. I even learned skills from those few humans who did not hold such prejudices against demons. I found that human's ways may be crude, but they are very successful in what they do when it comes to battle.'

"I soon became a sought after assassin, but I was still not powerful enough to fight someone of Father Shiro's caliber. Still, I had done quite well for myself and continued on living in the shadows fighting both weak and powerful demons.'

"I basically got my ass handed to me on several occasions, but although I was beat up and bloody I did not give up so in the end I still would defeat my enemy even if it meant my death. In the end of the fights I still walked or limped away alive while my enemy lay in his or her own blood dying at my feet.'

"I was able to turn into a rather large demon fox after my 200th year. The fox demons had heard about my battles and wanted me to become their leader. They wanted me to teach them what I knew since our kind was dying out due to the fact our powers are considered limited in comparison to big packs like Uncle Kouga's tribe. I became leader and for a time I brought our kind back from extinction, but I was bored and didn't want to deal with the politics involved with disputes and such from my pack. I soon realized how foolish my kind could be and I was the outsider once again looking at my life feeling as though I was failing in what I was meant to do."

Din stopped for a moment trying to recall everything in order so that there was no confusion while his audience sat looking at Din in awe. Even Shiro was impressed by the kit's choices in life since it had not been that different then his own choices when he was the kitsune's age.

"I wanted to travel to the mainland and learn new techniques from the Chinese. I found a temple where monks were trained in the Shaolin ways of Kung Fu. I had learned all I could about martial arts in Japan. Kung Fu was new to me and the humans were very patient teaching me their ways. So I stayed at the monastery for a while. However, soon I became bored again and needed someone to battle against since the monks live a life of peace. I couldn't remain with them because I was constantly at war with my lack of knowledge.'

"Another two hundred years passed so quickly it seemed and I became fascinated with the world wanting to explore it more to see if I could find a place that I would finally call home.'

"Through my travels I learned many languages, but I met very few if any demons. They were either in hiding or they just didn't exist in the regions I was searching.'

"Soon I came to this place except it was called the New World at the time and I found people of many different cultures, however I sided with the Native Americans living with the Apache tribe for many years. They called me a devil at first when they met me and called me a bad spirit who was going to destroy them all. I found it to be rather amusing at first. However, I couldn't learn anything from them if they feared me. So slowly and cautiously I learned their language from afar only to later come upon a young man who felt he failed the tribe when his brother was killed in battle instead of himself and was looking to me to take him to hell.'

"I had never seen such a beautiful creature in all my life. His long ebony locks framed such a handsome face that he may have even rivaled you, Lord Shiro...I mean Father….in appearance."

Shiro raised an eyebrow at that one not totally believing it.

"I loved him instantly and talked him into becoming my lover. I knew if my people ever found me with a human they would most likely shun me, but Dad had loved a human so why couldn't I?'

"His name was Gentle Forest. In French it was translated as Forêt Légère since the natives had been associating with the French doing some trade with the people of that country. I knew French very well so my lover helped me learn his beautiful language by saying what things were in French and then saying it in his native tongue.'

"I was with Gentle Forest for many years and soon his people came to accept me as not a bad spirit, but still an unnatural being or a shape shifter. I was revered as a Fox god although I did not accept it. I took the name of Fox of Blue Flames or Le Renard de Flammes Bleues.'

"It was a hard life living with these proud people who were constantly persecuted by other tribes and the Europeans that came to steal away their lands and torment their people. I was accepted as a warrior for the tribe and managed to assist in battles terrifying many of their enemies setting them on fire to send them to the netherworlds."

Din stopped at that to get a glass of water. All those who were sitting at the table were rather stunned including Huyu who didn't know that Din was in love with another man at one point in his life. It was interesting because Huyu, being raised by two gay parents, was completely straight or believed he was straight since there had been no male he found even appealing. Now he wondered if he really was that picky since his parents told him that demons were bisexual.

Huyu wondered if Din had been with women also. Although Huyu claimed to be a Ladies man who had been with several women sometimes at the same time, he really was a virgin. Huyu would rather die than admit that to anyone.

"I decided it was time to leave the tribe after so many years had passed. I wanted to see more of the world and I took Gentle Forest with me. It was a bitter cold winter and the blizzard that had come through forced us to find camp in some nearby trees. I tried my best to keep him warm as we wrapped furs around each other and lay as close together as we could, hoping that the snow would pass."

Din tried not to cry at the memory, but tears fell anyway.

"He died in my arms that night of what we call hypothermia these days since no matter how much I tried to keep him warm, the wind chill and the cold ground caused him to freeze to death. My beautiful human lover that I loved more than my own life I could not save.'

"I wanted to search you out Father and beg you to heal him, but I didn't know where to find you and I was in another country so it wasn't possible to save my beloved Gentle Forest. I assumed at that point that my life had no meaning and I wanted to die. I fought battle after battle with demons I had come across, but they were all too weak to kill me.'

"I eventually gave up and said fuck it since I couldn't kill myself so eventually I just decided that I would go to a place where only demons existed so I wouldn't have to bear losing another human I cared about.'

"I drown myself in books and learning everything I could. Knowledge was the only way I would survive the ever changing world and soon I let go of the pain in my heart for my long lost love. I moved forward and found that I was happy teaching people. So for decades I have been traveling from one University to the next teaching history. Since fox demons are good at imitating humans and other things I became a true chameleon amongst the humans. Little did I know there was one Shiro Inu demon alive after the World Wars and I could smell him.'

"It was a shot in the dark, but I caught Huyu's scent in the classroom. It took me a bit of time to figure out why I smelled a dog demon in my classroom since his scent was just like yours Father and I could smell my Dad on him. So because he was struggling in my class anyway, I took him aside. I showed Huyu my true form and your son took off running like a chicken with its head cut off.'

"It was easy for me to stop him since he hid himself in the boy's bathroom. It was a very strange place to avoid another male."

Huyu shrugged blushing trying not to look at his Father who was growling at him.

"What have I told you boy about masking your scent?"

Huyu frowned.

"I tried to Father, but Din has an even more sensitive nose then I do. I didn't think I was giving off any scent with all the cologne I used."

Yazu bust up laughing.

"I guess that is better than using pickle juice to douse yourself with like you did when you were five. Smell me Daddy, don't I smell wonderful?"

Shiro tried to keep a straight face, but there was a small twitching of his lower lip that indicated he was silently laughing at his son.

Huyu was so fucking embarrassed he wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Anyway, I told the other kids to leave the bathroom while I confronted Huyu. I told him to change into his true form since I knew he was an Shiro Inu. He denied it to the ends of the earth, but being so very young I was able to remove the mask he had placed upon himself and then I saw the hazel green eyes. I thought I failed in finding both of you, but Huyu told me that his Father would beat the hell out of me possibly killing me without a blink if I hurt him. Then I knew for sure who he was referring to."

Everyone looked at Shiro while Shiro glared daggers at his son.

"You are in trouble young man. I taught you how to defend yourself and this isn't what I taught you to behave like. Do not run away from your problems and do not expect others to do the dirty work for you. Did I not explain myself enough?"

Huyu sighed and rested his chin on his hand feeling like a moron.

"I have never met a demon like us before Father. I didn't know what he could do to me if I tried to fight him and he is my teacher so don't ya think that might have caused a problem at school? You and Dad are the ones who said don't fight with anyone especially your teachers and don't fail your classes or I would be grounded like forever. Don't cha think that if I beat up a teacher that I wouldn't fail my class?"

At that the whole room was filled with laughter. Even Shiro had to chuckle a bit while his son turned redder and redder.

"It ain't that funny!"

Huyu stated pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

Din had to wipe tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"I wouldn't have failed you in class for doing such a thing as defending yourself Huyu."

Shiro sighed.

"I guess you took our words literally son. There is a difference in defending yourself against anyone who challenges you and I would have understood."

Yazu caught his breath and smiled at Din.

"So you were not the one graduating however, why didn't you make Huyu call us for the graduation and how long have you known each other?"

Huyu looked at Din and Din nodded.

"I am partially at fault for his not calling you since I wasn't quite sure on how to approach you both after all these years. I was very nervous, but I shouldn't have let my fears come in the way of what all of you needed. I do have a video tape of the ceremony since we eventually figured out that we were brothers although I was not blood related."

Huyu then spoke up.

"We have known each other just this last semester so not very long. Long enough though for Din to find out what happened to you Dad and I didn't sugar coat it either. I just told the truth bluntly and to the point."

Din looked at the ramp and then back at his Dad.

"So when did you mate Dad, Father?"

Shiro looked to Yazu who just nodded. It was time to tell their story a bit.

Shiro created some more stir fry and divided it out so that everyone would have a bowl of the delicious food before Yazu started on the story about how they became mates.

"It ain't a romantic story so don't get your hopes up Din. I basically was wandering around still grieving your Mother. I kind of was looking for someone to end my pain, but instead I had been captured by this evil bastard I love so damn much."

Shiro rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't as bad as Yazu exclaims. I was trying to avoid my Mother about bearing an heir to the throne. I really didn't want to look for a mate, but I owed Mother a favor since she saved my Lin and if I mated at least Mother would be pleased even if it were to a male because I could always get a concubine to bear my children with.'

"Fact was I was a lot like you Din. I was wandering my lands and trying to find a foe worthy of me so that I could destroy them becoming the most powerful being on earth. I wanted more power and I would do anything to find it. I had no interest in finding a mate, but the problem was I was in season the year that Kiki died. My demon would have chosen a mate if I did not so I thought about my choices."

Yazu huffed at that.

"Ya he had choices alright."

Shiro gave Yazu a warning look since he did not appreciate his story to be interrupted.

"Logically I did not want to mate just anyone and I also wanted my freedom. I did not want a stranger that would annoy the hell out of me and I didn't want a gold digger who was looking to try to influence or sway my decisions.'

"Most of the demons who asked me to court their daughters were only after my power and I refused to give into such despicable acts. Besides I was still young and wanted to sew my oats for as long as possible.'

"It was not that I did not have lovers throughout the years of both sexes, but once I had them I did not wish to keep them anymore since they had served their purpose."

"What about Kouga? I mean you were with the wimpy wolf for a while weren't ya?"

Yazu interjected as Shiro gave Yazu another look that made the pup shut up so he could continue since Shiro didn't want to lose his train of thought.

"Yazu is right about me and Kouga. The only male I had a vested interest in being with for more than one occasion was your Uncle Kouga who kept my interest for quite some time. However, with us both being Alpha demons it would not help him to remain by my side. I had no interest in taking over the wolf tribe and dealing with their problems.'

"As soon as I ended things with Kouga, I came to the conclusion that I would most likely never mate at this rate until I thought about the one person who didn't want to do anything with me. The only person I knew that would confront me, and yet would never ask anything of me as far as trying to change my life was Yazu. How wrong was I in thinking such a thing?"

Shiro asked with love in his eyes looking at Yazu who blushed a bit.

"As I recall, Shiro, you basically twisted me up in your tail and bit me before explaining anything to me until afterwards. Then of course you left me in the middle of the forest with my neck still bleeding a bit and I sat wondering what was wrong with you because to me it was totally insane to just make someone your mate without asking them first. The least you could have done was court me a bit."

Shiro smirked.

"It wouldn't have been so entertaining had I courted you before marking you as mine. You are absolutely gorgeous when you are mad my little mate. I also wouldn't have had the opportunity to learn your colorful language. What did you call me again?"

Shiro teased.

"I think I called you a total wacko fluffy pervert who needed some serious therapy or something along those lines."

Yazu stated with a shrug.

"Well let's just say that the mating was not something Yazu was interested in at the time although I enjoyed the fact that I would not ever be bored and that I wouldn't have to worry about setting up political ties with anyone other than my own family. It really did relieve some of the burdens I carried on my shoulders for years.'

"The only problem I had at the time was I did not love Yazu and he felt the same way about me. We still fought like we always did in the past, but our swords wouldn't transform when we did battle so it was mainly just the two of us grappling."

Yazu snorted.

"You mean you forcing me to kiss you and shit like that. Then you would tell me you hated me and I would respond in kind yelling at you for forcing your kisses on me wondering if you kept kissing me how could you fucking hate me. You made no logical sense what so ever. It wasn't until you forced yourself on me and gave me pleasure, which was really weird at the time, that I came to feel more for you than hate."

Shiro nodded.

"It was likewise for me and I craved Yazu physically not really paying attention to my emotions. I tried to control myself though, but unfortunately my body didn't care to listen to my head.'

"Yazu and I still brawled, but it wasn't like before. It was a regular routine and soon Yazu kissed me back accepting the mating and he was allowed to mark me. We were becoming a couple and a happy one at that until that day I saw the human kiss my mate."

Shiro stated with a grim face.

"Shiro, it was an accident. I mean hell, you grabbed the wrong sword. It could happen to anyone. I should have stopped her, but it was a bit hard to do when there was no warning. The only thing that really pissed me off was that you called me a whore and attempted to kill the poor girl I just saved. You didn't even let me explain anything."

Yazu looked at Shiro who looked so damn depressed as he served up the bowls of food to everyone although he just lost his appetite.

"You are right Yazu, but that does not rectify my actions. I lost control of myself and that still is unacceptable. I should have paid attention and I shouldn't have assumed anything like I did. I was and still am a very jealous man. I still really need to work on controlling my emotions."

Din watched as Shiro grasped Yazu's hand and squeezed it gently then he gave his Yazu a gentle kiss on his fingers. Then Shiro looked at Yazu as if seeing him for the first time. Never had Din seen such love between two people except when he had his beautiful Gentle Forest. Din knew that this is what he wanted in his life again someday, except, of course without the tragic event of making his love suffer such a handicap before the realization of one's love for another.

Huyu knew it was time to change the subject.

"So, Dad, Father, since I graduated I was thinking about getting a place of my own. Din owns a duplex and has offered to let me rent from him as soon as I find work."

Yazu looked at Huyu like he lost his marbles, but Shiro however thought that this was a good idea. Yazu wanted his son to stay home for a while. He missed his kid and hated the thought of him leaving again.

"I think that it would be in your best interest to get a place of your own Huyu. I know that your Dad wants you both to stay here for a while, but I do understand the need for independence. What kind of job are you looking for?"

Din was also glad of the change of subject since this was important and he didn't want to feel anger against his Father anymore. Din was mad at Shiro for hurting Yazu, but at the same time he had made mistakes in the past. Yazu cut off Shiro's arm which didn't help any and had felt guilty about it.

It seemed that the two brothers were always trying to maim each other so it was really a shock to see them so in love like this. Despite Yazu's protests he truly loved Shiro and would not be happy if another took his place.

Din then decided it was best to explain a few things since Din really wanted to get to know his little brother Huyu a bit more. Plus, he finally felt at home for once in his life. Seeing his Dad again made Din feel that for once all his prayers were not in vain.

"Well, Huyu is looking at an art teaching job at the University. I figured I have some pull there and so I recommended him for the job. All we are waiting on is a response back. I am very certain that he will get the job pretty easily since his art work is incredible."

Huyu blushed at that comment.

"I ain't as good as Dad is. You should see some of the things he painted."

Yazu huffed at that comment.

"You're a better painter then I am son. You went to school and took that elective college course in Art so you should be doing better than I am. Besides, it is just a hobby to me. It isn't like I want to paint for a living. I want to do art my way not making it as a job and if I get a peddler's license I can sell some of my stuff if I want to at the park once they get it built."

Din frowned. How the hell was Yazu going to do that with those steep hills not to mention he needed someone to help him get downstairs?

"I hate to mention this Dad, but how the hell do you think you can go do this thing at the park without someone there to take you down these stairs and make sure that you are able to stop on those hills? This set up that you both have here makes some things rather difficult."

Shiro sighed, admitting defeat that this place was the dumbest choice he had ever made.

"Kouga is helping us look for a new place that will be more suited to what Yazu needs. We were in a bit of a rush to get this place since we had been at our old place for a little over 40 years. Not aging is a bit of a problem and the spell for it is a pain in the ass."

Yazu interjected.

"There ain't any need for apologies here Shiro. You did what you could do and this place ain't so bad. Plus, we are going to have someone here to help me out. That nurse guy, Trevor, will be here in just a couple of weeks after we get married."

Din and Huyu looked at their parents in shock.

"Are you serious Father? Where are you going to go? Can we come?"

Huyu asked since it was about damn time that his parents decided to jump at the chance to be united as a married couple.

Yazu smiled widely as Shiro held his hand.

"I don't know if we will be able to afford more plane tickets for you both to go, not that I do not want you there. We are planning to have our wedding in Washington DC since they allow gay couples to be married there. I wish they had the same consideration in other states including this one rather than be so prejudicial about it."

Shiro stated softly.

Din shrugged. If it was money that had been the problem, then he had the solution. It had been planned even before Huyu brought him back to his family. Yazu deserved to be happy and to have a safe place to live. Din would do anything for his Dad and this news of the two demons he truly cared about getting married just made this much easier to do. Din hoped that his plan would work since he was certain Shiro would find it to be a ding to his pride. Fact was Shiro had saved Din's friend's Father and this was the least he could do for both of his adopted parents.

"I have plenty of money from all my jobs and I have something else Father. Do you remember the diamond lava?"

Yazu scratched his head and thought about it for a second.

"Ya, I just don't remember where I flung them all so we decided to give up on the search because the last place we saw them was at our Father's grave and neither one of us wanted to desecrate such a holy place again since it was Father who was the guardian of the demons who passed on to the netherworlds."

Din smirked.

"Well I did not forget a few of the places where you had flung them and I had gathered some small ones in my pockets since I liked the bright shiny rocks. When I was what people here call a preteen and you sent me to the foxes for training I still had the rocks with me. Those special rocks helped me get through my training and held the memories of you, Dad.'

"I decided I wanted more of them and perhaps could make an impenetrable house with them since they were the hardest stones on earth although if you rub them together you can shape them. I left the foxes to travel to where that big demon you slaughtered with Kiki's help was at. The place where we were trapped in the belly dealing with that flame that burnt Mom's feet."

Yazu thought about it and he did recall that time. It was very interesting that he didn't think of it when he and Shiro went searching for the stones to use as money when diamonds became a rare treasured item. Instead they ended up selling all the precious jewels they had to survive since the world had changed so much. However, he was sure that the magic ended when the diamonds were plucked from the ground.

"I found them and I went to the jewel master to train me in the art of carving jewels, pearls, and creating jewelry. I still have a necklace made from those small stones in my bank's vault that is worth a few million dollars or did have until today."

Din excused himself as he went down stairs to get both his and Huyu's bag. Coming back up the stairs Din tried to control his emotions, but it was hard. This was something he had hoped would come to pass and something he thought he might never be able to do since he had lost his Dad so long ago thinking he died in the nuclear blast that destroyed much of their homeland.

Coming back into the house Din set the bags down and opened one of the pockets pulling out a velvet case.

"Don't get mad Dad, but I made these diamonds similar to the rosary beads you wore for Mom. They are yours and have always been yours. I am a multi billionaire. I just teach history class because I enjoy doing it. In reality half my fortune is yours and Father's. However, this necklace is only meant for you to wear."

Din handed his Dad the case and Yazu looked at his son then looked at the box. He was almost afraid of opening it since it brought on some new emotions. He had put the beads Kiki had given him in an oak shadowbox that still hung on the wall along with some other mementos from their little pack.

Yazu had kept Daichi's staff and Opal's katana. Kiki's sacred arrows and bow that had also belonged to a powerful miko at one time was on the wall of memories. These things were priceless to him and Shiro understood that.

Carefully Yazu opened the box and was in shock at the beauty of the necklace. Diamonds were cut to create oblong beads and some were cut to make small fangs. It looked exactly like the one Kiki had made him wear until the day she died.

Tears filled Yazu's eyes as he felt like he was seeing Kiki again in each of the specially cut beads. It was like she was smiling at him from beyond the grave letting him know that this was ok and she was happy for him.

"Thank you."

Yazu stated softly as he had Shiro help him put the necklace on.

"I am afraid someone is going to steal it. Maybe we should put it back in the vault and have you wear it only on special occasions Yazu."

Shiro mentioned feeling a bit concerned that something so valuable was now placed in their hands. Yazu nodded as he fingered the magnificent beads that adorned his neck.

"No, he can wear it all the time just under his shirt if he wants to hide it. I don't want to put it back into the vault. In fact, Huyu has something for you Father."

Huyu sighed and went to his bag.

"I made ones for Uncle Kouga and Aunt Mia too Father. In fact, we have a few shards here to work on and you know that house you wanted? We can get it now or another one if you want it. Neither of you will have to worry about money at all anymore."

Shiro felt a bit relieved, but at the same time he felt a little sad since he worked so hard for his family and felt better about himself when he was earning the income. Yazu really was the one who the money should go to since it was he who was given the gift of the diamond lava through his own sweat, blood, and tears.

"Father, mine isn't as nice as Din's but I hope you like it anyway. Din has been teaching me the skill to become a great jeweler, but he figured like you he would want me to work hard for whatever I earned. So I am going to try for this teaching job and then I will move into the other side of his duplex, which is actually a huge mansion.'

"We wanted to surprise you both first before we talked you both into moving there with us. There is so much space and everything is set up including an elevator for you Dad. We can all live there and there including Kouga's family and it is big enough that we won't be running into each other all the time. This way we can keep the pack together like you wanted Dad."

Shiro wasn't sure about this even though it was true that Yazu had earned the money since it was his diamonds that had created this great wealth for Din.

"I want you to come home with me where you can stay and never have to leave unless you want to. Dad you worked so hard protecting us and have done so much for me.'

"Father you saved my friend's Father with your sword and you saved us as a pack quite often although you never admitted it to anyone.'

"You both deserve a break in life and I am just glad I am the one to give you both what you need. I know you are not happy here in this place, but that is because it isn't home with all the ones you love. I want to do this for you, please allow me to."

Shiro looked at the gift his son made for him. It was beautiful. There were letters on the pieces of oblong adamant with sapphire jeweled beads separating each oblong piece and then in the center was a delicately cut crescent moon made out of sapphire. The letters that were on the necklace were the names of his family from his Great, Great Grandparents all the way down to his Mother and Father then on the moon was his and Yazu's name in kanji.

"Thank you Huyu, this is beautiful. You shouldn't put your talents down son. I am just really pleased that you are home even if I am still angry that you didn't have us at your graduation."

Huyu sighed.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Nope."

Yazu stated firmly as he looked at Shiro's beads.

"So Father, are you and Dad prepared to move in with us? I can call a mover to come by tomorrow if you want to pack a few of your things I can take you to the mansion."

Din stated while Shiro and Yazu sat unsure of this. It was a big decision.

"Just do something impulsive for once in your lives. Please?"

Huyu pushed. He really wanted to have his parents in a better place.

"Impulsive…. Hn…"

Shiro stated while looking around the condo. It really wasn't the right place for Yazu. There would be phone calls that had to be made and he would really prefer to give his job a two-week notice before just taking off and not showing up at all. That just was against his nature.

"Why don't you boys give us two weeks to settle up things around here? I would like to give notice before quitting my job."

Din shook his head and smiled.

"Ok, but you are not going to back out on me I hope. You both need to realize that this money is yours. It belongs to you since you had used the income I received from the adamant to save our lives Dad. You both saved our lives many times so do not think of this as free money that I am giving you. It is money you earned and it is your blood that was spilt for it."

Yazu sighed and looked at Shiro who put his hand in his.

"It is just so much to take in at one time boys. We both understand what you are saying, but right now I think we need to just try to do things one step at a time.'

"Now be honest with me and tell me that you didn't buy those monstrosities on wheels that are sitting outside in our parking area."

Din and Huyu looked at each other and then back at Shiro.

"What will happen if we say they are our bikes?"

Huyu interjected as Din smacked him on the back of his head.

"Shut up. We are taking them back tomorrow so does it really matter?"

Shiro looked back at the boys waiting for a straight answer.

"Well if you bought them that means I can destroy them and make a new art piece for myself. If you rented them, we will just take them back."

Yazu smirked.

"Oh you didn't show them your mushroom tree yet did you dear? You boys have got to see it and of course if anyone comes to the door saying that there is a missing person's report they want to ask you about; you don't know anything."

Yazu wheeled himself over to the balcony where his two fake trees stood and his mushroom shaped metal artwork sat.

"So what do you think of it?"

Shiro stated as the two young men looked at it wondering what it was made of.

"I think what your Father did with the hummer and the other two vehicles really made this thing look like a real sculpture for once rather than his usual art deco."

Huyu and Din were not sure what to think, but it definitely looked like something.

"Well you know your Father's usual art right Huyu. This is much better than that."

Huyu shrugged.

"At least his homicides were creative although not everyone can go for the full macabre look like Father can. I mean wasn't that one guy folded into a box shape with his hand waving at you in his skull rather unique?"

Shiro smiled.

"That was pretty good wasn't it?"

Din tried not to laugh, but the image was too good.

"So now we can do this with your bikes."

Shiro stated cracking his knuckles a bit.

"In all seriousness they really are not our bikes. We did rent them so we would rather turn them in to the rightful owners. Gene and Riku own these."

Shiro and Yazu looked at the boys like the two of them lost their minds. There was no way in hell that Gene or Riku were alive. They had been left by Kouga who told them to look out for themselves after he left Japan for the New World. It was like a congregation of demons and half demons (Yazu) were converging together.

"Are you kidding us because this is not funny you brats."

Yazu stated as Din sighed.

"Look, I know it is hard to believe, but when Kouga left I ran into the two idiots who were wandering around aimlessly without a leader to follow. They had practically starved themselves and I couldn't just leave them like they were. The two of them were homeless and helpless since as soon as Kouga and Mia left the whole pack moved on.'

"The demon wolves had to find a new leader or perish. Kouga offered them a chance to go their separate ways or follow him if they so desired. Many followed him, but only a few survived the ocean voyage since the ship they were on was blown to bits by a pirate ship.'

"Most of the wolves drowned because they could not swim as far as their leader and some were killed by the blasts of the cannons. Many became fodder for sharks and some were enslaved by the humans who used them to guard the ships.'

"Apparently Kouga made it with some of the younglings carrying two of them in his mouth and Mia doing the same. The two of them adopted the pups and I assume they are still alive doing well for themselves. At least Huyu said that Kouga was here."

Huyu nodded yes to affirm that comment as Din continued on.

"The pack was doomed to eventually die out and those that had stayed in Japan were just as doomed as those who followed Kouga during the World Wars. At least that is what some of the elder wolves told me once I reached Alaska.'

"The arctic wolves who survived moved to the colder areas of the world told me more stories about what happened to the packs of the Northern tribe and I worked with them for a time so I could learn more about running a pack. After I saved Gene and Riku from starvation, they became my new pack and they followed me here.'

"The few handfuls of Kouga's pack of wolves in the Northern Mountains joined other packs of wolves forever keeping their wolf guise. Many of these wolves and the ones that went to the New World were hunted down and killed.'

"The only two that were dumb enough to stay in the Northern caves that were no longer occupied before we came to America were Gene and Riku hoping someday their leader would return for them. The two brothers had followed Kouga all their life, but that loyalty was also their downfall so I knocked them around a bit and forced them to follow me. The two knuckleheads may be older than I am, but I am smarter then they will ever be."

Shiro sat back taking this all in. That meant his pack had increased by two more not to mention the demon wolves that lived amongst the humans pretending to be human. Some of them got so into the parts of playing human they forgot their own heritage and died as humans.

Then there were those who were mixing with humans which created hanyous and by doing that it dwindled the numbers of full blooded wolves. In fact, Shiro figured that many other demon tribes had done the same as the wolves and very few full demon packs like the Panther tribe were around for anyone to notice.

"So are you going to tell Kouga that part of his pack is still alive?"

Shiro asked.

Din shook his head no.

"I have to get them ready to meet up with their old leader. They are still afraid that he might reject them since the packs were disbanded leaving the two of them as rogues to their own kind. They have this crazy idea that Kouga would kill them both for being such chicken shits when it came to determining what they wanted to do. They are not really the most decisive pair."

Yazu huffed.

"They still are chicken shit and all over that wimpy mangy wolf who is a pain in my ass. At least Kouga has some balls. Tell those two idiots to get their heads out of their asses and grow up. No one has time to coddle them."

Shiro agreed.

"When we leave tomorrow to go get your car back we will deal with them. We are going to sell their motorbikes and that is final. No one else is going to ride those killing machines especially those two morons."

Shiro lifted a hand to protest Yazu's idea since he really wanted to melt those suckers down to see what kind of thing he could make out of them.

"Just give me the bikes and I will take care of them for you."

Shiro stated trying to get past Yazu to do what he wanted to the bikes. That was until Yazu gave him that look that meant no.

"Shiro haven't you destroyed enough things these past few days?"

Shiro flexed his claws getting ready to do another masterpiece.

"No I haven't as a matter of fact and it isn't destroying it. I am going to make something out of them and since we are rich now we can afford a few things that might be considered eccentric."

Shiro was prepared to destroy these things with his acid palm when Yazu grasped his hand and pulled him back into the condo.

"I will get you some clay or something Shiro. In fact, we will buy you a junkyard so you can have at it, but these belong to Riku and Gene. We should get the titles and sell them to keep those two morons from killing themselves. In fact, you can sell them to someone you want to kill ok? Will that make you happy?"

Shiro sighed and let his shoulders droop a bit.

"I guess that will have to do. But the desire to kill people is always there so just be prepared that maybe the person I sell it to will become part of my new creative genius."

Huyu chuckled at his Father who was being rather melodramatic. Most of the time though if his Dad wasn't around Father would be the last person to show off his softer side. That only lasted when Huyu was a little boy. Now that Huyu was older, Father expected more out of him and it was hard to live up to his Father's principles considering the fact he was still a very young demon.

Yazu just sat back with his arms across his chest.

"They are Kouga's pack members and if we really did do things properly we would allow him to pass verdict. The only reason you have any pull is because of who you are Shiro. We really should call Kouga although he is at work and allow our boys to tell him the news that his friends are still alive. Kouga deserves to know everything that has transpired here tonight. We are not the only ones that cared about Din, Gene, and Riku."

Din wasn't sure about giving up his title as pack leader although the truth was that Gene and Riku really deserved to have a choice when it came to whom they would follow. No matter how things turned out everyone was to report to Lord Shiro since he was and still is the King of Demons.

"Shiro, I mean Father, I think Dad is right. We all know that in pack order we have to have the whole pack together in order to fully understand the hierarchy. I don't want to tip the balance of power any more than any other demon. The one thing for certain is that Father and you Dad are our Alphas. Then it would be Huyu…."

Shiro cut Din off on that.

"No, it would be you Din. You are the first male child adopted by us and therefore it would be you and then Huyu. Besides, Huyu has a lot of growing and training to do before he starts his own pack. Just because he is an adult in the eyes of the humans does not mean my boy is an adult in the pack. He hasn't even reached his 200th year which would make him officially eligible to fight you for Alpha rights."

Huyu snorted and looked away from them all.

"As if I wanted that responsibility right now anyway Father. You are all nuts since we are living in the now and not the Feudal Era. People don't even talk like you anymore."

Yazu looked at his little boy who was pretending not to be hurt by the fact that he was lower than Din in the pack. Huyu however came across as a beta male as all younglings did so it would be strange to see him take over the pack, but part of that was his age. Yazu then realized he really wasn't giving Huyu much of a chance since the kid could surprise them all someday.

Shiro smirked a bit at his son. Huyu was correct in some aspects since he sure didn't run things like he did back in the day, but it didn't mean he was completely uncool.

Just because he didn't want his kid riding a sport bike around town to show off to the girls while trying to kill himself didn't mean that he was totally against Huyu owning a motorcycle. In fact, Shiro had thought about buying a Harley for himself with a side car for Yazu and the fact being he was rich now with Yazu's dowry he could afford a few luxuries that both he and his mate had not been able to do with his current income.

Just the thought that he would not be working anymore felt like a huge weight had been lifted although Shiro refused to just sit around and do nothing. He would have to have some kind of job or maybe start a business doing something he liked like melting metal into things and killing people. However, the Military wouldn't hire him for what he wanted to do now that they turned the whole thing into a corporation rather than making killing machines out of men and now women. He was also very old fashioned and didn't really like the idea of delicate females being butchered in some other country. Especially tiny female humans since they would break if you weren't careful with them.

Shiro's mate and son told him to get over himself since women had become independent for years now with many of the same rights as men. What the hell did women have to vote for anyway? They should be out shopping and doing stupid girl stuff while men worked taking care of them. Apparently he was going to be called a chauvinistic bastard one day, but it hadn't happened yet so there was still time for him to continue to think that women were to be barefoot and pregnant all the time.

"Well I am calling Kouga. I have a feeling he will want to come here as soon as he can to see you Din. I don't think Mia will make it today, but they may take the family and come see their old pack members. I am sure the kids would love to meet that brainless lunkhead's best buddies."

Huyu frowned at his Father.

"Uncle Kouga is not brainless."

Huyu stated sticking up for his hero. Out of every one of them, Kouga was the biggest bad ass wolf that Huyu had ever seen. The guy was totally cool. He was like a bouncer and those guys are tough. Huyu hoped to grow up to be just like his Uncle since his Father already told him that he would skin him alive if he ever became a mechanic like he is. Shiro did not spend all that money for college to have his kid follow in his footsteps. Huyu would be better than that.

"Trust me Huyu, I have known the wimpy ass wolf for more years then you can imagine and he has always been and will always be the only man alive that was born without a brain."

Dialing the number on his cell phone Kouga answered the phone.

"Hey, mutt, kind of busy here at work, but if you changed your mind on letting go of the dark side with Shiro I can always change my plans. Lonely without me?"

Kouga teased and Yazu rolled his eyes.

"Don't consider yourself that lucky today or any day for that matter ya pain in my ass. As if you could even satisfy Mia with bad pickup lines like that. What happened, did you lose your balls to all those steroids ya take or are ya just having a complex that has to do with your real gender."

Shiro smirked at his mate who was just having an average conversation with the wolf as Din stood looking a bit concerned since he wondered if they would fight again when Kouga arrived. Shiro pat the kid on the back.

"Don't worry so much Din. They talk the same way they always do, but the wolf is always trying to get dibs on my mate so this is normal. We don't fight like we used to and Kouga is not completely brainless. He knows I will kill him if he really did try anything with my Yazu. I allow him this harmless flirting because my mate is amusing with his comeback lines. It is like a good comedy except it is real life."

Kouga chuckled. Yazu really knew how to make him laugh and tonight was very slow at work. He was actually getting bored watching the front door for under aged kids trying to sneak in. It seemed like all weekdays started out like this until around midnight when all the already drunk and crazy people started coming in.

Then there were the girls he called the 'might be' 18-year-old pussycats because every damn day they would come by just to see him hoping he would let them in if they offered him a blow job or sex. Then again he would get that offer sometimes without ever having to open his mouth when women that were of age came in squeezing one of his biceps with a look of mischief in their overtures of him. They loved his tan, his perfectly groomed jet black hair, his well-built body, his supposedly perfect ass, and Kouga's trade mark, his grey blue silvery eyes. Kouga got more compliments on his eyes then what should be legally allowed.

"So I guess I still get ya all hot and bothered if I am a pain in your ass. Don't I only wish I could, but I ain't mated to a psychopath killer like you are pretty boy. So what did ya call me for? If you are canceling tomorrow tell that big hunk of a mate ya got that I ain't buying it. Even if you have company I plan on keeping up my end of the bargain.'

"Besides if I go home Mia will make me sleep in the dog house since I apparently ain't sensitive enough for her. Sometimes I wonder why we even put up with bitches. Are women just there to always remind you of every damn thing you do wrong or is it just me? I swear my couch is starting to get really comfortable."

Yazu rolled his eyes again. He didn't need to hear all about Kouga's mating problems. He chose to mate the bitch so it was up to him to figure out what he wanted to do about his situation especially if he and Mia were planning on more kids.

"Well I didn't call to be a shoulder for you to sob on when life gets too rough for ya. Get off your soap box and find happiness somewhere besides my place all the damn time.'

"Besides I have something' important to tell you. Din is here with Huyu."

The phone was silent for a moment.

"Are you there ya brainless wimp?"

Kouga wasn't sure if he heard Yazu right.

"Are you sure? I mean he can't be there. We all thought he died during the wars."

Yazu sighed; he finally got the wolf's attention away from stupid shit.

"Well we were wrong. He is back and he has news for you too."

Kouga was happy for Yazu, but Din was part of Yazu's pack so he didn't really know the little guy that much. He was never around long enough to get to know everyone of Yazu's odd pack members. The one thing he did know was that the kit was probably not so little anymore.

"I am happy he is back home Yazu, but I really can't leave work to go see your kid right now. I will be glad to talk to him about whatever he wants in the morning when I come over."

Yazu knew that this was not the way to give someone good news, but at this point he really had little choice.

"Kouga, this isn't just about Din coming home. I wanted to break this to you in person, but with circumstances being what they are, I have to ask you to please not drop your phone when I tell you this."

Kouga frowned.

"What is wrong? Yazu if there is a serious problem I am going to come home now. You sound like someone died."

Yazu was trying to figure out the gentlest way to tell Kouga the news of Gene and Riku being alive.

"Din has been a pack leader to two of your closest friends. Gene and Riku are staying with him and we are going tomorrow to go see them. We are also going to be moving in with them so you might want to think about possibly moving with us."

Kouga almost dropped the phone at that news.

"What do you mean Gene and Riku are here? I told those idiots to leave and go to our brothers and sisters in the East. They shouldn't even be breathing considering how many times I had to save their sorry asses since they both really have no idea about self-preservation. The only reason I left them was because they didn't know how to swim very well and that was always a risk when you were traveling by ship.'

"Either way it will have to wait for tomorrow and I am not bringing Mia. The kids need to stay in school and I don't want her around those two morons until I set things straight."

Yazu sighed.

"There is more going on than that Kouga, but I will talk to you in the morning about it."

"Ok, I will see you then."

As Kouga hung up the phone a sense of guilt came over him. He had left his two best friends in another country thinking it was the best thing for them. To know they were alive was good, but Kouga wondered how much they had changed over the years. Would they even recognize him? How were they going to react especially if Din had been their pack leader? Would they even want him as their leader again?

This whole situation seemed too good to be true. Then there was the fact that Yazu was talking about moving the whole pack to another place. Kouga and Mia just moved into the condo across from the brothers so it seemed rather odd that Yazu would request something out of him like this. However, if that was the way Shiro wanted things he really had no choice except to do as he was ordered to do.

Kouga was so tempted to leave work telling his boss it was a family emergency, but fact was Kouga wanted to mull over these things a bit before just jumping into a situation that may end up backfiring in his face.

Gene and Riku had a new leader now and maybe a better one. Kouga kind of liked not having the responsibility of having to order people about anymore. That was Shiro's job now. Having the freedom to not be in charge of who lives and who dies was like a breath of fresh air. Kouga was certain though that if Gene and Riku saw him they would be stuck to him like glue. Being married and having kids of his own the last thing he needed was a couple of demon wolves disrupting the peace in his life. He would wait the night out and by morning Kouga figured he would deal with this mess making certain that if the two knuckleheads wanted him as their leader again that they would understand the seriousness of boundaries that were not to be crossed.

 **Chapter 9**

Shiro and Kouga packed the truck up and had rented a motorcycle trailer for both the motorbikes. Kouga agreed that these Ninja bikes were not the best thing for Gene and Riku although until he became pack leader to them again he really didn't have much say so in the matter. It was Yazu who had influenced both men to allow the two wolf brothers to make the right choices for themselves and if they could not see how dangerous these motorcycles were he would allow Kouga and Shiro to have at them as they pleased.

Kouga had this idea in his head that he could be as creative as Shiro so if Gene and Riku decided not to sell them they each had one to toy with in any way they so desired. Kouga was trying to come up with something better than that mushroom tree thing Shiro had in his house. He was thinking along the lines of using the two tires as planters for tomatoes and then using the engine and the rest of the parts to make a cool go cart.

Shiro just really wanted to rip the motorcycle apart to see if he could put it back together when he was done. Then he heard of what Kouga was going to do with his and figured they could make a competition on who had the best go cart since that could be fun.

Of course Yazu was not aware of what the two demons planned, but sometimes ignorance is bliss especially if you are going to do something anyway without your mate's permission.

Din came out of the house stretching his arms a bit. Sleeping on the floor wasn't very comfortable, but he would not have to do it again since the mansion was fully furnished. Watching the goings on outside he figured he better help a bit if they were going to get to the mansion on time then drive all the way back out here to drop Kouga off so he could take care of things with his wife and his job.

Fact was, Mia should have taken the kids out of school to register them out where they would be living now. He had everything that anyone would need at the mansion and he had an in house doctor that could take care of Mia if she did go into labor.

The other thing was these two demon Lords didn't seem to get a clue when it came to quitting work since they didn't ever have to go to work again in their lives. Why couldn't they be dishonorable just once and tell their companies to fuck off. They were all rich now and wouldn't have to work except if they wanted to and in fact could just make up some job to do if they really were that bored.

Kouga being a bouncer was just ridiculous and quitting that job shouldn't be that big of a deal. It wasn't like he needed to be rehired. He could open up his own bar and have people run it for him. If he wanted to do some bouncing on the side, then so be it and Shiro wanted to give his work notice. That was even dumber since he openly admitted the night before that he hated his job. Why be nice to some asshole that doesn't even know or care about you?

Right now, everything was working in the opposite direction of what Din had planned to do so he figured he would have to come up with a great plan C since plan A and B had gone out the window the second that Shiro set out the plan for the day. There was really no arguing with the Alpha since he was always right even when he wasn't.

Huyu finally woke up after sleeping on the floor with Din. His hair was like a magnet for static electricity and several long strands of hair were floating about, above, and all around him. He didn't seem to notice as his Dad came down the ramp looking at Huyu like he had put his finger in a light socket.

"Huyu, go use the hair oils in the bathroom on your hair. You look like a lucky troll doll."

Huyu frowned and grunted as he walked past his Dad jumped over the ramp making his way to the bathroom. Yazu heard an 'ouch' squealed out of his son as he zapped himself touching the metal on the faucet from all that static he was sporting.

Mia came out of the house to see what was going on since the kids already had left for school.

"So these are those things that our pack mates wanted to ride."

Kouga nodded and kissed his pregnant wife on the cheek. She really did look cute with that basketball sized belly that stated she was due any time. Kouga patted her round pregnant belly and gave it a kiss before he went back to work.

"Honey you really shouldn't be out here. I don't want you getting knocked over while we are loading this stuff up and don't you dare pack up the house without me. No heavy lifting.'

"Now do you have the cell phone charged because I put in speed dial for the doctor so that if you go into labor before I get back so everything will be ready for you just in case of an emergency. Make sure you call 911 to get that damn ambulance here since I don't want to have our baby in the condo with you by yourself.'

"I asked that old lady next door to check on you so you had better be nice to her. I know she is old and is a pain in the ass, but it is better than no one. Let her teach you how to crochet or some shit like that. I will be back as soon as I can."

Mia pouted.

"I don't want to have Mrs. Shank over. She is creepy and the kids hate her."

Kouga growled at his wife as he hooked up the bungee cords to the bike until the bike was secure.

"Just do it for me please? I promise I will be back and hopefully by dinner time since I do have to work tonight."

Mia shuffled her feet a bit.

"Ok. I will behave. I love you."

"I love you too Mia."

Kouga gave his wife a tender kiss before sending her back into the house.

Yazu smirked at Kouga as Shiro carried him down the stairs.

"I wuv you too whittle woofy kins."

Shiro frowned at Yazu.

"How come you don't say you love me like they do Yazu?"

Yazu rolled his eyes at his brother who wanted to drop him on his ass.

"Do I have to say it to you all the damn time? I mean you should know it by now Shiro. Don't tell me you are going to go all girly and shit."

Shiro pouted a bit.

"It is sometimes nice to hear it."

Yazu threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine, I love you. There happy now?"

Shiro grumbled under his breath as he pretty much dumped Yazu into the front seat and told him to buckle himself in then slammed the passenger door shut.

"Huyu get your ass down here before we leave you!"

Shiro roared as he entered the house to lock the door and Huyu came rushing out the door before it was slammed shut.

Din just shook his head trying not to laugh. Nothing changed much over the past few years and he hoped it never would.

Huyu sat in the very back seat of the suburban lounging out while reading a Naratu manga book. Din pulled out his laptop and started planning some of next year's curriculum and neither one of them had their spells on to make them look human other than Huyu hid his markings.

Shiro frowned looking daggers at the two boys.

"Are you planning on us moving anywhere or not boys?"

Din looked up and Huyu about dropped the book.

"Why? What did we do now?"

Huyu asked dumbly as Kouga tried hard to stifle a chuckle at the two young men who seemed oblivious to what was going on.

"Don't act stupid."

Yazu stated looking at the boys with his strawberry blonde hair yanking on it to see if the two bone headed kids would figure it out.

Shiro was so pissed he was losing control of his own spell going back and forth between the short dark hair and the long silver locks as his eyes flashed a light red every so often.

Huyu looked around trying to figure out what was wrong until Din finally got the gist of what they were saying.

"Oh, we don't do that anymore now that everyone graduated. The human spells are pretty much pointless. I teach class just like this since I am all used up on disguises for another 100 years. I just add a few little wrinkles on occasion making myself look older. I don't have to do the whole chameleon thing for a while.'

"Huyu has finished school so and he is not very likely to run into friends since he pretty much was a school bully for most of the time he was in college. I doubt he has many friends if any at all so there is no one who should cause an issue with his current looks as long as he hides the markings which in fact these days you could wear them and call them tattoos.'

"Besides I send servants to gather most of what I need, home delivery works, or I have my internet where I can buy whatever whenever. I am also thinking about taking up a new hobby. Instead of teaching after next year is done, I am thinking about taking some classes myself in art since I really haven't explored that part of myself."

Shiro frowned and pointed to Huyu.

"You will use your spell until I say otherwise Huyu. As for you Din, you are not to influence Huyu to change anything without my authority. Is that understood?"

Huyu rolled his eyes at his Father.

"Fine…fine…"

Huyu did the spell.

"We will talk about your attitude later young man."

Shiro stated pointing at Huyu who gulped. He had been hanging out with Din so much he forgot about how strict his Father was and had become too laid back for his own good.

Kouga sighed.

"Shiro let the kid alone. He has had too much freedom is all and technically he is an adult in human society. That's what they teach kids these days. Believe me I have four of them in high school and one on the way. It's those human public schools that teach them that they are adults and can do whatever they want like join the military after High School.'

"Don't you remember how much Huyu wanted to join the human Navy? I swear you were going to slaughter that recruiter and he was just doing his job."

Yazu smiled at that as he patted Shiro on the back.

"Let's try to have a pleasant drive ok Shiro? We haven't seen or heard from our kid like ages it seems, so let's try not to start with open hostility today."

Shiro was still mad at Yazu as he just muttered under his breath trying his best not to bonk his son on the head for acting out when he knew damn well he wasn't supposed to talk back to his parents no matter what age he is.

Then there was Yazu who completely insulted him by that whole I love you crap. Couldn't he just say it once like he damn well meant it in front of others? Was that too much to ask from your mate especially after all the trouble he went through to plan a wedding for them? If that wasn't love, then someone better damn well explain what it is to him because if it wasn't for the fact Shiro loved Yazu he would have seriously dropped him right on his ass.

Kouga put on his headphones and listened to his Xtreme while he relaxed letting Shiro do the driving and closed his eyes since he really needed a long nap, especially if he was going to work tonight. He was at least going to get about an hour's rest with this traffic and frankly with Shiro pissed off no one dared to say anything more.

Yazu played with the radio until he found Jack FM on the radio. They played a bit of everything and there weren't too many commercials, but Shiro just pushed the button to turn it off. He was too pissed off at his family to listen to anything and Yazu sat pouting in his chair wondering what the hell was up Shiro's ass today.

Then it all started. Shiro grasped the wheel like his hands were of steel and cracked the thing. Yazu looked at his mate like he just went insane.

"What the fuck is going on with you Shiro? You are going to break the steering wheel."

Shiro ground his teeth.

"Why can't you just say it like you mean it? Is it too much to ask for you to show some damn affection in front of others or are you too embarrassed to be mated to me?'

"And then you accuse me of being too hard on Huyu. What the fuck do I need to do to get some damn respect around here? You are always like this when I try to discipline our son and I always end up being the asshole every damn time. It isn't fair Yazu."

Yazu frowned.

"I am not embarrassed to be mated to you and I am not coddling Huyu. I agree he has an attitude problem, but I don't want to fight about it here in front of others. If you are going to discipline him at least don't do it in front of the wolf and the kit. Pull him aside later or whatever.'

"He thinks Din is cool and he is just playing it up to show off for his big brother. It is hard for Huyu since he will look like a teenager for most of his adult life and you know what it is like to go into a club with them thinking you are too young to be in there. Remember how that guy at the bar we went to cut up your ID saying it was a fake and told you to get your 12-year-old brother out of his bar?"

Shiro sighed trying to calm down.

"Yes I recall that horrid day and I killed him later since I had to go out of my way to get a new ID again which is a pain in the ass. For a whole week we even had to carry our damn birth certificates and social security numbers until I could afford to drive us up to Alaska. Even if they were made by our underlings in Alaska we were almost out of luck for a new ID due to our contact moved and I had to punish him for not telling us where he was located.'

"Don't ever bring that up again since now not only do I feel pissed off at our son, but you just reminded me we have to go to Alaska again to update our new ID's."

Din heard that and smiled.

"You don't have to go to Alaska Father. I have a contact here in Las Vegas. Gene does them now since he learned the trade from me and he is purely professional. Sure we had to kill a few people, but we got the job done. I figure if I am going to hell by being a demon I might as well have a little bit of fun in this long lifetime."

Shiro pointed back to Din.

"You see Yazu! Killing humans isn't all I do all day long! Some of them seriously deserve it and those who don't were in my way! I don't see you yelling at Din about killing a few humans for us to live a better life!"

Yazu growled.

"You forget I am human sometimes you idiot! Don't you think it affects me a bit? It makes me just a little scared of you since if I piss you off you can knock me in the head a bit, but what if you forgot when I am human Hmm? Don't ya think that it might bother me a bit considering a love tap might kill me?"

Shiro growled back at his mate.

"So you think I don't consider that! I see how this is. You are afraid of me still and you think I am not safe around you. Well fine!"

Shiro pulled the truck over slamming on the breaks causing Huyu's book to fly out of his hands and land on Kouga's head waking the wolf up.

"You can drive your damn self to Din's place Yazu. If you think I am so evil that I would hurt my mate then you can forget about a wedding and I am walking so do whatever the hell you feel like!"

Kouga pulled his ear buds out looking at both Yazu and Shiro like the world suddenly went crazy for a moment.

"What the hell are you two yelling about?"

Shiro threw the keys to Kouga.

"Drive the truck wolf and keep Yazu if you want him so fucking bad! I give up!"

Kouga frowned.

"Just where the fuck are you going?"

Kouga yelled at the back of Shiro as Shiro flipped him off then took out a telephone pole with his acid palm.

"Yazu what the hell did you say to him?"

Yazu burst into tears.

"He called off the wedding and he hates me! He doesn't think I love him because I am shy about that kind of shit around other people so I don't say the I love you in front of them enough apparently! Ever since we left the damn condo he has been fuming about my inability to show my affection for him in public and then you had to play that whole happy family scene in front of him making me look like an ass!"

Yazu sobbed wishing he could run away like his mate, but he was stuck here in the truck making a fool out of himself while his mate was walking destroying every telephone pole he encountered.

"Stop your bawling already Yazu. I will go talk to him."

Kouga was a bit afraid to confront the pissed off demon, but something had to be done.

Din sighed in the back of the car trying to ignore the drama going on and Huyu just sat afraid to move or say anything. He hadn't seen his Father that pissed off in a long time.

Kouga was glad he could still run just as fast as he used to when he was younger. In fact, he could teleport himself now that he was of age. It wasn't as easy as Shiro could do, but it worked when he needed it to.

"Shiro! Wait up will ya?!"

Shiro refused to turn around to acknowledge the wolf, but he did stop cracking his knuckles wanting to really hurt something and the last thing he wanted was for anyone including his own mate to see the tears that poured down his face.

"Kouga, go away or I will kill you."

Shiro stated softly.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you two, but Yazu is sobbing and he thinks you hate him."

Shiro dropped his head and refused to go back. He would not let anyone see him like this.

"I will meet you all at the mansion. Drive everyone there and do not bother me again. I will deal with Yazu when I am ready. That is an order."

Kouga hated this shit, but what else was he going to do? He couldn't talk the King of Demons like anyone else and he just received an order.

"Fine, I will go."

Shiro nodded and kept walking although the other telephone poles would survive his wrath as he teleported away.

Kouga walked back to the truck feeling like crap because he was fucking tired. He did not want to drive so he would in turn have Din drive so he could try to rest for a little while.

Walking back to the truck Kouga wanted to punch someone, but there was no one there that deserved his bad mood.

Going to the truck Yazu was still sobbing while Huyu tried to comfort his Dad. Even Din was attempting to try to get Yazu out of his slump.

Kouga really, really did not want to deal with this.

"Din, here are the keys. You drive. Huyu get your ass in the back of the truck. Leave your Dad alone you are just making things worse by trying to lighten up the situation that you are not a part of. However, you will show your Father more respect or I will take you over my knee to spank that attitude out of you young man.'

"You will not ever speak to your Father like you had last night do you understand me? You are damn lucky that you have not had to eat a whole bar of soap with that mouth of yours. You are taking after your Dad and me. We are not the greatest role models, but we deserve your respect too and you will show us that respect.'

"You are not a full adult yet and you know it young man. When you are I will treat you as an adult, until then fuck what the teachers have been telling you. You are a demon, act like one."

With that Kouga threw the manga book back to the brat, put on his headset and tried to get comfortable again.

Huyu frowned and went back to reading. He didn't have a damn attitude. Just because he said what was on his mind did not mean he was wrong. This was nothing new either; Father was always like this when he and his Dad fought. Kouga was just making things worse and he was taking it out on him like everyone else.

It sucked being the youngest demon because you always get flak from everyone who is older than you. Din told him that since he had to suffer it often enough with Dad's crazy idea of discipline. There were subtle ways to get what you want and Din being a kitsune knew every dirty trick in the book since his kind of demon were Masters at getting revenge without their victim knowing about it until it was too late. He just started molding Huyu and all that free space in Huyu's young mind was going to be filled with some very crafty ways of getting what he wanted without all the difficulty he was dealing with now.

Din started up the truck and looked at Huyu with a small smile. He would take care of the adult's problem with Huyu's attitude later on. The only hard part of this drive was that he would have to listen to Yazu's soft sobbing the rest of the way there and it tugged at his heart. His Dad was only like this when he thought he lost people he loved and Shiro was trying to push his Dad to be something he was not. Just because Shiro was the King of Demons didn't mean he wasn't invulnerable to be reprimanded for his actions.

When Din was a kit he swore that he would never see Yazu cry over someone again and right now Shiro was on his shit list. He would pay for this if he didn't correct it when he got to the mansion. Din had a whole slew of new tricks that would put him in his place.

Din pulled up to the front gate putting in his code so that he could get them into the mansion grounds so that the alarm didn't go off.

Kouga was sleeping still with a light snoring noise emanating from his being. Din didn't think it was time to wake him yet.

Yazu had also fallen asleep although his face was still wet from all the tears he had cried on the way there.

When Din pulled around to the front of the mansion his jaw dropped at the sight of the Demon Lord growling at a group of security guards with acid dripping from his fingertips burning a hole into the rock garden below.

Shiro waited at the mansion surrounded looking at the wary humans who had the audacity to attack him. One of the guards lay at Shiro's feet missing both his arms and both his legs with the other humans looking at their guns that had been cut in half. They were unsure if they needed to run away or what to do.

Din jumped quickly parked the truck and jumped out. He had to stop Shiro from killing off all of his guards.

"Shiro! I mean Father! Wait!"

Shiro refused to move as Din tried to run in front of Shiro to stop him, but Shiro just shoved the kit behind him.

"They attacked me, I shall destroy them."

Din shook his head at the growling demon Lord.

"No, you can't."

Shiro cracked his knuckles.

"I most certainly can."

"Please Father, these are our security officers. We need them even if it is only for show."

Shiro growled.

"I do not need humans to protect me. I am Lord Shiro, not some pathetic human who cannot defend himself."

Din looked at the guards who were all in shock.

"Look, they are not human ok? These are some of the wolves from the Arctic that followed me once they saw I was a pack leader. Remove your disguises and release your true scents. This is Lord Shiro, the one I told you all about."

Shiro removed his disguise and all of the wolves bowed down to him. Two of the men carried the wounded wolf away reattaching his legs and arms as he screamed while they reattached themselves painfully back onto the young wolf demon. Shiro had used his light whip to attack these fools so they were just lucky that he had shown them any mercy considering he could have used Jin to slaughter the whole lot of them just by calling his sword to his side.

"Your Eminence, please forgive us. We thought you were going to attack our Lord's home and did not recognize you in your human disguise."

Shiro frowned at the fools. As if their pathetic excuses would save them from his wrath, he, Lord Shiro would not listen to such ridiculous nonsense.

"Do your noses not work? Could you not tell by my aura and my scent who I am?"

Din sighed.

"When you use your human spells you actually smell like one of them. I am not saying this to insult you Father, but your spell is quite powerful and if I didn't know any better I would have possibly assumed the same thing as these men."

Shiro thought about it for a moment and was satisfied that his magnificent powers were indeed the reason he was successful where others were not.

"Hn…Indeed."

Looking at the parked vehicle he knew he had to deal with his mate. Shiro was still pissed off at Yazu for not showing he loved him in public. The least he could do was initiate things sometimes too like kissing him or holding his hand on occasion. Still, he felt bad about arguing with Yazu.

Walking toward the suburban, Shiro opened the passenger door with the sleeping Yazu lay against the back of the seat. Gently Shiro got Yazu all unbuckled and lifted him out of the vehicle.

"Din, where are our quarters?"

Din fetched one of his many servants.

"This is Maya; she will show you to the master suite."

Maya bid Shiro to follow her with Yazu still in his arms sleeping like a baby.

Shiro followed the woman up the stairs and down towards the west wing of the mansion. Maya opened the double oak doors that opened to a large beautifully furnished bedroom that reminded him a bit of the bedroom he once had at his castle.

There were full statues of samurai warriors and a small peace garden just outside of the room in a rather large greenhouse for meditation purposes. The small waterfall gurgled as the water spilled out over the rocks and rained down upon a huge koi pond filled with several of the fat orange and white fish.

The floor was made of some kind of red varnished wood with a high shine clear coat polished to perfection.

The bed itself was a huge king sized creation that was fitted into the floor which had two panels on each side that could cover the bed if one were to just walk about the room. Maya showed Shiro the remote to the room itself that opened one panel that opened up to a swirling hot tub that bubbled and lit up in welcome to its new owners.

Maya showed Shiro how to use the remote that came with the room. Shiro watched the panels over the bed opened once again and the bed lifted out of the floor and with a few clicks was rotating to face any direction that they desired to sleep.

There was a huge flat screen television, a very complicated looking radio, a DVD player, a CD player, and the whole room was set up with surround sound.

Shiro did not much care for all these electronic gadgets in the room, but he had to admit that Yazu would probably love it.

Stopping the rotating bed with a click Maya handed the remote to Shiro who set it on the bed stand after Maya left.

Shiro pulled the comforter and bed sheets aside slipping Yazu into the bed. Brushing a few strays of hair off of his little mate's face Shiro gave Yazu a quick soft kiss to his cheek then pulled the blankets over the sleeping pup.

Heading back to the main hallway, Shiro witnessed the servants taking Yazu's wheelchair out of his truck. Growling lowly he wasn't sure if he liked this idea. They might wake up his sleeping mate, or worse, put it in some hall closet.

Shiro strode over to the servant who had the wheelchair in hand.

"Give that to me."

The servant looked confused, but handed the wheelchair to Shiro.

"Sire, I did not mean to offend."

The wolf demon bowed. Shiro just looked down his nose at the creature.

"No one touches this wheelchair without my permission."

Din came over to see what the problem was. His people seemed to be jumpy today and Lord Shiro seemed to be the cause of it.

"Father, you are making my people nervous and they are not servants like you would have had. These are my pack members who get paid for the things they do. Please do not upset them so much and let them do their jobs.'

"No one here is going to wake up Dad so let Shayne take the wheelchair for now. He isn't going to break it or hide it from you."

Shiro frowned as he reluctantly let go of the wheelchair and let the young wolf demon take it.

"Fine, just don't take it too far or I might have to kill you. I am not sure if we are going to stay here or not."

Din sighed. Shiro was one tough egg to crack. He had to make Shiro see that this was indeed the ideal place for him and Yazu to live.

"Father, I am certain most of them know you could kill them with your left pinkie finger, but fact is I would rather not have everyone afraid of you so that they don't take off and leave the sanctuary that I have given them here. Now let me show you around so you can see what we have here. This is really not as bad as you think it is."

As Din got ready to do that, Shiro looked at the sleeping wolf with irritation and opened the door causing the Kouga to flop out of the truck only to catch himself as he flipped himself over to land rather gracefully. Shiro looked at the red eyed growling wolf demon and grabbed the headset from his former lover.

"You will come with us since this is your pack you left behind and Din no longer holds authority here if we are to live in this place. You will insure that it is suitable for all of us wolf and since you know your pack you shall find a way to keep them from irritating me."

Din frowned at his Father. This was definitely not going as he had planned.

"I have been the Alpha of these wolves and fox demons for centuries. I doubt any of them know Kouga that well anymore."

Kouga pushed Shiro aside and looked at the wolves.

"These must be the kids of the pack. I don't see any I recognize. Was my pack completely obliterated?"

Din shook his head smiling.

"These are indeed the children of your pack Kouga, but they are also from other packs like the Northern Arctic Wolves who wished to come to a warmer climate. So many of the original wolf pack moved around, but tomorrow night you should see some familiar faces.'

"Today however, you wished to see Gene and Riku. I think they took the hummer out for some four wheeling, at least that is what the note said that they left on the counter."

Din stated showing the note to Kouga who sniffed it to be sure.

"Ya, that is them alright. It seems to me that they enjoy doing things so that they might kill themselves; first bullet bikes and now driving up muddy mountains so they can fall off the edge. I thought you said that these bikes were the only dangerous things that they drive. I am not dense kit so be straight with me next time you decide that something isn't that big of a deal."

Din sighed since this was ridiculous.

"Even I go four wheeling when I get the chance Uncle Kouga. It ain't like this is the Feudal Era anymore. Huyu is seriously right. You all need to give life a damn chance before you assume that we are all just out to do ourselves in. To live ya gotta take risks sometimes and if anyone deserves to have some freedom it is Huyu. In these times he is not a little kid anymore."

Shiro bonked Din on top of his head.

"Silence whelp."

Kouga sighed and shook his head at Din.

"You better listen to your elders. We know what it is like to really live. We've had psychopaths after us our whole lives. I mean hell, now you are related to one of them and if you are not careful you may end up in an embarrassing situation in front of your pack."

Shiro then bonked Kouga in the head.

"You are not helping wolf and I am not psychopathic. I just have healthy hobbies for a demon my age. Killing is a perfectly natural part of life and most would consider what I do for the planet is going along with Darwin's theory. I am superior so those below me that are a problem to my life and the life of my family must perish. It is as simple as that. Population control does not have to include war; it is all a matter of strategy."

Kouga growled at Shiro only to have Shiro pull the wolf into his arms then kiss him to make the young demon shut up.

"There, silence is indeed golden. Now Din, you will take your Lord Father around this monolith until I have seen everything. I want all of your pack to greet us out front when this is done. I wish to know what everyone does around here and I want to know where all of us will be residing.'

"I like to have peace in my home, but I doubt I will find it here with all of you youngsters. If I cannot have peace I will not remain here and neither will anyone else. I will have this place remodeled to my specifications as expected of one such as I would deem tolerable.'

"I do not find the disappearing and spinning of my and my mate's bed as soothing. It seems a good way for an accident to happen especially around Yazu's human time. Also carpet would be best in our room just in case Yazu falls. I will not have him harmed again if it can be avoided."

Din stood there in shock looking at Kouga in shock.

"Did Father just kiss you Uncle?"

Kouga shook his head since that was unexpected.

"You know it ain't fair to tease Shiro."

Shiro smiled and winked at Kouga who was gritting his teeth in fury.

Kouga followed Shiro wondering what had gotten into his former lover. Normally once mated that kind of thing didn't happen outside of mates, but Shiro was always so unpredictable.

It was so hard to focus on the tour that Din was giving to Kouga and Shiro while they were both contemplating why that kiss had occurred.

Shiro kind of thought himself amusing, but then he thought of Yazu. Yazu most likely would have been offended and possibly hurt.

Fact was though Kouga had indeed started all of this with his lusting after Yazu. Shiro was allowing Kouga privileges to his mate that no one else had and he could not for the slightest moment figure out why he trusted Kouga so much with something that was to Shiro irreplaceable.

Perhaps Shiro was too angry with Yazu or maybe it was just simply an opportunity to shut up the growling wolf after all, but of course nothing was that simple and he would most likely have to face the facts that part of him still had feelings for the wolf cub.

Shiro glanced at the large building to the right that had a flashing light with the words 'The Den' above it.

"Is that a bar?"

Shiro asked Din.

Din stopped for a moment.

"Yes, I built it for our wolves here, but humans end up using it more than they do. We already have a full bar in the main room and options for one in each den or bedroom within this mansion. No one here drinks though while on duty. I'll have an occasional jack and coke, but for the most part it is all just for show at least until I finish building a casino out here."

Shiro didn't care much for the bar scene. It was a bad investment move to place a bar next to a mansion. It was a shady little place that just seemed to bring the property value down on this magnificent structure.

"Well, I think before we work on your casino plans we should talk about moving that bar somewhere else or just destroy it. Does it really bring in any good income?"

Din shrugged.

"Not really, we like it there for Karaoke. We try to keep our Karaoke as far as we can from the mansion since doing it here was a really bad idea. No one could get any sleep and sometimes the few who think they can sing really need a tip from that guy off of American Idol."

Shiro nodded.

"Well it seems to me that there are other places that you could do your Karaoke. I believe that bar is one thing that will certainly have to go.'

"I also believe what one would call the servant's quarters are very overcrowded. I think perhaps it would be best for you to either add onto this building or when tearing down that horrid bar we could actually build a suitable place for the pack so that we can keep this mansion to ourselves. Who knows how many of our children or grandchildren will fill up all that empty space when the wolves are moved?"

Kouga scratched the back of his head.

"I am thinking I should break it to the wolves since I will be taking over as pack leader Din. I am not doing it to step on your toes either. I just think it is best for the pack to have me break the news to them that they will be moving out as soon as we get the plans drawn up. You can be my second in command and still have most of the say so. I just think you are too young to have all this responsibility heaped upon yourself when you should be doing other things.'

"Oh, and I agree that going four wheeling can be fun, but when you are young you tend to really try to literally kill yourself or the vehicle. I think it is best that we as your elders at least get a say so in where you go and how long you will be there for safety sake."

Din tried as best as he could to not mouth off, but both demons were making it really hard not to want to scream at the top of his lungs at.

"Look, I know you both probably went through life listening to your elders, but I haven't had that opportunity in years. I have pretty much raised myself, became a pack leader on my own, and I am a full grown fox demon if either of you have not noticed."

Shiro put a hand on Din's shoulder as the pup was to that point that they had also been at one point in their lives.

"Din, you asked us to be here with you. You didn't think about the consequences that would entail. If you want us to stay with you then you have to follow our rules and to some point there will still be rules that I will set for you since you are my son.'

"We are not trying to make your life miserable, but if you expect us to stay in your life in this home we have to do things our way to make it comfortable for our families and our future families also'

"We are not telling you to change every single thing, I am trying to show you that there are going to be rules that you might find unfair, but they are there for a reason.'

"As a King of Demons I have to do the dirty work too and if that means I have to hurt someone including someone I love to make sure that mistakes do not happen I will do so without regret. If I have to change someone's lifestyle to make someone's life safer for them then I will do it to insure we continue growing in the right direction. It is not a fun job, but it is what I must do."

Din sighed and figured Shiro was right. Still it didn't make him feel any better.

He thought about how Yazu and Shiro fought in the truck wondering if they always were like that. In some ways the only real revenge he could get on Shiro for Yazu was to tell Yazu about the kiss earlier, but that would only make Yazu feel worse.

Din had come up with a few good ideas on how to get back at the two demon Lords, but after thinking about it the whole thing was rather…childish. Din had pretty much only intended to use his fox magic only when necessary.

In some ways Din felt it was quite necessary to do something awful to both Kouga and Shiro for his Dad's sake, but at the same time he didn't want them to see him as a kid anymore. There was only one solution to this problem and Din smirked inside a bit because this was something that neither of them would expect.

Heading toward the pool area, Shiro notices the large aquarium that dominated most of what would have been a wall. There were some big fish in there including two rather large blue sharks.

Sniffing the air, the whole room smells of salt water and then he reaches what looks like a sandy beach where two kids are playing building a sand castle with a rather attractive dark haired female demon.

One of the little ones sees Din and runs up to him pulling on his pant leg.

"Daddy, Daddy come see what we made!"

Din smiles at his little boy and picks him up not caring at all about the wet sand that is sticking to his pants and shirt.

Shiro and Kouga look at Din's little family in shock.

"How are you doing dear?"

As the woman gets up she turns around to kiss her mate on the cheek as she watches her other son add some seashells to his new decoration.

"Sasha, this is my Father Lord Shiro and this is my Uncle Prince Kouga of the wolf tribe. He will be taking over my position for a time if he decides to stay."

Shiro recalls hearing that name before.

"You are the sister of Zap and Pow. The pair they called the Lightning Duo are you not?"

Sasha gathered the children as she lifted her chin to face the demon Lord.

"Yes, they were my brothers. I am the last of the lightning demon tribe. Is there a problem?"

Din chuckled as his wife's ire seemed to be a family trait also.

"But, Din, her brothers killed your Father."

Kouga stated growling a bit. Din stood in front of his wife protectively.

"Do not take your anger out on my wife Uncle Kouga. It was her brothers who did the injustice to my family not my wife and mate."

Shiro suddenly felt very old. He was a grandfather of how many? He only saw two little red haired boys.

"Over the years how many children have you had Din?"

Din smiled at his Father and set down his son so he could continue playing with his brother.

"Only these two Father, don't worry about it. With ruling over the pack and all the odd places we have been we never really felt at home long enough to start a family. Well until now anyway."

Shiro felt a tug on his long hair as one of his Grandson's grasped at the long tresses.

Looking down at the wide eyed child he cocked his head to the side to take in all of his grandson's features. He looked more like Din then his Mother where the other child was more like his Mother in his shape of face.

"Up!"

The kit stated to Shiro with little grasping fingers. Shiro lifted the child up to inspect him closer.

"He does not show fear. That is not necessarily a good thing Din. What is this child's name?"

Sasha answered the question.

"His name is Arashi and the baby is Hikaru."

Kouga knelt down and watched the baby pat at the castle with a small seashell until it fell down. Hikaru looked up at Kouga and giggled. Kouga smirked.

"Hey Shiro, you aren't the only one that kids like."

Shiro just responded with an Hn as he sat down on the other side of the baby allowing Arashi to tangle his long hair in his sticky fingers.

"You may leave us now Din."

Shiro stated as Sasha looked at the two men like they were insane if they thought she would leave her children with them.

"Sasha, they need to bond. Let them be and come with me to our chambers."

Looking back at her little ones, Sasha walked away with Din.

"I hope that you are right about this Din. What if they change their minds?"

Din kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I know they will stay now. There is no way Shiro will leave the children to be raised without his influence and Kouga has always been good with kids since he was indeed a fine pack leader to his people. It is better that we let them think they are in charge. Just trust me on this."

Sasha frowned a bit, but understood.

Huyu searched the whole damn mansion for his Lord Father and Uncle, but gave up and decided that waking Dad was probably going to get things moving faster even if it pissed off his Father.

Going into his parent's bedroom he saw his Dad sleeping peacefully not noticing the new automatic wheelchair with bows and ribbons on it along with a card from Din and himself.

"Dad, I hate to wake you up, but they are here!"

Yazu grumbled and tried to ignore the irritating voice of his son. He still felt like shit and wanted the world to go away taking Shiro with it since the bastard had not apologized to him. He wasn't going to apologize this time either. There was no reason to cause a scene on the way to this place in front of their son and Kouga. It was a damn insult.

"I am not getting up until your asshole Father apologizes to me."

Huyu sat on the bed and grumbled.

"That will take the rest of my life and yours. Come on Dad. Uncle Gene and Riku are here. I thought that was part of the whole reason you wanted to come out here."

Yazu sat up with his hair once again flowing about him unnaturally making him look like his son did this morning.

"I am not going anywhere. If they want me then they can come and get me. I am not leaving this room until I receive an apology from your Father."

Gene and Riku could hear Yazu grumbling about Shiro and were about to do a disappearing act when suddenly they were accosted by a wolf demon.

"You two idiots! Where the hell have you been?"

Gene and Riku looked at Kouga in shock.

"We have just been around…ya know…"

Riku tried not to cry and Gene tried to play it cool, but it wasn't working for them.

Kouga hugged his old buddies and then was shoved aside by Shiro who had two children in his arms.

"What is that Shiro? A way to keep me from clawing your face off for embarrassing me in front of our sons?"

Yazu snarled. Shiro smirked a bit.

"No, but is that any way to talk to me when I am holding our grandchildren?"

Looking at the two babies in his brother's arms Yazu about fainted.

"Grand…grandchildren?"

Yazu coughed out.

"These are Din's only children. Meet Arashi and Hikaru our grandsons."

Yazu suddenly forgot he was mad at Shiro.

"Can I hold them?"

Tears came to Yazu's eyes as he held his precious grandsons. He didn't even mind them pulling his long hair or ears as he sniffed at them then rubbed his scent upon the two babies.

Shiro sat by the bed ready to take the children if it got to be too much for his mate. Yazu had always loved children wanting them with Kiki rather desperately.

Amy had been a bad choice for them both, but after holding these little ones it made Yazu long to have some more of his own.

"Do you think you want to try again?"

Shiro stated rather seductively to Yazu.

"Don't bring that up right now Shiro. You already know how I feel about that. Let me enjoy my little grandchildren for a bit before we talk about such things."

Huyu watched both his Uncle and his Fathers. He could breathe easy now since it was a given that they would stay with his big brother. Din was so damn cool and he would make things so much easier for his parents then it was at that tiny condo. The only thing that they didn't know was that he was going to figure out a way to eventually move out so he could have his own freedom for a while.

The thing that worried Huyu was his parents talking about having another child. Huyu was happy to be an only child without competition, but then Din came along. As cool as his big brother was, he was also hundreds of years older than him so sometimes his new hero would act like one of the adults.

Huyu wanted to be able to make mistakes on his own, but by pack law (which he still thought his Father made up) he was supposed to remain with the pack and not do anything without informing his Father who just had to be the King of Demons. It really wasn't fair and the fact was that his Father's word was law even if he wasn't directly related.

The other problem was that Huyu had a secret and wanted it to remain one even though Din told Huyu everything would be ok if he told. Huyu didn't want to tell yet and this was something he needed to do on his own. His Father would probably be so pissed at him if he knew about it, but so far the only person who knew was Din.

Huyu even found a place that wasn't too far from the mansion, but Din wouldn't share the wealth until Huyu told his parents about his little problem. It so wasn't fair, so Huyu decided that as soon as things settled down he would get a job and get out of this crazy place. Hopefully she would wait for him.

Din came into his parent's bedroom to see what was going on with his kids. He didn't want to take them away from their grandparents too soon, but it was getting near their nap time.

Yazu was smiling as Arashi asked him about his ears and the baby Hikaru just pulled on his hair a bit only to grasp Shiro's hair and giggle as he hid in the long tresses.

"My Mommy was a human named Zoyi and my Daddy was a great and powerful demon dog named Togaou. He was the Shiro Inu General and King of all demons. That is how I got these ears. I am what people would call a hanyou or half demon."

Arashi just smiled at his Granddad and then leaned back into Yazu with a big yawn.

"I think it is the boy's nap time. May I have my son's back now?"

Yazu frowned. He really was enjoying this and kind of just wanted to cuddle the two babies in the bed allowing them to sleep right where they were.

"Yazu, you need to let Din take them. We don't want to interfere with their regular sleep schedule."

Grudgingly, Yazu gave the little ones back to their Father who left the room to take the kids to the nursery.

As Shiro watched the kids go with their Father, Din also pulled Huyu out of the room and deterred Kouga, Gene, And Riku from going into the bedroom since his parents needed some privacy to work out their problem from this morning. It was a really bad fight between the two mates and Din was wise enough to let both his parents have some alone time.

"Well, now that the kids are busy, we need to talk Yazu."

Shiro stated seriously.

"I deserve an apology from you first for yelling at me in front of our children. You humiliated me for no good reason in front of the boys. If you are going to have a shit fit with me at least wait until we are alone."

Yazu stated with a huff while stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest.

"Alright, I will apologize for that much. I did not mean to humiliate you. My biggest issue is the wedding we are planning. You have to start showing me that you are as possessive about me as I am about you. It really is not fair for me to always be the one showing you affection. I deserve some too and there is no reason for you to be so damn shy about it anymore."

Yazu sighed.

"I just don't want to be called names anymore Shiro. I got enough shit thrown at me just for being a half demon. Now with us not only being brothers, but being a same sex couple we tend to draw unwanted attention to ourselves when we do something even as simple as hold hands and I, like you, don't really want to hide my feelings for you, I just get tired of people always staring at me. It is like ever since I have been in a wheelchair I get looks of pity or questions about what happened. It isn't like I can tell them the truth ya know."

Shiro nodded.

"I understand. Still I would like you to hold my hand once in a while or pull me down for a kiss. It really doesn't matter what others think Yazu. You don't have to prove yourself anymore."

Yazu thought about that, but it was hard not to be self-conscious since he had been the bane of even his mate's existence at one point in time.

"I know that. I just feel so uncomfortable ya know? I really want to be married to you and I know there are going to be other couples like us marrying each other.'

"The problem is the state we are living in won't even acknowledge our vows to one another when we return. They will do stuff for us because we are related and I know they are a bit more open with some things here with same sex relationships.'

"Problem is that we get more benefits if we just remained brothers and as much as I want this wedding I know it will only be important to us and our own little family. No one else will understand.'

"We aren't seen as mates by others, we are just seen as two young punks to everyone out there."

Shiro frowned since what other people think was not what mattered anymore.

"I just wish that you would say I love you more often and not with the sarcasm added to it. I want to make you happy, but I would like to be happy too. I don't want us to hide how we feel for each other. If straight people can have public displays of their love for each other in public, then why can't we?"

Yazu sighed again. Shiro was right.

"Well, I guess I can show you my love for you more often. Just give me some time to grow into this extroverted part of myself. It ain't like going into battle, it is harder than that for me Shiro so please have some patience with me and don't expect me to be exactly how Mia and Kouga act with each other. I am not going to go all girly like that."

Shiro smiled and kissed his mate's forehead.

"Are you still tired my love?"

Yazu shook his head no as he stretched and yawned trying to wake up.

"I just need something to make myself not look like a lucky troll doll. Silk sheets are really a pain in the ass."

Shiro went over to the bathroom and looked in the cupboards hoping to find something that would work. Inside the drawer was some kind of Pink Luster hair oil. It should work after he read everything. Then he found a bottle of Main and Tail shampoo and conditioner. Perhaps a shower would do them both some good.

"I am going to see if the shower is set up for you Yazu."

Shiro stated as he walked into the impressive bathroom. There was a rather large glass door shower with gold trim reminding Shiro of one of the large showers he once used at a hotel with Yazu years ago. Then there was a tub that had a built in Jacuzzi.

The tub looked most inviting and there was even some bubble bath sitting next to the wall on one of the shelves. The bubble bath smelled of ripe peaches and was very pleasant to Shiro's sensitive nose.

Starting up the bath Shiro went to the bedroom door and locked it. Then Shiro toned down the light by twisting the knob on the wall giving the room a more romantic atmosphere.

Noticing the strategically placed oil candles with a wave of his hand they lit up. The room had a slight smell of vanilla now that the oils had been lit.

Shiro pushed a button on the remote and some soft music played while the television took on the image of a large crackling fireplace.

Perhaps living with electronics could be useful, but Shiro didn't think about that at the moment. He was more concerned on setting up a romantic afternoon with his lover.

Yazu watched as Shiro removed his clothing looking Yazu directly in the eyes as he did so. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt Shiro revealed his rock hard chest and chiseled abs. Then he slid the garment from his person leaving his well-developed muscular arms bare except for the silver watch that was on his wrist.

"Yazu I want you."

Yazu was practically drooling at the sight of his gorgeous mate although he had seen him do this a million times. It had to be the lighting in the room and the shadows that danced off his mate's perfect ivory skin that made this even more erotic.

At that moment Yazu practically ripped off his own shirt as Shiro's lips curved into a slight smirk. At least Yazu wasn't mad at him anymore. Well, until he had to tell him about that kiss that he gave Kouga. He wouldn't lie to his mate, but he wanted to make up from one fight before starting another.

"Get over here…."

Yazu growled out as he felt his body start to burn up with desire while looking at his beautiful mate's body with that long silver hair taking on some golden hues from the television's fire light.

Doing what his mate desired, Shiro came over to the bed unbuckling his belt only to have Yazu grasp him by his pants.

"I think you are wearing too much."

Yazu ground out as he unbuttoned and unzipped Shiro's pants sliding them down a bit so he could get inside those gray boxer briefs.

Shiro allowed his mate to pull his boxer briefs down to expose the one thing that made Yazu's mouth water in anticipation.

"Do you wish me to top you this time Yazu? Or should I just play submissive?"

That soft spoken low husky voice was making Yazu's body do all sorts of funny things like making his erection rock hard especially at the idea of having Shiro become putty in his very capable hands.

"I want to play with you tonight so I think I will be the one to fuck you. Besides, I think my ass could use a little break."

Shiro chuckled at his mate. It was true that he was indeed insatiable.

"Very well, I am yours to command."

Yazu pulled on Shiro's well-endowed member as it slid back and forth in his fingers, then he licked the tip. Shiro's body jerked a little and soon Yazu was engulfing his length relaxing his throat so that he could take him all in. Yazu swore he had to be a sword swallower in some former life to be able to do what he did to Shiro without gagging.

Shiro threw his head back and moaned. Yazu was so damn good at this and he knew he wouldn't last too long if Yazu kept that same suction going while allowing him to fuck his mate's wonderful full lipped mouth.

"Yazu…do you want me to cum now or later…"

Yazu shrugged and continued as he figured it was best to get his mate off first before they started this exhibition all over again.

After several minutes of playing vacuum to his brother's stiff rod Yazu soon was rewarded with what seemed to be an endless stream of white sticky goo that tasted of slightly salty peppermint candies as he tried to swallow it all only to have some of it end up on his bottom lip which he casually licked off before it slid down his chin.

"You've been into the candy jar at home haven't you Shiro?"

Yazu teased as Shiro chuckled a bit.

"I like hard candy, I did mate you did I not? You are my personal sweet tooth."

Shiro teased back as he slid out of his clothes and pulled his socks off.

"Oh, I better check the water in the bathroom."

Shiro stated as he got back up and turned off the water.

Yazu loved to watch that firm ass move when Shiro would walk around naked like this. It would jiggle just enough to show there was a little bit of softness there although it was slight especially when Shiro's long hair would be pulled to the side like it was right now allowing Yazu a great view of his mate's gorgeous body.

Shiro came back into the bedroom and watched as Yazu maneuvered himself around so that he could take his pants off only to find that his shoes were stopping the whole process.

"Yazu let me take them off."

Yazu wanted to stop Shiro to show him how he could take his own shoes off, but seeing his sexy mate bending down to take off his shoes was just as nice.

"You know if I hadn't been in such a rush to be naked with you I could take off my own shoes now. Kouga was right about these Velcro straps. It makes getting dressed much easier."

Shiro smiled.

"Well I like helping you so you will just have to get used to me helping you do some things Mr. Independent. After all, until we get our own business started I can be free from work and I will have a lot more time I can spend with you doing things like this."

Yazu couldn't help but grin.

"So that means my ass is going to be very busy. If you are not careful it might just fall off and run away although I love the extra attention."

Shiro picked his naked little mate up into his arms and took him to the bathroom placing him in the warm bubbly water.

"Hey, I thought I was in charge here Shiro. I still get to fuck you right? My ass gets a break tonight correct?"

Shiro chuckled and set his mate as he entered the water. The tub fit both of them although some of the water sloshed out.

"Ah…this feels so good. Perhaps after we wash we can use our hot tub to relax in later tonight."

Shiro watched as Yazu's eyes went wide.

"We have a hot tub in our room?"

Shiro laughed at Yazu's enthusiasm.

"Yes we have a hot tub in our room. But this tub is also a Jacuzzi so we can turn it on if you want."

Yazu looked at all the water they had splashed onto the floor.

"Na, maybe we can do that another time. I think that we are already making quite the mess without it.'

"So I was thinking you could just slide over here with that tight gorgeous ass of yours and let me fuck you in here."

Shiro slid from his side of the hot bath to maneuver himself over Yazu's hard cock that awaited him.

"You think the water will help lubricate you?"

Yazu inquired as Shiro was officially ready to impale himself upon Yazu's hard and thick cock.

"I think it will suffice."

Shiro stated shrugging as he lowered himself onto Yazu's good sized cock.

"Hn…. I guess I should have allowed a bit of foreplay my love."

Fanged teeth gritted down as Shiro adjusted himself a bit and then slid the rest of the way down.

"Shiro if it hurts stop…"

Yazu mumbled only to have his lips captured into a passionate kiss as Shiro finally was filled with his brother's thick member.

"It doesn't hurt Yazu. I just needed to relax a bit more."

After adjusting himself once again Shiro proceeded to slide up and down Yazu's tool of pleasure until he found a rhythm. Then Yazu lifted his hips a little to fully penetrate his lover.

Shiro grasped the porcelain tub with both hands as he rolled his hips to get the full sensation of their love making.

"Yazu…"

Shiro breathed out his name as Yazu kept hitting that spot every time he entered his lover.

Yazu grasped Shiro's hips to make the friction even more intense as he took control of his brother's body. He may not be able to lift his hips as far as he once did, but he still kept pace.

Shiro licked his lips and closed his eyes wanting to feel the wonderful sensations that were rocking his body.

Yazu moaned and growled a bit as he kept pumping into his lover until soon they were both spent.

As Shiro came into the bath water, Yazu filled his beloved mate with his seed.

"I love you Shiro."

Yazu stated softly as Shiro pulled away to rest on the back of the tub.

"I love you too Yazu."

 **Chapter 10**

Kouga walked into the kitchen with Gene and Riku to make some lunch and discuss the motor bikes outside. After talking to both men who had matured so much, the second that the bikes came up they turned back into the same lunkheads that they were when he first met them.

"Kouga we ain't kids anymore. We know what we are doing and it isn't like we ride them like the kids do."

Gene stated firmly, but Kouga just looked at the man like he lost his marbles.

"Gene, just because you are an adult doesn't mean it is practical to drive around one of those machines. Shiro and I have been thinking about getting some touring bikes. If you are smart you will trade these in for something less dangerous. Just because we are considered immortals does not necessarily mean that is true especially after what I went through with our pack that was lost at sea. I will not lose my friends and pack members because you two don't want to grow up."

Riku frowned.

"But I thought you wanted to make something out of our bikes."

Kouga sighed shaking his head.

"That is only if you don't do the right thing. It isn't like me and Shiro can't buy a junkyard full of stuff for our hobbies."

Gene became kind of frustrated since he was trying desperately to get a human girl to go out with him now that he had grown his black and purple hair out to the middle of his back.

Riku was always picking up these Goth girls since he kept his signature black and red Mohawk, got a bunch of cool tattoos and piercings to make himself look like a bad ass.

"I know you want us to be safe, but Kouga we have social lives too. Some of us would like to get laid by someone other than our brother for the rest of our lives especially when your brother is always picking up women because he has cool tattoos and piercings in places you don't even want to know about."

Riku grinned.

"That offer to put some fresh ink on you is still on the table Gene."

Riku stuck his tongue out showing off the ball bearing that was pierced right through it.

"You seem to thrive on pain Riku. No thanks. If I ever go get mine done it will not be with you and I get to pick it out. Every damn time we go you get a new one and I always am stuck waiting for you while you keep pointing out the ones I like are too girly. So what if I like flowers and just because you are a wolf doesn't mean you have to show it off all over your damn back."

Gene stated as Riku frowned.

"You can't get one without me. We stick together, it was your idea to make us mates so deal with it Gene. If you want a damn flower at least put Mom or something cool like a skull in it."

Kouga knew that this argument wasn't going anywhere fast.

Pulling up his sleeve Kouga had a tribal insignia that had writing in it showing the ancestry of the wolf tribes and showed the four main tribes of the North, East, West, and South.

"You both could show your demon wolf pride by getting something like this."

Gene looked at it and it had some kind of chrysanthemum symbol in the middle surrounded by a circle of lines and openings that showed off some of the minor tribes as well as the main ones.

"This represents all our brothers including those whose lives were sacrificed in battle so that they are never forgotten. I don't think I want you both doing the exact same thing as this, but perhaps if you really want one Gene you could use a pattern similar to this. Can you draw it out?"

Gene looked over at Riku.

"You are the artist around here so do you think you can do it?"

Riku looked at the tattoo. It was incredible and something he probably would have a hard time trying to draw.

"I don't know, there are so many kanji symbols in it as well."

Kouga then thought about Yazu.

"Well, Yazu is an artist so maybe I will ask him to see if he can come close to it."

Gene and Riku were shocked. Yazu was an artist? The brash young hanyou who saved their tribe from the Falcon Tribe?

"Ya and as soon as the two Shiro Inu Lords come out of their room we can ask him. I think Shiro is keeping his mate hostage until one of them apologizes. They had one hell of a fight in the truck on the way here."

Riku and Gene had to go see this truck to see if it was still intact looking out the windows.

"I don't see it, do you?"

Gene asked Riku.

"Nope."

Kouga laughed.

"Yazu's sons Huyu and Din are getting it cleaned. It did survive, but Shiro did crack the steering wheel a bit. I have never seen the two of them fight like that and not have a sword in their hand.'

"Then of course that jackass Shiro tried to shut me up by kissing me."

Gene shrugged.

"You two were a couple once Kouga. He probably still thinks he has liberties with you. Does Yazu know about it?"

Kouga sighed.

"No, and I am hoping he doesn't find out. The poor guy has been through enough."

Riku remembered that when Shiro no longer sought out Kouga that Shiro had mated Yazu. That didn't seem too weird because both he and Gene had mated that same year. Soon though Kouga had gone back to find out why his old lover had jilted him since it wasn't like Shiro to break up with the guy like normal people. He just stopped coming around. That was when Kouga found out about Yazu's legs.

"So no one could help him get new legs. You know now of days they have prosthetics that do wonders. If you looked at Dakota, you couldn't tell that his left leg is supported by one of those things with the way he runs around and stuff."

Kouga frowned.

"I didn't know Dakota lost his leg. When did that happen?"

"He did it last year when he was in some really bad car wreck. He lost all use of his right arm and completely lost his leg from the knee down. They are going to operate on his arm soon and they may have to amputate it as well. He has been in the hospital and as a matter of fact we are supposed to go there sometime this evening to check up on him since he had his surgery done. I am sure you want to call Mia to let her know that her little brother is in the hospital.'

"Din had been planning on a trip up to the hospital tomorrow, but I guess now that you guys are here he will be too busy to go."

Kouga thought about things and called his wife. It would be good to get her out here anyway since Gene had introduced him to their in house doctor. An elder wolf named Li who had been the pack's physician in Kouga's tribe before they had all split up so Mia would be in good hands since Li had delivered him when he was just a cub.

"Mia, how are you doing honey?"

Mia was sitting on the couch trying to relax as their four teenage cubs came home from school complaining on why they even had to go since they had been in high school it seemed like forever.

"Hi Mom."

The kids stated as they walked in.

"Get in here since you're letting all the air conditioning out and be quiet since your Father is on the phone."

The kids went straight to the kitchen and started on their homework.

"I could be doing better. I wish you were home. I swear our cub is waiting for me to give birth sometime soon since he keeps kicking me. When are you coming home?"

Kouga frowned.

"Well, actually I am coming to get you and the kids when Din gets back with Shiro's truck. Dr. Li is here and he will be more than happy to deliver our cub. Also I have some bad news. Please don't go into labor when I tell you this."

Mia frowned and started to worry.

"What is it Kouga, are you in some kind of trouble already? You know we are still paying off that speeding ticket so don't tell me you got another one."

Kouga frowned.

"No, I am not in trouble, I didn't even drive."

Mia sighed in relief.

"Good. So what is going on?"

Kouga proceeded to explain how Dakota was in a car accident and that he would be at the hospital where Dr. Li worked so that she could see him.

"Oh my God. I can't believe it."

Mia stated over the phone as tears fell down her face.

"Are you sure there was nothing else these doctors could do for him?"

Kouga explained everything he knew from Gene and Riku. At that Kouga hung up and Mia went into the kitchen making all the kids get packed. She had to call the school and of course all this was happening on the week of their graduation. If it rained it poured and it was pouring right on Mia's shoulders.

Shiro had his lover in bed and did not want to move. Yazu was smiling and happy, but now he had to tell him what happened between himself and Kouga hoping that smile would not turn into heartbreak since he knew he was in big trouble for doing what he did.

"Yazu, there is something I have to tell you."

Yazu looked at his mate hoping that it wasn't going to be canceling the wedding because he really, really, really wanted to get married to his true love.

"This isn't about the wedding is it?"

Shiro chuckled.

"No, and no matter what I said before you know I want us to be married. I was just angry."

Yazu breathed easy again.

"Ok, so what is it."

Shiro swallowed and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Something happened when we arrived here while you were sleeping. Kouga was grating on my last nerve and well…. I kissed him…. just to shut him up."

Yazu thought it was going to be something terrible. This was stupid.

"So, did it work?"

Shiro was in shock. He was expecting a jealous rage.

"You're not mad?"

Yazu shrugged.

"I am a little, but it isn't that big of a deal. I mean would you be pissed if I kissed Kouga to shut him up?"

Shiro thought about it for a moment.

"I would be hurt and pissed at him more than you."

Yazu shook his head laughing a bit.

"You really need to work on that jealous streak of yours. It was just a little kiss right?"

Shiro nodded.

"So if he did that to me and I told you I did it to shut him up how would you behave?"

Shiro pouted.

"I would probably want to kill the wolf."

Yazu sighed shaking his head trying not to make his mate upset.

"Look Shiro, you weren't doing it to hurt me. I don't get why you always want to kill people for stupid shit, but that is you. I wouldn't let you kill him if I did that though. I would explain why and I hope you would understand. I know the wolf is a pain in the ass. You forget he doesn't have a brain."

Yazu tapped the side of his head.

"You have to use actions to get that guy to shut the hell up. He doesn't get simple commands and as much as I love Kouga as my friend I don't think that you two are just suddenly going to hook up again are you?"

Shiro frowned.

"No. I just thought maybe you would become a bit more possessive of me. I wasn't expecting you to take this that well."

In fact, at this point Shiro looked a bit hurt.

"I wouldn't kill the wolf and I am possessive of you. I just don't feel like having an argument with a moron who used to wear fur skirts. I mean the guy is my best friend, but I have my standards."

Shiro growled.

"Why don't you get jealous and mad? I don't understand you Yazu. I don't know how you can be so….so…."

Yazu put a hand on Shiro's shoulder tightening his lips and turning away from Yazu. How could Yazu not want to slap him? It didn't make any sense.

"Calm down. You see I don't have to beat you up about these kinds of things because you do it enough to yourself. Why do you want me to cry and be angry? I love you. I know that you feel bad about doing what you did. I don't have to question it.'

"I mean if you really want me to beat Kouga up guess I could do that. I am certain I can with my left pinky finger. He is a wimpy ass wolf with no brain. I don't love him as anything other than a friend. I love you. It is that simple.'

"Unless you say you are going to leave me for him I guess then I would be mad and hurt. Then I would have to kill both of you."

Shiro wiped a tear away from his left eye.

"I am not going to leave you. I love you Yazu."

"I know that you do."

Yazu pulled Shiro's face around and planted one hell of a kiss onto those stubborn lips.

"So you were saying that you wanted food? Does that mean we can go eat now?"

Shiro smirked.

"You're always thinking with your stomach my silly little mate."

Yazu laughed.

"Well I already had dessert so what are my choices? A side of you on cool sheets for the next hour? Sounds good to me, and by the way you are supposed to be the submissive one today so you better get that gorgeous ass of yours busy by pleasing me in numerous ways."

Shiro growled and attacked Yazu in the most pleasurable of ways as possible.

Shiro ran his fingers over his lover's arm. Yazu was smiling completely in bliss as he looked over at his mate. He was pretty certain Shiro's ass was worn out since he had now tapped it two more times wondering if he could go for round three, but even a demon had his limits and Yazu wouldn't push.

As the two lovers lounged in each other's arms a knock came on the door pulling them out of their reverie.

"What do ya want?! We're busy in here!"

Yazu yelled making Shiro wince a little at the loudness of his lover's voice.

"It's me, Dad, we want to know if you are both still alive in there since it is dinner time and some of us want to see you open your presents!"

Yazu looked at Shiro in confusion.

"My presents?"

Shiro shrugged then yawned getting up out of the bed.

"We will be out in a few minutes! Now go away Huyu!"

Yazu yelled at the door hoping his son's ears were open.

"And I was really hoping that we would get a chance to soak in that hot tub."

Shiro started getting dressed and combed his long hair in the bathroom finding it was a pain to reach so he went to use his claws as usual when Yazu beckoned him to come to the bed.

"Here Shiro, I will comb your hair. You know I would do this for you all the time if you just asked me to. You are always helping me with mine and bring that pink stuff over here since it will help with the static. I swear you are supporting a halo with your hair floating around like that. How come it is only Huyu and I that look like lucky troll dolls, yet you could get away with this look and still be beautiful?"

Shiro shrugged. He knew no matter how many times he told people that he wasn't an Angel unless it was the Angel of Death they would never believe him which was why sometimes having the human spell on made him feel somewhat normal. After all, a man was supposed to be handsome not Angelic. How stupid.

"You are beautiful Yazu so stop mooning over me with such silly rhetoric. I am not going to sprout wings any time soon."

Yazu smirked while he combed Shiro's long hair.

"Yes, I can see that. If there were to be wings on your back they would be that of a dragon with a triangular tipped tail and matching horns to befit your station in life my love."

Shiro had to chuckle at that analogy. It was completely preposterous.

"Yes a tail my dearest love that would enter you and scar you as my own. You would stand tall as all those about us would wallow in their never ending tears since you would take my essence from me numerous times making it impossible for any other to please this Shiro. They would all see you and fall as do the stars at night since your beauty is beyond comprehension since no others would hold my favor as you do and shall for all eternity."

Yazu laughed and snorted a bit.

"You are being so poetic Shiro. I swear only you could say something as enthralling as those words and no one would look at you funny for doing it."

Shiro looked into Yazu's eyes and lifted Yazu's chin to face him with just a single, graceful, and deadly index finger.

"I mean them and that is why no one would look at me in any strange sort of way. I meant them all for you Yazu, just as you own my heart you own all the sweet words that I shall instill into your very soul until you realize your true value since you are indeed irreplaceable. I love you with every breath I take and as long as I live I shall honor all my vows to you even without the marriage ceremony. Our mating is no mistake and it will bind us brother continually until this world is no more than a memory."

Yazu grasped Shiro around the waist and held him. There was no other he loved so unconditionally. This was indeed the reason for life, to find someone like Shiro who loved him truly for who he was and not because he had to. Shiro did this because he wanted to.

"You know Shiro, even when I was mated to Kiki I did not feel this much love. Her beads made me bound to her and as much as I loved her I still felt very resentful that she did not take them off until the day she passed onto the netherworld.'

"She wanted to be buried with them, but they were not hers to take. Just like the soul stone really did not belong to anyone. It's promises too powerful to resist and in making a simple wish you could send your very soul to oblivion.'

"That was my Kiki. She was just like that stone. She was a beautiful package in both heart and soul, but her unwillingness to let go of her control created darkness in our love for each other.'

"With you our love is pure and has no boundaries. Even if I cannot ever walk again I have no regrets in our mating. You are always honest with me, so much so at times it hurts. Yet, I would rather know what you think then have to try to guess.'

"We talk about having more children, but I don't think that will come to pass. Even as we did have Huyu, I don't think I could ever trust a woman completely because they are so different then us and my heart is where I need it to be. My heart belongs to you and I am content in that.'

"Maybe it is time to let our children take on the responsibility of bearing our legacy since Huyu and Din make me feel like our family is finally complete."

Shiro made Yazu turn around so he could comb his hair.

"I would like more of our own, but I can wait. It is not like we are going anywhere soon. Fact is Yazu we had been parents to Huyu, but he is mainly of my blood. It is unfair for me to not allow you to have a chance at starting your legacy even if it is a child that is not fully a demon. It would not be difficult to do either since I know for a fact that there are wolf females to procreate with. It isn't like we have to go looking tomorrow though.'

"If we can find a female that is a demon who is willing to take your seed then the child would have the same power as you if not more. It is not like we have to have a female companion since we both know how well that worked out.'

"I would grudgingly accept a human woman, but I think most of them are too fragile to accept what we are and what if we did have feelings for her? She would die sooner than we so I think we need to try to stay away from humans.'

"We can perhaps do that in-vitro fertilization with a willing donor who will bear the child for us. It could be like it was with Huyu except there would be no fighting in court since we could have all the paperwork filled out beforehand making it legal."

Yazu thought about it. It wasn't a bad suggestion.

"Do you really think that someone would allow us as a couple to do this? Even as brothers it had been a hell of a fight to get the court to give us full custody of Huyu."

Shiro thought about it.

"Well, I could ask if Mia wouldn't mind being the surrogate Mother with Kouga's approval of course. It would be like she could still see her and your child here since as a pack we pretty much help raise all the children as a group."

Yazu thought about it. It wasn't a bad idea and besides that way she would have a child that had half a brain since Yazu just knew that wimpy wolf's pup was going to turn out just like his idiot of a Father, poor thing.

"Well, the worst thing she could say is no. It ain't like you are going to order her to do it right?"

Shiro huffed at that.

"Just because I am King of all Demons does not mean I am that heartless Yazu. I would not compromise myself or use my position in such an underhanded way. You should at least know I wouldn't be that dishonorable. I may be evil incarnate for other reasons, but I am not Satan himself."

Yazu sighed.

"I still have a hard time with going from the bane of your existence into something that you now claim to love for eternity. I don't doubt you because you do not lie, but I do sometimes feel sad that you did feel such anger toward me when all I wanted was to be accepted by you."

Shiro placed a hand on Yazu's shoulder as he saw those ears droop and the shoulders of his beloved fall as if in despair.

"I was exceptionally cruel to you Yazu. However, as a child you were protected by me many times. I may not have faced you, but I did kill off those demons who tried to harm you otherwise they would have never stopped coming after you.'

"I made it my duty to kill you myself when you were of an age that you could defend yourself and although I was cruel I trained you to fight me. I wanted you to be stronger in your demon ways, but due to the fact the only kindness you had received was from humans on rare occasions I thought it best to allow you to live amongst them. You are after all, half human.'

"I made many mistakes with you since I too was young and hard headed. I did not see your true value until it was too late and no matter what you say I will never forgive myself for what I had done to you.'

"I should have brought you to my castle and cared for you as a surrogate Father. That is what was expected of me, but I did not do as I should have. I have been angry too long. I hope that someday we can get past all of these things."

Yazu shrugged. It was over with now so why bother to bring it up all the time. It was just a fact that Shiro had indeed despised him at one point in his life so Yazu still marveled a bit on how much Shiro had changed over the years.

"It is ok. It is all over with now. My biggest regret though was I never got to have time to spend with Father like you did. I wish he wouldn't have died. At least if I had Father around I wouldn't have been so lonely."

Shiro nodded.

"There is still much to be learned, Yazu. One day when you are ready I will tell you all I know about Father rather than just the bits and pieces we have discussed in the past since I am indeed the last book of knowledge of his existence. Everything else had burned in the fire of our Father's Great Castle."

Yazu felt Shiro start to brush his hair again.

"Do you know what happened to his body? Did you see it?"

Shiro thought about that for a moment.

"There was nothing to bury Yazu. What was left of Father had burned within those flames taking all traces of him from this earth except for his swords.'

"In all honesty I believed Father was ready to die since he could have indeed defeated those humans and lived through it. It would take more than a burning castle to defeat our Great and Powerful Father."

Careful to avoid scratching Yazu's ears Shiro brushed all of Yazu's hair adding a bit of the pink oils to make it really shine.

"It is kind of weird how certain demons seem to just molecularly disperse themselves into thin air when they die unlike lower demons, some hanyous, and humans who leave their bodies everywhere for people to have to bury them."

After finishing with Yazu's hair, Shiro got up from the bed and started buttoning his light blue cotton shirt stuffing it into his pants before tightening his belt.

"Yazu I am going to help you dress since I am the submissive today. Also I want to carry you around for a while since I really don't feel like following you around on this new fancy electronic wheelchair our sons bought for you. I know they will be disappointed, but I feel we have enough going on today that I don't want you to have to deal with learning all the new gadgets just yet. I am seriously hoping that young wolf Shayne did not hide your wheelchair someplace that it will take forever to find it."

Yazu let his feet dangle off the bed as he adjusted himself trying to find a way to get comfortable only to finally lay himself carefully back on the pillows so that he wouldn't ruin all the work Shiro had done on his hair.

"This damn bed is too soft. I don't know what the crap it is made of, but I am having one hell of a time trying to get to the edge so I can sit."

Shiro smirked at Yazu who looked absolutely adorable with those full pouty lips expressing his displeasure at his current circumstance and those little dog ears on his head twitching in irritation while the bed practically swallowed him leaving only his chubby cheeked face poking out above the covers.

"I think it is one of those temperpedic mattresses Yazu. It form fits to your body."

Yazu huffed.

"Well like it would do me a lot of good if it form fits me to where I can't get out of the blasted thing to go pee in the middle of the night."

Shiro chuckled as he picked up Yazu's clothing and came over to the bed to pull Yazu up so that he could help him put on his clothing.

"We will figure something out. I am sure the boys just wanted to do something nice for us. They have gone to a lot of trouble to try to make things comfortable for us both."

Yazu pulled his shirt on as Shiro worked on getting Yazu's jeans pulled up.

"Shiro hand me that card off that newfangled wheelchair contraption would ya?"

Shiro grabbed the card and handed it to Yazu then worked on Yazu's socks and shoes.

"Thanks."

Opening the card, it was full of money and there was a card inside.

Yazu read it and then realized he and Shiro left their truck in the boys' hands.

"Our truck is gone."

Shiro frowned since Yazu was stating the obvious.

"Well of course it is gone Yazu. I told Huyu and Din to go get the thing cleaned up so we can ride back home in a clean truck after the week is done since I have to work next Monday."

Yazu shook his head no.

"No, the boys took it to do a trade in on a new Suburban for us that will have a wheelchair lift in the back. See…."

Shiro read the note in the card.

'Dear Dad and Father,

This wheelchair is for you to use from now on. We are not going to throw away your old one since it has sentimental values, but we wanted to make things a little bit easier for you both. We also have two more wheelchairs for you to look at in our storage areas. One is for athletics and the other one is like the old wheelchair except with new wheels on it for better traction.

We are going to take your truck too. You have so many miles on that thing it is just dumb luck that you have been able to keep it running.

Father I know this may upset you, but we are going to buy you both a new white suburban with a wheelchair lift so you don't have to lug these wheelchairs up into the truck with your hands all the time especially with this new electronic one since it is a bit bulky.

The money in here is for you both to use until we get you set up with new credit cards for the two banks we have our money in. We are both working on a plan to get you everything you would want and need all you have to do is ask.'

The best part of all of this once you are settled you will not have to move again unless you want to. We own properties all over the world so if this doesn't work out for you we can either help you move into one of the other mansions or if you both still want to find a house of your own we have the money to do that.

We know that this seems like a lot, but we love you both so much and just want to do all we can to help you both. I just hope you will like all the things we are trying to do here for you. Anything that you don't like we can change so please let us know if there are any problems.

By the way Dad, Happy Birthday.

Love You,

Din and Huyu'

Shiro felt completely frustrated. The old truck may not have been the best in the world, but it got them around for many years and he had bought it with his own money through blood, sweat, and tears. It was the same for the old wheelchair.

All these newfangled things just seemed to lack the craftsmanship and love that was put into the things that they had when life seemed much simpler although the work was harder.

"I don't know if I like all these changes Yazu."

Shiro mumbled out as he set the card down on the night stand.

"It will be alright Shiro. I am not going to let them get rid of everything. We still have a lot of history at our condo and those things will go into this room whether the kids like it or not. Not everything we have is replaceable."

Yazu stated as he allowed Shiro to lift him up to carry him into the main room.

"I did forget it was your birthday today Yazu. We have had so many that I lost count."

Yazu shrugged.

"It ain't that big of deal since I forgot it myself. We pretty much agreed to stop having parties after Huyu went to college. It is just so much to remember and it really isn't that big of a deal. I do however want to have us celebrate our anniversary every year since that is something I do want us both to remember."

Shiro smirked.

"Well I think we are going to have to start celebrating our birthdays again, at least in more private ways my love."

Shiro nuzzled Yazu who smiled up at his mate rubbing his nose against Shiro's.

 **Chapter 11**

Huyu looked at Din warily as they waited for their parents to emerge from the bedroom.

"I hope Dad and Father are not going to be pissed about the truck. Father really worked hard to get it. Maybe we should have just had it overhauled like that Chip Foose guy does on that TV show. You know just put a new engine in it or build up the old one to make it new."

Din smiled at that thought.

"Well they wouldn't take it in for a trade due to the miles on it so we had to put it in storage until we figure out what to do with it. Maybe we could bring that up to Uncle Kouga and Father so that they can use it as a new project. I mean the 1969 suburban is a classic."

"I just hope that we are doing the right thing. Pushing all this new stuff on our parents really ain't fair Din."

Din sat back and thought about the changes he was going to bring into his parents lives. If Shiro had been using a computer, he would eventually adapt to changes in his and Yazu's life. It would be easier to get both men to accept things and realize that not all change was bad.

"Huyu, we are giving Dad an art studio here at home and both our parents are getting new computers that we will have to train them to use if they haven't been using one.'

"This world changes and our parents need to adapt. They are both going to have to learn to accept some change is good.'

"Even the elders of the wolf tribes have been using computers and other modern conveniences to survive in this world. Computers are the best form of communication next to cell phones.'

"The things we are giving our parents are valuable and will help Father especially since he will be taking over again as Alpha. As the King of Demons our Father needs to understand the modern world better. He has been stifled and until now Father has had to adapt to a harsh unforgiving world that does not recognize him anymore.'

"As pack leader it is my duty to insure that when Father takes over he fully understands all that we have done here. His people are not the same anymore and Uncle Kouga seems to understand this. It is high time our parents understood that they now have a place in the world. Father's people who have lived as long as he has need to be understood, so until Father accepts that he must show himself to be able to accept change. Father must become the leader he once was or I will remain in charge. I will not have my people fear change when they need to embrace it."

Shiro stepped into the room hearing all of what the two boys were talking about. He was not very pleased that Din did not seem to have confidence in him and fact was he wanted his truck back if it had not been sold off. Apparently the two boys really didn't know their Father that well. Just because he didn't have a computer at home did not mean he was a novice on such a system.

"Din, you are not in charge and you will not talk such nonsense about me behind my back to anyone especially Huyu.'

"I have already accepted that I will have to do some changing, but my world does not revolve around what humans consider change to be. We are demons and therefore I will still expect everyone to recognize and respect the old ways even in this modern era.'

"You both seem to be assuming a lot of things lately and you both are just lucky you are family otherwise I would completely remove you from your position the old way.'

"Now you said you have presents for Yazu. He is still trying to figure out that new chair you both gave him because he thought you would feel bad if he didn't try to use it. I personally want his old chair back in our room. It is not because it was not appreciated either. You both have done some very good and some very bad things for us.'

"If my suburban is still in storage I want it back. I will decide what happens to it since you already bought me a vehicle I may or may not like. So let's go see this thing you bought before I bring Yazu out to look at it."

Din and Huyu bid Father to follow them out to the parking area. There sat a large white suburban with a big red bow on it.

"Well, what do you think?"

Din asked as he smiled from ear to ear. He really wanted Father to use this vehicle, but if Father wanted something different it wouldn't be hard to do a trade in.

"I need the keys before I can decide. It is not just the outside of the vehicle we are looking at."

Shiro stated as Din handed Father the keys. Shiro pulled off the big red bow and ribbons setting them on the ground. He would put them on for Yazu later on.

Getting into the huge vehicle, Shiro started the truck up and listened for any issues.

Rolling down the window Shiro yelled at the boys to get in the truck.

"Din, you will tell me what all these buttons mean and how they work before we go anywhere. I wish to test drive this thing before I make any decisions."

Kouga came out to take a look at the truck.

"Aren't you going to wait for Yazu Shiro?"

Shiro looked down at Kouga from his seat.

"No, not for a test run. That is all we are going to do. See if you can help him with that electronic wheelchair since he was having some difficulty with it. I will be back soon."

Kouga nodded and went back inside the mansion as Shiro pulled out of the parking lot. He was impressed so far with things and the talk with his people went over quite well. Most of the wolves knew of him and were rather pleased to have their old leader back although some of the younger pups seemed to rebel a bit until Kouga stated that they would be living someplace much nicer and less cramped than the mansion. He figured he would bring up his ideas to Shiro later, perhaps at dinner time.

Looking down the hallway he saw Yazu cursing the automatic wheelchair as he tried to straighten the sucker out.

"Blasted bastard of a thing won't do what I want it to."

Yazu was on the verge of breaking the fucking contraption until Kouga came over and showed him that he could turn it off to set it to manual and push himself about if he wanted to.

"Thanks Kouga. I guess it is going to take me some time to get used to this thing. I liked my old one better, but the traction on it would make it slip all over these hard wood floors."

Kouga nodded.

"It ain't no big thing dork face. We will get your old wheelchair some new wheels and you should be good to go.'

"By the way, you look nice today Yazu, especially with that pink stuff in your hair since it really shines. I wanted to tell you that this morning on the way in, but I thought your mate might skin me alive."

Yazu rolled his eyes at Kouga.

"You are not ever going to give it up are you ya wimpy ass wolf?"

Kouga smiled widely.

"No, I am not. I may not be able to be with ya like I want to, but I am still allowed to do a bit of harmless flirting Yazu and fact is now that you don't have to hide yourself looking like a human, you look incredibly desirable. I am sure that is why Shiro kept you in the bedroom for so damn long."

Yazu blushed at that comment.

"What we did is none of your business Kouga. I mean, were we really gone that long?"

Kouga chuckled a bit.

"You were in the room for about four hours. I took a long nap, but I could hear you both down the hallway since these walls are not all that thick. Perhaps that is something we could work on as well. I am certain that Shiro would prefer to have some privacy when you two are alone. I know I need it when I am with Mia which reminds me, I need to go pick her up. Do you think they would be pissed off if I took the hummer out? That way I can bring my whole family up and then take Mia to see her brother in the hospital."

Yazu thought about it.

"I doubt the boys will mind. Gene and Riku might want to go with you though. Unfortunately, that would mean leaving me by myself and you know how my mate feels about that."

Kouga groaned until he saw Sasha come into the main room. She could help watch Yazu to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

"Hey beautiful, do you want to do me a big favor?"

Sasha looked around to see who the wolf was talking about. Then noticed her Uncle looking directly at her.

"Flattery will get you nowhere wolf."

Sasha stated flatly.

"Look, I know he is an idiot, but fact is I have to have someone here with me and he needs to go pick up his family. Would you mind if I played with the little ones and hung out with you Sasha?"

Yazu stated hoping she would allow him more time with his grandchildren.

Sasha thought about it for a moment.

"Well the little ones are sleeping so you won't be able to visit them for a while. Is it going to take you a long time to get back?"

Kouga thought about it.

"I might be a while, but Shiro and the boys shouldn't be too long. They are just taking out the new truck for a test drive. I am sure they won't be more than an hour or two."

Sasha then nodded as Yazu rolled over to the couch then tried to lock the wheels on the chair so he could slide over onto the couch.

Kouga noticed Yazu was having a bit of trouble with the chair and showed Yazu how to lock it in place before he left.

"Yazu you are not going to move from the couch for a while are you?"

Yazu shook his head no.

"I am going to lift ya onto the couch before I leave. Shiro will have my hide if you were to fall again."

Yazu rolled his eyes at Kouga who lifted him onto the couch.

"You know I can move myself wolf. I am not that helpless."

Kouga chuckled.

"Well it gives me an excuse to touch ya so shut up and let me enjoy the moment."

Yazu crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know one of these days my mate is going to skin you alive if you keep this shit up Kouga. Just because you have no brain and don't understand the meaning of the word mated doesn't mean I should have to suffer losing a friend because of your stupidity."

Kouga just chuckled a bit and planted a kiss on Yazu's cheek.

"I will be fine dork face. I am just playing with ya."

Yazu frowned at Kouga.

"No you won't be. Shiro will kill you eventually if you don't let up and that would suck for me since I wouldn't have you around to torment ya no brain jerk."

Kouga smiled at that comment.

"Well at least I know you care about me ya big softy."

At that Kouga left.

Sasha wasn't sure what to say about that exchange. It seemed her Uncle had a dangerous crush and it didn't bode well if Shiro found out about it.

"Uncle Kouga needs to be more careful and you need to be much firmer with him Lord Yazu."

Yazu laughed at that comment and shook his head.

"You don't need to worry Sasha, he has been doing this crap for years and my mate is fully aware of the situation. I will not lose my best friend over this silly nonsense. Once Mia gives birth to their child he will be so busy being a happy Father that he will calm down a bit more.'

"By the way, don't call me Lord. You can call me Dad or Yazu."

Sasha nodded.

At that Yazu grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it to Cartoon Network to see what was on.

Shiro frowned as he looked at the traffic on the freeway. How the hell was he supposed to check how the damn truck worked at high speeds if the lanes were all stop and go through all that construction bullshit?

"You know Din that we have been stuck in traffic now for almost a half an hour and we haven't gone even two blocks. I am going to have to take the next exit."

Din felt just as frustrated since they were indeed getting nowhere fast.

"Perhaps we can go out sometime tomorrow morning, like around 4 am. There shouldn't be that much traffic at that time."

Shiro watched as people were honking their horns like they were going to get anyplace any faster than anyone else.

"Well, as far as in the city you felt that this truck was worthwhile Father."

Huyu stated as he put down his Bleach manga book he had been reading.

"Yes Huyu, I did say that so I am not against keeping this vehicle, however I would like to look at some other options before I settle. Where did you boys go to get this truck?"

"We went to the Auto Mall Chevy dealership in Henderson. They were able to do the paperwork on it pretty fast especially since we bought it outright rather than going through a bunch of lenders."

Din answered as he tapped his fingers against his leg getting just as frustrated as Father since they seemed to be going nowhere fast.

"Damn all this construction and that moron just cut me off!"

Shiro fumed as some kid playing hip hop music in a black Impala just shoved his way over almost hitting them.

Honking the horn at the asshole in front of him Shiro flipped the guy off and yelled at the kid to learn how to fucking drive already.

"No fucking signals either. I swear people in Vegas never use their damn signals and you boys wonder why I don't want you riding those damn crotch rockets."

Huyu just went back to reading his book. It was going to be a long day with Father being in one of his moods again.

Din just sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I think next time we should drive up Red Rock since there will be a hell of a lot less traffic."

Shiro thought about that. It wasn't a bad idea.

"Well we still have time and we are getting off at the Charleston exit."

Huyu stated and looked at his Father.

"No, I will do that tomorrow and bring Yazu with us. I think I have had enough driving for one day and besides I want to spend some time with my mate. This is supposed to be a family vacation after all."

Shiro stated as he drove back to the mansion.

Yazu was thrilled since the babies were awake and he could spend some time with his Grandchildren. It made him kind of sad because he had no children with Kiki.

Perhaps Shiro was right and he needed to look for a willing partner who would bear the child for him. It was just that he didn't want just anyone to agree to the plan.

Mia was a good Mother and most of the demon wolf women were like her. Thing was he didn't want another wolf blood mate since that was what Amy was. In some ways he wished he could find another human female even though their Father's blood would be quite small in the child, but did that really matter? The only person who seemed leery about that was Shiro, but he was also the one who made Yazu stop and think about this stuff.

Right now he was sitting in his wheelchair being handed blocks from Arashi while the baby Hikaru kept putting Arashi's blocks in his mouth slobbering all over them making Arashi angry with his little brother.

"Stop it Hikaru!"

Arashi demanded as he wiped off the blocks with his t shirt. When the block was taken away from him Hikaru let out a scream and started bawling.

"Fine Hikaru, here."

Arashi stated not wanting to listen to his baby brother scream he handed the baby a block that he wasn't going to use. Hikaru took it and crawled over to the couch and started pounding it against the floor before putting it back in his mouth.

Yazu was having a great time watching the two little boys play.

"Gampa, here."

Arashi handed Yazu another block as he started to scrunch up his little forehead in stress trying to find the best place to put the block in his hand.

Sasha had left the room for a bit since it seemed like a good time to take that long shower she had wanted since Din was running a bit late.

Yazu didn't mind watching the little ones. He was fascinated with them and watched them play making him miss Huyu being that age.

Arashi took the block back from Yazu who watched his little grandson build a tower of blocks. Then he knocked them all over after looking at them.

"No."

Arashi stated to the blocks like they did something to displease him. Once again he started putting the blocks together again and handed two to his Grandpa.

The baby crawled back over leaving his drooled on block by the couch reaching for a new one.

Soon the door opened and in came Shiro with the two boys.

Looking at Yazu with the grandkids Shiro's brow furrowed.

"Are you here alone Yazu? Where is that wolf?"

Yazu sighed knowing that Shiro was going to probably give Kouga shit about not being here while they were gone.

"Shiro, he went with Gene and Riku to go pick up Mia and the family. Sasha is here with me and our Grandbabies. I am just fine and she will be out of the shower in just a few minutes. Cut us a little slack please."

Shiro made his usual Hn noise as he walked over to where Yazu sat and picked up the baby that was trying to steal another block from his big brother.

Hikaru at first struggled a bit until Shiro wrapped his tail around the pup. Then Hikaru grabbed a fist full of Shiro's hair and started giggling as he pulled.

Din watched his Father and Dad play with the babies. Looking at his watch really quick he realized it was feeding time.

"I'll be right back."

Din stated as he went to go check on his wife.

Shiro sat down on the couch allowing the pup to eat his hair by chewing on his tail.

Huyu went into the kitchen to make himself and his parents a sandwich. It had been a while since he had eaten and he was pretty certain that his parents were a bit hungry too.

"So, what did you think of the truck Shiro?"

Yazu asked as he continued to hold blocks for Arashi.

Shiro settled himself on the couch with Hikaru sighing.

"Well, it isn't bad in town, but the freeway was jam packed so I couldn't do the freeway test on it. We were thinking perhaps tomorrow we could go up the canyon a bit since that would be a pretty good test rather than trying to fight traffic on the highway."

Yazu nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan."

Shiro nodded as he watched his little grandson try to organize his blocks into a wall that he was trying to build.

Soon Sasha came into the room with Din to come get the kids since it was lunch time for the babies.

"Arashi, it is time to put the blocks away."

Din stated firmly as Arashi frowned.

"I wanna play with Gampa Daddy."

Din swiftly picked up his son since he was not going to argue with him.

"You will do what I say young man."

Arashi pouted and looked like he was going to cry as his Daddy carried him into the other room.

Shiro sighed as he let go of Hikaru handing the pup over to his Mother.

Sasha cooed at the baby who started fussing a bit until his Mommy took him into the other room to feed him.

"I just get here and already I have to give up my grandsons. It seems so unfair."

Shiro complained.

"They will be back after their nap."

Yazu stated looking down at the blocks and trying to carefully put them down on the floor by the others.

Shiro smiled at Yazu. The sun that shone through the window made Yazu's hair sparkle and the light gold walls reflected a golden hue that added to Yazu's allure.

"You are so beautiful Yazu."

Shiro whispered out as he gazed upon his mate. Yazu sighed, yawned, and then stretched a bit. He was missing those trips to the gym with Kouga already.

"You have lost some weight Yazu."

Shiro stated firmly as he gave his mate the once over.

"It doesn't feel like it."

Yazu grumbled.

"Well, you have. I guess there is a gym here at the mansion that we can use together once I stop working and there is a pathway around the garden that is equivalent to two miles so we could walk around that a few times. Or, we could just continue going to that athletic club that you have a membership with."

Yazu thought about that. Really there was no point to the membership if they had a gym here already. Still, he kind of liked that indoor track.

"I think it is good that we go to the club for a while. At least until my membership is up. I really hate wasting that wimpy wolf's money since he bought the pass for me."

Shiro nodded in agreement.

"Then I will get one too. That way I can still spend time with you."

Yazu shrugged. He wouldn't mind Shiro coming, but he had kind of liked it when he was on his own pushing himself at his own speed rather than having Shiro push at him to do more than he wanted.

Huyu came over and handed his parents each a plate of food.

"I know tuna isn't your favorite, but it is what I could find amongst this fancy shit. I don't have a clue on what is going to be prepared when the chef is not in. Din gave him the day off so we basically will have to fend for ourselves for today."

Shiro took the plate of food and set it down on the coffee table. Yazu's was set next to his and Huyu walked off with his food heading for the game room.

Yazu moved over to the couch and adjusted himself so he could sit next to Shiro as Shiro made space for his mate.

"It seems we will have a lot of time to spend together Shiro. I still think though that you should have forgotten about the damn two-week notice and just left already. It isn't like you will be going back to work for them again."

Shiro sighed as he put his hand on Yazu's knee then grabbed the plates from the table handing one to Yazu so they could start to eat.

"It is a matter of principle and honor. If I had a business I would not want someone to just walk out on me leaving me with more responsibilities. It isn't right Yazu. That is why I am giving them time to find someone to replace me. It is the right thing to do and even if it is hard you sometimes have to do things even if you don't like them."

Yazu understood, but it still sucked.

"So what is the agenda for the rest of the day?"

Shiro leaned over and kissed his beloved.

"The rest of the day I figured we would spend in the bedroom. I want to enjoy your body again my love."

Yazu smirked.

"You are so insatiable. Where do you get all your energy?"

Shiro suddenly didn't care about food anymore as he devoured his lover's lips putting their lunch back on the table as he picked up his sexy Yazu and carried him into the bedroom so he could feast upon his mate for the rest of the day.

Shiro and Yazu had indeed spent most of the day in their bedroom. Shiro was worn out from all this new…well everything. It was almost too much for the Diayoukai to handle since for once in his life he didn't have to worry about when the next paycheck would come in and how much he had to set aside for Yazu's medical bills.

In fact, they already had a family doctor who lived near the mansion that was on call whenever anyone was in need. Yazu was uncertain about having a new doctor since he really liked the doctors that had treated him before all this wealth was thrust upon them. Still, Dr. Li was one of the best doctors according to Sasha and Din.

Yazu watched as his mate slept so peacefully. There was nothing as perfect as Shiro in slumber seeming so vulnerable although even without clothes Shiro was a formidable power.

The more Shiro slept the more Yazu wondered how the shards of diamond that had turned to dust when the swords were taken from Japan ended up remaining solid for the boys. It couldn't be possible. There was no way that they were the same shards unless someone had a spell on them. Problem was there wasn't a spell that Yazu knew of that would keep the shards from dispersing.

Carefully pulling himself out of Shiro's embrace, Yazu knew he couldn't sleep anymore. He had to ask Din since there could not be a connection to his shards and the ones that Yazu had produced. Shiro would never go for living here if he found out that Din made all this money on his own and Yazu couldn't live with having his son take care of him like that.

As Yazu got to the end of the bed, which was quite the trial with it being so form fitting, he looked and saw that half his clothes were thrown all over the floor and all he had was that blasted new chair that they gave him to pick this shit up in.

Having no choice in the matter, Yazu woke Shiro up.

"Sorry Shiro, I just can't sleep anymore. Can you help me get my clothes?"

Shiro frowned and looked at Yazu.

"Why do you want your clothes on? I thought we were having (yawn) a lie in."

Yazu sighed.

"Look Shiro, I have to find out the truth about those damn diamond shards. There is no way in hell they are the same ones from my sword that made all this money for Din. I need him to bring one from his vault or wherever he stashed them."

Shiro thought about it for a moment. It was true which meant of course that they couldn't just stay here. It wasn't their fortune, it was Din's and Shiro was too proud to take money from his son like that. It also meant that he couldn't just quit his job.

"Yazu, I am coming with you."

Shiro helped Yazu get dressed after he did so himself.

Carrying his mate to the front room Shiro set Yazu onto the couch and went to find Din who was outside talking to some contractor about something or other to do with drill bits.

"Din, when you get a moment alone please come and talk to me privately. I have some questions for you."

Din nodded and bid the contractor a good day as he left with his Father.

"Din do you have any of the diamond shards left?"

Din thought about it.

"No, I don't. It all became dust when we brought them here. The actual diamonds themselves all turned to dust after we had collected them. Why do you ask?"

Shiro was confused.

"I thought you said you had amassed your wealth by using the adamant shards from the diamond lava. Is that not true?"

Din laughed.

"Oh, sorry about that. No we couldn't bring it over like you think we did. When we get inside I will explain everything."

Shiro stood while Din took a seat looking at both his Fathers who were curious on how he was able to gain profit from diamond dust.

"Well you see, back in the Feudal Era the diamond was still solid. However, for some reason after it is cut from the source it turns to dust. I assume that is the magical properties of this stuff. However, instead of tossing it aside I started studying the substance.'

"Over the years I just had kept it and was thriving off of an emerald mine when suddenly it occurred to me to rub some of the adamant dust against one of the shards of emerald. It made it really shiny so I kept shining things with it. That is when I started collecting more of it into a large vault. I mainly kept it because it was a reminder of Dad and sometimes I would just lie in the mountains of dust thinking about you both."

Yazu had to interject.

"But what about the World Wars Din? We came to America with other demons to avoid that human mess. How did you survive when so many of our people died?"

Din sighed.

"I was in Japan when the bombs went off over Hiroshima and Nagasaki, but I was in a different location and I had built up enough power to set up a barrier to keep my adamant dust, emeralds, rubies, and jade hidden from the humans."

"How long were you in hiding?"

Shiro asked.

"Not long. I was one of the few that could claim I was untouched by the war. I did however help with the rebuilding although Japan was mainly helped by its destroyers. Americans are such opportunists. It was really sad to see that it was possible for a whole nation of people to be wiped from the face of the earth leaving shadows of the people killed that you can still see today.'

"I don't know what happened to many of our demon friends, but from what I understood many left because of the treaty that was to be signed before Pearl Harbor was attacked. It was indeed a dishonorable act of humans to offer peace and then go against it on the same day the war started."

Shiro really didn't care about all of that. It was a human war and it had nothing to do with the adamant dust.

"We are getting off subject here. How did you find out the diamond dust had any value? I mean I did take some college courses, but they were in business studies and online."

Din smirked.

"I moved to America a couple years later. I have red hair, green eyes, and pale skin. Like most of us demons we don't really fit in. All of us are uniquely different and I was able to easily adapt. I also taught Sasha, Gene, and Riku how to change their appearance so that we could come to America without dealing with the hostility of the veterans who returned home after the war. Since we didn't look Japanese we were able to easily adapt to our new environment.'

"I learned English and took geology classes since I really liked rocks and shiny stuff. I guess it is in my nature so I got a master's degree in America in Earth Science.'

"At first I built my wealth with the ruby, diamond, emerald, and jade mines I owned, but then I had all this dust and I didn't want to leave it behind. So I had it all shipped here and I had such a large amount of the dust that I figured I better find a good use for it.'

"Being a geologist I understand even more now how valuable diamond dust is. It is used for billions of things that people use every day including the drill bits that I was discussing with that contractor. I own a huge corporation that only deals in diamond dust and of course I procured a diamond mine just for show so that the humans don't catch on."

"When can we see this dust?"

Shiro asked since he now understood why the damn dust was so valuable.

"Tomorrow if you both wish I can take you to where the diamond dust is located. You see it was your adamant dust that has made me the rich man I am today.'

"Eventually my ruby and emerald mines were drained of their use. I still have a few gold mines, my rather large diamond mine, and the jade mines in Japan. It isn't as valuable to me as the diamond dust. I have over five hundred years' worth of diamond dust all from you Dad. I am a multi billionaire because of you."

"What do you use all the dust for besides drill bits?"

Yazu asked since he didn't quite get the whole concept of its value.

"Diamond dust is used in the industrial fields and in cosmetics. Some of it is even used in the new flat screen televisions. It has a multitude of uses.'

"I have companies worldwide that I run from a distance. If it would make you both feel better, you could help with running them. I don't do it anymore since many companies I sold off to make new ones. I gave over many of my companies to humans to run although I have a share hold in companies like Dell and Sony. I have even dabbled a bit in real estate, but it isn't doing too well right now with the economy being what it is."

Shiro could have kicked himself for getting rid of that diamond dust. If he hadn't just thought, it worthless he and Yazu would have had this lifestyle years ago.

"I am so sorry Yazu. We should never have thrown the dust away."

Shiro stated feeling as though a mountain was on his shoulders.

"We didn't know Shiro. There is no use in beating yourself up about it. We ain't geologists."

Din smiled at the two men.

"Really there is no reason to apologize to one another. Eventually I would have found you and told you about this. I was just pleased to know you both are alive. I figured with being a teacher I might run into someone I knew. At least that was my hope. Huyu even in his human guise looks more like you Father Shiro. I really didn't believe a bomb could kill you. You always seemed so untouchable."

Shiro huffed and laughed a bit at that.

"My Mother and Father were both killed by humans. I am not indestructible; I just prefer to act as such hoping that I will not share their fate."

Yazu smiled.

"Well at least we know we had a role in your amassing billions of dollars, but it was your ingenious efforts that created a way for your family. You could have just done as we did with the dust never knowing its value."

Din sighed.

"True enough, but it was my love of you that made me keep it. I think even if it did not have value I still would have some of it to remember you by. In fact, in my vault here I have a small bag of the dust so that if for any reason I run out it I will still have something left. Silly that a little bit of dust can make people do crazy things."

Huyu came into the room with his plate and looked at the three silent men.

"Ok who died?"

Din smirked.

"No one."

 **Chapter 12**

Kouga drove back to the mansion with his family in tow. The kids of course were arguing in the back seat of the hummer almost the whole way there.

"If you kids don't simmer down I will pull this vehicle over and spank you both."

Suddenly there was quiet since the twins knew their Father would indeed do as he threatened.

Mia sighed as she too was tired of the kids arguing over a video game. They all had Nintendo DS's and plenty of games to keep them busy so there was no excuse for their behavior.

It didn't take long for Kouga to get to their destination as he punched in the gate code for the large titanium steel gate to open up.

Driving up to the mansion Kouga let his family out and then parked the hummer back into the large garage.

Getting out of the hummer he pushed the garage door button to close it up as he went out to meet his family who were staring in awe of the large mansion they would now be living in.

"Well kids, don't just stand there. Go on in."

The kids grabbed their backpacks and headed into the mansion.

"Mia, we will go to the hospital again tomorrow if you want."

Kouga said to his wife who was still trying to calm herself from seeing her little brother so badly injured. His arm had been amputated since it had been crushed in the accident although the doctor did try to save most of the limb. Still it was a miracle that Dakota could walk around with his prosthetic leg and had done track races with it.

Dakota offered to show Yazu and Shiro how great prosthetics really were just in case they changed their minds, but Kouga told him not to hold his breath. Shiro was stubborn and really he was the one holding Yazu back however Kouga did not want to lose his head over this shit.

Mia went inside the mansion and several of the wolf pups still alive recognized their cousin rushing up to greet her plus touch her round belly to feel the cub growing in there. Sasha was just pleased to have another female around as she welcomed Mia to the family.

There was a lot of noise and visiting done by the wolves with the noise carrying to Shiro and Yazu's bedroom where the two of them settled into the hot tub after visiting a while with Din who showed them the bag of adamant dust he had kept in his safe.

"Boy they sure make a ruckus."

Yazu said thinking he was rather loud at times.

"Yes, well we need to see about sound proofing this room. Until the arrangements are made for those apartments for the wolves I think we are going to have to make some rules concerning a curfew for a while. We do not need the young people making so much noise at night and they hopefully know well enough to keep the noise down for our grandchildren's nap times."

"I just hope there won't be a riot when you do set down the ground rules. You know these people are not used to having you as their leader. They are used to Din who is obviously fairly laid back with them."

"Well they either get used to me or I leave with you. I will not live around utter chaos. I like quiet and the only times I mind noise is when you and Kouga are playing your games. I am however going to be home much more often unless we start a business of our own or I join Din's company after going to college for a while to learn about geology. I am good at business, but I do not know much about drill bits or how the diamond dust is actually applied to things."

Shiro felt somewhat frustrated since he had hoped to relax with his mate and all this noise was causing him to feel like tearing someone's throat out to get some silence.

Little children making noise did not bother Shiro; it was adults talking too loud that grated on his nerves. The only time Shiro had issues with children was when they screamed since not only did it hurt his ears, but made him go into protective mode to stop whatever evil was causing the child to make this horrific sound.

"I think you should consider going to school to do something you want to do Shiro. You were always doing stuff for us and it would be nice to see you happy if you choose to work again. Hell with as much money as Din said he is giving us for the dust you could go to school for the rest of your life doing different things. I plan on taking some art classes and improving my art. I was also thinking about doing something with paperwork like accounting. You know I wanted to work, but you wouldn't let me and if you start a business than I could at least take care of the bookkeeping. It is better than sitting around doing nothing all day long."

"You will be going to therapy Yazu and we will be going to your swimming classes. I do not have an issue if you wish to improve your art, but I am against having you work little one. I provide for us, that was the arrangement. If you wish to do bookkeeping for us that is fine, but you will not be working for me or Din."

"But they are going to probably take away my social security Shiro. We have too much money now and how am I going to buy you stuff I want to get you with Kouga if I don't at least have some of my own money?"

Yazu said in frustration. He just did not like being the housewife all the time with no real friends other than Kouga. Yazu wanted to get out in the world for more than just his therapy sessions.

"Why would they take away your Social Security Yazu? You are not working and my income does not dictate what you get from the government. What Din and I give you, you don't have to claim as income."

"But Shiro, we'll be married…."

Yazu stated with tears in his eyes.

"Please don't cry my love; you know that I hate it when you cry. I just want you safe is all and I don't like the idea of you being around others so much. What if someone hurt you? I would die if that happened."

Shiro pulled Yazu into his arms.

"Please, I gotta do something."

Yazu sobbed.

Shiro hated days like this, but he did not want Yazu to work. He wanted his mate safe and at home.

"I will tell you what. We will open an art gallery and you can sell your paintings there. Din can get other artists like yourself that are handicapped and we take some of the money to put it towards…. I don't know…. you pick the charity. You can sell your paintings, except for the ones I love and your art like those sculptures you make so well than you will always have your own money. You can fill the gallery with whatever you want, it will be yours. Will that make you happy?"

Shiro asked his sobbing mate.

"Ok Shiro, but what if no one buys my paintings and stuff?"

Yazu asked wiping away his tears.

"We will advertise it little one and they will come. I am sure that Din knows some influential people plus his workplace I am certain could use some new art. I will get you all the clay, canvases, paint, pencils, charcoal, and other art supplies you need. We will even find you the best art brushes online and you know that tape of Bob Ross you always wanted?"

Shiro asked since Yazu loved to watch Bob Ross paint.

Yazu nodded his head.

"I will buy that for you. We will get you all the art study guides that you want to continually improve not that I think you need to. I have to say I was quite impressed with that statue you made of me in my full Inu form. I felt so bad that Huyu broke it since I loved it so much. You can make me a new one, an even bigger one to go in this room."

Shiro said as he kissed away those tears holding Yazu tenderly.

"Oh Yazu I want you to be happy, but I need to be able to take care of you. I need to care for my mate. I am going to miss our little condominium when it was just us. I still might consider leaving this place for a home of our own. Something just for us."

"Shiro, I don't think I want to live here with the boys. I want us to have our own place. I don't feel comfortable up heaving their lives changing them to suit ours. I think we need to go house shopping tomorrow."

Yazu stated honestly. As much as he wanted to be around the kids and the grandkids he wanted a house so much. It had been their dream to buy a home and they could possibly live close enough to Din that they could visit often.

"Alright Yazu, we will do so. I will go with you to talk to the boys about this and let Huyu know he also will not be staying with Din. It is too easy for the boys to get into trouble when they are together. Huyu will come home for a while."

Yazu smiled happy his son would be with him. Then Yazu frowned.

"Oh shit, we forgot about Trevor."

Yazu said smacking his hand on his head.

"Who is Trevor?"

Shiro growled totally forgetting about Yazu's in home nurse since the man had been too insignificant to remember.

"My home nurse you idiot. The guy that came by with Keith that is supposed to look after me after we get married."

Yazu ground out.

"Oh, the cat demon. He will still be needed so do not concern yourself with that. We are just changing location."

Shiro said now remembering the tall well-built blue eyed cat demon that made Shiro want to rip his face off if it were not for the fact he was straight.

"Well we are not necessarily going to need him Shiro. He was needed for the stairs. We are planning on a place with no stairs right?"

"Of course, but if it does have a few tiny steps we still have your ramp."

"Well I am hoping for no stairs."

Yazu sat back and tried to relax in the hot tub.

"I will do my best to insure there are no stairs then Yazu. Either way we may be doing some remodeling since I believe carpet will be placed in all the rooms except for the kitchen."

Shiro said since he did not want his mate hitting his head on the floor or anything.

"I also want a large enough shower that we both can shower at the same time. I want to be able to sit with you washing me and with me being able to help wash you."

Shiro nodded.

"Gods they are getting louder."

Yazu grumbled as the wolf demons seemed to congregate closer to their room.

"Do you wish for me to silence them Yazu?"

Shiro asked since it was rather annoying.

"I just wish they would go someplace else to talk."

Yazu said in frustration.

Shiro got out of the hot tub and put on the robe. He then proceeded to go out into the hallway where it seemed like twenty or more people were standing all talking, laughing, and congregating around Kouga and Mia. Din was also in the group with Sasha talking to these demons and laughing at their jokes as they told old stories of Kouga's reign over the pack.

Catching up with Kouga, Shiro pulled Kouga aside.

"You need to take your conversations elsewhere. There are little ones sleeping and we are trying to relax. Your voices carry through these rooms and it is not very polite to be so noisy."

Shiro growled angrily.

"I'll take care of it."

Kouga whistled getting everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, as great as this is we are making a racket so let's take this conversation outside to 'The Den'."

Kouga said with a grin referring to the bar as the wolf demons excitedly rushed out of the house towards the bar.

"Kouga, your pregnant wife should not be in a bar. I was merely stating you needed to simmer things down a bit."

Shiro stated in annoyance.

"Oh, well no big deal. They serve other stuff at the bar besides booze so she'll be fine."

Kouga said with a shrug.

"Not if one of them knocks her down with all of you stuffed in that place. I suggest you consider going to a park later with your pack. Mia also has the other children to consider."

That made more sense than hanging out in a bar.

"Ok, I'll tell 'em. You stay here with the kids Mia, I'll be back."

Kouga said and Din went to go with Kouga only for their wives to look at them irritably.

"And where do you think you're going Din?"

Sasha tapped her foot in irritation.

"I'm going to help Kouga…."

Din started to say only for his wife to grab his ear and pull him along with her.

"You will spend time with your children and go with the pack later to the park Din. I will not have you drunk around my babies."

Sasha said as she led a whimpering Din back to their room.

"Kouga I don't want you over there partying. I want you to simply tell them the plan and come back."

Mia knew her husband well enough that when he was with friends he tended to forget about everything else.

"One drink isn't going to kill me Mia."

Shiro pinched his ear.

"You will have plenty of time to drink with the pack at the park. Take care of your wife and kids like a grown man unless you wish for me to spank you."

Shiro stated irritably.

"Geeze, ok than. Can I at least go to the store to buy the booze for tonight?"

Kouga asked.

"You may go if you take one of the boys with you."

Mia said since Kouga didn't drive as fast when the kids were in the car.

"Fine."

Kouga grumbled as he went to the bar to tell the wolves the bad news and the good news. It was like he wasn't the man of his own house anymore.

At that Shiro went back to his room, found the mini bar and poured himself as well as his mate a nice tall glass of champagne. They could now officially relax.

Shiro and Yazu slept in while the wolves stayed out for most of the night at the park partying until dawn.

Kouga was pretty hammered when he slunk through the door with Mia practically dragging her husband into the house. She had fun too, but pregnant women needed sleep and this would screw up the kids' whole schedule as they came in laughing behind their Father who had no fucking clue of where he was at and kept asking for someone to take him home.

Din was also pretty schnockered up with Sasha scolding him as he stumbled through the door with a dumb look on his face wondering why his wife kept bitching since everything was muffled. Sasha had both babies in her arms that were out cold which their Father would be soon.

Huyu was pissed off since not only one wolf, but five of them chased him around with no help from Din or Kouga as they tried to mate with him. He had been running all fucking night and at first Kouga thought it was funny. Din thought it was cute and that Huyu could take care of himself just fine. When Kouga and Din got drunk it was fucking hilarious to watch the boy being chased. Huyu swore next time he would wear a damn scarf so that no one could get to his neck.

Everyone coming home was either drunk or beat up. Huyu had finally lost it and started attacking people which made Kouga and Din laugh harder. To them this was normal behavior, but Huyu had never dealt with anything like this before and he had someone he was interested in already although Father would probably never approve of her. That was why he had to get out on his own.

Huyu figured if he stayed with Father then Father would treat him like a kid for the rest of his life. If he stayed with Din, then shit like tonight would happen to him again. It wasn't that he was against gay people; it was that he wasn't gay. Huyu was interested in females only and the wolves that chased him around last night were all guys.

No one broke up the fights so Huyu broke some of the guy's bones as they limped back, but hell he was a virgin and damnit he was going to stay a virgin until he was damn good and ready to give it up. Huyu wanted love and he felt love for this girl he liked. It was just that Father was so judgmental and Huyu worried that Father would not be happy with his choice. Still, like Din said Huyu needed to fess up and talk to his parents since he would never know if they approved of anything unless he spoke to them personally.

As Kouga was dragged to the bed he kept trying to tell Mia this wasn't his house dragging her back towards the door. It took her and two wolf demons to finally get Kouga to bed and to shut the hell up since he was going to wake up Din's kids.

After a few hours passed, Shiro woke up. Careful not to wake his sleeping mate, Shiro slid to the end of the bed and proceeded to get dressed.

Shiro decided he wished to make breakfast so he was going to find out what was in the kitchen hoping they had eggs, hash browns, butter, and bread for making toast. He also hoped they had trays since he wanted to feed his mate in bed today before going house hunting. He also needed to talk to Din so that he could figure out the price ranges of the homes he was allowed to look into.

When Shiro went into the kitchen there was a small wolf demon organizing it and emptying bags of food.

"Excuse me, but I would like to make breakfast and I am not certain what there is available for me to use."

The wolf demon practically jumped out of his skin since he had been so focused on his tasks he didn't hear the demon Lord approach.

"Geeze, don't sneak up on people like that! I'll cook ya something just give me a minute to put this crap away."

The wolf demon said since he was so focused on his tasks he did not hear Shiro come in.

"Actually if you do not mind I would like to cook it myself."

"Fine, but if you make a mess you can clean it up yourself. I just cleaned this kitchen so I ain't doing it again. Take a day off and everyone goes nuts around here."

The wolf mumbled to himself.

"I will clean up after myself."

"Very well."

The wolf stated with a shrug and continued to put the food away as Shiro searched for a clean pan, a spatula, and other items needed for cooking.

"The pans are under the sink and the spatulas are in the drawer to your left."

The wolf said without turning around since he could hear where Shiro was since he heard the squeaky drawer open.

"Thank you."

Shiro looked for the spices, the plates, he found the forks, spoons, and knives in the drawer that needed to be oiled. He searched for the cups finding them in the cupboard and then proceeded to go to the fridge to get out a few eggs, found the hash browns, also found some sausages to add to the eggs, and some shredded cheddar cheese. Then he poured two glasses of orange juice although he would have preferred coffee.

"I'll make some coffee as soon as I finish up here."

The wolf demon said as he unpacked boxes of food putting all the frozen stuff in the huge freezer and some fresh steaks as well.

Shiro simply nodded as he cooked up the sausages making them nice and brown, then he cut them up and set them to the side for a moment while he worked on the hash browns. Then he had a novel idea to put the eggs, hash browns and sausage together with the cheese over the top rather than serving the hash browns on the side.

Getting the hash browns nice and crispy, Shiro added the eggs, then the sausage, and then the cheese over the top letting it melt. It smelled wonderful and looked scrumptious. Shiro was pleased with himself. He filled two plates with the food and then quickly cleaned up his mess before leaving with the tray of food.

Going into the bedroom, Shiro saw his mate's ears perk up and that little nose start sniffing. It was so cute and Shiro had to smile at Yazu's puppyish behavior. These were the little things that made life worth living.

Yazu opened his eyes and yawned seeing Shiro standing with a tray of something that smelled good.

"Did the chef make something for us?"

Yazu asked since he was hungry and the food smelled really good.

"No, I did. I do not wait for others to decide to do things when I am more than capable."

"It is just sometimes nice to have people do stuff for ya is all Shiro. I know you've been Mr. Independent for so long that even having servants do stuff for you has gotta be weird, but hell if they are willing than why not let them help? Plus, Din is paying these people so he should be getting something in return for this whole thing."

Shiro sighed.

"I did not wish to wait for him to put all the food away. There was a lot of food and for one person it could take an hour or more to do what he was doing at the speed he was going at. I chose not to wait Yazu. I do not regret my decision."

Shiro said as he sat down with the tray.

"I wasn't scolding you Shiro. I was just saying the guy should have stopped what he was doing to take care of you. I can't smell or hear anyone else awake so it wasn't as if this person could not have done something. Maybe I'm just used to you and the way you always stop everything you do to help me. I would want someone to do that for you my love. You deserve it."

Shiro smiled at his mate. It was nice that Yazu did pay attention to the little things he did for him.

"Well enough worrying about me, let us get some food into you. I don't want this getting cold."

Yazu went to take his plate only for Shiro to wave his hand away.

"I want to feed you."

Shiro set the tray on his lap using the fork to scoop up a nice big bite of food and put his hand under the fork so that food wouldn't get on the bed.

Yazu rolled his eyes. He wasn't a baby damnit. Still he knew Shiro wanted to do this silly thing.

Taking a bite Yazu moaned at the flavor. It was delicious.

"Mmmm…this is so good Shiro. You gotta try it."

Shiro took a bite from the same fork finding the flavor of his cooking pleasing.

"Not bad for a new idea."

Shiro stated before getting another bite ready for Yazu. At this rate though he figured he should not have grabbed the extra silverware or the extra plate.

As the two mates enjoyed their breakfast, Din finally awoke to a massive hangover from hell. He wasn't going to talk to anyone except for Dr. Li. Somehow that Master of Medicine would save his sorry ass.

The chef went to tell Din about Shiro only for Din to hold his hand up and told him to not speak to him until he was ready. As far as he was concerned no one was allowed to talk to him unless their name was Li.

Din opened his personal phone book and dialed the doctor on his cell. There was another reason he needed Dr. Li here and he couldn't recall for the life of him what it was, but as soon as this horrific headache was under control he would remember.

Just as Din heard the ringing to reach Dr. Li, his son Arashi came running through the room yelling at the top of his lungs for no reason in particular with his fire truck with the lights and siren blasting with his plastic fire hat on and his pull-ups with nothing else on the child.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!"

Arashi yelled over and over again as Din tried not to bonk his head on the counter to make this hell end. Who the hell bought his son that infernal thing again?

"Whirrrrrrrr! Zoom! Zoom!"

Arashi exclaimed as he was the fire Marshall and he was going to put out fires with his trusty truck and fire hat.

"Daddy! Daddy! Fire! Fire! Zoom!"

Arashi yelled and Din tried not to cry. His head was pounding and he couldn't tell his son to shut up. Sasha would kill him if he yelled at the boy for just playing.

"Arashi…Daddy is on the phone. Please go play with your brother."

Din pleaded.

"But Daddy! Fire."

Arashi said pouting at his Daddy.

"Yes, I can see that son. Go put out the fire in Mommy's room. Mommy has a big fire in there."

Din figured he might be able to reason with the toddler.

"Mommy's sweeping…. She told me to shush since Hikaru is sweeping too…."

Arashi stated with a pout that could rival one of Din's own when he was just a tiny kit.

"Why don't you play a quiet game Arashi, like read your picture books? That could be fun."

Din said trying to negotiate with a toddler knowing he was probably going to lose.

"No! Want to play Fire!"

Arashi stomped his little foot indignantly, then he started running around again yelling at the top of his lungs along with his fire truck making what Shiro would call a ruckus.

Din frowned at his son and was ready to lose it when Dr. Li picked up.

"Hello?"

Dr. Li stated hearing the ruckus on the other side of the phone.

"Hello Dr. Li, this is Din!"

Din yelled trying to speak over his son who was running around his legs with his fire truck.

"Ah, Din. Sounds like you are having fun."

Dr. Li chuckled.

"What?!"

Din asked loudly since he could barely hear the doctor over his son.

"What can I do for you?"

Dr. Li asked speaking louder.

"I got a really bad headache and I need something for it!"

Din yelled and then scolded Arashi telling his son to go to the other side of the room to play. He was on the phone damnit.

Arashi pouted then ran down the hallway freaking Din out who was now trying to talk on the phone and gather his son so he did not disturb his parents. Arashi wasn't making it easy either as he kept opening doors and finally opened the one where Shiro and Yazu were.

When Arashi got there he ran into the room and saw the two men making out on the bed with Shiro's hand down Yazu's pants and both of Yazu's hands on Shiro's ass.

"Whatcha doin' Gampa?"

Arashi asked Yazu whose eyes went wide open and Shiro looked over turning white as well. They weren't expecting a little visitor.

Shiro was afraid to move, but he had to get his hand out of Yazu's pants and make it seem fairly casual.

"Your Grandpa Shiro was trying to catch a weasel in my pants."

Yazu said as Shiro pulled his hand free.

"Really? Where is it?"

Arashi climbed up on the bed to come help his Grandpa catch the weasel not even knowing what one was.

Shiro quickly sat on Yazu's erection to hide it and thought fast.

"It got away just before you got here."

Shiro made up going along with Yazu in this hoping this would work.

"Oh, why was your mouth on Gampa's mouth?"

Arashi asked Shiro.

"We were practicing CPR."

Yazu said and Shiro looked down at Yazu with a frown.

"What is CPR?"

Arashi asked as he scooted closer to his Grandpas wondering why Grandpa was sitting on his other Grandpa. What if Grandpa wanted to get up?

"It is giving the breath of life or blowing air into each other's mouths."

Yazu did his best to lie quickly.

"Mommy and Daddy must need a lot of air cause they do that a lot."

Arashi said cutely.

"Gampa, why you sitting on Gampa?"

Arashi asked since he wanted to sit on Yazu too.

"I have to push the air back into your Grandpa Yazu's brain."

Shiro said tersely. Why couldn't Yazu just tell the boy the truth? Kissing wasn't a bad thing.

"Oh…can I help?"

Arashi asked since he wanted to do CPR too.

"Nope he did it already so I'm all good now."

Yazu said hinting that his erection was finally gone.

"Yes I do believe your Grandpa Yazu is full of it."

Shiro stated as he moved then lifted Arashi in his arms handing him to his Father who looked at Shiro in apology.

Yazu just closed his eyes and prayed Shiro would forgive him. He was only trying to think fast and help make things better for the little one. It wasn't meant as an insult really. CPR just sounded safe.

Arashi was scolded for disrupting his Grandpas and was not allowed to go into their room again. Arashi fussed a bit since he loved Grandpa Yazu and wanted to play. He also wanted to see the weasel.

Shiro closed the door this time locking it and looked at Yazu with his hands on his hips.

"CPR Yazu? Really? Are you three years old also?"

Shiro fumed.

"Sorry, I was in a bad position and I didn't know what else to say."

Yazu said in apology.

"Now that boy thinks every time we kiss we are performing a life-saving service!"

Shiro roared.

"Sorry Shiro…"

Yazu felt bad since he knew his mate was pissed at him.

"Now if we tell that child that we were not performing CPR he will think we are liars. I could live with the whole weasel thing although I am thinking more the size of a ferret Yazu, you were pushing your size a bit far with that one, but you do not lie about kissing to a toddler!"

Shiro stated furiously. Now he had to explain to the toddler what they were doing with their mouths and come up with something really good for why he was sitting on Yazu. He figured he would still use pushing air into his mate's brain since the pup deserved that one. Shiro was livid.

"Gods, I said I was sorry! What do you want me to do? I fucked up ok?"

Yazu was frustrated near tears. He hated it when Shiro was mad at him.

"Damn right you fucked up! Now I have to fix this as usual! I am always fixing your problems and you swore you would not do this to me again after the mess with Huyu! He thought making carp faces was normal! I couldn't believe you told our son we were pretending to be fish! I did not even know what a carp face was until Huyu brought it up one night and all because you were afraid of explaining kissing to a toddler! I thought Huyu was playing one of his silly games not talking about what we were doing!"

Shiro snarled.

"You swore you would not bring that up again Shiro! I said I was sorry, but this is bullshit now! This isn't Huyu!"

Yazu roared.

"This is just like Huyu! That is why it is relevant Yazu! I don't bring these things up because I like to! I would think you would want to learn from your mistakes not repeat them!"

Shiro yelled in frustration.

"Look I said I was sorry. Obviously that ain't good enough for you. Just leave me alone."

Yazu said trying not to cry but a few tears came anyway.

"No I am not going to leave you alone Yazu. I will take care of this mistake, but next time use your head. I don't want to have to repeat myself again. I love you, but damnit I am really tired of fighting with you about things like this. Kissing is an act of love Yazu and you need to grow up and realize this."

Yazu turned away from Shiro since he was still upset and did not want to be crying again over shit. Why didn't Shiro understand that some things were hard for him and he was trying? He honestly didn't know what to say to the little one. Huyu hadn't been that little in years so he was doing the best he could.

"I couldn't think of what to say! Why can't you understand that?! I didn't do it on purpose!"

Yazu sobbed.

Shiro reached out to hold Yazu, but Yazu pushed him away only for Shiro to grip his mate tighter in his arms.

"I am sorry I yelled at you. I know you didn't do it on purpose. It is just frustrating, that is all Yazu."

Shiro said as he held his beloved.

"We will rectify this together."

Shiro ran his fingers over Yazu's hair and ears trying to get his mate to calm down.

After Yazu calmed down and things were settled between the two brothers they got up to go confront Arashi and Din. Shiro needed to speak to Din about a realtor and then both of them would sit with Arashi to explain kissing.

Arashi explained to his Father what his Grandparents were doing and Din thought Yazu was a genius. Not even he could have thought up CPR and a weasel that quickly. Also the explanation of how Shiro was pushing air into Yazu's brain was pretty good and fucking hilarious.

"Did ya find the weasel?"

Arashi asked in hopes he would see a real live weasel.

"Nope, got clean away. Will let ya know if we catch him."

Yazu said with a smile and a wink to his Grandson.

"Mommy says there's a mouse that lives in Daddy's pants and if you look at him he hides where ya can't see him."

Both Shiro and Yazu had to cover their mouths from laughing to hard. That was great.

"Daddy why are Gampas covering their mouths?"

Arashi asked.

"So the air in their brains does not leak out."

Din said irritably. It wasn't a mouse damnit.

At that Yazu uncovered his mouth and started laughing as did Shiro. A fucking mouse! Only a woman would come up with that kind of cute crap!

"At least mine is a weasel Din!"

Yazu laughed.

Arashi looked in his pull ups and frowned.

"I don't have anything living in my pants."

Arashi wanted an animal in his pants too.

"You will when you get older little one. Let us all hope it is bigger than a mouse."

Shiro said with a smile to his Grandson.

"What lives in your pants Gampa?"

Arashi asked Shiro who picked him up.

"A Komodo dragon."

Yazu frowned. That was good. That was a hell of a lot better than a weasel.

"You do not."

Din said with his hands on his hips.

"Yes indeed I do."

Shiro said lifting an eyebrow daring the boy to challenge him.

"Can I see him Gampa?"

Arashi asked wondering what a Komodo dragon looked like.

"Oh no…the Komodo dragon is a very dangerous beast. It will bite you and try to eat you up. It chases your Grandpa Yazu's weasel and tries to gobble him up then sometimes it spits at him. It is a fearsome thing. It must always stay in my pants."

Shiro said emphasizing his tale making Arashi's eyes go wide in wonder.

"Poor, poor weasel. No wonder it's scared and runs away."

Arashi said sadly.

"Yes which is why sometimes I have to help catch him so that he will be safe in your Grandpa Yazu's pants where the Komodo dragon cannot get him. The weasel hides deep in the darkness where you can't see him and then when he gets out the Komodo dragon chases him!"

Shiro exclaimed dramatically making Arashi's eyes go wide in wonder.

"So that was why my hand was searching for the weasel since now my Komodo dragon wants to get out to get him. That is why I must keep him locked in my pants and I must always look out for that weasel. I promise you when we find the weasel he will be safe and sound tucked safely in Grandpa Yazu's pants where he will hide in that dark safe place that the Komodo dragon cannot reach."

"I can help you find him."

Arashi really wanted to see Grandpa Yazu's weasel.

"Oh, but you must be very quiet and very brave to search for the weasel. Weasels tend to bite and scratch too. You mustn't get to close to him or he will attack you too. Weasels are not small rodents, but they are still not the predators that a Komodo dragon is. I think it is best you leave the weasel hunting up to Grandpa and me. However, do let me know if you ever see that little mouse in your Daddy's pants."

Shiro said with a chuckle.

Din rolled his eyes. What a tall tale. Komodo dragon indeed. One of those things would never fit in someone's pants.

"So what do you do with your Komodo dragon when you go swimming?"

Din asked deciding he wasn't going to just sit back and take this shit.

"I have an invisible cage that he goes into. It is the same with Yazu's weasel. In fact, I bet that is where the weasel went to so he could hide. It is magical; do you believe in magic Arashi?"

Shiro asked the boy.

"Oh yes, Daddy does lots of magic tricks. He is a Great Fox demon and someday when I am big I will be too."

Arashi said with a smile.

"Well that is good. Magic is everywhere and never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Shiro stated as he levitated a cookie over to his Grandson who watched this in awe. His Daddy couldn't do that.

"Show off."

Yazu stated with a grin.

"Well we both came out here to talk to you Din. We wish to know if you have a realtor you would recommend us going through and if we could get a price range on houses we are allowed to buy. We also need some other things that only you could help us with like how much money is ours in general so we know our limits."

"You're not happy living here?"

Din asked with a frown. He had hoped they would stay with him at least for a while.

"Din we love ya kid, we really do. It is just this place is more for you and the young people you rule over. We are kind of set in our ways and our dream has been to own our own home. Us coming here will just upset the way you kids do things and frankly the noise is an issue. You all may be used to it, but we aren't kid."

Yazu knew Din hoped they would like it here, but in truth he wanted their dreams to come true.

"We'll adjust. We will work this out. Please, I just found you Dad. I don't want to lose you already. Gods I'll kick 'em all out if you'll just stay."

Din said with tears down his cheeks. He missed his Dad so much and thought only of Yazu over all these years. How many times had Yazu saved his life? How many times did he support Din even when it was rough? Yazu had been there for him and put up with all of his stupid childish crap. Even when he insulted Yazu the man stuck it out for him. He wanted to do everything in his power to insure Yazu had the best of everything and he wanted him in his babies' lives.

"Please Gampa don't leave us."

Arashi begged with a pout and tears threatening.

"Ok…we'll stay for a while. Just don't think this is going to be easy for you kid."

Din smiled rushing up to hug his Dad.

"Thank you! I will make things better for you both I promise."

Shiro sighed.

"Arashi, we need to talk a little man to man ok?"

Shiro said to the kit who looked at his Grandpa.

"Ok."

"Do you know what a kiss is?"

Shiro asked the boy.

"No."

"He knows what a smooch is."

Din said with a smile. They did teach him about smooches.

"Well kisses are the same as smooches. What I was doing with your Grandpa was smooching him in an adult way. Adults smooch in a different way when they are in love with each other. It wasn't CPR as your Grandpa said; however, he was losing air from his brain when he said that which is why I sat on him to push it out of his belly and into his brain again."

Shiro said making Din laugh and Yazu grumble.

"So it wasn't CPR? You weren't breathing air into Gampa?"

Arashi asked innocently.

"No I was not breathing air into your Grandpa. I was smooching him. You smooch people you love and I love smooching your Grandpa. I will possibly smooch him in front of you and others. I just want you to know the truth little one."

Arashi smiled smooching Shiro on the cheek.

"I love you Gampa. Now want to go play!"

Arashi said as he wiggled to get down. Shiro put him down and sent him on his way much to Din's frustration the boy came back with his fire truck blaring and started yelling again.

Din was thrilled once Dr. Li arrived with his bag of miracles. After administering some hangover medicine to Din, Din then recalled what else he needed Dr. Li here for.

"Hey Doc, can you take a look at my Dad's legs and see what you can do to help him?"

Yazu groaned not wanting another doctor to tell him to get prosthetics. Shiro would not change his mind on how he felt about them.

"Certainly. How long have you been paralyzed young man?"

Dr. Li asked Yazu.

"For over 500 years. I'm fine, really Doc, I don't need any help."

"Well let me take a look at you anyway, I might have some ideas to help you become more mobile."

Dr. Li stated since he was certain he could help.

"We refuse to consider amputation so do not even ask."

Shiro said growling a bit.

"I wasn't thinking of amputating them son so calm down. Let us go into the bedroom to see what is going on."

Shiro followed the doctor into the bedroom closing the door for Yazu's privacy.

Yazu slid out of the scooter and onto the bed sliding off his pants while Shiro took off his shoes and socks.

"Have you been manipulating his legs?"

Dr. Li asked since that was important.

"Yes, we do daily exercises with them to keep the circulation going."

Shiro said and the doctor asked how this accident happened. Since this doctor was a demon Shiro could tell him the truth so he told him the story and the doctor put a hand to his chin.

"Hn…well it is surprising he has any circulation in his legs with a sword like that doing damage to them. I won't be able to repair the nerve damage, but I do have a few things that might work for keeping the muscle tissue from being destroyed."

Shiro frowned since it was true that Jin destroyed tissue and they were indeed lucky Yazu's legs were even in as decent shape as they were.

Dr. Li felt Yazu's legs moving them around to see how much damage was done.

"I am going to have some x rays done of his legs. I am afraid the bone damage is quite severe. His bones are deteriorating slowly. A demon's bones last about 250 years without regular exercise and although I know you have been manipulating the legs, they have been sedentary for longer than the time they usually are being moved. I also feel the weakening of the bones since they are only getting half the benefits of the exercising you have been doing. Soon his legs will be nothing except rubber as the bones soften. I do have a solution for that, but it does include surgery. It won't be taking off his legs though and it may help him to walk a little without the need for bracers except in the beginning to slowly strengthen them. There is also the damage that hasn't been removed from when your sword cut through his legs. I will need to see that damage as well."

"What are you thinking of Doc?"

Yazu asked as he pulled up his pants and Shiro put his shoes and socks back on helping him back into the scooter as they headed back out to the living room where Din was standing waiting for the news from the doctor.

"Well you need something to replace the bones so we can replace them with steel rods and do full knee and leg replacements. We will remove the damaged bones and any damaged tissue. You still won't be able to feel from the middle thigh down, but with practice you can learn to use your new legs properly. I am afraid if you let the bone damage continue at its current rate you would have to consider amputation since even with the circulation exercises the bones would rot out causing toxicity in your legs which could very well kill you."

Dr. Li said and Shiro frowned unhappy about the situation, but agreed to the surgery.

"Lord Shiro so you know only a demon doctor can see the bone damage done to a demon. To a human this young hanyou's bones look completely normal. They would only be able to help with the paralysis. I will do all I can to insure your mate gets the proper care needed for his disability.'

"Now I don't want you to think that he will suddenly miraculously begin to walk again. Even with the replacements the height of the wounds inflicted may still make it difficult for him to walk normally. This is a gradual thing and it will take time to learn how to walk again. Fact is he may never be able to walk, but we will do what we can.'

"I am also recommending that contraption he is in is removed. The boy needs exercise and to me a scooter to me is a lazy way to get around when one has two good arms. Unless he is going long distances or needs that cart to carry things with he does not need it. Not to mention if he falls from the scooter the seat is higher up and much more difficult for him to reach the scooter seat to get back on. A good old fashioned wheelchair with good wheels on it should be fine. The boy is young and quite capable of moving himself about."

Shiro nodded in agreement.

Din frowned since it was his idea to get the scooter for his Dad.

"Actually I prefer my wheelchair to this contraption Doc. I just started using this thing and I don't like all the buttons plus it goes too slow."

"Get Yazu's wheelchair Din."

Shiro ordered since he hadn't cared for the motorized scooter in the first place.

"We sent it out to get new wheels on it Father. I do have the sports one though and the traction on that chair is really good. It is just angled different so Dad will have to get used to the aerodynamics of it."

Din said as he went to the closet to pull out a wheelchair with slightly slanted wheels.

"It looks like it is broken."

Yazu said with a frown.

"No kiddo, that is the way they make sports models so you could play basketball or other indoor sports. You can also take it up trails in the mountains, not steep ones, but with a steady incline you can go enjoy the outdoors a bit. It is great for over rocks and maybe you both could take it fishing. You could use some sun on that pale skin of yours."

Dr. Li stated with a smile.

Yazu slid into the new wheelchair after parking the scooter where it wouldn't be in the way and locked the wheels.

Wheeling it across the floor Yazu noticed it turned better than his old wheelchair and it was much easier to grip.

"I think I like this thing."

Din then smiled and felt a little better. The scooter had been expensive, but Din felt his Dad was worth any expense, however the doctor knew what was best and if he said for Yazu to use the wheelchair he would insure that the tires on all of his chairs were in good shape.

"Spin it around a bit young man. You will find it doesn't have the tipping issues that a regular wheelchair has."

Dr. Li said and Yazu spun himself around a few times laughing a bit.

"This is great Shiro!"

Yazu exclaimed excitedly.

Shiro was glad Yazu was happy. Part of him though, a selfish part wanted Yazu completely dependent upon him. He knew this surgery was necessary, but a part of him hoped Yazu would not be able to walk. Shiro was afraid if Yazu became mobile he might leave him or not need him anymore. These thoughts made Shiro sick and made him feel like a horrible person, but he just so very much wanted things to stay the same for him and his mate.

Sudden change always bothered Shiro since he was still stuck in his ways. He was the provider and had a desperate need to be needed by his mate. An independent Yazu should have made him happy, but instead it depressed Shiro.

Din was glad his Dad may be able to walk again. He thought of all the things he wanted to do with Yazu and all the places he wanted to take him. Din knew that the fact Yazu couldn't walk was an accident, but it still pissed him off that Shiro had been so careless. He basically ruined Yazu's life for years as far as Din was concerned. Now Dr. Li was going to give his Dad his life back or at least he hoped so and if Shiro tried to ruin it Din would find a way to destroy the man no matter how much Yazu loved him.

Yazu was oblivious to everyone else's thoughts as he did figure eights on the hardwood floor having a blast with his new chair. This chair would be great on that indoor track too since those turns were a pain in the ass with his old chair. Whoever invented this thing should have been given a medal as far as Yazu was concerned.

Also, the thought of being able to maybe walk again made Yazu smile. Sure he couldn't probably go running right away, but to even take a step like a normal man would mean the world to him. He had watched those athletes with prosthetics and envied them knowing Shiro would never allow his legs to be removed. Yazu had to admit he favored keeping his legs also, but he had wanted so much to be able to stand up on his own. Yazu knew he was getting his hopes up, but that was all he had left to cling to was the hope that he would be able to do some of the things he always wanted to.

Yazu had imagined how hard it had to have been for Shiro to live without an arm and when the diayoukai got it back he had to be thrilled to death with it. Shiro had to have felt that feeling of finally something went right for a change in his life. Yazu wanted that same feeling. It was important to him and who ever thought that stairs would be a challenge when he had scaled cliffs at one point? What Yazu wouldn't give to walk up a flight of stairs. All those things he had taken for granted were going to possibly be possible and Yazu glowed in his happiness.

 **Chapter 13**

Dr. Li scheduled for Yazu to come into his clinic for some x rays and an ultrasound to look into his legs to see what was going on. Shiro was at work since he had to go back to finish up his two weeks so Din drove Yazu to their destination.

When they got to the clinic Din parked the hummer and helped Yazu out of the truck into his old wheelchair with the new wheels on it. It was a bit lighter to pack around than the sport's model and fit into the hummer better since Din did not have his vehicle designed for loading and unloading Yazu's chairs.

Kouga offered to give Yazu a ride, but Yazu said he wanted to stay alive on his way to the doctors and besides, Din wanted to spend some time with his Dad.

"Well, here we go."

Din said with a smile as he walked beside Yazu as Yazu rolled his way up to the clinic only for Din to help him get over the curb to the sidewalk and had Din open the door for him to go inside.

There were both human and demon patients in the waiting room. Din went up to the nurse's desk and signed Yazu in while Yazu looked at a car magazine wondering what it would be like if he could drive himself like some handicapped people did. He especially had a thing for the new Mustangs although he wouldn't complain if he was able to acquire a Dodge Charger.

There was a pregnant demon woman waiting with three little ones who were running amuck as she tried desperately to settle them down. There was an old man reading a newspaper with his wife sitting next to him knitting. There was a middle aged woman reading a Cosmopolitan magazine that was outdated and a young couple who looked bored out of their minds.

"Wow there are a lot of people waiting to see Dr. Li."

Yazu hoped they wouldn't be waiting here all day long.

"Oh, there are two more doctors in this clinic since he shares it with them. It is a family practice clinic, but Dr. Li is a specialist in other stuff pertaining to our kind so don't worry about it. He is the best I promise you."

"Daniel Tashio?"

The nurse called out and Yazu wheeled himself forward to follow the nurse with Din following beside him.

Yazu was taken back to a room where they left a gown for him to put on and he was to take everything off including his shoes and socks. Din helped Yazu with his shoes and socks while folding Yazu's clothing up neatly placing it in a bag for him for when he was done with the x ray and ultrasound.

First Yazu was taken in for x-rays where the technician moved Yazu's legs around in different angles taking the x rays for Dr. Li. Yazu had done this before so it was nothing new. He just wondered what Dr. Li would see that the other doctors did not.

Then Yazu was taken to a room where they had the ultrasound machine. Yazu had this done before too with the human doctors to look for clots in his legs so he wondered if they were going to do that again. However, the nurse stopped everywhere on his legs to take pictures for the doctor making what was usually only a twenty-minute check into one that was almost an hour long.

Din talked to Yazu while they were doing the ultrasound although the kit looked at the pictures on the screen also wondering what Dr. Li was looking for. This was much different than when he got to see his babies on the ultrasound screen.

When Yazu was finished, they wiped the gel off of him and he was able to put on his clothing. Then Yazu was to go home and Dr. Li would contact him regarding the results.

Din took Yazu out to a nice Japanese restaurant for lunch. He wanted to spend some real time with his Dad without a bunch of people around. He really did not want to go home and so he took Yazu to the park after they ate to walk around.

"Din I am gonna be living with ya for a while. It ain't like we ain't gonna see each other practically every day."

Yazu said when Din said he wanted to spend some time alone with him.

"Well, we haven't seen each other for years and I kind of just wanted a day for us. Even if we don't talk a lot I want to spend time with you. I have missed you so much. All I thought about for years was you and Kiki.'

"When things got too rough for me to handle on my own I thought about how you persevered even when it was a damn near impossible situation. Hokijin might have died by Shiro's sword Jin, but it was you who saved us all the time Dad. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Like I had a choice to give up. I had to survive and I sure as hell wasn't going to let you all die. It was my job to take care of all of you. You were my pack. I take care of what is mine."

Yazu said with a huff. It wasn't like he didn't practically have to protect his pack constantly, especially Kiki who always seemed to get herself in trouble. Yazu was the strongest of the pack and it was a fact that without the magic in Daichi's staff they would have had a hell of a time defeating demons without Yazu's help.

Now of days Kazan was pretty much useless and had no real purpose other than as an heirloom from his deceased Father. He didn't spar anymore, he didn't scrap with Kouga, and Yazu became dependent on others for help rather than being the one who others depended on. It was a hard change for Yazu to deal with, but he hoped that with this surgery he would gain some of his independence back.

"Well I never forgot all you did for me Dad. Without you I would have been lost and killed more times than I could count. I also should have never rubbed it in your face that I was a full demon and that you were not. You were still stronger than I was."

Din said sadly since he was still living with the guilt of the fact he had been like so many other demons that treated hanyous like they were second best. Yazu was not second best and Din loved his Dad enough to know that.

"Din, I don't care about that shit. I never did. I am a hanyou and I am used to the way full demons see me as well as humans. You and I were raised different. It ain't like I didn't know that and although I appreciate what you are trying to do fact is I am now a handicapped hanyou. In the past that made me even more of a disappointment and my mate had to deal with stupid demons coming out of the woodwork to kill me since they knew I was too weak to defend myself.'

"Shiro would come home covered in the blood of demons he killed to keep me from being destroyed. It was weird to be protected by a man who claimed for years to hate me for being born, but I got over it. I was his mate and that meant something to us both.'

"In some ways I wish Shiro would have cut my legs clean off. Then maybe I could have gotten prosthetics and been walking around, but shit happens. Ryokan could only do so much and I am pretty lucky I get to keep my legs. I just wish this surgery would have come sooner is all."

Yazu said with a frown.

"Dad you are still not weak. You can still do stuff. I want to offer you a job at my company where you can do filing, answer phones, and do other paperwork. You gotta have some freedom and you need to do stuff outside the house. It is also a way for you to make some friends and I think it would do you a world of good to be working."

Yazu frowned and looked away. He wanted to say yes, but he knew how Shiro felt about his working.

"Din I can't. I promised Shiro I wouldn't work. He wants me to go to therapy and possibly sell my paintings and artwork in an art gallery. I also am to go to college, but as for a real job I can't do it."

Yazu said sadly.

"Damnit Yazu you can't just let Shiro rule over you all the time! You need to put your foot down! I could use someone like you in my office and we can work around your therapy schedule as well as your college! You need to have some independence! If I have to I will talk to the doctor about it to get Shiro to let you do what you need to do! You are not a fucking housewife!"

Din ground out. Shiro was stifling his Dad and Yazu needed to know he had value. It was important for him to be able to work and do things outside of his mate. Hell, the only reason Sasha did not have a job was she had the kids to take care of. Yazu had no kids at home and there was no reason why he shouldn't be able to work.

"You don't understand Din. I made a promise. I intend to keep it. Just help me open a new art gallery and I will work on my art. It will keep me busy and I can maybe make some new friends that way. Don't ask me to go against my mate on this. Shiro has sacrificed a lot for me and I won't have you upsetting him over this."

Yazu said not wanting to argue about it anymore. He promised Shiro that he wouldn't work a normal job and he would keep that promise. Perhaps though with the art gallery and the space in the mansion Din gave him to do his art he could perhaps teach an art class.

Din frowned not liking this in the slightest. Still he wouldn't push since Yazu asked him not to. It was just stupid that Shiro did not want Yazu to work. It was good for people to work and have something to do other than sit around the house all day long. If nothing else Din would find things for Yazu to do to keep him busy even at home.

Yazu and Din walked in silence once again for a while before coming across the play area where some children were playing. Yazu stopped for a moment to watch them. He wished that he could have one of his own of his blood, but he didn't want to find another female to do it with. It was hard enough to deal with the fact Amy let them down when Yazu had picked her, but he also knew that in order to have a pup they needed a female.

Suddenly a beautiful female appeared on the jogging trail with her head phones on jogging in shorts and a tight white t shirt. For about ten minutes both Din and Yazu watched the woman stretch as they both worked on not drooling too much. She had nice curves and Yazu knew Shiro would probably kill him for staring so blatantly at someone else's ass, but her behind was so nicely curved. Yazu hadn't seen an ass that fine on a female in years.

"You should go talk to her."

Din said to Yazu.

"No. I just want to look."

Other men passed by some tripping over themselves while others made cat calls at her. However, the female seemed oblivious to them all. Yazu assumed she must have had her music up loud since she was merely focusing on stretching. Then she looked up and waved at Yazu with a smile on her face as she walked up the hill towards him. Yazu panicked, but Din was simply smiling. He had hoped his Dad would get a chance to talk to the pretty girl.

"Hi. I'm Jonny's Mom, Mary. He goes to school with your son Huyu. I've had your boy over a few times for dinner so that is how I know him. I saw you come to the school a few times so I assume you're Huyu's Dad?"

The lady said. Yazu was shocked, he didn't know Huyu had a friend named Jonny and that this lady was as old enough to have a son his boy's age. She didn't look more than twenty something.

"Ya, I'm Huyu's Dad Daniel. I'm sorry, but I usually don't stick around to talk to the other parents when I come for Huyu."

"Well it was nice to finally meet you. I know the kids graduated, but Jonny really liked Huyu and I know the kids probably would like to get back together sometime. Do you have a cell on you? I can give you my number and then I can get yours as well."

Mary said getting out her phone.

Yazu got his phone out and they exchanged phone numbers.

"I'll call you soon and maybe we can all go out to dinner together. I would love to meet your other half. Huyu couldn't say enough good about you both."

Mary said with a smile as she headed back to the trail and Yazu said goodbye. She was very nice and Yazu looked forward to seeing her again.

"You've got a date."

Din grinned since this was cool.

"It ain't like that Din. Besides if she's got a kid she's probably married. A woman like that ain't single and if she is then I pity the idiot who let her go."

Yazu said roughly. It was irritating that Din was pushing at something that would never happen and even if there was a chance he was with Shiro. Yazu loved Shiro and no fucking woman was going to try to come in between them again no matter how beautiful they were.

"Well she sure didn't look at me like she looked at you. I say it might be your chance to have another kid Yazu. Don't give up on a possibility."

"Keh…whatever. Just take me home. Shiro will be back soon and I don't want him to be waiting for me to get home."

Yazu said irritably. Din was wrong. A girl like that wasn't looking at him like that. He was still fat as far as he was concerned no matter what the scale said. He had only lost like twenty pounds when Shiro had last used their scale. That was before they moved in with Din and Yazu hadn't been doing his exercises with Kouga these last few days.

Din did not want to take Yazu home, but he honestly didn't know what else to do with his Dad and the kids would be missing him too. So Din took Yazu the long way through the park back to the hummer walking slow enough that Yazu remained at his side the whole way back just in case his Dad needed him to push him. It wasn't a small park and he didn't want Yazu's arms to get too tired.

The two of them drove back in silence with Din turning the radio on to listen to some music. It was on a hip hop channel so he changed it to something more rock. Gene and Riku were into the hip hop music where Din liked the 80's and 90's music best. Sometimes he would listen to alternative, but it all depended on his mood.

When they got back Yazu noticed the new white suburban and wondered if this was the truck that Din had bought Shiro since he had yet to see it. It also meant Shiro was home early which could be good or bad.

Yazu had Din help him get out of the hummer and onto his wheel chair before entering the house. Yazu was a bit worried because Shiro was not normally home this early and hoped there was not a problem.

After Din helped Yazu up the stairs to the house they went inside to see Shiro and Kouga sitting on the couch both drinking a beer. Shiro seemed to be in a rather foul mood and Kouga just was relaxing watching the television ignoring the frowning diayoukai.

"I'm home."

Yazu went up to Shiro after this greeting noting that Shiro was slightly drunk. The man also seemed a bit agitated and Yazu was almost afraid to ask what happened.

"I got fired."

Shiro finally admitted after a few moments of silence as Yazu wondered what was going on. This was not good news since Shiro did not do anything that he would have imagined to get himself fired.

"What happened that they fired you?"

Yazu asked since he was curious.

"I pushed one of the employees who bad mouthed me one too many times off the side of the building. I made it look like an accident, but because he was injured and they don't want a lawsuit I was let go. The guy wants to sue me and thus I used just enough of my poison to kill him. I also killed the assholes that fired me and those I do not consider friends. I used poison this time so I did not even get to make their deaths interesting.'

"So now I have to update our ID's again and figure out a new appearance for us to use as well as move us away for a while until the storm blows over. They had bloody cameras everywhere at that place so now my face is going to be recognized by the police if they investigate. That also means you lose Social Security benefits and we have to pronounce ourselves as dead again."

Shiro was pissed since he had tried to do the honorable thing and stick it out only for these assholes to make it so he may not be able to work for them again. No one fired him, he would quit before that shit happened.

Din frowned since this meant everyone had to move since Din was not going to lose his Dad now that he found him. This really sucked and it was Shiro's fault all because the man couldn't control his temper.

Yazu sighed and moved over to the couch grasping Shiro's hand gently in his own. Yazu was prepared for anything and would follow Shiro to the ends of the earth. If it meant they had to leave for a while, then so be it.

"We will pack and go wherever you need to Shiro. The kids can stay here until we get new ID's and new information done for us. Hopefully they haven't gone to our old house yet so we might still have time to get what is left of our stuff."

Yazu said and Shiro sighed. The last of their stuff wasn't really anything of value and could be left behind. The best bet was to leave as soon as possible. Din said he had other properties so it was just a matter of finances and figuring out how to travel without being caught by the police.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Din went to answer it. Outside the door stood two men in suits and an unmarked car with his security frowning at the two men who stood outside the doorway.

"May I help you?"

Din inquired since he wasn't expecting anyone and these two looked like FBI which was not good.

"Yes I am officer Robert Rodgers, is Alexander Tashio here? We see his vehicle is parked here and we are looking for him to simply ask a few questions and make sure he is alright."

The man said and Din panicked, he did not expect these people to show up this fast. Din tried to think up a quick lie. However, Shiro donned his disguise figuring he would take care of this since it was his fault they were here. He should have burned the vehicle and teleported home. Shiro did not want his family involved in these problems.

"I am Alexander Tashio."

Shiro stated and the two men seemed relieved as they asked to come in. Din allowed them entrance as they looked around a bit for a second before everyone took a seat.

"Well the reason we are here Mr. Tashio is that there was a problem at your workplace and we have three deaths apparently due to a gas leak since your place of work had poor ventilation and the gases from your place of employment have killed a few people. We had to close the shop until everything is investigated, but according to one of the workers there and the surveillance cameras you were the last one seen in the office before these deaths. We highly suggest you be seen by a doctor since it was pretty bad when we got there and some of the other workers are being seen by the doctors.'

"Also a Mr. John Smith was found with a broken leg and arm from falling off the top of the building. We think it might have to do with the fact he was affected by the fumes in that place so I hope you don't mind being off of work for a while if not permanently since that place is pretty dangerous at this time. It has been blocked off and will remain closed until we can figure out what is going on and until it is safe again no employee will be working without proper ventilation. I don't know how long you have worked there, but I am afraid that some of the people there including yourself may be up to sue due to the long term effects of being poisoned by those gases.'

"Here is my card, and if you have any more information please let us know. I am sorry about this since I know with the economy being as it is it is hard to be without work, but it is best that you start looking elsewhere for a job since I don't know how long it will be until you are able to work again.'

"Also there was a disappearance of some kids who lived below you and we are currently looking for them. I don't know if you knew your neighbors long at your other residence, but they have been missing for some times now and any leads on their whereabouts would be helpful. It seems they planned on moving in, but the apartment is empty and there are no vehicles to trace. If you have seen these kids, please contact us immediately."

The officer then left his card and the two shook hands with Shiro asking him to please see a doctor right away to let them know if he had been affected by the gases in the auto shop he used to work for. Apparently two of his friends that he did not kill had been sick for a while since the ventilation had been so bad that the humans who worked there had not realized there was a problem and some might have possible brain damage due to the gasses in the place. Of course Shiro never noticed stuff like that since such things did not affect him, but it did make him worry for those he did make friends with.

The two men left and said they would be back later if they found any new information since they were doing the autopsy on one of the men as they spoke. Shiro of course figured his poison could be considered a deadly gas, but it was more acidic than what these men spoke of. Shiro's poison tended to melt the lungs and organs depending on how much he put out. For these men he had killed he had put out just enough poison to kill them, but hopefully not enough to make them come back for more questioning.

"Well I guess Dr. Li could do a physical for show Shiro. That way the authorities would figure you went to take care of this business. I did not know things were that bad at your work."

"Don't worry about it Yazu. I wasn't affected, but some of my friends apparently were. I am a bit concerned about them and I hope they will be alright. I could have killed everyone, but I am not a complete bastard and I know Joe Martinez has a family to care for. He was the first one to befriend me and was exceptionally good at his job for a human. I will miss him."

Shiro said as they sat and Shiro downed his beer. Shiro was still pissed that he was fired since that was such bullshit. However, no one knew that he had been fired other than the people who were dead so as far as the company was concerned he was still employed.

"What did Dr. Li say about your legs Yazu?"

"Oh, nothing since I just did the X rays and ultrasound today. I am sure he will call and let us know what is going on. Din and I just spent time having lunch and going to the park so that was why we were gone so long."

Yazu did wonder what Dr. Li found out since it would be nice to find out if his bones were bad or not. Still he looked forward to the surgery and wanted so much to walk again even if it was just a little bit.

Din was glad they did not have to move, but was still not happy with Shiro. The man needed to be much more careful about his dealings with humans since this could have ended badly. Yazu needed his mate and if Shiro was sentenced to go to prison it would be a bloodbath since Shiro would kill them all before going to prison.

"Shiro, did anyone see you push that guy off the building?"

Din asked hoping that Shiro was not dense enough to let someone see that shit.

"No, he just said it when they got him back to consciousness and of course like I said I made it look like an accident. We were simply supposed to fix a loose wire in the ventilation system and that asshole John wanted me to do all the work as he stood there saying nasty things to me for no real reason in particular. I never knew what his problem was with me, but no one liked him. I think the only reason they kept him on was he was our electrical expert since he was about useless with everything else."

Shiro knew at this point he was getting fairly drunk, but he did not care as he went to get another beer. Usually alcohol did not affect him much, but he had drunk by now almost a whole case of beer that was pretty high in alcohol content.

"Geeze slow down Shiro. You are going to make yourself sick."

Kouga complained since he was not even buzzed yet, but he had watched as Shiro had downed beer after beer ever since he came home. Kouga knew the guy was having a rough day, but that was no reason to drown yourself out on beer. Getting drunk was something Kouga only did when having fun, drinking when pissed was never a good idea.

"Mind your own business wolf."

Shiro stated as he swallowed another gulp of the cool frosty liquid since the cold of the drink seemed to sooth his frustrations. Shiro did not much care for the taste of this particular brand of beer, but had picked it from the fridge since it had the highest alcohol content and he planned on getting drunk. Shiro wanted to simply drown out today and pretend that this shitty day did not happen.

Yazu had Shiro and Kouga move over so he could sit with Shiro on the couch since the wheelchair was not always the most comfortable thing in the world to sit on. Really Yazu figured they should perhaps replace the cushions on his old chair or get a pillow for it. The seat was not as nice as the motorized scooter and Yazu wished he could simply transfer the seat from the scooter to the wheelchair.

After about two hours of relaxing and getting slightly hammered Shiro decided it was time to go take a nap. Kissing Yazu on the cheek he got up as best he could and made his way to the bedroom where he took off his shoes, his work uniform, and slept in his socks and boxers after closing the door.

Yazu sat with Kouga for a while before getting back into his wheelchair and headed for the bedroom since he wanted to spend time with Shiro. He loved his mate and knew Shiro had a pretty shitty day so he wanted to help him get through it. He also wanted Shiro to sue his company for fucking with him and play it off that the poor ventilation made him ill. It would serve those bastards right.

Closing the door behind him so that the grandkids would not accidentally walk in and locking the door Yazu went to the bed locking his wheelchair in place then climbed into the bed with his mate who was sound asleep. Shiro looked so beautiful in his sleep and Yazu loved him deeply. Yazu wanted to kiss his mate, but he did not want to wake him.

Cuddling into that strong body Yazu closed his eyes and let slumber take him. Shiro felt that body next to him and pulled Yazu closer holding him tightly in his arms as he did his best to relax and sleep. He was so glad Yazu came in since he was having the worst time trying to rest when the possibilities of the mess that was today could have ripped them away from each other for a time. Really Shiro needed to learn to curb his temper, but it had been so hard today when he had to listen to that asshole rip him apart. There was no reason for it either and Shiro wanted to do so much more to him. Shiro wanted to rip the guy's arms off and feed them to him.

As Shiro allowed the alcohol and exhaustion finally take him into deep slumber he ended up having nightmares about Yazu leaving him. Shiro feared that once his mate was able to walk he would walk right out of his life. Shiro felt like such an ass since he really did not want Yazu to walk even a little. Shiro knew he would simply die if Yazu left him and he couldn't bare that thought.

After about three hours of sleep Shiro could not take the nightmares anymore. He had to wake up and see his love was there in his arms. As he woke he noticed how gorgeous Yazu was in his slumber. The boy had the most peaceful look on his face and those cute little doggie ears were twitching a bit with the dream Yazu was having.

Normally Shiro did not purposely read another person's thoughts unless he felt it was necessary, but he wanted to see what his beloved was dreaming about. As he did the mind meld he found Yazu was dreaming about running and walking with him. Yazu was so happy in his dream as he walked hand in hand with Shiro through the woods smiling at each other. It was a nice dream and Shiro was happy that Yazu was dreaming about him.

Tracing that beautiful face with his finger, Shiro simply lay staring at his beloved memorizing that face with that slight smile on those full pouty lips. Yazu whispered out Shiro's name in his sleep as he continued his dream of Shiro and he walking in the woods together until they came upon a lake where they stood looking out at the horizon.

Suddenly a knock was at the door and Huyu was out there to let his parents know it was dinner time. The chef had apparently made a huge meal for everyone and he wanted to make sure that everyone got their food while it was hot.

Shiro woke Yazu with a series of kisses on that sweet face until those beautiful huge ice blue eyes looked at him. Yazu for once would have rather slept than eaten, but Shiro wanted Yazu to get a bit of food in him so he did not over eat the next day. If Yazu skipped a meal it was a given that he would binge the next day.

Yazu yawned then stretched waking up not giving a damn if his hair was a mess. He planned on after dinner coming straight back here with Shiro to ignore the damn world for a while. Yazu did not know why he was so tired so much, but he was terribly worn out.

Shiro got up and got dressed in something else as he took his work clothes to the living room to burn them in the fireplace. Shiro figured by the time they figured everything out at his job he would have quit anyway. It was going to take more than a month to fix that place if the company was decent enough to fix it and he had put his notice in a week ago.

Yazu slipped into his wheelchair grabbing a pillow from the bed setting it under himself feeling a bit better since that was much more comfortable. Then he unlocked the wheels of his wheelchair and rolled out into the living room watching Shiro burn his old uniform. It stunk a bit of burnt oil, but Yazu understood why Shiro felt the need to do this.

The food was set out in big containers on the counter like a buffet as everyone grabbed a paper plate and silverware to fill up their plates with the freshly cooked lasagna, garlic bread, and fresh cooked vegetables. Shiro got his and Yazu's plates making sure the portion sizes were right before taking it to his beloved to eat their meals. There was enough food to feed the whole house including the security from outside who came in to get a plate of food before going back out to do their duty. Apparently this was how the house always was other than those in the packs who had jobs outside the house buying their own meals using the kitchenette in the back rather than the main one.

The chef sat down long enough to eat before going back to the kitchen to clean up the leftovers and put things away. The chef also cleaned the kitchen before leaving for the night since he apparently had a date. The young wolf demon liked Huyu, but did not want to be beaten to a pulp by the kid for coming onto him.

Huyu was on the phone with his girlfriend trying to figure out how to tell his parents about her. He just knew Father would never approve of her, but Huyu loved her. Dad would be more understanding, but Father was going to blow a gasket and Huyu was terrified of this. The only good part was she wasn't human so at least Father would not get on him about that.

Din sighed at Huyu and figured the kid was never going to introduce his parents to the cute little hanyou the boy had met. It would probably be up to him to introduce them to her before Huyu chased her away with his irrational fears of what Father was going to think of her. She was a nice girl and that should be all that mattered. Status wasn't that important anymore in the demon world and neither was breed. The old racist ways were long past and some of his wolves had found mates that were not wolf demons, mainly humans or hanyous that did not even know they were hanyous. Once the humans found out what they were they freaked out a little bit, but after a time they fit in just fine.

Shiro after eating with Yazu threw their plates away and went to go wash the plastic silverware since it could be reused only for Din to take it from Shiro and throw it away. It was not going to be reused plus Father was not to be washing dishes or any such nonsense while they had the chef available.

Yazu sighed as Shiro came back with a frown on his face since to him it was wasteful to throw away silverware that could be reused even if it was plastic. Shiro did not like waste and this whole mess with paper plates and silverware he hoped was not a daily thing. It was better to use real plates and real silverware even if they had to be washed.

"Father we don't rewash the plastic. We have paper plates and plastic silverware on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. The chef has Sunday off and the rest of the week we eat with regular dishes, but there are so many of us we figure it is best to keep the dishwasher from being overloaded by using disposable items. It saves money and it is practical for the amount of people we take care of.'

"Part of what the pack gets paid is in food since we feed everyone who needs a meal. Sometimes the guys go elsewhere for food, but we make it available to everyone since I do not believe in starving the pack when I have more than enough money to care for everyone.'

"The wolves who live here also pay rent for their rooms which I do not charge much, but enough to make up for the lodging costs as well as utilities. Everyone pitches in and thus the few things I pay for are nothing for the services I receive. It is cheaper to pay the pack to clean the house and do security than it is to pay for professional services."

Din explained as he finished his meal throwing away the plate and silverware as Sasha also did so. The babies were fed and Arashi was now busy with his toys while the baby crawled along the floor with his Mother watching to make sure the baby kit did not pick up any wires or anything dangerous.

Yazu went over to where Arashi was playing and joined his Grandson to play with the puzzle with the little one helping him with the pieces and playing helicopter with the flying toys that Arashi had.

Hikaru crawled a bit too far away for Sasha to approve of as she got up from the couch and picked up the baby carrying him back over to where his brother was playing with the little one fussing a bit. Hikaru was sat down with his brother who was having such fun with his Grandpa since no one took the time to play with him other than Mommy or Daddy. Hikaru just tried to stick all of Arashi's toys in his mouth since he was teething.

After about an hour of the kids playing it was time for them to go to bed. Yazu kissed Arashi on the cheek giving him a hug and said goodnight to the little ones. Yazu loved them intensely and imagined walking with them hoping that his surgery would give him the opportunity to do things like a normal person.

Shiro figured it was time for them to go to bed too. They could watch the television in their room and relax in there. Really Shiro was pleased that he did not have to go anywhere for the a long while, but he did hope to get online at some point even if it meant borrowing Yazu's laptop to figure out what he wanted to do college wise and see if there was a way he and Yazu could take a few college courses together other than Yazu taking his art classes since Shiro personally wasn't an artist nor had the desire to be one. He loved Yazu's art and preferred to let his mate have something of his own.

Yazu went with Shiro to their bedroom as they locked the door with Shiro going over to the bed setting up the pillows so they could sit up to watch the television. It was an unusual bed that Shiro still was trying to figure out. Then he saw some buttons on the side of the bed that looked interesting. Pushing one of them the top of the bed started to rise a bit at an incline and then Shiro pushed another button and the bottom of the bed started to lift for their legs to rest up on. It was kind of nice like a recliner or hospital bed. Yazu was sitting next to the bed while Shiro was messing with the buttons as he pulled off his shirt and started to undo his pants. Yazu soon had his clothing off and was working on his socks and shoes glad that he wore the Velcro shoes today since getting them off was a piece of cake.

Setting his stuff to the side, Yazu wondered if they had a hamper they could put their dirty things in and get them washed. Then he noticed a bag that said Laundry on it and stuffed the dirty clothing in it.

"Shiro, they have a laundry bag for your dirty things here so hand me your clothes."

Shiro took of everything and handed it to Yazu as he finished organizing the bed making it sit at an angle that would be comfortable for them both plus the mattress had an automatic firming feature so Shiro was trying it out to insure the mattress was at a level that would be more comfortable for them both since Yazu had complained about the mattress being too soft.

Yazu put the clothing in the laundry bag and wheeled back over to the bed locking the wheels of his wheelchair and then he climbed onto the bed pulling each leg up until he was reclining at a comfortable level as he waited for Shiro to get into the bed.

"Is that better Yazu? I know you did not like the mattress so soft since you had a tough time getting out of it."

Shiro said as he got onto the bed finding the mattress to be a lot better than before for himself if not for Yazu.

"It feels better. At least I should be able to get out of bed now without form fitting to the blasted thing. What did you do to it anyway?"

"I adjusted the firmness of the mattress. These buttons are nice, but I am sure our son spent a fortune on this bed. Really it is a bit much for what we need. A good headboard and a solid mattress is all we really needed."

At that Shiro turned on the television looking for a good movie channel since now they had several options since apparently Din had the premium cable package that had all the movie channels plus the basics. It also had on demand so that if they did not finish watching a movie they could stop it and watch the rest of it later.

Shiro noted they had an additional channel that was all in Japanese. It was nice to have that and thus he turned it to that channel and watched a foreign film with Yazu. Yazu enjoyed this since it had been a while since he had seen anything in his native tongue although at times he and Shiro would speak Japanese at home. They had come so accustomed to using English though that it would be easy to forget their language if Shiro did not insist on speaking it so often.

Yazu scooted over so he could lean against Shiro while they watched television as Shiro rubbed his lover's upper thigh smiling at him. Shiro had a shitty day, but now that he was home with Yazu things seemed to be a bit better. Shiro's only down side was that he drank so much beer that he would not be able to perform tonight so there would be no sex. Yazu did not seem to care about that though since he knew when Shiro drank like this he would have to go without for a night. In some ways Yazu was glad since he was kind of tired.

After watching the film Shiro noted that Yazu had fallen asleep next to him as he cuddled into his side with those cute little ears twitching a bit. The hanyou had certainly been sleeping a lot lately and it kind of worried Shiro. He hoped Yazu wasn't coming down with anything since last time Yazu was sick he also slept like this.

Shiro cuddled with his beloved mate watching television for a while longer before turning out the light and falling asleep. He hoped the bed was at a comfortable angle since Yazu sometimes would roll in the middle of the night and he did not want his lover to roll into an uncomfortable position as Shiro felt the buttons on the end of the bed pushing the one that would make the bed a little flatter.

In the morning Yazu was lying on Shiro's lap at this point since he had moved during the night. Shiro was awake at this point looking down at Yazu as he gently scratched behind those little ears the way that Yazu liked him to.

Shiro hoped today would be a better day and looked forward to spending the whole day with Yazu. Of course he heard that the Grandkids were up already and Arashi was running around the house being loud with another toy as he heard those little feet running everywhere.

Shiro could also hear Din was up and from here could smell the scent of freshly brewed coffee. He could also smell breakfast was being cooked something with country gravy this morning.

Yazu of course was still out cold not smelling anything other than Shiro and that was all he wanted to smell as he cuddled even closer to his beloved. Yazu did not want to wake up, but the light from the damn window was glaring down at him and Yazu did not want to throw the blankets over his head since Shiro was scratching his ears so nicely.

Din eventually knocked on his parents' bedroom door since he had Dr. Li on the phone and he needed to talk to them about Yazu's legs. Apparently the surgery was going to happen sooner than planned.

"Father, Dad Dr. Li is on the phone so please wake up."

"We will be out in a minute Din."

Shiro said as he gently woke Yazu who grumbled a bit at being woken so early. He really had hoped to sleep in a bit more.

"God it is early, can't the wicked rest for a while longer?"

Yazu complained as he stretched and tried to scoot towards the end of the bed towards his wheelchair as he watched Shiro dress and go around the bed to help Yazu get dressed as well. Then the two went to the bathroom where they combed their hair and got ready for the day.

Shiro went out first taking the phone from Din as he spoke with Dr. Li who was insistent that Yazu prepare for surgery in two days. He had the ok from the hospital and Yazu would need not only the metal replacing his bones, the leg transplants, and knee transplants, but would also need to have some of the tissue removed around the bones since the bones had deteriorated so badly that Dr. Li was afraid that Yazu would end up with toxicity in his system. The bones had already become almost rubbery compared to a normal demon's bones and he could see extensive damage to them.

Being that Yazu was a hanyou also his human bone structure was fairly fragile and Dr. Li did not know how the human doctors did not notice the black tar like substance forming in the center of the bones. It was a definite sign of rot starting to form. They were lucky if they would be able to save Yazu's legs at this point. Dr. Li wanted Yazu in surgery as of tomorrow, but the hospital did not have the room just yet so that was the only reason he was not set up earlier. It was just a good thing that Dr. Li caught it now or it could have killed the young hanyou.

Dr. Li asked if Yazu had been experiencing any odd behavior lately and Shiro just said that Yazu seemed a bit tired more often than before. Shiro figured because he made love to his mate so much it was probably his fault Yazu was tired, but the doctor said hanyous like demons could go without sleep for days on end and be fine. Unlike humans, demons and hanyous did not need so much sleep. Sleep was a mere luxury that most demons and hanyous could do without.

Shiro was asked how long Yazu had been experiencing this tiredness and Shiro said it had been going off and on for years. He also told Dr. Li that Yazu on rare occasions would be ill, but most of the time that was on his human nights. He also mentioned Yazu had a clumsy streak for the last century on his human nights which had not happened before that point.

Dr. Li figured the rot had started when Yazu had his first clumsy streak. The bones were sending toxins to the poor hanyou's brain and when he was at his weakest point the toxins must have been at their highest levels. Dr. Li wanted Shiro to pick up some medication for Yazu and asked when his human time was so that they could work around it. It was going to take Yazu months if not years to recover from this surgery. If he could walk after this it would definitely be a miracle since although the surgery should be successful, the damage to the muscle tissue was pretty severe.

Shiro was really worried now since he had hoped it would be better news. Dr. Li said to try and get the prescription today so that Yazu could flush out some of those toxins and that Yazu would be possibly a bit ill from them so to keep a bucket by the bed at all times.

Din waited before going to work to find out what was going on with his Dad. From Shiro's face it did not look good and Shiro seemed to be trying to avoid looking at Yazu right now.

Shiro knew if he looked at Yazu he might break down and cry. He could have lost his beloved and it was his fault. If he had not caused this accident in the first place Yazu wouldn't be sick and could walk. Now his dear little mate could possibly die if he did not have this surgery and before this point if it had not been for Din they would have had to sell everything to have such done. Shiro was certain that if they had not found a demon doctor that Yazu would have died and then he would be alone again. Shiro would have killed himself if Yazu died on him.

"I will pick up the medication immediately."

Shiro said as he was told where to go to get it and got the information for the pharmacy. He would spend every damn penny he had to insure Yazu was well. Yazu was going to also be at the hospital for a long time and Shiro was just grateful that Din was here otherwise Shiro would have had to find more than one job to pay for the medical care for his beloved.

After hanging up, Shiro explained some of the things Dr. Li said to both Yazu and Din. He left out the parts he felt were too horrific to mention such as the rot in Yazu's bones and the fact Yazu could have died. It was best just to keep to the facts and not freak his poor mate out.

Shiro simply said that they needed to do the surgery sooner and that Yazu was ill so he needed this medication to clean out his system. Shiro told Yazu that the medicine would make him very sick so he was to stay in bed while taking this and not move from the bed. Shiro would take care of him.

Going out to the truck Shiro left Yazu at home as he drove trying not to sob at the fact he could have lost Yazu forever. Shiro's chest ached and his head hurt. All he could think about was this was his fault and he could never forgive himself for it.

After getting to the pharmacy Shiro went in with his ID and asked if the prescription for his little brother was ready. It would be another ten minutes so Shiro sat on the bench and waited for them to finish while trying to figure out what to do next. He did not want Yazu's legs amputated, but had he known about this danger before with the humans he might have allowed it for Yazu's sake. Dr. Li said it still may happen if this surgery did not work so Shiro prayed that it did. He was also to go to the hospital and give blood. They would need his powerful blood to save Yazu's legs if they could be saved.

After getting the prescription, Shiro went to the hospital where he followed the signs to the Laboratory where he was to give blood for his brother. They apparently would be expecting him. Thus he took a number and waited for the person at the desk to call him.

Shiro's number was called and he went to the desk giving them his name and information for them to pull him in back where they set him up on a cot. There a rather large needle was inserted into his arm and taped in place as the nurses hooked up the tubing to fill a bag with blood. It was a slow process and as he sat there filling the bag, his skin kept trying to heal itself and his blood tried to stop pooling out. Shiro cursed his powers in some ways as he used every bit of his strength to push his blood into that bag. Luckily no one seemed to notice that Shiro was having issues and that the spell to keep his human form was waning a bit.

After filling the bag Shiro waited for the nurse to come pull the infernal needle out before his damn body started sucking the blood back into it. After about ten minutes finally the nurse came over and took the needle out placing a gauze strip over it and tape as she took the bag and unhooked it from the main tubing for analysis and for his brother to have the blood needed for the surgery. The rest of the tubing soon emptied itself as the blood sunk back into Shiro's skin. Shiro breathed a sigh of relief as he hoped that the rest of the blood would be enough to help his little brother since giving more would be damn near impossible.

The nurse brought Shiro a cup of orange juice and some Oreos as Shiro was to wait to make sure he did not pass out. Shiro felt perfectly fine, but waited none the less for the nurses to say it was ok for him to leave as he munched the Oreos and drank down the juice.

After a few minutes passed Shiro was allowed to leave as he stood up and walked out of the Laboratory towards the exit of the hospital following the arrows to get back to where he parked. Heading out to the truck, Shiro drove home wondering how his little mate was doing. He hoped he was alright since he did not want Yazu to be sleeping again. What if Yazu fell asleep and never woke up? It was too horrible to consider.

As Shiro drove he tried to think of ways to keep Yazu from sleeping so much. He wanted to make sure that Yazu would be awake since he was terrified now of Yazu falling asleep. Problem was this particular medication meant Yazu would be in bed most of the time because it would make the poor half demon ill.

Going into the house Shiro saw Yazu playing with Arashi with the trucks as he pushed the buttons to make the noises on the truck while Arashi rolled his truck over the floor making noises with it. It was rather loud, but no one seemed to mind.

Kouga was sitting with the baby on his lap as Hikaru was being bounced on his knee while he watched some kind of sports on television. The baby was giggling and Sasha was apparently in the shower again so the two men agreed to watch the little ones.

Kouga looked up at Shiro who walked past him to take care of his mate. Kouga could watch both children since now Yazu needed to be in the bedroom. He also needed to get a bucket or bowl from the kitchen so he asked the chef where the biggest bowls or buckets were kept. The chef gave him a huge bowl which Shiro gratefully took than told Kouga they would be in the bedroom for the rest of the day.

Yazu put down the truck and told Arashi to play with Uncle Kouga. Yazu did not look forward to taking this medication, but if it would help him walk again he would deal with the discomforts of doing what the doctor said.

Going to the bedroom Shiro undressed Yazu laying him on the bed and then got a glass of water. He gave Yazu two pills which he was to take every four hours. He was also to drink a ton of water and mainly stick with a liquid diet. Then the night before the surgery he was to eat nothing and only have water to drink.

Yazu took the pills and Shiro sat with him as he watched this medication work. It was a horrible thing as Yazu turned white as a ghost and started to vomit everything from his stomach. Then he started vomiting this black tar like substance. It was thick and viscous with the smell of rotten meat.

Shiro would clean the bowl and come back to find Yazu moaning in pain. He gave Yazu more water and had the chef create some broth for him as well as tea. The black stuff kept coming out though and the smell of it was making Shiro ill. It wasn't until midnight that Yazu finally fell asleep with an empty tummy other than the water he had drunk from sheer exhaustion.

Yazu would have to be woken in a few hours to take more pills so Shiro did not sleep. He simply ran his fingers over Yazu's hair and scratched behind those ears wishing there was a way to comfort his mate. There had been so much of that black stuff that Shiro wondered what was in these pills to make Yazu so sick. Shiro hated making Yazu take any kind of medication, but Dr. Li said this was necessary. Yazu had to get those toxins out of his system and Shiro had asked a little bit about these pills. Dr. Li said it was a demon medicine that was created by humans that for humans would simply clean out their system, but for demons it worked on the toxins in the demon body.

Shiro woke Yazu who was not easy to wake by any means begging Shiro to just let him sleep. Shiro said he would let Yazu sleep after he took the pills and Yazu wanted to protest. He felt like hell and hated this medication. It made Yazu decide he never wanted to take another pill in his life.

Yazu obediently took the pills since Shiro said he had to take them and that it was important that he did. Yazu took them and then fell back to sleep for a while only to wake up again to throw up more black tar like toxins. He had to take these pills for two days straight and Yazu was afraid he couldn't handle this. His throat and stomach hurt so badly. The after taste was even worse and that made him want to throw up even more as Shiro helped him rinse out his mouth.

By morning Yazu's whole body was shaking in pain from throwing up so much and he had a slight fever. Shiro called Dr. Li to find out if this was normal and the doctor said it was. He said Yazu would have to take an ice bath for the fever and by tonight the majority of the toxins should be out of his system. The fever should drop by the time Yazu had to go in for surgery.

Yazu was completely miserable and felt hot one moment and then freezing the next. Shiro kept a sheet on Yazu using a cool cloth to place on that head as the sweat from Yazu made the boy's hair stick to his skin and his whole body was in pain at this point. Dr. Li told Shiro that Yazu had to finish the prescription so every four hours like clockwork Shiro gave Yazu the pills with Yazu sobbing he did not want them.

At this point Yazu did not care if it was for his own good, he did not want to take those fucking pills and he fought with Shiro who finally told Yazu he had to take them or he might die. Yazu so wanted to die from the pain he was feeling, but he loved Shiro who begged him to take the pills.

Shiro did not eat anything, but fed Yazu the broth and water to insure Yazu stayed hydrated. When it came time for Yazu's bath the boy was burning up so much that Shiro was afraid that he might send Yazu's system into shock if he put him straight in ice water so he made the water cool then gradually added the ice until the water was freezing, but it seemed to help bring down the fever.

Yazu's teeth were chattering as he sat in the cold water while Shiro gently washed him getting ice packs to put around the little hanyou's head for when he slept. There was very little black coming out of Yazu now and Shiro was glad of that. When Yazu was done with his bath Shiro dried the boy off and carried his beloved to the bed. He had changed the sheets and blankets since he did not want Yazu lying in sweaty wet blankets.

After the medication was done, Shiro found Yazu's fever dropped completely and the boy slept the rest of the night. They had to be up early since the surgery was scheduled for six in the morning. Shiro would have them at the hospital by five to fill out any paperwork and such with Din going with them. Shiro brought two suitcases, one for him and one for Yazu since Shiro was going to stay with Yazu the whole time until his mate came home.

In the morning when they all woke up, Yazu still felt exhausted and wanted nothing more to do than to sleep. He was dressed in sweat pants and a sweat shirt since it was a bit chilly outside with his socks and Velcro shoes. Shiro dressed and prepared for a long stay by bringing a few books with him to read. Yazu would be out of it for a few days so he wanted to be prepared for anything.

After getting to the hospital Din filled out the forms since he was paying for this surgery and only had Shiro sign the documents concerning who to contact in an emergency. Din got all of Yazu's medical information from Shiro as they marked what he was allergic to and that he had no known diseases that they were aware of.

Dr. Li met up with the three in the room where Yazu was placed in a hospital gown with a blue hair cover on and blue slip ons on his feet. He felt stupid, but apparently the doctor, nurses, and everyone had these things on so he did not feel so bad.

The anesthesiologist came in and started the IV while Dr. Li told Yazu what they were going to do today and stated that this was actually going to be a three-part surgery. The bone removal was to be done today and tissue removal. Then the steel rods were going to be placed where the bones were and afterwards they would remove the damaged tissue. Then they would do the knee replacement surgery in the morning the following day and the leg replacement surgery after that was completed. Once that was done Yazu would be staying at the hospital for almost a month to recuperate. They would do the bonding material to bind the healthy tissue to the rods and make up for the loss of muscle in that area. It was going to be a rather lengthy surgery so Shiro was to wait in the waiting room for Yazu to get done for the first day until Yazu's room was set up.

Soon Yazu was taken back as the anesthesiologist started the drip of the medication that would put Yazu to sleep for the next several hours. Shiro waited patiently for Yazu to get done while Din went to work for a while and said he would be back later with Huyu since Huyu wanted to be here for their Dad. Shiro said he would let them know what room they had Yazu in if they got done sooner.

A few hours later Din showed up with Huyu and Kouga as both had flowers for Yazu and Huyu had bought balloons. The balloons were all silver foils that would last for a few days. As they sat everyone worried for Yazu. After a few more hours passed Dr. Li came into the waiting room to let Shiro and the others know Yazu was done he was just resting in the recovery room. The surgery was a success and Yazu's legs were going to be able to be saved, however due to the tissue damage if he did walk it would only be for a very short distance.

"But he still might be able to walk again."

Din had hope and even walking a little would be a true miracle.

"It will not be recommended. He does not have the regenerating powers of a full demon. His muscle tissue is too weak to handle moving for more than a few feet. Even with your powerful blood Lord Shiro, Yazu will be too weak to stand on his own. Even if he does walk he will need braces to do so and that has to be limited. If his bone deterioration would have been caught years ago he might have a chance to walk a little further, but the muscle tissue was so bad that now it will be damn near impossible for him to walk again.'

"I wish I had better news. Unless by some miracle his muscles grow and become strong again Yazu will be forced to live the rest of his life in a wheelchair. The only other option would be amputation which I do not agree upon unless there is such irreparable damage that I cannot repair it. Yazu will keep his legs so that much is good and he will live a full life now. The toxicity in his system is gone, but he will have to live with the fact he will not walk again.'

"I do believe we need to put him through therapy and I want him to be shown he can live a full life with his disability. There are still many things he can do and I want his family to encourage him to do things. Yazu can work and be a productive member of society. He can go to school, he can go camping and I highly suggest he goes outdoors more often since he is awfully pale without that sunshine on his cheeks. The boy needs to be shown he has value and I am going to suggest a few things to both of you Lord Shiro in order to help him adjust."

Dr. Li said as he gave the family pamphlets on programs for handicapped people like Yazu and recommended the swimming program since the metal in Yazu's legs should not weigh him down. It was a light hollow, but strong metal that only had the issue of being cold in the wintertime. Yazu would feel the cold where the metal connected where his nerves were not damaged, but since he was paralyzed from the middle of the thigh down the cold would not affect him as badly as someone who did feel their lower legs.

"I don't want Yazu to work, but I will think about some of these other programs for him. I provide for my mate and I will care for his needs. I will however consider doing more outdoor things with him and suggest such to his in home nurse when he does come to care for my brother. I will also consider camping since we have yet to try that and part of that was due to the type of wheelchair he has had to use all these years."

Shiro would put his foot down when it came to Yazu working. His mate did not work. Shiro took care of his beloved mate that was the deal. No matter what, Shiro's very life was taking care of his precious mate and no one was going to stop him.

"Why won't you let him work? It would do Yazu a world of good to have something to do that makes him feel useful! I can use him at my work to help with things and I wouldn't screw up his times for therapy and such! I don't understand it!"

Din was furious with Shiro. Why couldn't his Dad work? The man was capable and strong. Yazu needed to feel like he could be a productive member of society.

"My mate does not work Din. I take care of Yazu. I am his provider and I care for him. If you have a problem with this than we shall leave after the surgery is done and I will find a job to care for my mate without the money you wished to give us. I take care of Yazu, it is my duty as his Alpha and his mate. Yazu will never work. He can have his art gallery and do his art if he wants to do something, but I will do the accounting for it and I will take care of the finances. I take care of my little brother, he is my responsibility."

Shiro would not argue he would simply take Yazu with him and Din could come visit them. Shiro would take Huyu to and Huyu could work to help with the bills. Yazu did not need the stress of work and it would belittle his position if Yazu worked. The Alpha did everything for their mate and Shiro would be damned if that would change.

"I don't want you to leave, but I don't agree with you not letting him work. I wish you would change your mind Father. Still I will respect this since I don't want to lose my Dad."

Din would respect his Father's feelings even if he thought it was ridiculous that Shiro would not budge. It wasn't fair that Shiro would have a job and Yazu would not. Still they would create the art gallery for Yazu and hopefully that would make his Dad happy.

"I wish to see my Yazu. Where are they going to put him so he can see me when he wakes?"

Shiro worried for his mate and wanted to be the first person he saw when he finally woke. It was important to Shiro that his mate knew he was there for him.

"As I said Lord Shiro, he is in the recovery room. I will have to wake him to insure he is doing alright and then he can rest after we take him to the room. It should be ready in about twenty minutes since we have to set up your cot as well since you planned on staying with him. We had to insure he got a private room and since this hospital is rather busy it was not easy to do so.'

"He will be groggy and in pain. His legs will be terribly swollen and may feel ill from the medication in his system. There will be no stress on this child or no one will stay with him since this surgery is not an easy one. I suggest if any of you have disagreements you keep them to yourselves around him."

Dr. Li was strict and did not want his patients to be under any stress. It was hard enough for one to deal with an injury or illness without the need for added emotional stress from people who could not control themselves.

Shiro nodded and Dr. Li left to go take care of his patient. Yazu would wake soon and he would need pain medication immediately.

Yazu awoke in the recovery room for only a moment when Dr. Li came for him. He was so tired from the anesthesia that he was having a hard time understanding what Dr. Li was trying to say to him. Thus he hoped Shiro would refresh his memory or the doctor would talk about it to him when he was more aware.

The pain medication dripped into the IV in Yazu's wrist and Yazu was taken to the room where he would rest until tomorrow's surgery. Normally they would wait if he was human to do the second and third part of the surgery, but since he was a hanyou he could go through this whole process getting it all over with at once.

Shiro was once again asked to go give blood and thus he did so not easily by any means, but was able to fill a bag for Yazu's surgery tomorrow. Dr. Li had informed Shiro to not cause Yazu any stress and he was not to tell him about not being able to walk again right away. Dr. Li would give him the bad news since it was his job to do so.

Yazu looked so sore and miserable. His legs were swollen so badly and Shiro wanted to take that pain away. This was his entire fault as far as Shiro was concerned. He knew Yazu dreamed of walking and now it would be impossible. Shiro at first did not want him to walk again, but after he had seen Yazu's dream a part of him hoped to take that walk in the woods with his mate. The hardest part of all of this was that Shiro had indeed wished that Yazu couldn't walk again so he would not leave him. It was such a selfish wish and now it came true with Yazu suffering for it.

Shiro knew Yazu would not be able to be using the bracers much if at all from what Dr. Li said so even that form of movement was limited so that Yazu was indeed stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Shiro would do his best to make Yazu's life a happy one giving him the world, but his mate would not work. He could do almost anything else he wanted, but he was not going to work.

In some ways Shiro hoped he would not have to work for at least a long while. Shiro wanted to spend time with his beloved and be there for him like he always wanted to. Yazu was lonely and needed him to be there for him. Perhaps instead of getting the bulldog puppy they could get a service dog that would help Yazu with things around the house. If nothing else, it would be a good companion for Yazu.

Shiro asked about the possibility of a service dog for Yazu with Dr. Li and he thought that was a grand idea. Service dogs were perfect for people like Yazu who had limited mobility. They could sometimes be the real saviors from depression and the loneliness that some of his patients would feel.

Dr. Li said he would bring the paperwork and application for a service dog for Yazu. That would give Shiro something to do this month and Dr. Li figured the dog could come to the hospital as some service dogs were allowed to get to know its new family and see if they were compatible.

Shiro sat holding Yazu's hand as he watched his beloved to insure Yazu was going to be alright. The boy was so very pale and he could tell Yazu was in a lot of pain even with the medicine running through his veins. Yazu would wake up every so often just for a moment and whimper in pain. It tore right through Shiro's heart and he wished there was more he could do to help.

By morning most of Yazu's powerful hanyou blood had healed as much as it could. Yazu's legs were still swollen and sore looking, but Yazu was not nearly in as much pain as he was the day before. The medication kept Yazu groggy and slightly irritable so Shiro kept speaking to him down to a minimum. He asked Yazu if he needed something making sure to keep it to yes or no answers.

Yazu did not feel hungry for the first time in his life. He felt thirsty and seemed to be unable to get enough fluids down him. The catheter took all of his urine so he did not have to worry about going pee, but they had to change the bag every so often and check him for any blood in his urine or stool. So far everything seemed normal except for the fact he had to go into surgery again so it was a good thing he wasn't hungry since he couldn't eat anyway.

Since the leg and knee replacement surgeries were fairly common it would be a rather quick surgery for Yazu who at this point did not give a damn. All he wanted was to sleep and forget that he ever agreed to this shit. What was the god damn point of it all if he could not walk anyway? It seemed so pointless.

Dr. Li said he might be able to stand and maybe walk like five steps, but he did not recommend it. He said unless the muscle tissue grew back healthy than it was best to not walk and still do the exercises that he had been doing for years. The goal was to get rid of the dead and rotted tissue so that new healthy tissue could grow. However, because the muscles had not been used in so long Dr. Li was afraid that the muscle tissue would not be strong enough to handle more than standing for a moment or walking a few steps. Thing was though if the tissue did not heal right than Yazu could not stand or walk ever.

Shiro was also to do some new exercises with Yazu's legs to strengthen them. They were apparently missing some key points in proper muscle manipulation. Depending on how Yazu's muscles healed they would need to add weights and tension. All of the things that the doctor had talked about made Yazu more determined than ever to pray for a miracle that the tissue would grow back healthy so he could take those lousy five steps. If he could walk even just a little, it would mean the world to him.

The biggest problem Yazu would have with walking again was the fact he could not feel his legs from the middle of his thighs down. He was afraid that when he took that first step he would land flat on his face. The nerves had been severed to the point that it would have been almost more merciful if Shiro would have cut them all the way off. It brought Yazu near to tears that in order to save his damn legs he had to go through all of this stupid surgery when if they chopped them off he could probably walk around like anyone else who had prosthetics. It made Yazu resent the doctor and Shiro a bit. He also felt like he was an idiot to keep his legs when they were useless, still they were a part of him and not seeing them would be weird.

Yazu asked Shiro to give him some time alone for a bit. Yazu needed a minute to deal with this whole situation and he would not sob around his mate. It would only make Shiro feel worse and it was bad enough that Yazu felt bad about things.

Shiro had asked why he wanted time to himself only for Yazu to yell at him to go do something like buy something from the gift store or some shit. He needed a moment and it wasn't asking much to have that. Shiro frowned and left the room to go see what they had at the damn gift shop since obviously his mate wanted to be alone. It seemed odd since usually Yazu was complaining no one was around enough, but Shiro would do as requested.

Yazu then broke down in the room. He sobbed and sobbed. It wasn't like he had ever been able to walk before now, but he had hope at one point and that hope was shattered. No one understood what he went through. It wasn't like humans had to live for over five hundred years with their disability. At least they got to die at some point and maybe walk in heaven. They got some peace from their life. Yazu had lived centuries and he was so tired of it all.

Shiro would never understand the suffering Yazu was feeling since he could walk, he could do things. Yazu wanted to do so much more than just his art. He wanted to go out and see things. Yazu wanted to do the things everyone else could do, but he was stuck with a mate who was so overprotective it was sickening. Shiro after the accident babied him his whole life and refused to allow Yazu to go out on his own without a god damn babysitter.

Kouga was great, but even he was overprotective and treated Yazu like he was a child. Yazu wanted to be treated like an adult male without someone always on his ass about things he should be doing, but couldn't always do because he had to depend on people thanks to Shiro. It was like Yazu was now afraid to go out into the world on his own and if he had been able to walk he might have enjoyed that.

Yazu hated feeling sorry for himself, but right now he did. He felt so damn sorry for himself he couldn't stand it. He hated his life and wished he could just die. What was the point of hoping for something that would never happen? Even taking those five steps would mean he still had to depend on someone to catch him if he fell, to be there when he could go no further. Still it would mean so much to Yazu if he could do as much as five steps.

If he had been a full demon his legs would at least be stronger and the muscle tissue would definitely grow back making it possible to do so many things. However, he was a hanyou and Father did that to him. Father and Mother made him a half breed which meant he would always be weaker than a full demon. Yazu had to be kidding himself he figured to be able to believe at one point he was as strong as Shiro. All Yazu dreamed of his whole life was to be a strong demon and be like his brother. He would never be even close to that now.

Tears streamed down Yazu's face as he contemplated his place in life. The only thing good about Din giving them money was that maybe Yazu could go see the world with Shiro for a while as long as Shiro did not try to lock him away again. Every time they talked about going on vacation or even went on one Yazu could almost guarantee that Shiro would take him out for only a short time and then figured they had been out long enough since he did not want to stress out Yazu. The only reason Yazu hated going out was he felt he was fat and did not want the world to see him as such. After they got out and actually did something Yazu did not want to leave. He enjoyed being out and getting around, but Shiro always had to say that they had enough and leave just when things would start to get interesting.

Dr. Li said they could go camping and Yazu could see how well that was going to turn out. The second Yazu's wheelchair had to go over rocks Shiro would throw a fit and there were rocks everywhere when one went camping. There was mud, glorious mud that Yazu wanted to roll in. There was dirt and sand and trees. There was a lake Yazu wanted to go swim in and fish in. Knowing Shiro Yazu would not be able to swim in the lake due to Shiro's irrational fears of Yazu drowning on him. It was a shock that Shiro was going to allow swimming as an exercise at all and the only reason Yazu did not want to do it was because he thought he had a beer belly. It wasn't small to Yazu either, he felt like a big pregnant man even if everyone told him he looked fine.

Since Kouga took him to the gym Yazu had lost a little weight and it was noticeable, but it wasn't enough for Yazu. He used to be so buff and tight that he made Daichi look bad and Daichi was buff. That stupid monk had been the guru of the flat ab contest that Yazu had started with him. Now Yazu figured Daichi was probably laughing at him in heaven with what he had done to his body.

When Huyu was around Yazu had at least worked out getting his tummy toned and firm doing sit ups until he thought he would puke and touched each elbow to a knee. Now he would be lucky if he could lift himself up enough to touch his knees. Yazu knew he was so out of shape it wasn't funny. Yazu just had given up and still felt like it. He felt like a fat useless blob and wished someone would just end it for him. There seemed to be no mercy for him though and he knew Shiro would totally freak out if he hurt himself.

Yazu had tried to commit suicide twice and ended up in the hospital almost in a coma which was why any pills he had to take were placed somewhere he could not reach that only Shiro could get to. He was also limited on his use of knives or sharp objects for years after Shiro caught him trying to stab himself to death. Yazu knew cutting his wrists was pointless since they would just heal and then he would have to do it over and over again so he had simply plunged the knife into his body as many times as he could to make him bleed to death. It did not work, it made a mess of the kitchen, and Shiro freaked out so bad that he took two weeks of his paid vacation just to make it so Yazu could not get to the knives as well as anything else sharp until he felt his beloved could be trusted with them again.

Shiro made Yazu go to therapy and forced him to live even when he wanted to die. Shiro wanted Yazu in his life and Yazu did not know why when all Shiro did was keep him around so he wouldn't have to die alone. That was the only thing that made any sense to Yazu. If it was truly love than why did he constantly want him to live this useless life? If it was Shiro in his place Yazu would have mercifully killed him and then killed himself. It made Yazu wonder if Shiro really could die and if their Father was in fact truly dead. Maybe Father was wandering around in some form or another just with his spirit detached while his body was healing in some cave.

Yazu also wondered if Shiro's Mom was really dead. The woman could have survived a nuclear blast; it was possible since she apparently had a floating castle so why could it not still be there? Shiro said it was not, but if it was in the sky couldn't it move? Yazu asked Shiro this once and he had looked at Yazu like he was crazy. Apparently castles did not move from place to place even if they were in the sky, but Shiro hadn't checked so how did he truly know she was dead? Fact was his mate did not know or did not care to find out.

After he was done feeling sorry for himself, Yazu decided to contemplate things like Shiro's Mom being alive. What if Shiro really could not die? That would totally suck. Maybe that was the true reason Shiro kept him alive. If it was truly love than dying together would be much better than living this half-life they had. Was living truly worth it all? Yazu did not think so, but apparently Shiro was attached to life and this life in particular.

It was like Shiro enjoyed having a mate who was helpless so he could call all the shots. In some ways that now pissed Yazu off. Did Shiro keep him alive just so he had someone to boss around? Was this a power trip to him? Did Shiro just want him to be like this so he could always have Yazu under his thumb? Yazu was starting to think so. He just wished for one lousy day that they could switch bodies so that Shiro understood what Yazu went through on a daily basis. He knew Shiro would beg him to kill him after an hour of being like this. It wasn't fair damn it all!

When Shiro got back from the gift shop Yazu was pissed at him. He was furious, Shiro had no idea what he did wrong and set down the box of chocolates he had bought Yazu as well as the card. He knew Yazu could not have the chocolates today, but he would want them tomorrow.

"Do you get a kick out of seeing me like this Shiro? Do you like seeing me helpless and unable to do shit? Because I really want to know if you do!"

Yazu fumed as he decided to start this fight again. This wasn't the first time he had thought these things about Shiro.

"Yazu do not start this shit. You know I don't want you helpless and you know if I had my way I would change this whole life for you."

Shiro said irritably. He knew this was going to come up. This was the 'I want to die' speech and the 'you won't let me die' speech. This was the 'you don't understand me' conversation that Shiro hated having with Yazu. It always made him feel like shit and it solved nothing since he refused to kill his mate or let Yazu kill himself. Shiro loved Yazu and even if Yazu did not want to hear it he did need him. Shiro needed Yazu in his life otherwise this life was pointless.

"What shit? The shit where you tell me you love me and that life is worth living? I am in a fucking hospital bed having surgery for legs that will never walk! I really don't see the point of it! All I see is a bunch of people who want me to keep my useless legs so I can continue being USELESS!'

"Why didn't you cut them all the way off?! Why do I have to keep them! If I am going to live without the use of my legs, why can't I have fucking prosthetics so I can walk!'

"I would rather be dead than not be able to do shit Shiro! You know if you were in my position you would beg for me to kill you and because I love you I would! I would be merciful to you and end your life so you did not have to suffer! Why do you make me suffer this life?! Don't you give a damn?!"

Yazu yelled as he started to sob in anger and frustration. Yazu could feel himself losing control again and his demon wanted to be set free. It was just as pissed as he was. It had been trapped too long with no outlet.

"God damnit Yazu I do give a damn and I know for a fact you would not kill me if I was in your place! You would want me to live since you do love me! I love you too!'

"I wish I had better answers for you! I wish I could take all of this away! I know you are pissed at me, but that is no reason to give up on life! I need you in my life! I love you and I need you!'

"I want you to keep your legs because they are a part of you! They are a part of your precious body and to me they are not useless! They are beautiful just like you are to me!'

"If by some miracle I could help you walk again I would! I would give anything in this world to take back the evil I have done to you! I would give anything to be able to make right all the wrongs I have done to you my love, but I can't change the past! I cannot! I wish to the gods I could!'

"If I could I would bring Father back and Mother! I would bring your Mother back to life and we would all be happy together as a family as it should have been!'

"Yazu you are my little brother! You are the very last of my family! I love you! I cannot live this life without you!'

"You have to stop talking like this! If you don't think of me think of Huyu! He needs you too, and Din, and our Grandchildren! We live for them too! Please Yazu I am begging you to stop this self-hate and see how precious you are to all of us!"

Shiro begged as tears poured down his face. Shiro hated fighting with Yazu and only wanted his beloved to know how important he was in his life. Shiro would do anything for Yazu; he just wanted Yazu to live and to be happy with him. He knew this was hard, but Yazu had many reasons to live now. There were too many reasons to cling to life and Shiro wanted Yazu to see them all.

Yazu's demon whimpered and whined as did Yazu as he fell apart. He did not want to hear there were others that needed him. He just wanted to be angry with Shiro. He did not want to remember Huyu and Din as well as the Grandkids. It was a losing battle and Yazu knew it. There were reasons to live and he hated it.

"Why do you do this to me?! Why do you remind me of them when all I want to do is hate you right now?! I want to hate you and I can't Shiro! I love you and I want to hate you!"

Yazu sobbed out as his heart could not take any more. He had such high hopes and they were shattered. They were broken into a million pieces scattered all over the world where it seemed to be impossible to find them.

Shiro tried not to sob either, but it came anyway. He hated himself so much for ruining his brother's life and now it was even worse. If they had only come to the demon doctor years ago Yazu might have been able to walk again. It was his fault and he was to blame. Shiro had wished for Yazu not to be able to walk again and it came true. He was at fault and Shiro would never forgive himself.

Of course Dr. Li heard everything on the monitor and could read lips as he went back into the room to see his patient and deal with both these boys. They both thought they could keep their thoughts from him too and he was much too old and too powerful for this nonsense. These children needed to see they had value and no one was at fault for this. Things happened in this life that were indeed accidents and just because one wished for something did not mean it would necessarily happen.

Shiro did though have to let Yazu go a little. He needed to give his mate some space and let him do some things on his own. Fear was a terrible thing and Shiro had feared for his mate too long. Yazu was in some ways to blame for Shiro's fears and it was time for them to come to terms with some things that both of them needed to accept. It was past time for some serious counseling, not from humans, but from demons.

Dr. Li made some calls to some people he knew that Shiro would go to. The demon Lord needed advice and to learn how to let Yazu have some independence without destroying his place as Yazu's Alpha. If he did not want the boy to work that was fine, but Yazu needed then to do other things besides work that would keep him busy. There were sports groups and handicapped people could actually drive themselves places. With the money Din had they could modify a vehicle for Yazu to not only drive, but have an automatic wheelchair lift at the driver's side of the car that would come down to the ground and allow him to go do things he normally couldn't do.

Going into the room he told Shiro to meet him out in the hallway after he was done talking to Yazu who had tried to stop sobbing, but it wasn't working. He was so angry and so upset he just wanted to lash out at the world.

"Yazu you will cease this nonsense right now young man. There is no reason for all this self-pity and drama. I will not tolerate it from the son of the Shiro Inu General and neither would he. You are a capable young man even if you cannot walk. There are people who are a lot worse off than you are and maybe it is time for you to meet some of them so you don't sit here sobbing over something as trivial as not being able to walk. There are much worse things."

Dr. Li said as he called the nurse to bring the wheel chair since Yazu was not going to sit here and feel sorry for himself. That was ridiculous and he had no reason to lash out at his mate like he did. Shiro did not deserve it when the man had been supportive and loving towards his mate. Yazu was damn lucky he had someone as loving and caring as Shiro since there were people who had no one to care for them.

Shiro tried to compose himself outside of the room although it was difficult. Tears kept coming anyway since he understood why Yazu would want to hate him. He hated himself so it wasn't surprising in the slightest.

After getting the wheelchair Dr. Li helped Yazu into it and hooked up the IV to the pole on the wheelchair. He also removed the colostomy bag and catheter telling the nurse to take care of these items. Dr. Li was taking Yazu to a very special wing of the hospital and there Yazu would meet some of the hospital's most precious and wonderful patients.

Shiro was to go to an address he had listed on the paper he gave him and go see a man by the name of Harry Lockser who was a demon therapist. He was to give the receptionist his pseudo name and the therapist was a man who knew who Shiro really was so he could talk to him about everything. Shiro was to see this man once a day every day until the therapist felt he was ready to move forward. Then Shiro was to see another therapist after seeing Harry, her name was Wendy Rollings and she was a royal advisor outside of her job as a therapist. She was wise and understanding. Wendy would become Shiro's personal advisor on many things if the boy gave her the chance. Dr. Li believed he would.

Yazu was taken to this wing that had Dr. Li's name above it. It was actually a department for demons specifically and special needs patients. There Yazu was introduced first to little Bobby who was one of the wolf demon's at his mansion's sons. Bobby had a deteriorating bone disease that was causing all his bones to slowly rot, not just his legs. He was going to die in the near future, but was a cheerful and happy young man besides this issue. They were working on a cure, but had yet to find something that would keep his little body from deteriorating. He was always in pain and yet he smiled. He showed Yazu the pictures he drew and could see Yazu's fuzzy cute ears through the spell. Most children saw right through the spell anyway which Yazu was used to. Dr. Li lifted the child up so he could pet Yazu's ears and then put the boy gently back down into his wheelchair.

Bobby had surgeries coming up for his arms and legs, but the little boy's time on this earth would be maybe another few years or so before the disease took his life. The little one had been to Disneyland and other places like Sea World with his family provided for by Din and the Make a Wish foundation. He was loved by everyone who knew him and he hoped to see Yazu again since he liked the hanyou.

Yazu was introduced to demon children and human children that had cancer or horrible diseases that were far worse than his own. These kids had to practically live at the hospital and did not get to see their families as often as Yazu did. Then Yazu was taken to another part of that wing where there were two children who had his same problem except one of them also was unable to use his arm. They too were happy children not seeing their lives as miserable in the slightest. They had family that loved them and still did many things including going to school and going camping as well as other activities with children who were just like them.

Dr. Li knew Yazu thought they were done meeting patients with disabilities worse than his own, but Dr. Li was far from finished. When he was done if it did not turn Yazu around than the young man was blind or stupid, which Dr. Li did not believe Yazu was.

Yazu was introduced to several paralyzed and wounded demons as well as humans who had similar cases to his own. Some were waiting on prosthetics having been waiting for many years to get them and others chose not to get them learning to live without legs. They talked to him about the things they did and the places they went. Yazu found some new friends in these people who were all in their own ways special and unique with a good outlook on life. Rather than blaming someone for their life they seemed to find joy in life itself and doing things that would have seemed impossible in the past like playing basketball or doing track races. There were modified bicycles for people like him. They said they were trying to find a way to set up a bowling alley for the handicapped in this area since bowling would be fun, but for the few who tried it they had to have someone help them get up and down the steps. Usually they used the bracers for this kind of thing, but even then it was difficult if not damn near impossible although they did try.

Yazu was invited to go out with the guys sometime to hang out or play basketball with. Yazu found he would like that although he did not know if he was any good at it. They said they did not play for points; they played for the fun of it. If Yazu wanted to get out, there were tons of things to do.

They also went skiing, did the luge, and played sled hokey which they thought Yazu might like to join them in doing. It would be exciting to have another player and there were a bunch of things to do in the snow so Yazu planned on that although he wasn't sure how well he would do they all said he would do great and there was a practice slope to learn on. They said they would teach Yazu the basics and to prepare for the sled hokey to get a bit rough since the guys did not fool around on that game.

Yazu actually liked that the guys would be a bit tough on him or this would not be nearly as fun. When Yazu finished talking to everyone he was pretty excited. It brought about whole new possibilities. It just also meant that Shiro would probably be fairly pissed off if he was gone all the time with his new friends. Yazu needed this though so he hoped Shiro would at least consider doing some of these things with him.

They also mentioned there was a thing called the Paralympic Games that if Yazu got good enough he could join a team and travel with them to these games. There was hand cycling, quad rugby, softball, and tons of other sports for people like Yazu to do. It opened a whole new idea for Yazu that he could actually compete in a sport he was good at. That would give him the incentive to do better.

Yazu was interested in the shooting sports, but knew Shiro would probably draw the line there since he did not trust Yazu with a weapon. Besides guns were rather loud and Inu demon ears were sensitive. Still he would ask since the guys went shooting once in a while.

Dr. Li than took Yazu back to his room. By then Shiro was back and doing much better although he was still a bit depressed. He did not want to fight with Yazu and he did not want to hate himself more than he already did. The therapist was working on his issues especially with his self-loathing and Shiro was having a rough time with that. He also was told by Wendy that he needed to work on allowing his mate to do more. Now that he would have money to spend to do things they needed to think along the lines of outdoor sports and let Yazu push himself to get back into shape. It was no good to keep the hanyou stuck in a house all day long where he could do nothing. It was no wonder Yazu was so depressed.

Shiro wanted Yazu safe and thus he had a hard time letting go even a little. However, he needed to or he was going to lose Yazu; the Yazu he fell in love with for good.

After Dr. Li prepped Yazu for surgery the anesthesiologist came in to do the general anesthesia. Yazu was ready this time for this surgery. He knew he would not be able to walk possibly ever, but at least he had hope now to do other things and maybe make some friends along the way.

 **Chapter 14**

Shiro waited patiently for Yazu to get out of surgery as he read his book and tried not to break down again. It was so hard to not feel so awful after one of their fights since he did want Yazu to hate him. He wanted that anger since he was that angry with himself. He also desperately wanted Yazu's love, he needed his love. It was like he couldn't breathe without his mate and when Yazu talked about dying it ripped at Shiro's soul.

Those times when Yazu tried to do himself in had terrified the usually stoic demon Lord who tried hard to be strong in his emotions and almost at times was emotionless. It wasn't because he did not love Yazu, he could express himself with Yazu more than with any living soul it just was his teachings all his life from Father. Father did not allow weakness for years and love was considered a weakness.

Shiro had been brought up by both his parents to be the perfect heir, to show little to no emotion and to be eventually the diayoukai he was today. Shiro was powerful, of that there was no doubt, but in his heart he was weak. Father would be so ashamed of him right now since he had not only ruined Yazu's life as far as he was concerned, but he couldn't control these emotions that tended to break forth even when he did not wish for them to.

Father would want Shiro to be strong and to take care of his little brother. When Father mentioned Shiro had to protect someone he was talking about Yazu. Yazu was his precious little brother and Shiro had failed Father in protecting his mate.

Yazu was born to be his mate. It had been etched in stone the day Yazu was born that Shiro had a mate in the world that was his match. It had been unfortunate that Yazu was born a boy rather than a girl so they could continue their line without the need for a female, but Shiro knew there were worse things than having a male for a mate.

His Yazu was beautiful, brash, and brave with a heart of gold. It was a heart that Shiro had crushed for years and Shiro had been so cruel to a boy who was born to be his true love. Why Yazu loved him Shiro did not know, but he was grateful for it every day. It wasn't until the accident that Shiro realized how much he did love Yazu. It was horrible that it took such a terrible thing to make Shiro realize the things he had before he ruined them. Shiro felt he was always ruining things since he never appreciated the gifts he was given until the last minute when that thing was out of reach.

Lin had been Shiro's world for years and he did not appreciate her precious life until she died in his arms. Now Shiro could barely recall her face and it was difficult to recall her scent which when he was around flowers he could on occasion pick up the faint traces of a memory. Everything that lived died someday and Shiro knew even he someday would be gone from this earth even if it was not for hundreds of years. Shiro was not so proud to think himself invincible anymore. He was vulnerable to death although it would take a hell of a lot to kill him. Shiro believed Jin would be his end if he lost Yazu. The sword would not heal the wounds inflicted and he would die holding his love when that time came.

Yazu was now Shiro's whole world and his whole life. Shiro thought of Yazu constantly when he had been at work and worried for his mate being alone in their apartment. Shiro did not want Yazu to be alone ever again. Shiro knew Yazu hated what he called a babysitter, but Shiro had left Yazu on his own too many times and too many times Yazu had hurt himself when he had been away. It would not happen again.

Shiro sat in the room contemplating what to do next and how to help his mate so he would never be alone again. He knew that the in home nurse Trevor was going to be so upset since Yazu was now in the hospital getting this surgery done rather than going on their vacation to get married and on their honeymoon as planned, but this was more important than some cat demon that Shiro could care less about. Trevor would be called and if the man changed his mind on being Yazu's in home nurse that would be fine too. They no longer had that insurance anyway and this time the in home nurse would be paid differently anyway. Din was setting up Yazu and Shiro with his own insurance program so unless Trevor was covered by that particular program he would not be needed anyway.

Yazu soon was finished with his surgery and Dr. Li said all went well with it. Yazu was still in the recovery room and was doing fine other than the fact he would be very sore for the next few days. Once again Shiro was reminded that there was to be no stress on Yazu or any stress on himself since Yazu would need him to be strong for him right now. Yazu had a lot of recovering to do and both of their jobs were to get better. Shiro was to work on his mental state to stop blaming himself all the time and end his self-hate. Yazu could not be worrying about Shiro when he had to worry about himself right now.

While Yazu rested during the day Shiro was to go to therapy and the advisor Wendy to learn how to deal with his issues. Shiro and Yazu both needed therapy for their issues since they were both capable intelligent young men who had a lot to offer the world. Yazu needed to work on getting outside more and Shiro needed to help him with this.

As the days passed Yazu was recovering quite well and would insist on wheeling himself down the hall to where his friends were at that were patients like him with paralysis that were going through the same situation he was. Shiro would follow his mate and got to know these individuals who were talking his mate into all sorts of crazy things Shiro was not sure he approved of. This sled hockey sounded dangerous and violent plus actually skiing scared the living crap out of Shiro since he could just see Yazu sliding off the side of the mountain or smacking into a tree.

Yazu ignored his over protective mate and decided he was going to try some of these things even if Shiro did not like it. He was not going to be stuck indoors all the time and always dealing with a mate whose idea of safe was hindering his chances to actually go out and live. This time he would fight Shiro if Shiro thought he was going to keep him locked up at home. Yazu wanted to ski and this sled hockey sounded fun. These guys wanted him on their team and Yazu wanted to try this out.

Shiro did not know what to do since he did not want to hinder Yazu's life with his insecurities, but he did have some legitimate fears and Yazu was not going to be extreme skiing or doing foolish things with his body that may kill him. There was also a limit to the kind of damage Shiro would allow Yazu's body to have and if sled hockey meant Yazu was going to end up with broken bones he might have to put a stop to it.

Every day Yazu had to be on pain medication and every day he slept at least ten hours as his body recuperated while the muscles grew back. Every day he was also checked for any blood clots or infections. According to Dr. Li the muscle mass was growing rather rapidly which was good and the new tissue was pure without the rot in it since as he had hoped he got it all.

Yazu was to rest for the first month and not do too much other than heal. Towards the end of the month Yazu's friends had left the hospital with new people now in those rooms with Yazu feeling kind of bummed since he had a great time talking to them. He did get their numbers, but decided he would call them after he got home since he figured they would need a little time to enjoy being home before they would want to talk to him again. He gave Jerry and Sean his number so he hoped they would feel free to call him as well.

Jerry was married with two kids and Sean was single living with his Mom and Dad until he could get a place of his own. Sean was working on trying to find a job and it had not been easy not only because of his disability, but because lately no one was hiring. Yazu told Sean he would talk to his son since Din had mentioned he had a job for him so maybe he would give that job to Sean since Yazu promised Shiro he would not work.

To Shiro just going camping was adventurous enough he figured for his mate, but Yazu wanted to also try this hand bicycle thing. Yazu wanted to know if such a thing could be used to go mountain biking since he wanted to travel up the mountains not just look at them from a distance. Dr. Li suggested starting by learning to get up hills with a wheelchair before thinking of going up them with a bike although he did not discourage Yazu from the idea of trying this. There were also plenty of bike trails that would take them up mountains that would give the hanyou a good work out plus be a lot of fun for both Shiro and Yazu.

"I want you both to do fun things and get out a lot more so I am going to encourage outdoor activities for Yazu and some may seem unorthodox to you Lord Shiro or violent. I feel sled hockey will give Yazu the conflict his young body needs. Yazu needs a healthy form of violence that is controlled.'

"There are also activities during the summer too that would do him some good. I want you both to consider doing many more outdoor things like going for long walks pushing you Yazu to work on strengthening your arms.'

"I also have good news about your muscles; they are doing better than I had anticipated. I expect you to do certain exercises to strengthen them and keep the muscle tissue from deteriorating again. We shall spend this last week doing a few small exercises to strengthen your legs and then I expect you to go to physical therapy after you leave here.'

"You will have to thank your Father for giving you such powerful blood my dear boy since normally your muscles would not have healed this fast. I am impressed and if they keep healing at this rapid of rate with the muscle tissue rebuilding itself we shall see if you can take those five steps that you so want to take. I am not suggesting more than that though and only on a flat surface since you will hurt yourself if you walk on rocks or hills."

Dr. Li said and Yazu's face lit up with excitement. He might be able to walk five steps and that would mean so much to him. Five steps meant he might be able to reach things he could not reach before and to do things that he only dreamed of.

"Thanks doc. That is the best news I have heard in a while now."

Yazu said with a wide grin. He was so happy that not much could bring him down.

"Now those five steps will have to be taken with crutches or bracers. I do not suggest you do not have support while taking them. Your legs will not have the strength to do the work by themselves. This is not the same as it would be with prosthetics and you could do irrefutable damage to your legs if you push yourself too hard. I want those steps only to be taken when necessary. Too much pressure on your legs could result in your falling and hurting yourself.'

"On your human nights you are not to try to walk at all. If you need something on your human nights you cannot reach than have your mate or someone get it for you. Consider your human night a resting period where you do not move around much at all for a while.'

"This surgery you have gone through is not an easy one and the process takes time to heal. I want you to understand that you are going to have to be babied a bit for a little while. After this week you are to only do the exercises that you are assigned by the physical therapist and rest your legs. I am going to send you an in home nurse for the next couple of weeks who will administer the pain medication and such to you until you are able to do things on your own.'

"The in home nurse will also be teaching you Lord Shiro the exercises and how to do them properly. Leg manipulation has to be done daily without fail. Every day you will need to do these exercises and some of them will be harder than others. Once the weights are added to the exercises and tension you will start to feel the exercise which will strengthen your upper legs as well as your lower limbs.'

"I also am sending you to a nutritionist and dietitian. If you wish to walk again those steps you need to work on your weight. You are not over weight by much, but if you want to walk you will need to lose some weight and that means diet and exercise are essential. I want you to limit the sweets you eat and eat much more meat, vegetables, and fruit. If you want sweets I suggest you eat more fruit rather than junk food. Your body had to get rid of toxins so I am also going to prescribe you some multivitamins along with your pain medication.'

"I want you to concentrate on working your upper body so you can lift yourself easily from the wheelchair and back as well as from the floor and back if you fall for some reason and your mate or someone is not there to help you.'

"Hopefully your clumsy streaks with the human nights will be over with so let us hope you will not fall again for quite some time. I want both you boys to take good care of yourselves. I do not like to see my patients unhappy and there is no reason either of you cannot live good happy lives."

Dr. Li said as he pats both boys on the shoulders before leaving the room to go take care of his other patients while Yazu and Shiro contemplated all that was said. Shiro really did not like the idea of Yazu doing any violent sports and would do his best to insure Yazu followed the nutritionist's diet plan to the letter. If Yazu wanted dessert, he would work on desserts that were healthier than before although he would not begrudge Yazu a sweet or two on occasion. Ice cream was not the pariah of the world although he might substitute it for Sherbet.

Yazu's downfall on sweets was cookies. The boy loved cookies and if there were cookies in the house it was a guarantee Yazu would eat the whole package if Shiro did not hide them. Chips were also an issue so they had to be put up or Yazu would eat a whole bowl of them if not the whole package. That also meant soda which was another thing Yazu craved constantly would have to be limited if not eliminated. Even diet soda was not the best thing in the world for Yazu, but Yazu loved the stuff.

This month Yazu had to forgo soda for tea, juice, and water which was fine since hospital food did not include soda. Shiro also noted it was rather bland for Yazu although the boy did not complain in the slightest other than he wanted something more to eat so Shiro would sometimes go to the cafeteria when he needed food to pick up Yazu a little something from there.

Shiro was also brought hospital food to eat with Yazu so he simply ate what they brought him not really eating that much of it since his concern was taking care of Yazu and he normally did not need much food anyway especially when he did not have the time to go exercise as he liked to do daily. Shiro figured he would have to make up for this month's lack of exercise by working out harder the next few months while Yazu was sleeping. Treadmills were pointless for him, but there was that trail outside the yard that was about two miles long that he could run around at any speed he liked without interruption. He would insist on using the weight room and working his abdominals by doing as many sit ups as he possibly could.

Thinking about Yazu using one of those hand bikes make Shiro realize he had not been on a bicycle ever and he did not know how to ride one. It did not look too difficult, but they seemed to be fragile things and Shiro was afraid he might break it. Hopefully someone at the mansion would know how to ride one other than the stationary bike in the workout room.

Soon lunch was brought in and the two ate silently enjoying the hoagie sandwiches that were brought in with the juice and tea. They had a small bag of chips and a piece of cake for dessert which was carrot spice cake. It was not bad and much better than yesterday's lunch. Shiro gave Yazu what he couldn't eat of his chips since there was so few in the bag with Yazu eating both bags happily. Yazu loved chips so it was going to be hell to be on a diet where chips were going to be considered a treat rather than a daily snack.

After the last week passed and Yazu was allowed to go home he was introduced to his home nurse who just happened to be Trevor. Trevor had found out about Yazu's surgery after the insurance had canceled his contract with Yazu and was ready to take on a new assignment when Yazu's current plan offered for him to work with the young hanyou again. Trevor knew Keith would throw a fit if he turned down working with the boy again so Trevor took the job which was not as long as the original contract, but would pay better than the previous one. Yazu seemed happy that he would at least know his home nurse and that meant Keith might stop by to visit which would be nice. Shiro was not too happy about this, but resigned himself to being silent about it since Yazu was in such a good mood that he would be helped by someone they knew.

When the day came to go home, Yazu was dressed in his pajamas since they were the loosest of Yazu's clothes and he was going to be on bed rest anyway so this would be good for him. Dr. Li gave Shiro a couple packages of bath wipes to wash Yazu with until Yazu was cleared to take regular showers. They had washed his hair at the hospital with a shower chair and some shampoo, but Yazu was not to get his legs wet until a few more weeks passed. He was also to keep ice on his legs to work with the swelling which had not gone down fully and his physical therapy would start the next day every day for three weeks straight. The physical therapist's office was just outside of the hospital so it was not hard to find.

When Yazu got to the mansion with Shiro he was immediately taken to their bedroom and placed in bed with Trevor setting up everything in the room. Trevor did not fool around as he took Yazu's blood pressure, set up the heart rate monitor, and started the new IV which would put fluids as well as the pain medication into Yazu's system. Yazu was given a sleep aid to rest and Trevor set up the ice packs around Yazu's legs. When he was finished Din showed him to his room where they insisted he stay for Yazu's care.

While Yazu slept Shiro got changed into his work out clothing and decided to take a run while the sun was still out. Yazu would be asleep for some time and Shiro felt he needed to make up for the lost time in keeping himself in shape.

Shiro stretched and then took off around the trail running at a speed that no one could keep up with as he decided to do at least twenty miles today which was his normal routine. After running Shiro came inside and went straight to the weight room where he lifted the weights strengthening his arms although the weights were not enough to really faze him. Everything felt feather light so he wondered as he used the heaviest of the weights if he was really getting anything out of this.

Then Shiro went to the workout room and set the bench at its highest incline laying down so his feet were elevated and hooked around the foot rests as he did so many sit ups that Din lost count when he went into the workout room to join his Father to run on one of the treadmills. Shiro worked his obliques and then decided he did enough for the day as he nodded to Din who waved at him as he left the room to go take a long much needed shower.

After taking a nice hot shower and washing his hair with real shampoo and conditioner, rather than the hospital stuff, Shiro felt so much better. His hair also seemed to be grateful for the added oils and conditioner since it seemed to be a bit dry. Shiro combed his hair out then walked out into the bedroom with simply a towel on after putting his clothes into the hamper and noted Yazu was now awake looking at him with want in his eyes. Shiro wanted to indulge, but knew Yazu was in no condition for sex.

"Shiro, come here."

Yazu said as Shiro went to go get dressed only for Yazu to come up with an idea. His mouth was not broken nor was his hand. He had to touch that fabulous body and it had been a whole month since he had done so. Also his own cock was not broken either so there had to be a way to satisfy this urge he had since Yazu was hard as a rock in looking at his gorgeous mate.

Shiro wandered over to Yazu who was sitting up licking his lips as he looked at Shiro's beautiful body.

"What is it Yazu? Are you in pain? Do you need me to call Trevor in here?"

Shiro asked as Yazu grasped that towel yanking it off then grasped that soft cock and started stroking it.

"No, I don't need him in here I need you. Now!"

Yazu said since the door was closed and there was no reason he could not play with his mate. Trevor had already been in to check on him and they had at least an hour before he would be back since the guy had gone out to get something to eat.

"Yazu I don't think we should do this. You just got back home from surgery my love."

Shiro protested as Yazu pulled Shiro closer by his cock and grabbed that ass not taking no for an answer. He was going to suck his lover off and taste that sweet creamy candy that was all Shiro.

"My mouth and hands ain't broken Shiro. I think your hand and mouth are available too since I want you and I am tired of you looking so damn sexy all the time with me unable to do something about it."

Yazu said and Shiro sighed since he really did not want to hurt Yazu, but Yazu was insisting on this nonsense right now.

Moving a few things around Shiro allowed Yazu to suck him which seemed to be even more intense than before since Yazu's enthusiasm was twice what it normally was. Shiro had to admit this felt very nice as he felt Yazu grab his ass then made Shiro fuck his mouth as he sucked that huge long hard cock. Yazu figured he must have been a sword swallower in his former life since he had to be to be able to do what he did by taking Shiro all the way down his throat and back. Shiro's cock also stretched his mouth out to its limits and it was hard not to try to scrape his fangs against that huge phallus, however Yazu always somehow did this while giving his lover that suction as well as pleasure that Shiro craved.

After a few minutes passed Shiro grunted out his release as he seemed to have an endless stream of cum flowing out of him with this orgasm feeling so intense his knees almost buckled from under him. Shiro almost had to grip Yazu's head to keep from falling.

"Dear god you taste good."

Yazu said as he licked off that shaft wishing there was more since he could still taste that sweet cum in his mouth that tasted sweet and salty as well as full of power. Shiro's cum gave Yazu a boost of energy that he normally did not have and right now Yazu's cock was begging for attention.

"Shiro please do me the same favor. I need to feel you touching me. I can't stand this pressure much longer."

Yazu begged since he was so hard right now and needed some relief.

Shiro bent down and carefully moved the blanket seeing that hard cock that needed his attentions. Doing his best not to bump or harm his beloved he took that long hard cock into his mouth and sucked his lover while using his hand to stroke what he could not in his mouth since he did not want to move Yazu too much.

Yazu bit his lip and moaned in pleasure. Luckily Shiro knew that moan was not one of pain and thus did not stop as Yazu panted and whispered out Shiro's name as he stroked that long gorgeous wet hair whispering how much he loved Shiro.

When Yazu finally came Shiro swallowed every drop finding he had missed this flavor so much. Yazu tasted sweet and salty with a special flavor that was all Yazu that showed his power as a hanyou. It was unique and wonderful like his little lover. Shiro truly adored his Yazu.

Shiro kissed Yazu after tucking him back in. He needed to get some clothing on and then he would watch a little television with his mate. It would not be good for Trevor to come see them with Shiro undressed.

"Shiro just put your pajama pants on since we ain't going anywhere. There is no point in getting over dressed for anything. I am sure the cook will have something made for dinner for us before the night is through and we can just eat in bed like last time with those trays."

Yazu said as he waited for Shiro to get dressed and come over to sit by him. They had nothing really to do for a while so they might as well relax.

Shiro got the remote and turned on the television trying to recall what buttons did what as he at one point accidentally turned off the lights in the room only to figure out that this remote was a bit complicated. Looking at the instruction manual for the remote that was left on the end table, Shiro figured out the rest of the buttons and changed the channel to the news first since he wanted to know what was going on in the world. He also hoped they had an accurate weather report since he needed to know if his running might be halted by rain. Wind was never a problem, but rain would be.

When Trevor came back he changed the IV fluid to a new bag and checked Yazu's vital signs again before asking him if he needed to use the restroom yet. Yazu didn't have to go, but Shiro said he would take Yazu when it was time. Shiro was given a cup from Trevor for Yazu to fill when he went to the bathroom since they needed a specimen to insure there was still no blood in the urine. The medication he was on might cause there to be a bit more protein in his urine and antibiotics commonly could cause infections.

Trevor got Yazu a large glass of ice water from the kitchen and produced a straw from his pocket in which he told Yazu to drink as much water as possible. Trevor asked what level of pain Yazu was in and Yazu said very little right now since he was feeling pretty good actually. Trevor checked Yazu's eyes and a few more things that he wrote down in some notes then proceeded to move the blankets to do the leg manipulations.

Shiro watched intensely as Trevor manipulated Yazu's limbs noting he was not putting much pressure on them and was very smooth with the movements stretching the limbs and getting the circulation running through them. After he was done he asked Yazu his pain level again and at that Yazu had to admit that he was a bit sore. Trevor checked the time on when he had last given Yazu his pain medication and noted it would be time in about a half an hour for another dose.

After the leg manipulation Yazu then of course had to go to the bathroom so Shiro helped Yazu into his wheelchair and took Yazu with the cup into the bathroom where he helped Yazu do his business. After they both washed their hands they brought the cup to Trevor with Shiro wheeling Yazu to the bed helping him back in as Trevor moved the pillows around to make sure Yazu was in a good position and then took some pillows to place under those legs to elevate them a bit. Then ice packs were once again placed all around Yazu's legs and Yazu was allowed to relax before his pain medication would be administered along with a vitamin and some Ibuprofen.

Trevor wrote some things down in his notes and talked to Yazu about how he was feeling and asked general questions keeping the conversation polite as well as professional which Shiro appreciated. He did speak friendly to Yazu asking him his interests and letting him know if those things were something he would consider waiting about a year or longer before getting into such things since he needed time to heal first.

After a half hour of basically bullshitting about sports activities and such Trevor now knew it was time to give Yazu his meds. He refilled the cup Yazu had with fresh ice water letting him know if he needed another straw that he had several since he always brought straws for his patients. Then he had Yazu take his meds while he put some more of the main pain medicine into the IV. The IV would remain in Yazu's arm while he was at physical therapy so that when he was done Trevor could simply hook up the bag again and give Yazu his pain medication for the next few days. Then the IV placement would be moved to another location and they would do this again until Dr. Li ordered for the rest of the medication to be taken by mouth only. It seemed to be a long time for one to have an IV in for a healthy patient, but demons and hanyous had a different type of body structure that when pain was felt had to be relieved by a more powerful medication than regular meds so this was necessary.

Yazu waited for the medicine to work as he felt a bit sore and it was hard to be comfortable when his legs felt like they were throbbing. Dr. Li had put long plates into Yazu's upper and lower thighs as well as his calves to strengthen those areas so where the plates were in his upper thighs it hurt a bit. It also hurt where the bone had been replaced by metal in his upper thighs since the rot went up that far. Yazu could not imagine that little boy Bobby dealing with his bones deteriorating like they were and be smiling. The child was amazing and he hoped to find out which demon wolf parents were his that lived at this house since he wanted to do something nice for that little boy.

Din came in to check on his Dad and talk to him for a bit about some things he wanted to do for Huyu as far as giving the boy his own place to live. Huyu would still be at the mansion, but this would give him more freedom and independence.

Shiro thought it was a great idea to give Huyu his own place and let the boy see the world with his own two eyes. Din was talking about giving Huyu a job and also making the boy pay a portion of his pay for rent as well as make him pay for his own utilities for a time so he could understand the financial world a bit better.

Yazu did not like the idea of Huyu growing up so fast, but knew his boy was not a little one anymore. He was a growing young man with a lot to offer the world and Yazu did not want to hold him back even if it did depress him a little that Huyu was becoming an adult so soon. Yazu also asked Din about that job he was going to give him to see if he would give the job to Sean. Din said he would give the job to Yazu's friend if the guy did not mind doing just basic filing, typing, and paperwork. It was a fairly simple job with good pay, but there was really no advancement in it so the guy would have to understand that although he did give raises for good work.

After talking to Din, Yazu called his friend to tell him about the job and Sean was thrilled. He said he would go down to the company to put in an application when he got better if the job was still going to be open at that time.

Din then left the room after visiting for a while so that Yazu could relax with Shiro as they sat back watching a movie on one of the movie channels. Yazu wanted to watch Cartoon Network at some point, but figured for now this was fine. Yazu also liked Anime since he was an Anime junkie so he hoped they had Netflix here so he could watch all the Animes he wanted.

As soon as night came it was soon dinner time and for dinner tonight they had chicken and green chili enchiladas filled with cheese. They were so good and Shiro got them two each since they were also rather large. He also got some of the Spanish rice and a little bit of the black beans. Trevor was invited to eat with them, but he declined and went out again since it was nice enough that they were letting him stay at their place although he normally went home for the night. It was just his home was clear across town and it was convenient right now to stay since that way he did not have to get up at four in the morning to drive through traffic to get here.

Trevor had already taken the urine sample to the clinic and got the results before leaving finding that everything was alright so there were no concerns at this time of Yazu having any sort of infection. He would have to check again in three days' time to see if it was still the same. After calling his wife and kids, Trevor had dinner then headed back to the mansion to finish up with his patient before heading off to bed since he had to be up early to make sure Yazu was doing alright. The sleep aid he had been giving Yazu should make the young man sleep for at least a good eight hours so hopefully there would be no problems tonight.

 **Chapter 15**

After a few months passed, Yazu had healed as best as he was going to. It was now time to try some things he had wanted to do and the first one was camping. Shiro had agreed to this as long as Yazu did not push himself too much. He did not want Yazu to hurt himself and this trip was to mainly relax for a while.

Shiro had changed Yazu's whole diet and now Yazu had lost some serious weight looking almost too sexy as far as Shiro was concerned. Those sit ups, crunches, and other stomach flattening activities had indeed flattened Yazu's belly so now he had the start of a pretty nice six pack since the boy had been pushing himself. Yazu really wanted to take those few steps so he was doing everything he could to insure he got that opportunity.

Yazu had been doing modified pushups building up his arms and chest as well as using the weight room to do some serious weight lifting although like Shiro this weight they had seemed like nothing compared to what they had been used to lifting in the past. Still it was better than not lifting any weight at all.

They had to buy all new clothes for Yazu who also decided that he was going to suddenly wear his hair up all the time so it wasn't in his face. With his hair up Shiro had to admit Yazu looked a lot like their Father. Today though for Shiro he wore it down with the oils in it making it shine and glitter in the sunlight. Yazu had such beautiful hair. Fact was in Shiro's eyes Yazu was the most beautiful thing in his life and this weight loss made him even more so.

As the two drove to the location they were going camping Shiro looked for a place with the least amount of rocks and that had some nice grassy areas for them to set up the tent. It was going to be interesting getting Yazu in and out of the tent, but this tent they brought with them was Din's and it was fairly large. He offered them the camper trailer, but Yazu wanted to rough it. He in fact would rather sleep under the stars in the sleeping bags rather than in a tent, but Shiro's concern was the rain.

Setting up the tent Yazu helped by putting the poles together snapping them into each other until they were ready for Shiro to use. Shiro had not set up a tent before so he was looking over the instructions and figuring it out. Once Shiro was satisfied with the tent instructions he put together the five-part tent rather easily then hammered down the stakes.

Yazu rolled over to the truck that had the back open to gather the cooler then opened it to get himself a bottle of water. He had given up soda which had been the most difficult thing to do. Cookies had been literal hell for a while since he craved them, but Yazu had limited his cookie intake to two cookies every other day to two cookies a week. Yazu luckily did not have to give up chips, but he was limited on the amounts of them and ate tortilla chips over potato with salsa. He was becoming a tortilla and salsa addict since he loved good salsa. It was taking everything in Yazu's power right now not to break open one of the bags of tortilla chips and open the homemade salsa Shiro made with fresh tomatoes chopped just perfectly filled with fresh cilantro, onion, bell pepper, and a little bit of these really hot delicious peppers that Shiro found. Yazu normally did not like spicy food, but these peppers had a flavor that Yazu could not get enough of.

Getting a bottle of water for Shiro Yazu rolled over to where Shiro was putting down the rocks for a fire. He had bought enough firewood to last a week and they were only staying for a few days. They had fishing poles to fish at the little river that ran along this camping spot and they were told it was an excellent place to catch trout which would be nice since Yazu had batter for fresh cutthroat trout for breakfast or lunch maybe if they caught a few. Yazu hoped they did as they had both live and power bait for this trip.

Yazu used to catch fish by hand, but that was going to be impossible in a wheelchair. They had nets and really nice fishing poles. They had a tackle box with everything they needed, their fishing licenses, and even a cooler to put the fish into that they caught and did not eat. Yazu prayed that they would catch some fish since otherwise this trip was going to be fairly boring since there were no real hiking areas and even if there were Shiro would throw a tantrum if he tried to go on any for very far especially if they were rocky.

Shiro had gathered rocks along the way to set up for their camp fire as he got the starter kit out and began to get the fire going. It was going to be dark soon so Shiro wanted to get their dinner started since he brought a few poles for cooking hot dogs which Yazu loved. Shiro had to admit that the invention of hot dogs was ingenious since as a dog demon hot dogs were like candy for him. Sausages were even better and the ones he bought were the best on the shelf since Shiro could afford them this time.

Yazu had his two prongs ready for the hot dogs as Shiro handed him two large hot dogs that he knew Yazu did not need a bun for. In fact, they ate little bread lately. Yazu also did not need ketchup, mustard, or any sauce on his hot dog.

Putting the prongs over the fire after putting his hot dogs on them, Yazu started to cook them taking in that heavenly smell of cooking meat. Shiro sat on one of the fold out chairs they bought for this trip as he cooked his hot dogs feeling the same as Yazu that this smell was so good and he could not wait to eat them. Shiro sometimes still ate raw meat, but Yazu had pretty much domesticated him with cooked food. There was just something pleasant about the smell of cooking meat.

Yazu soon ate his hot dogs as Shiro gave him two more knowing two would never fill Yazu up. They had several packages of hot dogs so he knew the two of them would probably go through at least two packages by themselves.

"God these are good Shiro, much better than the Oscar Myer ones."

Yazu said as he ate the piping hot, hot dog. It was really good and all beef with a snap to it as well as those juices.

"I have to admit these are really good. I wasn't sure when Din told us about them, but these all beef hotdogs are excellent. We will have to get more for when we are back home. If nothing else, I want to have some of these to snack on."

Shiro said as he also munched down on his hot dogs finding them to be wonderful with just the right flavor. If he was in his full form he would be wagging his tail about now.

It was nice out here in the open where they could just be themselves and not use spells to cover their appearances. Yazu's cute little ears twitched a bit as he was avoiding a few flying bugs. That was the one bad thing about having ears on top of his head.

"I'll get the bug spray Yazu."

Shiro said since although they both hated the smell of it, it was better than dealing with bugs crawling on you and around you. Din suggested they try Skin So Soft from AVON for removing the bugs since it seemed to work, but they did not have time to wait for an AVON lady to bring it to them.

After spraying each other with the bug spray they waited for the horrible smell to go away. It was working though and the bugs stayed away from Yazu's ears. Yazu was grateful the spray was working although his hair was now going to stink of bug spray.

The two men sat out under the stars enjoying the night sky. Not much needed to be said as they just found a peace between them at being outside for a change. Shiro had already put the sleeping bags into the tent hooking them together like a full sized bed with pillows for their heads to rest on. He had also laid down the mats under them as Din suggested to give them a more comfortable rest.

After a few hours of enjoying the night air Shiro figured it was time to go to bed. Yazu wheeled his chair over to the tent waiting for Shiro to lift him out and somehow get him into the tent. Shiro was so tall that he was going to probably have to do this on his knees.

Shiro unzipped the tent then turned on the flashlight so he could see as he hung it from a small container hanging at the top of the tent hooked to a hook and tie. Once he had that where he wanted it he got out and carefully lifted his beloved in his arms having to get on one knee to place him in the tent. Once Yazu was in he proceeded to zip up the tent after getting in then took off their shoes setting them by the front of the tent.

Yazu pulled off his shirt and undid his pants taking them off as best he could. He lay in only his boxers as Shiro undressed down to his boxers as well. Yazu hoped Shiro would make love to him tonight since they had not made love in what seemed to be forever after his surgery. They had given each other oral, but had not actually had intercourse and Yazu missed that.

"Shiro…make love to me tonight."

Yazu said as he pulled Shiro down by his long hair to kiss his lips.

"I don't want to hurt you Yazu."

Shiro said as he caressed that beautiful face. He wanted to make love to Yazu rather badly, but he did not want to hurt him.

"You won't hurt me. I am healed Shiro. I can't wait any longer. Please take me tonight. I need to feel you inside of me."

Yazu begged as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. Shiro bent down and kissed Yazu then nodded he would do this tonight, but if Yazu felt pain in his legs he would stop.

"I shall make love to you than my love."

Shiro said as he removed their boxer shorts. Shiro took his time reacquainting himself with Yazu's body licking, sucking, and nibbling all the exposed flesh while every once in a while coming back to those full pouting lips that needed his attention.

Yazu's body was on sensory overload as Shiro would tease his nipples and stroke his hard cock while tickling him with that long gorgeous silvery silky hair. Even in the darkness Yazu could see his lover clear as day and he was so beautiful it amazed Yazu every time they were naked like this. Shiro's body was perfect; it was hard in all the right places with skin so lovely that it almost had a glow to it.

Shiro had pure alabaster skin that was soft to the touch and yet similar to stone in its strength. His rock hard chest was chiseled with perfect pink nipples that Yazu was teasing with his clawed fingers. Yazu could not get enough of Shiro. Shiro was his heart and soul and Yazu loved him intensely.

Yazu knew Shiro's body so well that it was as though they were one person some days. Shiro was Yazu's life and when Shiro wasn't there the world seemed so empty to the young hanyou. Yazu knew his mate could have anyone in the world with his good looks and perfect body, the man was a walking god to Yazu who worshiped him. Yazu's love for his beloved mate ran deeper than the love anyone could have for any man. Yazu just hoped Shiro would always know how much it meant to him that he loved him.

Shiro adored his little mate as he kissed his way down that body to finally take that hard cock into his mouth to show Yazu how much he appreciated this. Shiro had wanted to make love to his mate several times, but had been afraid of hurting him. Shiro was still afraid of hurting his beloved, but Yazu felt this time was going to be ok and Shiro trusted Yazu enough to know that he would be able to tell him when his body could not handle something like this.

Sucking on that long hard shaft, Shiro took his time to give Yazu the kind of pleasure he knew the boy deserved. Yazu would cum first and then they would worry about the next step. At this movement Yazu pulled Shiro's hips over to him then had Shiro get into the sixty-nine position with him so that he could also suck off his beloved. Yazu figured either way he had to get Shiro's cock wet if they wanted to have sex so it was best to do this now.

Shiro was having a hard time concentrating on getting Yazu to cum first when Yazu's mouth was like pure heaven since his lover was so talented with that mouth of his. Yazu could swallow him whole and no one else could do that since Shiro was not small by any means. In fact, he was bigger than even most of the most well-endowed men and thicker so he knew Yazu really had to stretch his mouth to keep from biting him with those sharp fangs of his. Somehow that mouth was able to stretch and those full pouting lips felt so sweet on his cock. That mouth was like a tight vice as Yazu sucked him while every once and a while using that long tongue of his to lick and play with the hard phallus.

Yazu felt like he was dying from pleasure as Shiro amped up his efforts sucking him fully and swallowing him like he was trying to devour that hard member sucking him so tightly and firmly that Yazu felt like he was going to pop his load any second. Shiro finally started to hum a bit and moan on Yazu's cock with those sounds sending vibrations up Yazu's hard member causing him to finally burst as he released his seed with a cry of pleasure. Yazu panted out the finality of his orgasm so happy that he had some serious stamina or he would not be able to cum again for a long time.

The one thing both brothers were grateful for from their Father was that their bodies would allow them to do many things a normal human could never do and one of those things was being able to have several orgasms without being sore for quite some time. Yazu knew that he could cum often and would several times in one night before he got sore. Shiro could release his seed more times than Yazu being a full demon without getting sore, but chose to pace himself for one or two really powerful ones. Shiro did not intend to waste his seed since he liked to milk his love making out for hours rather than cum quickly all the time. Tonight though Shiro knew he would probably orgasm faster since it had been so long since he had taken Yazu and Yazu was always so much tighter in that little rose bud than his fabulous mouth.

Shiro sucked and drank down all of Yazu's seed loving that sweet salty flavor. It was like pure white candy and Shiro wished there was more since he loved tasting that cum on his tongue.

Reluctantly pulling out of Yazu' s mouth Shiro moved in between Yazu's legs spreading them and rubbing them gently. He was a bit nervous since it had been so long since they had done this and he did not want to hurt his beloved. Shiro knew Yazu would scoff at being babied, but the boy went through a serious surgery and Shiro did not want to damage the healing areas. There was still some bruising although most of it had gone down and the swelling was gone. Still the muscles were still healing and Shiro worried that they might not heal right if he jarred them around too much.

Shiro sucked on his fingers getting them nice and wet as he probed that tender entrance with his fingers feeling around to insure that Yazu was stretched properly before he pushed his huge phallus into him. Yazu moaned in both pain and pleasure since those long thick fingers touched that bundle of nerves so perfectly yet he was so tight it was almost like they were doing this for the first time all over again.

Yazu moaned and moved his hips in time with Shiro's long fingers as they fucked his hole so nicely and Yazu got used to the feeling of them being inside of him. As soon as Yazu was sufficiently stretched and relaxed Shiro wasted no time in shoving all of his length and width inside that tight hole with Yazu crying out at the burn. It was so painful at first and Yazu felt tears prick his eyes at Shiro's size since it had been too long since they had done this.

"Are you alright Yazu? Do you need me to stop?"

Shiro asked since he knew that initial thrust could have hurt those legs. Shiro would stop if Yazu's legs were in pain.

"I am fine other than you are fucking huge. I feel like I am a virgin again you big bastard."

Yazu complained as he tried to relax and get used to that huge cock. Shiro of course chuckled at this since he had to admit his size was rather intimidating and Yazu always did complain a bit about his being so large. Of course after they started making love Yazu could not complain too much.

"Well Father did give us both something to be proud of when it came to our size my love. However, I am glad I am not hurting your legs."

Shiro said as Yazu sighed relaxing slowly to feel that hard cock inside that did feel so right like it belonged in there.

"My legs are fine, my ass may not be after you are done, but my legs are ok. I think you can move now though Shiro."

Yazu said as Shiro chuckled again at Yazu's little complaint. He was not going to ruin Yazu's beautiful little ass since they had done this several times before the surgery so it was just getting Yazu used to it again.

Gently lifting those legs over his shoulders Shiro started to make love to his mate rolling his hips to insure he hit that bundle of nerves dead on. He wanted Yazu to feel nothing except pleasure and enjoy this. If Yazu was fine and there were no problems Shiro figured he would make love to his mate for most of the night and they could sleep in tomorrow.

Yazu's mouth was open as he panted and moaned at the pleasure he was feeling. He loved it when Shiro made love to him and this time was so good since it really did feel like the first time all over again. That cock hit every part of him perfectly and Yazu felt he could easily die in Shiro's arms like this if this pleasure would never end. To Yazu this was heaven and he was flying with his mate who was a gorgeous Angel without the wings. Yazu never wanted to say it, but Shiro reminded him of a perfect Angel since he was so very beautiful.

Shiro would scoff at being called anything pure like an Angel, but he was Angelic in his appearance with a beauty that the demon Lord possessed that seemed heavenly to those that had seen his true form. His beautiful eyes always floored people with their almost jewel like luster and his hair was like pure metal white silver that sparkled in the sunlight. Shiro's markings made him so exotic and Yazu thought them to be stunning especially those cerulean blue stripes over his eyes bringing out those beautiful orbs to the point that it was hard to look away. Shiro's golden sun on his forehead was like pure metal and his cheeks had jagged cerulean blue stripes Yazu wished he had. Shiro's fangs were longer too and he had full pouting lips that were made for kisses.

Yazu knew Shiro always felt Yazu had stunning eyes and lips that he could not stop kissing since they were full with a permanent pout to them. Shiro loved Yazu's face seeing the boy as a beautiful puppy with those pretty little ears and soft skin with a slight tan to it. Yazu's hair was a tad darker than Shiro's with also a white silver luster to it like pure metal, but it was a bit courser than Shiro's long locks. Yazu always wished he had markings as pretty as Shiro's and that he had that soft of hair.

The only time Yazu had the beautiful markings like his brother were when he was losing control of his demon or with Kazan when he used his demonic powers. Yazu wished so much he looked more like his brother although Shiro said he was much more beautiful than he was which was a lie if Yazu ever heard one. Shiro was much more gorgeous than Yazu in Yazu's mind.

As the two made love Shiro took his time and although he knew it frustrated Yazu to a point, Shiro wanted to show Yazu his love for him by being patient and gentle since he refused to harm his mate. Also Shiro wanted this love making to last and was in no hurry to cum since he also had to let Yazu recover a bit from his release.

Shiro rained open mouthed kisses onto Yazu's full lips nibbling them and sucking on that bottom lip. He licked those lips and then delved his tongue inside that wet warm cavern kissing his beloved passionately until Yazu felt he could take no more teasing as he pulled Shiro's head down with his hands and really started to kiss his lover.

Yazu moved his hips in time with Shiro's gentle thrusts and then Shiro moved his hand down to stroke Yazu in time with his movements moving a little faster this time and a little harder. Yazu knew better than to complain about the fact he was not made of glass since if he wanted Shiro to continue making love to him he had to tolerate this slower pace. It wasn't easy when Yazu wanted Shiro just to lose control and pound into him like an animal as they used to do, but if he told Shiro to move faster and harder than Shiro would never achieve orgasm since he would be too stressed about hurting Yazu. Right now with the control Shiro was showing he could relax and enjoy himself.

After thrusting in and out a few more times Shiro finally grunted out his release as he felt Yazu's muscles tighten around him trying to keep that throbbing hard cock inside. It felt so good to Yazu who hoped Shiro was not done since he had yet to cum again and his cock was still hard. After Shiro came he relaxed for a moment before starting again this time moving a little slower since he also needed to build up to his next climax.

Shiro made love to his beloved most of the night letting Yazu cum a few more times before he had his last orgasm for the night and then got a towel from their bag cleaning them up a bit before tucking Yazu and himself into the sleeping bags finding it was starting to get a bit chilly as Yazu cuddled against him. Shiro really did not mind the cold temperatures, but Yazu would have some issues with it so he rubbed that little body trying to warm his lover up a bit as Yazu shivered a bit.

Soon exhaustion hit both men and sleep claimed them with the two of them holding each other to gain that warmth that they needed for the cool night and morning. The two slept in for hours not in a hurry to wake even when the sun came up lighting up the tent. When the sun shone down the two just cuddled further down into the sleeping bag covering their heads as they slept until Shiro could not sleep any longer.

Shiro got up and got dressed then combed his long hair before going out of the tent to set up the propane stove. After he manipulated Yazu's legs this morning he would make breakfast and then they would do a little bit of fishing.

After manipulating Yazu's legs with the weights added Shiro helped Yazu dress and come out of the tent to have some breakfast. Shiro brought eggs, sausage, and hash browns to cook up on the little grill with the long griddle that Din lent them. Shiro limited the hash browns, but made a ton of eggs and sausages.

Yazu was given his medication from Shiro who gave him two pills that the doctor still had him on to prevent infection with the still healing limbs and the multi vitamin along with some other vitamins Shiro figured they both should be taking any way to keep their vitamin intake up. Shiro still kept the pills far away from Yazu where the boy could not reach them and would find a place to lock them away in the house when and if Yazu could take those steps. Shiro was very strict about the safety of his mate and would control the medication intake of his beloved.

The doctors tried to put Shiro on antidepressants only for Shiro to about blow up at that. He did not take anything that would alter his perception of the world around him. Anything that was not a vitamin or pain medication for headaches did not go into Shiro's body. Shiro on occasion found aspirin to work on headaches; however, he took nothing else and needed nothing else. Aspirin was only used as a last resort also since Shiro did not use it unless the headache was bad and those headaches mainly came from his work which he was no longer dealing with mainly from stupid people he had to deal with. Shiro hoped he would no longer have to deal with stupid people, but it seemed the world was full of them so he highly doubted he would completely get away from them.

As Shiro got breakfast prepared he put the food on two of the paper plates he bought for them to just throw into the fire when they finished. Shiro had plastic forks, knives, and spoons for them to use and would clean the dishes in the river below hopefully not disturbing any fish that they were going to catch. Shiro also knew how to catch fish by hand if for some reason the fish did not bite while they were fishing with the poles, but preferred to try fishing this new way first.

After the two of them ate their breakfast and had drunk down their bottled water, Shiro cleaned the dishes and then went with Yazu down to the river with their fishing gear. The river was deep enough for them to fish in and rather tame for the area. Din said this spot was specifically good for fishing since it was close to the spawning grounds of the trout. Din owned this area of land so that they could camp here any time without an issue. The only rule about camping in this location was that the gate had to be locked after one got through to the camping spot and everyone had to clean up after themselves before leaving.

Shiro had a garbage sack for the empty bottles of water and any trash that they brought in. The paper plates of course were easily burned and removed that way and although the plastic silverware could be thrown away, Shiro chose to wash it since he was planning on not wasting it when it was perfectly fine to use again.

Yazu got his pole together with weights and hook with a nice fat wiggling worm at the end figuring live bait would probably be best. He then rolled as close as he could to the river where he knew Shiro would not throw a fit since he knew Shiro did not want him too close to the deeper ends of it and cast his line into the river after locking the wheels on his wheelchair hoping to catch himself a nice fat fish. Whatever they caught now would be lunch so Yazu wanted to catch a few fish just in case they were small.

Shiro used the power bait after getting his line set and his pole ready. He cast his line after setting up the fold out chair next to Yazu's making sure his line did not snag on Yazu's so that they could fish together. The two watched as the river flowed and talked a little to each other about nothing in particular mainly remaining silent waiting for the fish to bite.

After about five minutes Yazu felt a tug on his line and then another really good tug realizing he must have caught something as he reeled in slowly and the line pulled even tighter. As he reeled his line in Shiro got the net just in case Yazu got himself a fish since the line was pulling hard enough now that it seemed to be the case. Yazu was so excited as he saw the fish jumping a bit in the water fighting to get loose as he reeled the line the rest of the way in and sure enough it was a nice fat trout that was fairly good sized. Getting the fish into the net Shiro cut Yazu' s line so that Yazu could set another hook out with some more bait to fish some more. Yazu however insisted on holding Shiro's pole first to insure that he did not get a fish and it took off on him since he had the pole pinned between two rocks on the ground while he helped Yazu with his catch.

"I guess Din was right about this place. This is a good sized trout don't ya think?"

Yazu said as Shiro took the fish and put it in the fish cooler where they filled it with water from the river so that the fish would be nice and fresh when it was time to cook it.

"Yes, but I think the live bait is much better than the power bait so far. I will have to pull back my line to see if I can catch some more with you. Hopefully we have plenty of worms since I only bought one tub of them."

Shiro stated as he pulled his line back up realizing the fish or the river pulled off his power bait. Shiro got a nice worm and put it on the end of his line after ripping the thing in half since that way Yazu could use the other half of the night crawler for his line.

Yazu had his hook ready and took the half a worm putting it on his pole and then he cast his line with Shiro doing the same as Yazu waiting for about another ten minutes only for Shiro to get the bite this time as he reeled his line in catching a fish not quite as big and fat as Yazu's but a decent sized one. Yazu figured he would catch another soon if he was patient.

After about three hours the brothers had both caught a fair amount of fish with Shiro deciding that the live bait was indeed much better and slicing the worms in half made them have enough bait for the time they would be there.

Putting away their fishing gear and washing their hands, Shiro proceeded to gut four of the fish as Yazu got the batter ready for the little propane stove. Yazu wanted to cook this time and they had the little table to cook on that Din lent them so Yazu got the pan ready taking the cleaned fish and shaking them in the batter her created. Yazu also had pre sliced lemon in the cooler for the fish as he started getting the fish ready. The fish cooking smelled so good that both brothers were ready to eat it.

Yazu took a lid and put it over the fish to keep it nice and hot as he gathered the carrot sticks and light ranch dressing from the cooler taking it over to the table and setting it up so that they could have them with the fish. Of course Shiro had Yazu cook the smaller fish for lunch saving the big fish for dinner tomorrow. The nicely browned fish were soon done and Yazu checked them to make sure they were fully cooked. Once they were finished Yazu put them on the plates with the lemon slices and carrot sticks with a little bit of ranch dressing on the side.

Shiro took his plate and enjoyed the meal his mate made eating every last bit enjoying the flavor of the fish as well as the batter Yazu used since it was nicely spiced giving it a kind of Cajun flavor. The meat was tender and juicy with a slight pink color to it as the brothers ate the fish leaving the bones which simply fell off since the fish was cooked so well. The fish kind of reminded Yazu of the old days when Kiki was around and they would cook fish on sticks by the fire. However, the fish back then was not nearly as good as it was now with these new spices.

Yazu finished his food and threw the plate into the fire pit along with Shiro's after dinner with Shiro starting a new fire from the ash of the old one since it was still smoldering with a touch of red to it. For the afternoon they did not need a big fire, but it was nice to have a small one since it was a bit chilly out. Shiro was told this was the best time of year to fish since it was not too hot outside and the weather was supposed to be fairly decent although there was a possibility of rain so Shiro smelled the air to see if the storm was on its way. Shiro figured the storm was heading their way by tomorrow, but nothing too severe. It would be most likely rain for a few hours then go away tomorrow. For tonight they were safe to be out although it was going to be a bit muddy so they may have to wait for it to dry up a bit before Yazu could come out with his wheelchair. However now that Shiro knew he could make love to his mate he figured he would pleasantly keep Yazu occupied for the day. It just meant they needed to bring the cooler into the tent since they would be having possibly breakfast and lunch inside the tent.

Shiro knew Yazu could smell the rain coming so he took the cooler and put it in the tent for now then if Yazu wanted something he would simply grab it for him. Tonight Shiro would put everything away into the truck and tent to insure nothing blew away or got rained on other than the tent itself and the truck. Yazu's wheelchair would go into the truck until the rain passed.

Yazu got out his book from the truck and put on his hoodie since it was chilly out as he sat by the fire reading. Shiro did not really feel affected by the weather like Yazu so although his mate was chilled Shiro was comfortable. Shiro got his book out and started to read a bit as well since it was still light out. He also gathered his cubed raw steak and munched a small bit of it since he enjoyed the flavor of the nice bloody red meat. Usually Shiro preferred his meat warm and fresh from a kill, but with things being the way they were these days unless you had a permit you couldn't hunt like what he was used to.

The funny part about Shiro was on occasion Yazu would catch his mate grabbing squirrels and the occasional cat from the neighborhood eating them raw. Yazu of course did not care about the squirrels so much, but when Shiro came home with a dead cat eating it in front of him Yazu thought he was going to be sick.

It was bad enough that Shiro would sometimes eat a pigeon or two, but cats were definitely not something Yazu would eat although it was not uncommon for a dog to eat a cat. Although most dogs were domesticated and did not usually harm cats especially if they were a part of a dog's family, dogs were still hunters and would indeed eat a cat if they had the opportunity to do so especially if they were starving. As far as raw meat went that was fresh from a kill Shiro was indeed a starving dog.

Since Shiro couldn't hunt like he used to the best thing he could do was grab stray animals and eat them. He did not of course eat dogs, but one person decided to adopt a pot-bellied pig in the neighborhood of one of the places they lived. The neighbor was an old woman who had no kids or family. So when she died Shiro stole the pig from the house and ate the thing. Yazu was a little put out that day since he liked pig meat and Shiro had eaten the whole pig by himself. It wasn't a big pig, but it still would have been nice if Shiro would have shared.

Shiro right now smelled something good and he figured he could read later. In a flash Shiro disappeared in the woods with Yazu rolling his eyes. Shiro was going to be a mess again and this time there was no place to take a shower which meant Shiro was going to have to wash up in the river. Yazu just hoped this time Shiro would get him some since last time he missed out and this kind of meat was pretty good when cooked right.

When Shiro got back from the forest area he had four rabbits in his hand and one in his mouth looking very much like a dog. It was amusing to say the least and Yazu was just waiting for Shiro to wag his tail.

Throwing the four dead rabbits by the fire, Shiro bit into the soft flesh of the rabbit in his mouth tearing it open as blood dribbled down his chin and onto his shirt. Yazu rolled his eyes since this was going to be a mess as he wheeled his way over and picked up a rabbit from the pile of four then got a knife out to skin it and gut it so he could put it on the prongs that they used for hot dogs to cook it.

"You know Shiro you should have taken off your shirt first since you now have blood everywhere."

Yazu said and Shiro then decided to take off his shirt after it had already pretty much been ruined. Yazu had to admit with all the blood dribbling down that chest and chin Shiro still looked sexy as hell. It was shocking to say the least that his mate could look like a wild animal at times and still be hotter than hell.

Yazu skinned the other three rabbits and gutted them knowing Shiro would appreciate not having rabbit fur stuck in his teeth even if he was too impatient with the first rabbit to worry about it. Yazu then put his rabbit on the prongs glad that they would hold the thing as he put it over the fire cooking it since he figured now they had dinner which was not exactly what Yazu had in mind for dinner, but it would do. Yazu figured by the time his rabbit was done cooking it would indeed be dinner time as he held it up a bit so it would be smoked not just cooked.

Shiro thanked Yazu for cleaning the rabbits for him as he ate the last three watching Yazu cook his. There was a whole burrow of rabbits so he knew although they might move a bit he could catch a few more before they left the area. Shiro hadn't had fresh rabbit in a long time and once at the pet store if he had the money he would have bought a few to eat and breed so he had a steady flow of fresh meat at the house. Unfortunately, at the time he did not have the money or space for such a pen, but now he would.

Yazu wondered if he shouldn't spice his up a bit as he took it out of the fire for a minute and went to the back of the truck to get into their dry items. Pulling out a few different spices they picked up, Yazu sprinkled a little bit of some of the seasoned salt and some other spices that might give the rabbit a bit more flavor. When he was satisfied he went back to the fire and put his rabbit back over it while Shiro went to the river to clean off. He had blood all over him and even his pants were stained. Yazu noted he was also stained in rabbit blood a bit from skinning and gutting them. Yazu only brought one hoodie so he was going to have to suffer it with a little bit of blood on it.

Shiro got Yazu a few wipes to clean himself off and then grabbed a thin piece of bone from one of the dead rabbits to get the items stuck in his teeth out. Then Shiro grabbed a bottle of water from out of the cooler

"I'll get rid of these leftovers after you eat yours Yazu."

Shiro said referring to the leftover bones and parts he did not eat of the rabbit. The guts were also to be removed since Shiro did not want flies at their camping spot. It was cool enough that for now the bugs were down to a minimum so hopefully by tonight Yazu would be warm enough to rest since it was going to be rather cool with the storm coming in.

Once it started to get dark Yazu had his rabbit about finished since it had been a fat little thing. Setting it on a plate after it finished cooking; Yazu ate the delicious meat finding it to be perfect. It was even better with the spices on it and it would definitely fill him up for the night. Yazu ate the whole thing down to the bone and did the same as Shiro using a bit of bone to clean his teeth a bit. Then he gave Shiro the bones as Shiro took the mess and walked over to a spot to dig a hole and burry these things than use his acid to melt them down a bit. His acid would dissolve anything and then dry up.

Shiro moved the dry items to the tent and put the stove into the truck with the cleaned griddle and anything else they did not need for the night. The table was also put into the truck and when Yazu was ready for bed he would put the wheelchair into the truck also. For tonight Yazu would most likely want to bundle up a bit so Shiro assumed that his mate would probably not want sex tonight or at least if he did he would want to wear his extra warm socks, his sweats when they were done, and his sweatshirt along with his hoodie.

After relaxing under the stars for a while enjoying each other's company Shiro knew it was about time to go to bed. Shiro helped Yazu into the tent and then put the wheelchair in the truck before closing the back up.

Yazu was a bit chilled and dug in his bag for his wool socks and sweatpants as well as his sweatshirt. He had been putting on most of his clothes himself, but appreciated Shiro helping him.

Pulling off his slacks, Yazu pulled on the sweatpants appreciating the soft fabric against his skin and the warmth of them. He then had Shiro help him with his socks since he did not want to freeze his mate's feet even if he could not feel his own feet. Shiro never complained about such things, but in Yazu's mind he wanted to be courteous to his mate plus with his healing limbs it was best to keep them from getting too cold lest it slow down the blood flow. Then Yazu put on his sweatshirt and hoodie feeling much warmer.

Shiro slept in his boxers wearing socks on his feet since his feet did on occasion get cold. Helping his mate into the sleeping bag, Shiro climbed in and cuddled his little mate who was still shivering a bit at the cold. Shiro could smell the rain clouds coming in and the wind was picking up a bit as it blew against the tent.

Kissing his beloved goodnight, Shiro closed his eyes and tried to rest as he listened for the sounds of the coming storm. As the two slept the thunderheads started to slowly float overhead and the tiny droplets of moisture started to flow down as the beginning of the storm started. It was basically just simply sprinkling, nothing serious yet but with the wind it made the air seem much colder and crisper.

Yazu shivered in his sleep even with the warmth of his mate nearby. Shiro of course was completely comfortable and was dreaming of catching more of those rabbits when the storm cleared. He had enjoyed that fresh meat and hoped to at least catch four more. There had been deer in the area, but Shiro was unsure if he could get away with killing one without a hunting license. It wasn't deer hunting season and as much as catching a full sized buck sounded good to him, he did not think they needed to eat that much meat plus if he was going to do that he would indeed want to keep the horns as well as the buckskin. Yazu had already been partially bummed they did not keep the rabbit fur, but without the right tools they had nowhere to keep such things and although tanning the skin was not difficult it was time consuming and they were not going to be here long enough to actually have time to do what Yazu wanted.

As the two slept the pitter patter of rain could be heard pelting the outside of the tent and the ground. The thunder roared and lightning crashed across the sky stating that the storm was finally here.

 **About The Author**

Margie Eileen Jones better known to fans as Vyperbites or Vyper is a disabled American Navy Veteran living in Mesquite, Nevada. She has been a writer, artist, and fangirl of fantasy and romance since age 5. She spent almost 6 years in the Navy as a Personnel Specialist and Yeoman before becoming mentally disabled which have made it nearly impossible to work. Writing has become her outlet for her sanity.

Although this is her first book Margie has also won poetry contests and wrote plays as a child as well as in High School for Drama credits in 1995.

Graduating High School in 1991 Margie volunteered at the March of Dimes haunted house in Salt Lake City, Utah for 2 years. She was also a Wesley Bell Ringer for the Methodist Church for 3 years and although now is more Spiritual than religious has every year made sure to support Toys for Tots and other charitable organizations.

Margie's best classes were English, Drama, Communications, and Art. She attended classes at American Continental University online, Corning Community College in Corning, New York, and attended the College of Southern Nevada in Las Vegas, Nevada. She currently lives with her son James and has the support of her family.

The people who inspired her to write creatively was her Mother Mary who was also owned a family offset printing business called Holiday Print Inc. which Margie and her sister Miranda had worked at as children and also raised their children around this business. Currently Margie's Mother is working now for the hospital in Mesquite and Margie spends her time writing stories, poems, painting, learning gaming, and watching Anime with her son James.

Margie's favorite thing in life is reading a good book or writing one as well as looking at gorgeous men. Most of Margie's best friends are male, fanboys, or fangirls. Some of her favorite Anime's include Black Butler, Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist, The Devil is a Part Timer, Princess Jellyfish, The World's Greatest First Love, and Gundam Build Fighters. She loves Animation and especially BL (Boy's Love) or Yaoi Manga.

Margie's dream is to be a famous writer and artist as well as to go to Yaoi Con. She also has done some acting in school in the play Fiddler on the Roof and had been in dance classes also most of her life mainly jazz, tap, and clogging.

477


End file.
